Ruby's Journey, Complications
by Torchix
Summary: Sequel to Remember me. Ruby leaves on her journey, but with some problems at home and on the road causing her to keep having to put the journey on hold, will she ever get to fight in the league? Advanceshipping. Second in the Legacy Series
1. Chapter 1

**[****A/N-Sequel to Remember me. Ruby leaves on her journey, but with some problems at home and on the road causing her to keep having to put the journey on hold, will she ever get to fight in the league? Advanceshipping.] **

**Me: ****Hi ya! It's time for the sequel! Yay! Last story was so successful; I hope this will be too.**

**Kim: Yay! I can't wait!**** As you should've noticed, she's back to her peppy self, even though these uploads are on the same day! Just don't mention her bf…**

**Ruby's Journey, Complications.**

Today was a special day for Ash and May Ketchum's eldest daughter; it was her tenth birthday, the day she left on her journey. That morning her Torchic alarm clock went off at 6 in the morning, waking up the whole house. Ruby cheerfully jumped out of bed, wide awake, but her 6 yr old sister Sapphire, her father and 6 month pregnant mother groggily walked into the living room where she had gone to eat.

"Ruby, it's 6 in the morning. Why in the Pokèmon world are you up?" Ash, her father, yawned.

"Dad! It's my birthday, the day I start my journey, I don't wanna end up late like you did!" Ruby giggled.

"I'm quite glad I was late, it gave me the best pal in the world." Ash smiled, Pikachu jumped up to his shoulder cheering. May, her mother, sleepily sat down on the sofa.

"*yawn* But dear, you are one of only 2 starting your journey today, you could get any Pokèmon you want from the starters at any time today." She yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to wake you up." Ruby apologized. May smiled at her.

"No matter. I need some breakfast anyway." May said. "Sapphire dear, go get changed and come down then so I can brush your hair." The girl with curly brunette hair, zig-zag scars and sapphire eyes nodded, running upstairs.

"Ruby, you better go change into the travel clothes your mother made for you." Ash said.

"Ok dad!" Ruby said. She sprinted upstairs.

__________________________

Ruby walked into her room. She loved it there. It was mostly red, red bed covers covered in Torchic heads. A red dresser and wardrobe. Red walls and a white carpet. Red curtains, silver shelves, red lampshade.

She quickly picked up her fathers old hat with the blue Pokè ball symbol on the front. She loved this hat; she had ever since she was a little baby. Laying it on the bed she picked up a red no sleeved hooded jumper with a whit semi-circle on the stomach, a pink hood and a black T-shirt underneath. Blue jeans with pink pockets, a pink waist pack, red sneakers and put them all on. She had her curly raven hair loose and put the cap on over the top of her head. She looked in the mirror and smiled, running downstairs.

"All done!" She said. Ash smiled at her.

"Nice outfit Ruby." He smiled, he looked to his wife. "Let me guess, you based it off my BF and Hoenn clothes right?"

"Yup!" May giggled. She continued to brush Sapphire's hair. "Have you decided what Pokèmon you're having yet?"  
"I sure have! I'm gonna have a Torchic, just like you did mom!" Ruby grinned.

"You know, Torchics are quite hard to train. And I should know, because as you said, I had one as my starter."

"I wanna Squirtle when I become a trainer!" Sapphire giggled. "They're so cute! They'd be great in contests!"

"Contests are not really my cup of tea, no offence mom." Ruby said.

"None taken dear. Oh, you better head out, have you got everything?" May asked.

"Everything is check. Ok, I'll come back here to say goodbye afterwards. See ya!" Ruby said as she ran out of the door.

"She's grown up so fast."

"I know, and but we have another one on the way and little Saph' don't we?" Ash smiled. Sapphire hugged her mother tightly.

"I can fell 'em kickin'." She giggled. May played with some of her youngest daughter's hair.

"Ruby used to do that a lot before you were born too." Ash smiled.

"Really?"  
"Yup. She was listening everyday to the kicks you made, feeling for them. But hopefully with this one it won't decide to pop out early like you did." May said. "You couldn't wait to see the world."

"Hehe!" Sapphire giggled.

________________________________

Ruby jumped up the last 3 steps to Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey Ru'! Wait up!" Someone called. Looking behind her she saw a blunette girl in a sparkly pink top and small skirt with purple jeans and pink boots running up to her.

"Hi Pearl! C'mon!" Ruby shouted to her friend. Pearl got up the stairs and put her hands on her knees panting.

"Where do you get you energy?" Pearl said. Ruby giggled and grabbed her friend's hand.

"C'mon! Let's go get our Pokèmon!" The two friends ran inside.

"Ah, you two have arrived. Come through the first door on the left!" They heard called. The two walked through and saw Gary standing by 12 Pokè balls.

"Hi ya dad." Pearl said.

"Hi Pearl, you two ready to choose your Pokèmon?" Gary said. The two nodded. "Ok, you get to choose 2 today, ok?"

"Cool! Ok, I pick Torchic and… Todotile." Ruby said. Gary handed her the two Pokè balls.

"Pearl? What do you want?"  
"Piplup and Chikorita please dad." Pearl said.

"Ok dear. Here are your empty Pokè balls and Pokèdexes, make sure you don't break the latter, because you won't get a replacement." Gary chuckled as he handed the items t them. Ruby clipped the Pokè balls to her waist pack belt and put the Dex into her pack. Pearl put them all in the pocket on her skirt.

"Thanks you Uncle G! C'mon Pearl, let's go, First stop, Viridian city then to uncle Brock's Gym!" Ruby cheered. Pearl giggled.

"Hey, don't forget my contest in Viridian." She said. Ruby sweatdropped.

"O-oh yeah…" She said. Pearl giggled grabbing her friend's arm and running out of the lab. They sped down the stairs, only for Ruby to loose her balance and slide down on her bum. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" When she reached the bottom she fell on the ground with a thump.

"You ok Ru'?" Pearl asked. Ruby just nodded. Ash and May walked over with Sapphire on Ash's shoulders.

"Hi dear." May said. Ruby got up and smiled.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Sis. So, this is goodbye for now right?" Ruby said sadly.

"I'm afraid so, but you better call me at every Pokè Centre, 'k?" May said, Ruby nodded, she ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Ash smiled. Ruby hugged him tightly too.

"I'm gonna miss you 3." Ruby said, tears in her eyes. Pikachu wiped the tears away. "I mean 4. Thanks Pikachu."

"Pikachu, Chu Pi ka Kachu!" Pikachu said.

"I have no idea what you just said, but thanks anyway." Ruby giggled. "And Saph', don't raid my 'Animalia' trading cards whilst I'm gone, I know you like the rabbit thing but they're mine."

"Ok Ruby." The 6 yr old said.

"And Mom, Dad, call me when mom's gonna give birth please."

"Will do dear," Ash smiled.

"Well, gotta go! Torchic 'n' Todotile, c'mon out! Journey time!" Ruby cheered. The Torchic jumped onto her head and Todotile on her shoulder. She and Pearl turned to route 1. "BYE!"

"Bye dear! Call soon!" May called.

"Bye Uncle Ash, Auntie May!" Pearl called.

"Bye Pearl!"

From a distance they could hear Ruby say something.

"Um, Pearl?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your pack?"

"EEK!"

_______________________________

**Me: End of first chapter! Yay! I hope u lot like it as much as the last one! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi, hi, hi! Welcome to the next chapter! This is the start of the actual journey. **

**Chapter2**

"So, have you got the map Pearl?" Ruby asked. Torchic started jumping on her head. "Hey! You're giving me a headache Torchic!"

"I don't have the map Ruby; I thought you brought one from your house." Pearl said.

"What!? Oh man, now we have no map and no way out of this ******* forest!"

"RUBY! Your mom would kill you if she heard you speaking like that!" Pearl exclaimed. Ruby blushed and covered her mouth.

"Oops, got a bit carried away, don't tell mom, pwease?" Ruby pouted.

"Ok… but you better not do it again." Pearl giggled.

"You sound like my mom now Per'." Ruby giggled.

"C'mon, let's try and find our way out. Maybe we should just go straight north."

"Nah, that's not the right way, I'm sure, follow me." Ruby said, grabbing her friend's arm and walking off to the west.

"Hey! Ruby!"

____________________________

20minutes later….

"Great, now we _are_ lost, if we had just gone straight like I said th-…" Pearl huffed.

"Oh yeah, don't you trust my sense of direction or something?" Ruby said.

"I had my doubts and now they are confirmed. Have you got any food?"

"No, you?"

"No, aww man! I'm starving! We better get outta here soon." Pearl groaned.

"Torchic! Chic, tor chic, Torchic!" Torchic groaned.

"Todo, tile, dile, Todotile!" Todotile added.

"You do realise I don't know what you just said, right guys?" Ruby said.

"Ruby, stop talking and try and get us outta here." Pearl sighed.

"I don't have a clue where to go you know." The two sighed again, looking around for any sign of a direction to head in. Pearl's eyes widened.

"Um, Ru'? We could just follow those signs." Pearl said, pointing to a few convenient wooden arrow signs. Ruby looked wide eyed.

"Um, well that's, convenient… I don't remember seeing those. Let's go then." Ruby said. Returning the two Pokèmon on her shoulders. They cautiously followed the path marked by the arrows and came to a small clearing. Looking up Ruby saw it was around noon as the sun was highest in the sky. "Its noon… and my stomach is grumbling like hell. We need to find some berries Per'."

"I'll look. Knowing you you'll eat them all before you come back." Pearl said, walking into the forest again.

"Not my fault!" Ruby called. She plopped down onto the floor as her friend left. Reaching into her pack she pulled out a sparkly red diary.

_Dear diary,_

_This morning hasn't gone as well as planned. We got lost, and now we have no food, at all and my stomach is so empty it sounds like an Ursaring is growling from there. _

_Pearl's gone to find berries. I hope she comes back soon._

"HEY! Ruby! I found some Oran berries!" Pearl called, she came back with her arm's full of the blue berries.

"Cool! C'mon, bring 'em over here!" Ruby cheered. She put her diary away and picked up one of the berries as Pearl sat in front of her. Taking a huge bite she chewed and swallowed. "Yummy!"

"They sure are!" Pearl agreed. The two snacked for about 30minutes before they had had their fill. Both stood up and dusted themselves off.

"C'mon, we _really _need to get to Viridian before dark, from what I heard from dad, they can turn nasty with the Pokèmon lurking around." Ruby said. Pearl nodded in agreement.

"Same from my dad. We better hurry." She nodded.

The two slowly walked out of the clearing, straight ahead, until eventually, they _had_ to campout.

"I am gonna get sooo scared tonight." Pearl said quietly as she set up her pink tent.

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad, it's only a few Pokèmon." Ruby said, setting up her own red tent. "I'm not gonna be scared. Now let's get some sleep, we need a lot of energy for tomorrows walk." She walked into her tent. Pearl sighed and went into her own.

___

Inside Ruby's tent she had managed to change into her PJ's despite the space. She set up her sleeping bag and lay down with a sketch pad. She took out a pencil case and found her lucky pencil. Silently she touched pencil to paper and started to draw a familiar pair.

Slowly her mother and father started to take form on the paper, Ash with his arms around the pregnant May. She slowly finished every detail, shading and eventually colour. She looked at her work smiling before folding it and putting it away.

The art had come from her father's side; she had been able to use those talents for about 2 yrs now. But she felt she would never be as good as her father.

Slowly she got into her red sleeping bag and curled up in a ball before falling asleep. Her Torchic popped out and snuggled into her arms.

___

Pearl laid in her sleeping bag awake, hoping that the wild Pokèmon wouldn't come creeping around. She held her Piplup close for comfort, almost squishing the poor thing.

"Pippppp lup Piplup!" Piplup squeaked. Pearl loosened her grip and looked at the water type apologetically.

"Sorry Piplup, I'm just scared wild Pokèmon are gonna attack. Guess I got the scaredy-Glameow side from my mom." Pearl said. Sighing she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

___

00:03.

Ruby was woken by a noise outside her tent. She sat up, her hair everywhere. Slowly she snook to the tent zip and opened it very slightly. She quickly closed it when she saw a small dark figure outside. Backing against the other end of the tent she breathed deeply.  
"Ok Ruby, you're just over reacting, it's just a Pidgey or something like that…" She whispered. She jumped again as she heard scratching at the tent walls. "O-ok... I'm gonna close my eyes and find out this is just a dream." She closed her eyes, but still heard the scratching.

She started to squirm and whimper a bit.

What is the creature outside?

**_____________**

**Me: Oo, something's happening! I wonder what? You'll have 2 wait til next chappy to find out! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hehe, I'm not gonna say what happened with Ruby for a bit this chapter… hehe!**

**Chapter3 **

May sat on her and Ash's bed whilst he was in the shower. She was staring at the more recent scan of the baby, the one she hadn't shown Ash yet.

Thing is, this scan was different; the picture of the 'baby' had 4 arms and 4 legs, twins.

Neither had noticed this, and the doctors only noticed after that scan, but May hadn't told Ash.

Ash came from the shower silently; May didn't hear him so kept looking at the scan. Ash chuckled really quietly and crept up behind her, onto the bed before grabbing her around her waist and tickling her, also nuzzling his face into her neck. May burst out laughing and grabbed his hands, pulling them away.

"Ash! You scared me!" She giggled. Ash kept his face by her neck, when he noticed the scan had been dropped by her side. Reaching out her picked it up, removing his face from her neck. May gasped. Ash was about to turn it over to see the picture when she grabbed it.

"Hey, what was that for May? It's just one of the scans of our little one. C'mon, I've seen them all be-…" When Ash then took the scan from her hands he cut off his sentence as he saw what was on there. "M-May…"

"Ash, I was gonna tell you but, I only had that scan a couple of days ago. I didn't know how t-…" May started; suddenly Ash brought her into a big hug, holding her close with a hand on her stomach.

"I don't care about that May, it's great we're gonna have 2." Ash said. May held him close, putting her own hand on top of his.

"Thanks for not being angry." She said.

"I could never be angry about this." Ash said quietly. "We'll have to call Ruby and tell her in about a day or so. She probably won't be out of Viridian Forest yet."

____________________________

Ruby was still curled in a ball at the back of her tent. The scratching on the front was getting louder. Torchic was still asleep.

"Some help you are pal." Ruby said shakily. The scratching got even louder and suddenly a small Pokèmon jumped through a hole it had made in the front. "EEP!" The Pokèmon jumped at her.

"Rattata! Rat! Ta, Rattata!" The rat Pokèmon jumped up and down in front of her.

"A Rattata! I was scared of a little Rattata!?" Ruby exclaimed. She looked at the Pokèmon and saw it was actually a greeny colour instead of purple. "Huh? That's strange…" She pulled out her PokèDex.

"_Rattata, the mouse Pokèmon. __A Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger. It will make its nest anywhere. This specimen is a shiny Pokèmon._" The dex said.

"Weird… well, I guess I can take advantage of the situation. Torchic wake up pal!" Ruby said.

"No…"

"Oh c'mon…. w-wait! Did you just speak Torchic?!" Ruby then exclaimed after hearing the small voice.

"Yes, and the name's Torchix if you don't mind, Torchic is my brother." Torchix mumbled.

"Pokèmon can't talk! Well, except for that Meowth… How…?"

"Forget about it, I thought you wanted me to battle this rat." The Pokèmon said before standing up and standing in a battle stance facing the Rattata.

"Um… ok? Use Ember!" Ruby said, still confused by what had just happened.

"Finally…" Torchix sighed before firing off the Ember attack. The Rattata wasn't expecting the attack so was hit dead on, but this only made it angry, it used bite on Torchix. "Hey Ruby, order me please!"

"Use peck!" Ruby ordered. Torchix pecked violently at the shiny Pokèmon. It fell back. "Now we're working! Use scratch!" Torchix clawed at Rattata until it was out cold. "Alright!" Ruby grabbed an empty Pokè ball and touched it to the Rattata's head since it was so close to her. The Pokè ball shook 3 times before beeping, signaling the Pokèmon had been caught. "Alright, we caught a Rattata!"

"Whoop de do. Now can I please sleep, not that I don't enjoy battles, but I am too tired." Torchix yawned.

"Oh no, you are not sleeping yet, you have some serious explaining to do on what just happened." Ruby said, picking up the fire type.

"I guess I have no choice but to listen to my trainer." Torchix sighed.

"Good girl. Ok, first thing, how the hell can you talk?" Ruby asked.

"My dad was Human." Ruby was like O.O.

"EW! That is grosss!" She squealed.

"I was joking, sheesh… I learnt by watching humans."

"Oh, o…k. Why do you have to be called Torchix?"

"'Cause that's ma name." Torchix grinned.

"But why is it?"

"Because my brother was called Torchic and it got to confusing when I was called Torchic and Mom called me."

"Ok, uh… ok, you can go to sleep now." Ruby said.

"Thank you. Night." Torchix lay down and fell asleep. Ruby blinked a few times before putting Rattata's Pokè ball away and lying back down.

"Weird…"

_________________________

Pearl was asleep the _whole_ way through these events. Her Piplup, though, was not so fortunate and was still awake.

"Piplup, pip lup, Piplup pip, pip." Piplup sighed.

________________________

The next morning…

Ruby woke up and went outside her tent after getting dressed. Torchix followed her and sat on a small log.

"So Ruby, what's for breakfast?" She said cheerily.

"Well, you can have you Pokè food, but I'm not even gonna attempt cooking, I inherited my father's sense of direction, and I don't wanna take a chance I may have inherited his cooking style." Ruby said as she pulled a tub of her Uncle Brock's all-type Pokè food. She threw Rattata's Pokè ball and the injured rat popped out. "Here, have some food you two."

The rat Pokèmon looked confused before eagerly digging in. "I'll have to get him healed soon."

"You mean her." Torchix said.

"What?"

"The whiskers are too short to be male, so she's a girl."

"Your talking may actually come in useful." Ruby said.

"You don't say."

"Drop the attitude missy!" Ruby scolded. "Oh man, I sounded sooo much like my mom then."

"LOL!" Ruby just stared at her Pokèmon weirdly.

____________________________

**Me: End of chapter! I hope you lot liked it! Ok, news, I cam not gonna be able to update anything for almost 3-4weeks! I have a holiday, come back, then another holiday 2 days later! And I have no laptop to take… So, cya! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yay! Back from my holidays! Well… not yay, but my last one was annoying with relatives, and it was in England still :(. So, some of you may have noticed, **_**if you haven't look again**_**, that the Torchic's name was my username! Lol. Anyway! On with the chapter and **_**another **_**May twist! =D I think I have gone OTT again… **

**Chapter 4**

Ash sat studying the scan of the twins. He was checking that the doctor's hadn't made anymore mistakes, (here's the OTT bit.), and he was shocked to see they had, there was a fifth arm! So unless one child was a freaky mutant then there were actually 3 babies.

(Ok, I have made it triplets because of something I wanted to do, but couldn't without there bein 3, you'll see later when they're born.)

"May!" Ash called. The pregnant woman walked into the living room where her husband was and stood behind the sofa. "I can't believe what I'm seeing on this paper, but it's true, there's a third kid." May quickly snatched the scan from his hands and looked at it." May quickly snatched the scan from his hands and looked at it.

"You have got to be kidding me! Those damn doctors! It was gonna be hard enough having to look after 2 kids instead of the one we thought we we're having, but now 3?! We'll have 5 bloody kids!" May yelled. She sat down by Ash and looked at the scan.

"Well, it's not all bad May, we enjoy looking after our kids and we have way _over_ the amount of money we'd need, and it doubles almost every year. It'll be fine." Ash said, May laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess… but I'm gonna sue them doctors for making so many 'ruddy mistakes." May said. Ash laughed slightly and hugged his wife.

____________________________________

Pearl walked out from her tent in her usual outfit with Piplup following behind her; she looked around and saw Ruby sitting on a log with her Torchic.

"Hey Ruby!" She called as she walked over.

"Ruby, your pal's calling you." She heard.

'_Huh? Who's that? There's no one else here…_' Pearl thought. Ruby turned to face her friend.

"Mornin' Per'." She smiled. "We better head off soon, I'm starving."

"Ok Ru'. One thing, who were you talking to a second ago? Someone told you I was here." Pearl said. Ruby chuckled nervously.

"N-no one Pearl, you must have been imagining things, I heard you call." She said, scratching the back of her head.

"You even inherited the head scratching habit from your dad, god you are sooo much like him." Pearl giggled, she decided to let it drop, coming to the conclusion she was hearing things.

"I think I actually got that from watching him, Pearl." Ruby giggled. "Well anyway, let's head off. Torchix, get on my shoulder."

"Torchix?" Pearl said quizzically. Ruby smiled at her as Torchix jumped up to her shoulder.

"Just a little nickname I came up with. One second, I need to release my other two." Ruby said as she reached for two Pokè balls.

"2?!"

Ruby's Todotile and Ratatta popped out. Pearl stared at the shiny Rattata with her mouth in an O shape.

"Since when did you have a Ratatta?"

"Since last night. Now, are us lot gonna go or what? That Pokè food was _not_ enough for me! I need food!" Torchix suddenly shouted. Pearl's face was like 0.0 before she fell back fainted. Ruby sighed and hit Torchix on the head.

"Idiot, she was _not _supposed to know about that." Ruby sighed.

"So what? When she wakes up w- _you_ can say she hit her head or somethin' and that it was all a dream." Torchix said.

"_Right,_ there is no way she'll believe me and you could never stop talking for long enough you stupid chicken." Ruby scowled. Torchix sighed and nodded.

"One more person in on my secret, g-reat," She said.

"Oh shut up Torchix, c'mon, let's pack up the tents before she wakes up." Ruby said as she walked to the tents. Torchix sighed and followed her.

_____________________________

_Somewhere just outside the clearing…_

"Francesco, are we lost?" a young girl asked her companion. The young girl had waist-long dark brown hair and a white headband to keep her bangs out, brown eyes and was wearing a white T-shirt, black skirt and blue boots. The boy beside her shrugged.

"I don't think we are Alessandra. According to the map there's a clearing to the east, we could probably go there to stock up on berries before leaving for Viridian." He explained. He had blonde hair with no bangs, blue eyes and wore black T-shirt, jeans and blue shoes.

"Ok, let's do that then. A contest is coming up in Viridian, I wanna go there." Alessandra said. Francesco nodded.

"Alright, let's go east then. It should only take five minutes." Francesco said.

They walked east and soon came to the edge of the clearing.

"Hey, I can hear people in there." Alessandra said.

____________________________

_In the clearing…_

"Hey, did you hear a voice just then Torchix?" Ruby asked as she turned from packing up the last tent.

"Yeah, I did." Torchix said.

"Oh my god! Did that Pokèmon just talk?" A voice came from the trees.

"Whoever's there come into the clearing!" Ruby called. Francesco and Alessandra walked out into the clearing and looked at the fainted Pearl, Torchix and Ruby along with her other Pokèmon.

"Um, hi?" Alessandra said unsurely.

"Hello." Ruby smiled. "I'm Ruby, who are you two?"

"This is my friend Alessandra, and I'm Francesco." Francesco said.

"Nice to meet you two. Excuse my friend Pearl, she fainted a second ago."

"I can see." Alessandra giggled. "It's nice to meet you too Ruby."

"Ugh… what happened?" Pearl groaned as she sat up. She saw Torchix and squealed. "OMG! It's the talking Pokèmon!"

The two visitors stared open mouthed at her.

"Aww man… now there's a lot of explaining to do!" Torchix groaned.

______________________________

**Me: Well that chapters done. Ok, the OC's given to me by Legendary Fairy have been added, but no more will! She asked and I didn't want to turn her down, but no one else! OK? Got it? Good. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi ppl! Another update. Ok, not many seem to think I went OTT with the triplets thing, phew, but I need help. If anyone knows any red or blue jewels or stones that can be used as boys names, please tell me! By the way, I have a poll open, and I could really do with you guys helps.**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone had sat on some logs in the clearing.

"Ok, full introductions are needed before we start anything. I'm Ruby Ketchum from Pallet town, this is my pal Pearl Oak." Ruby said. "And the Torchic is Torchix. We both just started our journey; I'm a trainer and Pearl's a co-ordinator, her starter is that Piplup. "

"I'm Alessandra Cesarini; I recently started my journey too. I'm both a co-ordinator and a Trainer. I'm from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh, my starter is a Chimchar called Blaze. I also have a Bulbasaur called Green that hatched from en egg on our way here." Alessandra said.

"I'm Francesco Piaggesi; I recently started my journey as well. I'm a Pokèmon researcher but also help Alessandra practice. I come from Twinleaf town also. My starter is a Turtwig called continent and I also have a Charmander called flame that also hatched from an egg on our ship here. I also have a Starly called Star I caught on the way to the ship." Francesco said.

"Nice to meet you both and it seems Ruby and I both have a new rival!" Pearl smiled.

"You bet!" Alessandra smiled back. "Now, Ruby, are you gonna explain what just happened?"

Ruby sighed but nodded.

"Ok, I only found this out last night myself. Torchix here, can talk, as you've probably realised. The reason is 'cause her dad was human!" Ruby explained, bursting out laughing at the false reason at the end. The other human's faces were ones of disgust as they stared at the now fuming fire type.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A JOKE RUBY! I LEARNT BY WATCHING HUMANS! NOW DROP IT!" Torchix screamed. The others then burst out laughing too. Torchix sighed.

"Anyway, apparently she's called Torchix because her mom was confused when she called her bro Torchic so she called Torchix, Torchix." Ruby added after calming down. "Well, you two, do you want to travel with us as far as Viridian? We're heading there to call our parents and for the contest, which I assume you are too."

"We sure are. We'll join you 'til there then." Francesco said.

"Ok! Let's go!" Ruby cheered as she jumped up. Everyone else stood up and they started to walk out of the clearing and though the forest.

___________________________________________

About 2 hrs later they arrived at Viridian City.

"Wow… it's so big compared to Pallet…" Ruby awed. The others had a similar expression on their face as they walked through the streets towards the Pokè centre.

It only took about 5 minutes for them to arrive at the large building; they walked inside and up to the desk where the pink haired Nurse Joy stood.

"Can we have 2 rooms for 2 please?" Pearl asked. The nurse smiled.

"Of course.' She reached down and picked up 2 keys 'Here you go."

Francesco took the key for himself and Alessandra and Pearl took the one for them.

"Hey! How come I don't get to keep the key?" Ruby moaned.

"'Cause you'll loose it. You loose, _everything_. Now, let's get some food." Pearl said. Ruby sighed and followed the 3 others to the canteen, when she got there she immediately cheered up. "Let's hope you haven't inherited your dad's appetite." Pearls sighed. They all went to get an order from the counter.

Pearl had a salad and some fish. Alessandra had a small burger. Francesco had some kinda meat and Ruby had a bit of everything. Alessandra's and Francesco's eyes were wide. Pearl laughed nervously and hit Ruby on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Ruby exclaimed.

"For being a Snorlax. How much food d'you need?" Pearl replied. Ruby blushed and ate.

"So, I'm guessing your dad is Ash Ketchum eh Ruby?" Alessandra asked. Ruby nodded and swallowed.

"Sure is, and mom's May Ketchum." She smiled.

"It must be cool having famous parents." Francesco said.

"We have a normal life, paparazzi 'n' stuff are scared off by their Pokèmon." Ruby said.

"Same with me, Dawn Oak for a mom and the great Professor Gary Oak for a dad, it's ok I guess." Pearl said. "Well, I'm done. I'll see you by the Video phones Ruby."

"OH! I need to call mom and dad! See you guys in the morning; I'm guessing you'll be training Alessandra?" Ruby asked.

"I sure will be." Alessandra confirmed.

"Then see you in the morning. I'll have to help Per' train." Ruby said before speeding off to the video phones, Torchix ran behind her.

"Wait up!" She called.

:)::):)::):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

When Ruby arrived at the phones Pearl was already talking to Dawn and Gary. So she walked over to the phone next to her friend's. She quickly dialed the number for her house and waited for her mom or dad to pick up. Soon her little sister's face appeared on the screen.

"Saph?! Why are you answering the phone?" Ruby exclaimed. Sapphire giggled.

"Daddy 'n' Mommy went ta yell at da doctors at da hospital! They said they were very stupid doctors." She giggled, bouncing up and down in her seat at home.

"And why are they stupid?"

"I'm not tellin'! You have to wait for mommy 'n' daddy!"

"Sapphire, you tell me now before I jump through the screen and tickle you to death!" Ruby joked. Her little sister giggled.

"O-k. Ya know mommy's pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Well, stupid doctors made BIG, BIG mistakey. Mommy isn't having _a _baby-…"

"Of course she is! She has that fat lump to prove it!" Ruby said dumbly.

"NO dumby, she's having 3!" Sapphire said.

"SAY WHAT?!"

____________________________

**ME: End of this chap! So, now Ruby knows, I wonder what's gonna happen? **

**Oh and guys, please vote on my poll, I need help!**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi ya people! Ok, thanks to Lucifer for your help with names, and to all of you who have already voted on my poll! Now onto the chapter. Warning: If you have not read the last Twilight book, and are planning to, there may be slight hints of spoilers, nothing from the actual story line, but some characters from it.**

**Chapter 6**

"You are kidding me!?" Ruby exclaimed. Sapphire shook her head and shoved the scan in front of the camera.

"See! 5 arms! Ha!" She said. Ruby collapsed back in her seat.

"Omg, 3 more siblings… I can't stay here." Ruby said.

"Whatcha mean sissy?" In the background Ruby could see her mom and dad walking into the room.

"I'm coming home, now." Ruby said, with obvious insistence in her voice. May seemed to hear her as she walked towards the phone.

"Excuse me? Why would you even think of doing that?" May asked.

"Mom, you're having triplets, no way am I staying on my journey. I'm coming home until they're born." Ruby said.

"No! You would not have enough time to complete the journey for the badges, you are not coming home. We agreed that one month away from the birth you would come back, no matter how much the circumstances have changed you are staying on your journey until then." May insisted. "I'm not going to let you miss your journey."

"But mom…"

"No buts Ruby. When we reach the one month mark we'll call you, ok?"

"Alright." Ruby agreed reluctantly. "But please promise to call."

"I will, don't worry." May smiled.

"Hey, what's keeping you two so long on the phone?" Ash called from another room.

"Nothing honey!" May called back. "Well, how's your journey been so far anyway?"

"Great, we have a new rival and 2 new friends, but they're not gonna travel with us. I have my two starters, Torchix and Todotile. You'll never guess what."

"What?" Both May and Sapphire said.

"Torchix can _talk_!"

"You're joking right?" May incredulously.

"Nah she ain't. I can talk." Torchix said. May and Sapphire's faces were like O.O.

"Torchix! Can't you keep your gob shut?! I was gonna tell them slowly!" Ruby sighed.

"Not that big of a shock to me dear," May smiled. "Meowth remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, see ya soon hey?" Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, see you soon." May smiled as she cut of the call. Ruby stood up and walked up to the room, finding Pearl already inside, but she wouldn't open the door.

"Password." Pearl called.

"Oh c'mon! Let me…"

"You have to say the password."

"Contest?"

"No."

"Pink?"

"No."

"Piplup poo?"

"Noo!"

"Open the door or die in hell?"

"No Ruby."

"That wasn't a password."

"No,"

"My mom's having triplets." Ruby then said.

"N-… say what?!" Pearl yelled, she opened the door. Ruby walked in.

"Mom's havin triplets."

"You're joking, right?" Pearl said.

"Nope. Mom's having 3 babies." Ruby said.

"Whoah…"

"I know. It's weird that the docs missed it. Well, bed time I guess." Ruby yawned as she went into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later in yellow bottoms and a red top with a sleeping Torchic on with lots of zs on. She jumped onto her bed and took out a 'Breaking Dawn', the last Twilight book. (Hehe couldn't resist! I love those books!)

"Whatcha reading, Ruby?" Pearl asked as she came back in her pink PJ's. Ruby showed her the cover. "Cool. I've only read the first 2."

"This one rocks, bit gruesome though, well, not gruesome but a lot of blood." Ruby said.

"And you're reading it before bed?"

"Yeah, and?" Ruby said.

"Never mind." Pearl sighed. She lay in her bed and fell asleep. Ruby continued to read until the end of her chapter. Unluckily for her it was one with bad vampires in.

_____________________

Ruby's dreams…

"_Aro, you'll regret this!" The character, Carlisle, yelled._

"_No, my friend, I won't." Aro said._

_Ruby was confused as to what was happening. Until she realized she was looking at Carlisle's side, with the other good Vampires on, and she was on the floor by Aro. _

'Uh oh, this doesn't seem good_' she thought. Aro yanked her up by her hair and moved close to her neck. _

"_Aro, think about this." Edward called from next to Carlisle. Then Ruby realized what was going on, Aro was going to _kill_ her. She screamed. Suddenly Aro bit into her neck and started to drain her blood. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

End dream.

"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ruby screamed. She shot up in bed and saw her friend and Pokèmon rubbing their eyes.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Pearl yawned.

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare." Ruby said quickly. Pearl yawned.

"Ok. Night." She said before falling asleep again.

"Serves you right for reading vampire books before bed!" Torchix said before dropping off again. Ruby sighed and lay back, not closing her eyes.

'_Weird dream! Scary too. Getting bitten by vampires is not something I wanna have done to me._' Ruby thought. She lay awake all night.

_______________________________________

In the morning Ruby was up and ready before Pearl was even awake.

She put Torchix in her Pokè ball and headed out to the canteen. She got a huge plate of food and sat down at a table yawning and with bags under her eyes.

"Man, nightmares and a sleepless night can take their toll." Ruby yawned. Pearl came down with their two friends following her. They reached the table soon after, Pearl with one eyebrow raised.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"Tired, very tired." Ruby replied, yawning.

"What happened to her?" Alessandra asked.

"Bad dream. She was reading the last Twilight book before bed last night. Gave her vampire nightmares." Pearl sighed. Alessandra giggled whilst Francesco laughed slightly.

"I had a vampire bite me in my dream guys, it was not very nice." Ruby groaned. "Feeling your blood leaving you, ugh."

"It was a dream Ru'." Pearl said.

"I could still feel it. My dreams are like that. Now, eat, we need to go get you trained."

"Whateva Ru', whateva." Pearl sighed as the 3 others sat down.

"Back at ya." Torchix said popping out.

"You're annoying."

"I know!" Torchix grinned.

_____________________

It only took about 30minutes to eat, and soon the 4 had reached the training grounds at the back of the Pokèmon centre.

"Ok, let's go!" Ruby cheered.

____________________

**Me: Chapter done! These seem to be getting random… oops! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Next chapter! **

**Chapter 7**

"Ok, first I need to train for appeals." Pearl said. "… Wait! We need to register!"

"Oh yeah!" Alessandra said. "I almost forgot! C'mon!"

Alessandra grabbed Pearl by the wrist and dragged her back to the Pokèmon centre. Ruby giggled.

"Trust Pearl to forget, she tells me never to forget things, and she forgets more than me." Ruby smiled.

"Alessandra isn't normally one to forget things like that, but she has her moments, like we all do." Francesco said.

"Ah well, I'm gonna play with my Pokèmon whilst we wait." Ruby threw her Pokè balls and Rattata, Todotile and Torchix popped out.

"Phew! You finally let me back out! It's horrid in there." Torchix groaned.

"Todo do todo, Todo Dile Do, Todotile."

"Translation please Torchix."

"He just said 'Speak for yourself, I have a games console, ha-ha!'" Torchix translated.

"O-k… Anyway that don't matter go have a run around you three."

"Rattata! /Todotile! / Ye-haaaa!" Ruby and Francesco stared at Torchix with wide eyes.

"What?" Torchix asked. Ruby and Francesco just kept staring. Torchix shrugged and ran off to play. The two stopped staring.

"O…k, well, now all we have to do is wait for those two to come back." Francesco said.

It was only 5 minutes before the two co-ordinators arrived.

"We're back guys! Whoa, is that a shiny Rattata?" Alessandra said, pointing at the small Pokèmon.

"Yeah, it is. Came into my tent last night, spooked me for a while when it was outside, but I eventually caught it with Torchix here." Ruby replied.

"Well, let's get training!"

_______________________________________

About 3hrs later they had finished training and both girls competing in the contest had their appeals ready.

"So, you're all ready, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, we both are." Alessandra nodded. "But there's nothing else to do today."

"Dunno about you, but I'm going swimming in that river that goes from Pallet all the way through the region." Pearl smiled. "Anyone gonna join me?"

"Me," Francesco said.

"I will." Alessandra agreed. Pearl turned to Ruby.

"Ru'? What about you?" She asked. The other two and Torchix turned to her as well. Ruby looked down.

"I'm not sure, anywhere else, maybe, but in that river…" Ruby said quietly. Pearl nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that incident, sorry." She apologised.

"Don't be. Well, I'll think about it. See you at the centre." Ruby smiled weakly as she walked away, leaving Torchix behind her. When she had gone Alessandra turned to Ruby.

"What incident?" She asked. Pearl sighed.

"Back when she was about 4, that hat she's wearing, flew off her head at the park, and she chased after it- That hat is very important to her, it belonged to her father when he traveled with my mom and she has loved it ever since she was born.

"So she chased after it, her mom after her. The hat ended up in the river, Ruby tried to grab it, but fell in." The two others gasped. "She managed to grab the hat but started to go under, when the currents somehow got her back to shore and her mom got hold of her.

"She's been scared of the river ever since." She finished.

"Poor Ruby." Torchix said. The others nodded.

"C'mon, let's go get into our swimming costumes, if Ruby doesn't come her Pokèmon can keep her company; she wouldn't want us not to enjoy ourselves." Pearl said.

_______________________________

Ruby sat on her bed with the cap in her hands, her curly hair let loose from under it. Memories flashed through her head about the river incident.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mommy, help!!!" A young Ruby screamed, before going under the water. _

_Suddenly, she felt something beneath her, taking her towards shore. As she reached the shore she clambered out, sitting on the side. When she looked into the water she caught a glimpse of something dark blue, but it disappeared. Suddenly her mother picked her up._

Ruby sighed. She would probably never know what that thing that saved her was, but she hoped. Then she perked up. Maybe, if she did go swimming with them she would find the creature that helped her. She shot up and ran into the bathroom to get changed.

About 5 minutes later Pearl came in.

"Ruby? Where are you?" She called.

"I'm getting into my swimming costume!" Ruby called back. Pearl grinned, changing into her own costume very quickly. Then Ruby came out.

Pearl had a pink tankini with sparkles on and Ruby had a red one piece covered in pictures of Pokè balls.

"C'mon! Torchix, you carry her Pokè balls." Pearl giggled, grabbing her friend's wrist and dragging her out of the room, carrying their towels as well. Torchix sighed, taking one Pokè ball on each wing and walking out after them.

___________________________________

The 3 soon found their two other friends and walked over to them, by the river. Star was flying about, Continent was in the water with them along with Green and the two fire types, Flame and Blaze, sat on the bank whilst their trainers played. Alessandra was first to notice the girls arrival.

"Hey you 3! Ruby, Pearl, c'mon in, the water's great!" She called happily. Ruby threw her Pokè balls and letting out Rattata and Todotile again.

"Pearl, release Chikorita and Piplup." Ruby said as she jumped into the cool water. When she resurfaced her hair was all weird and flat. Pearl giggled and released her own Pokèmon before leaping in. The four friends started to splash each other, when Todotile and Piplup used water gun and bubble beam on them.

"Hey! Todotile!" Ruby spluttered. The two water types laughed and swam away underwater. Ruby and Alessandra dived under and swam after them.

__________________________

**Me: End of another random, in my opinion anyway, chapter! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Welcome to another chapter! This **_**should**_** have the contest in as long as I don't get distracted with one of my lil' sis's weird ideas. *tells sis to go away* That's better, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

The two girls quickly caught the water types in their arms and swam back up.

"You stupid little Pokèmon!" Ruby giggled. Todotile swam away again and Ruby swam after him.

Pearl was watching and giggling when she realised that Todotile was leading Ruby to an area with very rough currents.

"RUBY! RUBY!" She called. But as Ruby was under water she could not hear Pearl's calls, and continued swimming.

Soon she began to find it difficult to swim, water rushing in front of her face, Todotile was no where in sight, and she started to panic.

Ruby thrashed around in the water, her gulp of air before going under was fading fast, and she couldn't hold her breath much longer. The waters pushed against her, like they were forcing her to let go of that breath, and eventually, she couldn't hold it any longer and let it go. Bubbles rose to the surface, but the current kept Ruby under, inhaling water.

On the surface Todotile realised that his trainer was no longer following him an jumped onto the bank, running back to th 3 other humans.

"Todo! Todotile?" he said.

"Ruby isn't with us pal." Torchix replied. Pearl gasped.

"Oh no… I think Ruby's got trapped in the current down stream where she was going after Todotile! Quick, someone go to the centre and get Joy and dial 999, quick!"

Francesco and Alessandra quickly clambered out for the water and ran at top speed towards the Pokè centre. Pearl climbed out and ran downstream, trying to see the bright red of her best friend's swimming costume.

Ruby's unconscious form had floated further downstream, still under water. A dark blue figure swam up towards her, despite her weak, almost unconscious state, she opened one eye and saw the familiar figure from the river all those years ago heading towards her before going completely unconscious.

_______________________________________________

1 hour later…

Ruby woke up in a forest. She looked around, her head hurting and her eyes stinging.

"Ugh, where am I? Ow, my eyes…" Ruby groaned, she reached up to rub her eyes, when something stopped them and squirted her eyes with cool clean water. When her eyes were clear she saw who was in front of her.

"A Dragonair?" She gasped. The Pokèmon nodded. "W-wait… are y-you the Pokèmon that saved me last time?" Again it nodded. Then it came over and put its tail to her cheek. Ruby saw her young self drowning, then Dragonair going under her and picking her up, taking her to shore, then the vision stopped. Dragonair removed its tail from her face and moved back, smiling.

"Whoa… I saw a dark blue blur but I woulda never thought you'd be a Dragonair!" Ruby awed. Shakily she tried to stand up; when she started to fall backwards Dragonair used it tail to hold her upright. "Thanks."

_________________

With Pearl and the others…

"Have you found her yet?" Pearl asked Officer Jenny.

"No, but give my men time." Jenny replied. Pearl walked back over to Alessandra and Francesco.

"No news." She said sadly.

"I hope she's alright," Francesco and Alessandra said in unison, realising this they blushed. Pearl couldn't help but giggle weakly.

"Wait, has anyone seen Todotile?" Alessandra said suddenly.

__________________

Todotile had swam off on his own to find his lost trainer, believing it his fault that she was missing. He swam past the strong currents and straight on, until he heard her voice.

"Thanks."

A soft sound followed, and Todotile went on full alert, it was another Pokèmon. Slowly he crept forward in the water, keeping only his eyes above water like a crocodile in our world. Then he saw Ruby, and the other Pokèmon, one he'd never seen, had got it's tail around her back like it was going to use wrap.

He needed to react quickly, so he jumped out of the water and used water gun on the Pokèmon.

"Todotile, well hi ya! Why'd you just attack Dragonair? It was helping me back onto my feet." Said Ruby, who had now fallen onto her back again. She started coughing. Both Dragonair and Todotile rushed to her.

"(Let's get her back to the city.)" Dragonair said. Todotile nodded and they got the girl onto Dragonair's back and started to go back up stream.

______________________________

5 minutes later…

Dragonair and Todotile climbed from the river and looked around at all of the policemen looking for the girl on Dragonair's back. Slowly it put her to the ground, in view of the policemen.

"Hey look! The girl's Todotile's found her!" One called. Everyone rushed over.

____________________________

Soon she was back at the Pokèmon centre, in a room with her friends around her and awake.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine. But I'm afraid I won't be able to come see you compete tomorrow Per', I have to stay here." Ruby said.

"It's ok Ru', you have an excuse. I'll win anyway." Pearl smiled.

"Don't be too sure about _that_, Pearl." Alessandra giggled.

"We'll just have to see won't we?"

"We sure will." The two went into a giggling fit.

"Are we the only sane people here Francesco?" Ruby said.

"I think so Ruby." Francesco agreed.

_____________________________

The next day was the contest, Ruby still in her Pokè centre room, Dragonair watching over her, and the others at the contest. Ruby had her TV turned on so she could watch.

"Welcome to this years Viridian City Pokèmon contest! I'm Lillian, your MC for today. Now please a round of applause for our judges! First, Mr. Contesta!" Lillian shouted.

"I'm a pleasured to be here."

"And Mr. Sukizo! Head of the Pokèmon fan club."

"It's remarkable to be here."

"Last but not least, our very own nurse Joy!"

"I can't wait to see how all of you have raised your Pokèmon.

"Now, time for our first contestant, let's get busy!"

___________________________

Pearl was sitting on a bench in her contest outfit, a sparkly pink strapless dress that goes down to her knees with her hair in a delicate bun.

"Alessandra! How much longer are you gonna take in there?" She asked incredulously.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Alessandra called back. 5 minutes later she came out. "Done!"

"Nice."

"Thank you." Alessandra thanks. She was in a white dress and blue shoes with her hair loose.

"Next up is Alessandra Cesarini!"

"Well, here I go." Alessandra ran out onto the stage and threw her Pokè ball. "Go Blaze!"

_______________________

**ME: Ok, so I was partially right when I said the contest, but I got distracted, luckily it was **_**not **_**my lil sis's idea. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: OK, I agree with 2 of my reviewers, I jumped around too much, but I was running out of ideas! :(**

**Chapter 9**

"Well, here I go." Alessandra ran out onto the stage and threw her Pokè ball. "Go Blaze!"

The Chimchar popped out, surrounded by red flames and sparkles. He did a spin in the air and kicked all the flames making them burst into sparkles. Blaze landed on the ground after doing a back flip in the air. Alessandra smiled and called out her next order.

"Spin and use Ember!" She called. Blaze started to spin around, using ember at the same time. The small flames mixed into a big wall of fire around the monkey. "Now, use fury swipes!"

The flames were split into thin strips of fire as Blaze used fury swipes around him. Then he jumped up and did a flip before landing in a pose.

"Very well done, especially since this is your first contest Alessandra."

"Remarkable."

"Your Chimchar looks very well raised and the quality of those attacks proved it."

"Thank you!" Alessandra cheered as she ran off stage with Blaze.

When she got back into the lobby Pearl was smiling at her.

"That was great Alessandra!" She grinned. Alessandra giggled.

"I hope it was, or I may not get through." She said.

"Well, we have at least 5 performances before me, so, let's chat about stuff!"

The two friends started to tell funny stories from the past, including some about the two friends who weren't present.

"So, I'd just arrived at Ruby's house, and for some reason Auntie May and Uncle Ash didn't answer, Ruby did. She told me 'No go in Living room! Mommy and Daddy doing icky!' I just blinked and walked over to the living room door and opened it, and they were kissing on the sofa, deeply." Pearl giggled. Alessandra burst out laughing.

"T-Thank god it wasn't what I thought! Mommy and Daddy doing _icky_! LOL!" She laughed.

"OMG! You thought _that_?! Ewwww."

"Up next is Pearl Oak!"

"Oo! That's me!" Pearl said before running out.

_____________________________________

"Oh look Dragonair, Torchix, its Pearl's turn now!" Ruby said, pointing at the TV screen.

_Pearl ran out and spun around in the air, throwing her Pokè ball._

"_Piplup c'mon out!" She shouted. The small blue penguin popped out surrounded by pink and blue bubbles spinning around it. Then Piplup pretended to swim in the air, popping the bubbles with peck, making everyone laugh. It landed on the floor and Pearl shouted out her next attack._

"_Use bubble beam!" Pearl commanded. The bubbles flew out in front of the water type in a spiral, popping just as they reached the audience. "Aim up!"_

_The bubbles followed the new aim, shooting upwards. "Stop!" The bubbles ceased to come from Piplup's beak and the ones already in the air dropped down onto Piplup, creating sparkles. Then she jumped in the air and landed on her head in a headstand. _

"_Very well done, a great debut!" _

"_Amazing!" Everyone stared at Mr. Sukizo. "What?"_

"_You didn't say remarkable, old friend." Mr. Contesta said. Mr. Sukizo just shrugged. _

"_A great performance, very well done." Joy said. _

"_Thank you!" Pearl yelled as she ran off after returning Piplup. _

"Whoa, that was great! Both she and Alessandra were great. Man, I wish I could be there to cheer for them, I feel so helpless sitting here in a bed. :( " Torchix looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"Somehow, you just said a sad face thing, y'know, like on computers." She said. Oops, I shouldn't have done that. Anyway, Ruby just shrugged and returned to watching the TV. Dragonair came up to her and put her tail to her cheek, Ruby saw an image of Pearl winning the contest.

"Yeah, I want her to win…" Then it clicked, what Dragonair had just done. "Wait, what was that?"

"Air? Dragonair air dragon."

"She said, 'that? A gift I've had since I was born.'." Torchix translated.

"That's _sooo_ cool! You can project thoughts? Wow." Ruby awed. "I want to ask you something else, Dragonair." The dragon types nodded. "Why did you save me all those years ago?"

Dragonair smiled, putting her tail to Ruby's cheek again.

"_My mother. Your father helped her long ago, when he was in Johto. She was only a Dratini, and Ash helped protect her from weirdo's called Team Rocket. Eventually she evolved, she's now a Dragonite, but I don't ever want to evolve._"

"Cool, so, kinda like repaying the favour?" Ruby asked. The Pokèmon nodded.

"Weird…" Torchix said. Ruby glared at her.

___________________________

At the Ketchum household May was half lying on the sofa. She was slowly rubbing her bulging stomach, smiling to herself. She felt the 3 pairs of feet kicking and giggled.

"Our little babies, only 3 months left." May giggled.

"There sure is." Ash smiled, walking in and sitting next to his pregnant wife. "Hey Mayday."

"Hey Ashy." May giggled. Ash put his hand on her stomach.  
"They're kicking up a storm ain't they?" He smiled. May nodded.

"It tickles, _a lot_." She smiled. "Isn't Pearl's first contest today?"

"Yeah, it is. Put it on."

"You! I'm the one with a giant bump in front of me!"

"Ok! I'll do it." Ash reached for the TV remote when the phone rang. "Be right back."

Ash left the room and answered the video phone.

"Hi dad." Ruby greeted. Ash grinned.

"Hey Ruby. Why aren't you at Pearl's contest?" Ash asked.

"Call mom and Saph' in, I wanna explain to you all." Ash nodded and called the family to the screen. "Ok, I went swimming with my two new friends and Pearl, swam after my Todotile and got stuck in some currents, and almost drowned-…."

"Ruby! What did I tell you about being careful! You're as rash as your father was!" May scolded.

"Mom, I was in the river, and didn't know the currents were there, its normal. Anyway, when I woke up, there was a Dragonair! It apparently was what saved me at the river all those years ago, so, I'm half drowned, and in a Pokè centre bed, resting and watching Pearl on TV, Dragonair's behind me somewhere. And Torchix is-…"

"Hi ya!" Torchix said. Ash was like O.O.

"-here…" Ruby sighed. "Torchix! First mom and sis, now dad too! You are hopeless."

"Blah, blah, blah! Whatever. Hi ya, I'm the talking Torchic, so what, I knew a Blaziken who spoke Hungarian! So what?!" Torchix exclaimed. Ash was still staring. May waved her hand in front of his face, nothing, slapped him, nothing. Then she kissed him, and he woke up from his trance, figures… (XD)

The two continued to kiss, even after he had awoke, Ruby was starting to get annoyed and Sapphire was pretending to puke.

"Ewwww, E-Ewwww! That is disgusting! Absolutely disgusting! Stop it you stupid humans!" Torchix squealed. May pulled away and giggled.

"You think we're stupid?" Ash said. "You're a friggin' talking Pokèmon! I thought there was Meowth."

"Uh, yeah, who has 5 kids?! It's mad, my mom was super mad when I came from a second egg, she only ever wanted one."

"Uh, Torchix, that Pokèmon only, and probably only your mom." Ruby sighed. "Oh! Gotta go guys, the results are coming on in the contest; I wanna see if pearl got through. Cya!"

"Cya Ruby!" the 3 smiled. Ruby's face disappeared from the screen.

"Well, back to the TV." Ash said. Sapphire nodded eagerly, leaving her parents to turn the TV on.

___________________________

"And the results are in! These lucky people will be advancing to the battle round!" Lillian announced.

On the screen appeared the back of 8 cards, they turned over, names now under them.

First was a girl called Lila Mason, second was a man called Jason O'Connor, third came a woman called Kerrie Hanson, then came our two favourite co-ordinators, Alessandra first, then Pearl.

"Yes!" The two friends cheered. "We got through! Yippee!"

Meanwhile the screen revealed the last person, Harry Blackthorne…

______________________________

**Me: Ok! Not as much jumping in this! Any of you recognise the last name of the Harry guy? It's a fan name, but I use it. Next chapter has the battle scenes in, be ready! R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: No one guessing who Harry is? :( Oh well, its revealed in this chapter anyway. **

**Chapter 10**

A boy, around 13 years old sat in the quietest corner of the prep room. He had green hair, Brown eyes, and wore a Tux, for the contest. Sitting next to him was a Roselia and a Vibrava.

"Well, Rose and Fly, looks like we have dad's old rivals friends kid in this contest, easy to beat, hehe…" He smirked.

______________________________

Pearl and Alessandra had stopped cheering and started to get ready for the battle round.

"Ok, unlucky us don't have any other Pokèmon to use, so the same ones, damn." Alessandra said.

"Actually, I have a Chikorita too; we got two starters as my dad's the Professor." Pearl grinned. Alessandra scowled.

"Aww man! That sucks!" She pouted.

"You did too!"

"One of mine's only just hatched, I can't use him yet! Oh! The match ups are ready!" Alessandra exclaimed.

"Ok! Here are the first round match ups!" Lillian announced.

The eight pictures turned over and shuffled around, then turned back so you could see the faces, lines appeared showing who was against who. To the friends' horror, they were pitted against each other.

"What?!" The both exclaimed.

"We-" Pearl started.

"-have-" Alessandra added

"-to face-"

"-each other?!" Alessandra finished. "OMG!" The two friends stared at each other.

"Well, I'm gonna win!" Pearl smiled.

"Don't count on it!"

Soon it was time for their battle.

They walked out onto the stage, both still worried about battling their friend.

"We have 5 minutes on the clock, now, let's, get, BUSY!"

"Go Piplup!" Pearl said. The small blue penguin popped out surrounded by pink and blue bubbles spinning around it. Then Piplup pretended to swim in the air, popping the bubbles with peck, making everyone laugh, again.

"C'mon out Blaze!" Alessandra shouted. The Chimchar popped out, surrounded by red flames and sparkles. He did a spin in the air and kicked all the flames making them burst into sparkles. Blaze landed on the ground after doing a back flip in the air. The girls nodded at each other and called out an attack each.

"Piplup use bubble beam!"

"Use ember while spinning!

The ember surrounded Blaze, creating the same wall of fire from the appeal round. The bubbles hit the wall, extinguishing them but not managing to reach Blaze.

"Now use Flame wheel!" The Chimchar breathed fire from its mouth and did a gambol, making the flame surrounded the whole of him as he rolled towards Piplup.

"Quick, use bubble beam to extinguish the flame wheel!"

The bubbles fired yet again, trying to stop the attack, which would do little damage anyway.

(I apologize if this is crap, but I'm rubbish at battles, I'm gonna skip til there's 1 minutes left, sorry Legendary Fairy if you wanted a big battle….)

Both girls had only about ¼ of their points left on the board.

"Now were down to the one minute mark! Which of these two girls, both in their debut, will win?" Lillian said.

"Use scratch Blaze!" Alessandra commanded.

"Quick use peck Piplup!" Pearl ordered. Piplup's beak grew and shone white. The super effective attack managed to hit, making the already exhausted fire type to fall back unconscious.

3 X's appeared on the judges screens.

"So Pearl Oak advances to the semi-finals!" Lillian announced.

"Yes! We won! W-hooo!" Pearl cheered. Piplup jumped up and down with her. Alessandra smiled at her friend, returning her fainted Pokèmon and walked back to the changing rooms to get back into her usual outfit.

Pearl noticed her friend leave and followed.

"Alessandra?" She asked when she came back from getting dressed.

"Hey,"

"Are you Ok?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You lost your first contest, to me, your friend, if it was me who lost I wouldn't be ok." Pearl said.

"I'll be ok, we're all gonna lose at least once, and, you had the advantage too." Alessandra smiled.

"Yup, now you stay here with me, I'm not sitting here on my own."

_______________________________________

Ruby was in shock after the battle that had just occurred.

"Whoa, I never saw _that_ coming." Ruby said.

"Why?" Torchix asked.

"'Cause I didn't, so stop being a nosey Pokèmon."

"Hmph."

About 15minutes later the other battles were over and it was about to be revealed who Pearl would be facing.

_The 4 cards on the screen mixed around__ before stopping and turning over, showing the next match-ups. _

_Kerrie Hanson__ was up against someone called Thomas Donald. Leaving Pearl up against Harry Blackthorne._

Ruby's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly recognised the name of the boy Pearl was against.

"Blackthorne? I know that name…"

Flashback….

_A younger Ruby was sitting in the living room with her 2yr old baby sister asleep next to her. __Suddenly her mother burst through the front door crying. Her father had heard and ran over to her, grabbing her in a hug._

"_May, what's wrong? What's happened?!" He exclaimed, May continued to sob._

"_D-Drew…" _

"_What about him?"_

"_I was walking to the shops, and he came up to me, we started talking and he bloody kissed me! He has a wife and a 9yr old son for god's sake! He just won't stop trying to make me love him, when I love you and only you! He wouldn't stop, I had to kick his nuts to stop him, I couldn't brake away! " May sobbed. "I only hope his son Harry doesn't turn out l-like h-him…" Ash suddenly let her go, his hands clenched into tight fists, blood seeping from between his fingers. "Ashy?" _

"_That bloody *******! Blackthorne is gonna pay, I swear!" He yelled._

_Poor Ruby was getting scared at her father's anger, and quickly ran off upstairs, neither of her parents noticing as May kissed him to stop his outburst._

End of Flashback… (Weird I know…)

"So, she's facing mom's rival's son?!" Ruby yelled suddenly.

"WTH?!"

"Torchix, shut up. Pearl's going against mom's rival's son, and from what I remember about mom and dad's conversations about her rival, he wasn't nice. I think he split with his wife last year."

"Whoa, rough."

"Uh-uh. He's a jerk, mean man from what I remember about mom and dad's conversations about him. Drew I think his name was…"

"Ah well. IDK, let's just watch the battles!"

________________________

**Me: Well, only 1 battle in this chapter, but I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11 I'M NOT DEAD!

**Me: Hi people! That's right, I'm **_**not**_** dead, my computer had a virus so it had to be fixed. So here's another chapter. One good thing about this reset is I have word 2007 instead of my crappy old one. **

**Chapter 11**

With the first battle just finishing it was now time for Pearl to face up against Harry.

Pearl sat on the bench taking deep breaths, fearing going up against a boy 3yrs older than herself.

"Deep breaths, just stay _calm_." Pearl muttered. Piplup was getting tired of her constant muttering and breathing so blew bubbles into her face. Pearls head sprang up. "Hey! God you can really tell your mom's Empoleon's kid. Well, I'm not gonna use you anyway, it's about time I used Chikorita after the training I did with her yesterday. So get in your Pokè ball." Pearl said as she returned the water type. The Pokè ball shook in her hands but she held it closed.

"Would the semi-finalist come to the stage please!" Lillian called. Pearl sighed and walked out. Alessandra returned from the toilet and called to her.

"Good luck Pearl! You can do it!"

___________________________

The green haired boy walked out from his side of the field. Pearl looked at him, examining her opponent.

Next to him was a Roselia that seemed very well trained. But with 3 years extra experience it didn't surprise her that much.

"I don't know why you've even bothered coming on stage, kid, I'm way stronger than you. It's obvious you're gonna lose." Harry smirked.

"As if, Harry. I think I know who your dad is, and you've definitely inherited his narcissist attitude of his." Pearl growled. Harry laughed.

"Well, my father was also a great co-ordinator, Oak, and I also inherited _that_. So, I'd stop insulting me if I were you, or I may go have to hurt you're little weakling Pokémon more than necessary." He said. "My dad did know your mother and your aunt, and he was stronger than the two of them."

"Oh yeah? Then how come Auntie May beat him, huh?"

"Favouritism. Now, enough of the chatter, we're here to battle." Harry smirked.

"Go!" Lillian yelled.

"Go Leaf!" Pearl called as she released her Chikorita. Pink flowers burst out around the small green Pokémon, she hit them all away with her leaf.

"Rose, step out!" Harry said calmly. The Rolselia spun out gracefully.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Pearl commanded.

"Magical leaf Rose!"

Pearl's attack was dodged easily and the magical leaf started to head towards Leaf.

"Eep! Dodge it quick Leaf!" Pearl exclaimed. The small grass type leaped out of the way but the attack turned and hit her, knocking her back to the floor. "What the hell?!"

"Magical leaf never misses. Now magical leaf again!" Harry smirked. Pearl's Chikorita didn't stand a chance against the attack. The Roselia was too high of a level and she was already badly hurt.

The poor Pokémon lay unconscious before even 1 minute of the time had gone by. Pearl's eyes watered, and soon she had burst out crying as the red X's appeared on the judges screens. She quickly returned her Pokémon and ran off the stage. The judges and Lillian stared after her with concern whilst Harry just smirked.

"She deserved it."

________________________

Pearl hadn't stopped at the prep room. She ran straight past Alessandra and the other contender and outside. She sat on a bench and started crying. (Scene sound familiar?)

"Hey, what's wrong miss?" A young boy said as he walked towards the crying girl. Pearl didn't look up at the boy. "Hey, do I know you?" Pearl then looked up. The boy had ginger hair with a green headband and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and a yellow jacket with a green V on the front. "Well, well, if it isn't Pearl Oak! Nice to see you again."

"Leaf?" Pearl asked through her tears and sobs.

"The one and only." Leaf grinned. "You haven't been to Cerulean to us the past year or two."

"We've been busy. And you're not the only Leaf, I nicknamed my Chikorita Leaf." She sobbed. "But she's defeated now, all because of me, I'm a weak trainer."

"Hey, hey, hey. You're not weak. You're a beginner trainer, you're going to lose every now and again, just try harder next time. You'll be able to win." Leaf encouraged as he sat next to the sobbing girl. Pearl didn't stop sobbing.

"There hadn't even been a minute of the battle before I was out! I'm not cut out for this, mom managed to get further in time than that when she lost the first time."

Leaf put an arm around her shoulder causing the young female to blush.

"If you speak like that you'll never win." He said. Pearl looked up at him confused.

"Huh?"

"If you don't believe in yourself you lose all confidence in battle. I should know, when I started on my journey 3 years ago I made the same mistake in gym battles. You just need to have faith in yourself and your Pokémon, and then you'll have a greater chance." Leaf smiled. "Now c'mon, let's go find whoever you're travelling with. Then we can go find Yellow."

Pearl nodded and stood up, wiping her tears from her eyes.

What the older boy was saying made sense. She would take his advice into account and work on her strategies.

"Alessandra is in the prep room still." Pearl said. "Francesco is in the stands and Ruby's in a Pokè centre bed."

"WTH?!" Leaf exclaimed.

"She almost drowned yesterday. But she's fine." Pearl explained.

"Was it rashness? Y'know, like her dad was when he was young?"

"Now, it was an accident. She has a friend Dragonair too now. Now c'mon!" Pearl said as she dragged him towards the contest hall.

_____________________________

**Me: Yup! End of that chapter and she lost! Recognise this? It's actually based of an episode. I'm so glad I could get this up! R&R! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me****: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Kim: Sorry 'bout her, she's on sugar rush. Her notes say that she won't update as often cause she's doin' a play. That's about it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

"Come on! God, you are so slow Leaf!" Pearl said as she dragged the red head through to the prep-room. Leaf just sighed and let her drag him along. Soon Alessandra came into view, she noticed them, and waved.

"Hey Pearl! Over here!" Pearl dragged leaf over to her and saw that Francesco had already joined her. "Who's the red head?"

"This is Leaf Sketchit; his parents are old friends of my parents. Turns out he's in town with his sister." Pearl smiled. "We better go back to Ruby now. She'll be waiting for us."

_____________________________

Ruby sat on her centre bed talking to Torchix.

"I can't believe she's lost... she did so well then that jerk destroyed her." Ruby said.

"No one wins all the time; I learnt that from my mother." Torchix said.

"Whoa, you actually said something sensible." Ruby said. Dragonair put its tail to her cheek.

This time it showed Pearl sad.

"Yeah, she'll be sad, really sad."

"Hey Ru'!" Pearl cheered as she burst into the room with Francesco, Alessandra and Leaf behind her.

"I guess I was wrong!" Ruby giggled. Torchix giggled along with her trainer.

"Look who came and comforted me, it's Leaf!"

"Hey Ruby, long time no see," Leaf smiled. Ruby grinned.

"Yeah, it has been a while." She said.

"So, you got trapped in the _same_ river _again_."

"Yup." Ruby sighed. "It wasn't nice."

"I can tell. Now, I'm gonna go get Yellow. See you in a bit." Leaf said as he walked out.

"Where'd you find him anyway Pearl?" Alessandra asked.

"He actually found me, crying like a pathetic loser on a bench, after I lost." Pearl said.

"Oh..."

"Well, anyway, let's chat whilst we wait for him to come back."

________________________________

"Oh Leaf! You're back, at last." Said Yellow. She had her father's hair and her mother's eyes, she was wearing a yellow dress top and black leggings.

"Yes, and guess who I found, Pearl and Ruby!" Leaf said. "Well, I actually found Pearl crying, but she led me to Ruby."

"Crying?" Yellow said curiously.

"She's just lost her first contest to Aunt May's Rival's son. I comforted her a bit." Leaf explained. Yellow suddenly had a teasing face on.

"Leaf has a Girlfriend, Leaf has a girlfriend!" she teased. Leaf blushed and hit his sister on the head. "Ugh..."

"Shut up, Yel', she's just our friend, idiot."

"O-k... ugh!" Yellow groaned, her face was like x_x

"Get up and let's get back to them. They'll be wondering why I'm taking so long." Leaf said as he dragged his sister along.

________________________________

Me: Welllllllllllll that's the.....

Kim: No you idiot! You write this why are you stopping it before it's done! Sorry guys.

_______________________________

Leaf and Yellow arrived back at the Pokè centre after about 5 minutes and lots of weird looks.

Leaf lead her to the room Ruby was staying in and took her inside. On sighting her on the floor Ruby and Pearl burst out laughing. Alessandra and Francesco just stared before laughing quietly themselves.

"What happened to her?" Alessandra giggled.

"I hit her; she said I had a crush on someone." Leaf grinned.

"But you do!" Yellow groaned. Leaf hit her again and they all burst out laughing.

"LOL!" Torchix yelled. Leaf and Yellow had similar expression on now as Ash did earlier. Ruby sighed.

"Torchix!" She groaned. Francesco waved a hand in front of their faces but there was no response.

"They're out. We may have to wait a while." He said.

_________________________________

And they did, it was about 10 minutes before they woke up again.

"Huh? I coulda sworn that Torchic talked...." Yellow said.

"I did, are you deaf or something?" Torchix said.

"O-M-G...."

"Y'know Torchix, you are getting more annoying every minute." Ruby sighed. "Actually, every second, actually ever millisecond-...."

"Alright, alright, I get your point Ruby." Torchix said. Ruby giggled.

"OK, so that is really a talking Torchic, right?" Leaf said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Pearl said.

"Hey! What does that mean?!" Torchix exclaimed. Francesco picked her up and covered her mouth. "Mmm! Hmmm! Ummmmm!"

They ignored the fire type's mumbles and started talking amongst themselves.

"Tomorrow we can head to Pewter City. I'm allowed out." Ruby said.

"Yay! You can finally get your gym battle Ruby!" Pearl grinned.

"Well, we'll be off on our own in the morning. We'll see you at the gym probably." Alessandra explained.

"What about you Leaf? Yellow?" Ruby asked.

"We'll come." Yellow smiled.

"Yup, we will!" Leaf grinned.

"That settles it then, tomorrow we're back on our journey!"

**__________________________**

**Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Kim: Ignore her. This seemed to be jumpy again, but she was running out of ideas. R&R!**

**ME: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Kim: SHUT UP! Sheesh.... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Kim: Hey!! Gemma's back! Kinda....**

**Me: ........................**

**Kim: She's frozen again; she got over her last sugar high, wrote the chapter, and then froze! It's like in Remember me, when she went on sugar **_**low**_**! Well anyway, her it is! Lou, do the disclaimer for your older sis.**

**Louise: KK! Gemma doesn't own Pokémon!**

**Chapter 13**

The next morning the group said goodbye to Francesco and Alessandra. They set off towards Pewter City, Dragonair following by the river.

"Ok, so you brought a map in Viridian right?" Ruby asked.

"No. I thought you were going to." Pearl said.

"I was in a bed! I couldn't, doop! (A/N Hehe! My word!)"

"Uh, guys?" Leaf said.

"What!" They both yelled. Leaf took a step back.

"Well, we don't have a map either, so how are we gonna find our way through this forest?"

Pearl and Ruby groaned.

"Aw man! That sucks!" Ruby said. "I'm turning into my dad! Always getting lost."

"You already are your dad; the only differences are Pokémon, eyes colour and gender!" Torchix laughed. Ruby hit the small Pokémon like she normally would her sister.

"You two are seriously weird, you know that?" Yellow said. Ruby looked at her.

"Me? Not me, Torchix is the annoying talking Pokémon, I'm a normal Pokémon trainer, so let's move!"

____________________________

1 week later...

"This is ridiculous!" Ruby groaned as she collapsed onto the floor. "We've been in this forest for ages! For all I know mom coulda given birth by now!"

Pearl sighed and lay down next to her sitting friend. "Uh-uh, Ru', we've only been in here about a week, not 3 months."

"You sure? It feels like a _lot_ longer, I feel like an eighty year old!" Leaf sighed. Yellow hit his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being dumb. Now, let's get outta here!" Yellow said.

"We are lost; it's a bit hard to get out!" Ruby said. There was a rustling heard from the trees nearby, and they all got into defensive stances, all except Torchix who was quivering behind Ruby's leg.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Leaf yelled as he stepped in front of Pearl. Pearl blushed but didn't drop her stance. Giggling was heard and a young girl stepped out.

She looked about 14-16. She had brunette hair down to her butt, twisted into two large plaits. She wore black denim shorts and a red t-shirt plus black leggings with sneakers, she had glasses, and her bright gold eyes stood out on her pale face.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just heard you were lost and thought I may be able to help. I know my way around here; my foster dad took me a lot before...' she paused for a moment before shaking her head and continuing 'I'm Gemma Ashmore Cullen by the way." (KIM: Not her real name, but you may recognise the last bit...)

"Nice to meet you." Yellow said. She stepped forward and shook Gemma's hand. Leaf stayed in his stance. Yellow kicked his shin. "Be nice!" she muttered. Gemma giggled quietly.

"Well, follow me." She smiled. They all started to follow, but Torchix stood quivering. Ruby looked back.

"C'mon Torchix."

"There's something sinister about that girl, a Pokémon's instincts are never wrong." Torchix said.

"Oh stop being silly! C'mon." Ruby picked her up and walked off.

Up front Gemma frowned slightly.

'_Oh no, that Pokémon knows...._'

_________________

**Me: I'm awake! Shorter chapter, yeah, sorry for the wait too. R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14 No voice :

**Me: HIIIIII! This is annoying...**

**Kim: Why?**

**Me: I have lost my voice, and therefore can only speak through typing. So if I start spouting random things, it's probably because I forgot to erase it after typing to speak. K? Anyway on with the chapter! And StellarStorm? The Twilight link won't last.**

**Chapter 14**

Gemma was sitting well away from the campfire, after refusing to eat at lunch, _and_ tea. The others were starting to worry that something may be wrong with her. Torchix had actually _insisted _on staying in her Poké ball, very unusual.

"Gemma, are you sure you don't want any food? We have plenty." Ruby said. Gemma shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm fine, I'm just going to bathe, no one come to the lake or you are not going to be alive much longer, and I'm _not_ joking." Gemma said as she walked off. Leaving the others confused.

A voice came from Ruby's bag.

"Is the danger gone?" Torchix muffled voice asked.

Ruby sighed. "Yes, she's gone. Come out,"

The little fire type popped out from the bag, looking around before coming into the centre of the clearing.

"I don't get whilst you're so scared of her, she's nice." Yellow said.

"Like I said, something about her is evil, Pokémon's instincts are never wrong. God, why do humans have such weak senses of danger?" Torchix sighed. Ruby kicked her Pokémon lightly. "HEY!"

"Look, I'm gonna go see her at the lake, I don't care f she yells a little. Torchix, c'mon!" Pearl said.

____________

**Me: Pearl's dim...**

**Kim: SHUT UPPPPPPPP!**

**____________**

Torchix sat on Pearl's shoulder shaking as they walked towards the lake. When they arrived at the edge of the trees, they heard growling and a small shriek. Torchix didn't need anything else, she ran straight back to camp.

"CHICKEN!" Pearl yelled after the chick Pokémon, typical huh? Suddenly, Pearl wasn't so fearless herself as the growl seemed to come in her direction. "G-Gemma?"

Suddenly Gemma burst through the trees, in a feline pose near the trees, staring at Pearl with pitch black eyes.

She snarled, and Pearl let out an ear piercing scream, enough to deafen many _humans_.

______________

Back at the campsite Torchix had just come bursting through the trees when they all heard the ear splitting scream.

"PEARL!" Torchix yelled, running straight back in the direction she just came from, after hardly even a breath. The others looked at each other, then nodded and ran after the small fire type.

They sped ahead of the Pokémon until she had a sudden burst of energy and ran far ahead. When they reached Pearl, she was backed into a tree and Gemma was by her neck. Pearl was thrashing fruitlessly, not able to break free from the in-humanly strong grip. Nothing would distract Gemma.

"GO AGGRON!" Yelled Leaf, the giant Pokémon came out and roared, knocking Gemma off of the girl, she was snapped out of it almost instantly as she watched the human rush over to the bluenette, all asking if she was OK, and if Gemma had hurt her. She sighed, standing up as Leaf turned around with hate I his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled. Pearl held him back.

"She had a reason, she didn't mean it! Gemma, I think I know what you are, you're a vampire, aren't you?" Ruby exclaimed. Gemma sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but please, keep it to yourselves. I don't want to die thank you. Now, I'll take you to Pewter, then I'll leave, I don't want any innocents hurt because of me. I'm guessing you read the Twilight saga huh Ruby? He created me, Carlisle, good man. So you understand everything?" Ruby nodded. "Thank you. Please, go on ahead, I shouldn't be long..." Gemma said as she walked off.

"Whoa... they exist! Sooooooo cool." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah?! She tried to KILL Pearl dudette!" Leaf yelled. Pearl pulled him back again, kissing his cheek to distract him. He stopped and blushed, walking off ahead. "C-c'mon guys. You heard what she said, she'll catch up..."

**______________________**

**Me: Well? Cool huh? **

**Kim: .....**

**Me: Ash Shuddup! Sheesh...**

**Kim and Ash: I didn't say anything!**

**Me: Damn, stupid typo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Back, and upset...**

**Kim: Why? **

**Me: My bf moved away! *cries***

**Kim: Wha? Walter's moved?**

**Me: Y-yeah... anyway on with this chapter, people, please vote in my poll!**

**Chapter 15**

It had been about half an hour and Gemma had not got back yet.

"Where is she? She said she'd be back soon." Ruby sighed. "Even if she didn't use super vampire speed she should've reached us by now."

"Oh stop worrying, dudette, I actually hope she doesn't come back, and got killed by some crazy guy with s stake." Leaf said. Ruby sweat-dropped.

"Uh, Leaf, that doesn't actually work with the vampires from the Twilight saga. Anyway... Gemma is nice; she only attacked Pearl because she was thirsty."

"Ru', I've read enough of the Twilight saga to know that her eyes could not have gone black that quickly. Something provoked her." Yellow said.

"Probably the fact that Pearl interrupted her hunting." Ruby argued. They all heard a loud, exaggerated sigh as Gemma walked back in at human speed.

"Would you humans stop arguing? You're giving me one of those vampire headaches." She sighed. "Ruby was right; a vampire in a hunt is not something you want to interrupt. Now, let us set off towards Pewter, I need to 'ditch' you humans as soon as possible." She started to walk away, the others soon following.

_____________

Even with Gemma helping them, it was nightfall and they had not yet reached the City.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Leaf said. Gemma only nodded. "Well sorry if I don't believe you." Gemma's head snapped round, still walking.

"Well, I suggest you do trust me. Because I am still a vampire, vegetarian one or not, I may be tempted to kill you if you get too close or too _annoying_." She said harshly. Leaf backed off slightly. Gemma smirked, looking forward again. Everyone was now starting to get a bit scared by the vampire up front, and Torchix? Uh, you don't wanna know...

After a few more hours of walking the humans and Pokémon were all exhausted, falling down onto their bums. Gemma looked at them.

"Humans..." She sighed. "Well, I could go all night, but since you human beings seem to be exhausted, we'll camp here for the night." Gemma sat down against a tree and 'slept'. Pearl, Leaf and Yellow all set up their tents, whilst Ruby sat against a tree facing Gemma, taking her pad and pencils from her bag. Slowly she started to draw the calm vampire in front of her. She tried several times to catch the perfect features on paper **(I'm not perfect as a human, Hehe... that's only vampires) **but failed, screwing the paper up more times than ever before. Gemma chuckled quietly under her breath, only just loud enough for Ruby to hear.

"What's so funny?" Ruby pouted. One of Gemma's eyes opened, showing the bright gold iris.

"You. Look at all the times you've tried to draw me! Just go with your heart, don't try to capture what you see, but what you believe I am." She said. Ruby was slightly confused, but tried it. And surprisingly, she was glad with the result. The vampire was captured almost perfectly, spare a few minor mistakes.

"Wow..." Ruby awed. Gemma chuckled again.

"See? The heart is stronger than the mind and eye, young one." She smiled, bother eyes now open.

"Don't say that, you sound like someone from star wars." Ruby giggled. The two laughed. "See, underneath you're not the monster you act like. You're really nice when you get through the mask."

"I guess, but I have been closing myself off from the world for a while now. Some things from my more recent past have changed me greatly on the inside." Gemma said, wincing slightly at a thought.

"What?" the human asked.

"I'd rather not tell,"

* * *

**The Ketchum household...**

May sat by the phone, waiting for it to ring desperately. Ash sighed, walking over to her.

"May, she'll call. C'mon upstairs, it's too late for her to call anyway now." He said quietly. May shook her head, making her husband sigh again and sit on the phone bench next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"She said she's call every day, if she misses a day or two, I don't worry. But it's been over a week! And she _still_ hasn't called. It's the same news with Pearl! Something's happened, I just know it." May said. Ash kissed her gently to distract her. May put her arms around his neck, kissing back just as gently. When Ash pulled away he nuzzled noses with her.

"She'll be fine, knowing her she'll be lost in a forest, and be out in a few days, don't fret so much." He said. May nodded, almost forgetting what she was fretting about in the first place as his breath caressed her face. "Now, let's go to bed."

They both walked upstairs and climbed into bed after checking on Sapphire. May's head lay on Ash's chest.

"I will always worry Ash, she has your rashness. She may do something stupid." May sighed. Ash chuckled lightly.

"Thanks!" He said. May giggled. "She'll be fine. Ruby knows better."

If only they knew who, or rather _what,_ she is hanging around with!

__________________

"Oh c'mon! It can't be _that_ bad!" Ruby pouted. Finally Gemma's strong will gave way as she patted the ground next to her, signalling Ruby to sit next to her. Ruby looked confused but sat by her anyway.

"OK, I had a coven of 11, including my mate, Walter. One day, we were caught in a fight with this coven of eighteen, including one who was immune to all our powers and could turn invisible. I took down several, being one of the strongest, fastest and best sensed of my kind. But the others were all s-slaughtered, body parts everywhere and fires burning some of them. In a fit of rage I killed the last of the coven, with only one getting away, the strongest one. I chased him all the way to China and back before I gave up and tried to exist my existence as and coldly distantly as I could. I haven't talked to many humans since." Gemma explained. Ruby's face was shocked and frozen. Gemma sighed. "See why I didn't want to tell you?"

"How can you exist, with that in your mind forever?" Ruby asked. Gemma put an arm around the younger girl's shoulder.

"When you've seen what I've seen, it doesn't faze you as much. Over 80 or so years I have had to watch people suffer, and not being able to help. I've even killed many other vampires in my time too. But no humans, thankfully." Gemma said. Ruby just nodded. "Now, let us have a look at some of your drawings."

* * *

**Me: At long last a chapter! Yay! Well, now we know why my character's so cold, but she I lightening up. That hasn't happened to me in real life by the way! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hi! Back again. Where have all my loyal reviewers gone? *shouting* Lucifer! Legendary Fairy! Zea! *normal voice* Awww! C'mon guys, I haven't had even 1 review from Zea for this, and Lucifer missed the last few chapters. Legendary Fairy, you review, but missed last chapter, c'mon people! Ok, end of rant, on with story.**

**Chapter 16**

It was about 2 in the morning, Gemma and Ruby had been looking at pictures all night, or basically day to Gemma, and Ruby had just fallen asleep on Gemma's hard, cold shoulder. Gemma smiled lightly at the human girl and looked down at the picture currently on her lap.

Ash was standing with his arms around a heavily pregnant May, Sapphire on Blaziken's shoulders and Ruby standing there, a line between her and the main family, with Torchix and Todotile on her shoulders and Pearl behind her with a boy with a boy with Dark purple hair and red eyes next to Ruby, looking over her shoulder. **(Contest! Guess the parents, it's not a pairing you will have come across.)**

Gemma sighed and closed the book of drawings, silently setting it back in Ruby's pack. She looked back at the sleeping girl before lifting her up effortlessly and placing her in the red tent. She placed a map on the floor by her with a red dot showing where they now were before she wandered off into the forest. On the map, in perfect script it said:

_'__I'm leaving now; it's for your own good. I will come back and see you one day, you are really nice humans, and you've shown me how to exist in harmony with your species again. For this I thank you, but to keep you safe I must leave for now. _

_Gemma._

_Ps. 1 more thing. Be safe for gods' sake Ruby, and look after your family.'_

**________________**

Ruby was first to wake up in the morning, despite her late night. Yawning she got up, when she heard the sound of paper rustling. She found the map and the note. As she read the perfect script, she gasped slightly. She saw the stuff packed back into her bag, and the fact she was in her tent. As she read the words 'Be safe' she had a feeling of déjà vu.

"She's gone. Man, at least I won't take it like Bella did..." Ruby sighed. "She was a nice girl, uh, woman though. I hope we do see her again."

She sighed, getting up and making breakfast, which no one will eat, and sitting down when she heard a Pokémon's shriek. She jumped up, her new friendship with the vampire taking over her rational side. She ran through the forest until she found Gemma feeding on some poor Pokémon. Ruby stood and watched in wonder until she heard the sniffing coming from the vampire.

"Uh-oh..." She muttered. Gemma walked away from the Pokémon, her feline position never faltering. A feral snarl ripped up her throat as she pounced at the human girl at full speed. Ruby had just enough time to scream before Gemma's teeth were in her arm **(See! Finally something to keep her off her journey like it says in summary!) **and draining her of blood.

______________

Torchix awoke as she heard her trainer's scream, and with her 'extra sense of danger' she knew she had to leg it to the girl. She ran at the same speed as the day before, quickly finding the human and vampire.

"Get off Ruby!" Torchix screeched. When that didn't distract the vampire she fired off an attack. "EMBER!"

The fire fell just short of the vampire, making her jump up. She snapped out of it immediately.

"Torchix! If that had hit me I would have been history! Wait, Torchix!?" Gemma exclaimed.

Then she was alert to the agonising screams of Ruby. She spun around at vampire speed, gasping as she remembered what she had done. She knelt at Ruby's side, looking at the bite marks on her arm.

"Ok, Ruby, you remember the bit from Twilight when Edward saved Bella? Well, I'm going to have to do that now, and I _will_ stop. I promise." She said as soothingly a possible. Ruby faintly nodded. Gemma took a deep breath and bit into the exact mark as before, sucking the venom, and some blood, out. When the blood was clean, Ruby was calm, very pale, but calm.

"Torchix, run back to camp and get the others I'm getting her to Pewter hospital." Gemma ordered. Torchix nodded, running back to the campsite. Gemma threw Ruby onto her back and ran at full speed to the edge of the forest. When she reached the edge she released a Blaziken and passed Ruby to it.

"Old friend, we need to get to the hospital, _now_." She instructed. Blaziken nodded and they both ran, at normal _human_ speed.

They were soon at the hospital. A nurse came over straight away as she saw the girl on the Pokémon's back.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A wild Gliscor bit her, the wound leaked a lot of blood." Gemma said frantically. The nurse called doctors and they took Ruby away. Gemma sighed, walking out, but first leaving a similar note as before with a nurse to give to the humans.

**With the humans... (oh, and Pokémon.)**

"I told you she was not to be trusted!" Leaf yelled as they ran to the hospital.

"Oh c'mon! She didn't mean to, she was leaving and Ruby followed the sound of a dying Pokémon and found her, she then attacked by instinct!" Torchix said. They all gave her a weird look. "What?"

"You're the one who didn't trust her from the beginning!" Pearl said.

"So!? I forgave her, so what! Now hurry!" Torchix ran even faster **(WTH! It runs fast enough already!) **and soon they reached the hospital. Pearl and Torchix ran straight into the desk at the front, Torchix ending up knocked out on the floor. "Ow..." Yellow sighed and picked her up.

"We're looking for Ruby Ketchum." She said. The nurse nodded.

"She's in surgery, she needs a blood transfusion. But where is the girl who brought her in?" The nurse said.

"We don't know, when can we see Ruby?" Pearl answered quickly.

"Not for a bit. Oh, the other girl left a note. Here you go." Pearl took the note and they all sat down on spare seats. Pearl read it.

_'Hello humans, _

_I just wanted you to know I did not mean to harm Ruby. I left her a note telling her I was leaving, but she followed my hunting path and found me, my instincts took over when I smelt the human blood, and I couldn't stop myself. I apologise, she will not become a vampire as I sucked the venom out of her, so she will remain the happy human she should be._

_I will leave now, and will probably never see you all again, please tell Ruby it's for her own good._

_Be Safe._

_Gemma Ashmore Cullen.'_

Pearl passed the note to the other two. Both read it.

"Thank the lord Arceus!" Leaf said sourly. Yellow hit his head.

"She told us what happened! She was nice, Leaf, so don't be so sour tongued. Ruby will remain a happy human, just as she wrote, and we can live our lives normally now." Pearl said softly.

"Hey! Wasn't it enough to hear the truth from me?" Torchix pouted. Pearl giggled and stroked Torchix's head.

"Of course it was, but her telling us herself confirms is even more." She grinned.

"Thanks." Torchix smiled. "Well, end of that nightmare. Let's just hope nothing as bad as _that_ happens again."

But as they all waited there, the two words lingered in their heads. '_Be Safe._' If this vampire knew a future seeing one, and she says that, who knows what else may happen in their future journeys.

* * *

**Me: Well? Suspense!! So, Vampire me is gone for now, but what else lingers around the corner? Will Ruby get her gym battle before she has to go home for her mother's birth? Ok, if anyone has any ideas for problems, feel free to share! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Back again! Thanks for reviews whoever reviewed! Here we go.**

**Chapter 17**

Gemma sighed as she walked through the forest at a slow pace. She could still feel the human blood mixing with the venom in her veins, Ruby's blood. Blaziken patted her cold shoulder.

"Blaze, kin e blaze!" He said. Gemma nodded.

"I know, but the feeling of a friend's blood inside me is strange. Ruby was great; she helped change me from the animal I became after the rest of the coven d-died..." Gemma said. Thoughts of a brunette male vampire filled her eternal mind, and she burst into sobs, no tears able to accompany the sound. She fell to her knees and sobbed louder. "I love you Walter..."

* * *

Ruby awoke to the sound of a familiar voice. When she opened her eyes she saw the worried face of her mother staring at her. May hugged her daughter as best she could with her huge bump.

"I was so worried, Ruby!" She sobbed. Ash came up to her and pulled her off the pale girl.

"Give her some room to breathe, dear." He chuckled. He then turned his attention to his daughter. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad." Ruby said weakly, Ash bent down and hugged the girl lightly. "What happened?" Of course, she knew all too well what happened, but she needed to know what cover story Gemma had come up with. '_Talking of Gemma, where is she?_'

Ash pulled back and brought two chairs over to the bed. May sat on one and he sat on the other.

"You were out in the forest with a girl called Gemma, you know her right?" Ruby nodded. "And you were bitten by another trainer's Gliscor. You lost a lot of blood so you've has some blood transfusions and the wound was cleaned. But I'm afraid you'll be out of action for a few days, so no gym battle yet." Ash explained.

"We all came down, we were really worried when Pearl called and told us what had happened." May added.

"You shouldn't have come all this way for me, I'm fine now." Ruby smiled. Then a cheering little brunette girl ran in.

"Ruby!" She cheered. The raven haired girl grinned.

"Hey Saph'!" Ruby smiled. Sapphire jumped up onto the bed and hugged her older sister. "How's my favourite little sister?"

"I'm ya only lil' sissy, sissy!" Sapphire giggled. Ruby ruffled the young girl's hair gently.

"C'mon you two, let's leave Ruby alone so she can see her friends." Ash said as he picked Sapphire up onto his shoulder and took May's hand. They walked out and Leaf, Pearl, Yellow and Torchix came in.

Torchix jumped onto Ruby's head cheering and jumping around like a mad chicken with no head! Pearl giggled and hugged her friend.

"You gave us a scare, pal." She said.

"I gave myself a scare; it really is not nice having your blood sucked by a vampire. I can tell you, the venom is realllly painful... talking of vampires, where's Gemma?" Ruby asked. Leaf handed her the note.

_'Hello humans, _

_I just wanted you to know I did not mean to harm Ruby. I left her a note telling her I was leaving, but she followed my hunting path and found me, my instincts took over when I smelt the human blood, and I couldn't stop myself. I apologise, she will not become a vampire as I sucked the venom out of her, so she will remain the happy human she should be._

_I will leave now, and will probably never see you all again, please tell Ruby it's for her own good._

_Be Safe._

_Gemma Ashmore Cullen.'_

Ruby nodded silently and placed the not on her side table, folding it up first.

"I understand..."

"_Good_." She heard in her head.

"Huh?! Did you say something?" Ruby asked.

"No, why?" Yellow said, confounded. Ruby just shook her head, putting it down to her imagination.

"_It's not your Imagination, Ruby, it's me, Gemma. Don't reply out loud, just think it._"

_How the HELL is this possible?_

"_Telepathy and mind reading powers. I just wanted to tell you, keep my secret well and... Keep your family safe, I don't want you to lose yours like I did mine. Oh, and go get him girl! That boys looks worth it. Aurevoir._"

_Gemma? Gemma?_

"_Sleep, don't try to contact me, young one, sleep... sleep..._"

_Do all vampires have to be *yawn* able to hypnotise with that darn musical *yawn* voice?_

Ruby yawned loudly and fell asleep on the soft pillows. The others smiled and walked out, Pearl prying Torchix off of her head.

* * *

Whilst Ruby slept May walked into her daughter's hospital room, smiling at the peaceful look on her sleeping face. She sat by her with a hand on her own stomach.

"When day time turns to night  
when the moon shines bright  
when you're tucked in tight, then everything's alright  
Sleep softly to that place

Where secret thoughts run free,

And they'll come face to face  
With who you want to be so...

Swim across the ocean blue  
Fly a rocket to the moon  
you can change your life  
or you can change the world  
Take a chance  
don't be afraid  
Life is yours to live!  
Take a chance  
and then the best is yet to come!  
Make a wish!!  
It's up to you  
Find the strength inside  
Then watch your dreams come true  
You don't need a shooting star  
The magic's right there in your heart  
Close your eyes  
BELIEVE and  
Make a wish..." May sang quietly. Ruby snored lightly for a second. She smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. She then noticed the note on the table. Curiously she opened it and read it, gasping she walked out to show it to Ash and the other parents.

___________________

**Me: Uh, oh! Looks like one of the me's is gonna get found out! There will be more to do with Gemma later in the story, her coven and allsorts! I have an idea for her... Well, there you go! R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Back! Story, now, hi!**

**Torchix: Huh?! That's even more confusing than me!**

**Gemma: Yes, it is.**

**Me: How'd you get here? You're both me!**

**Chapter 18**

"This is madness!" Gary yelled. Pearl hid behind Leaf.

"Vampires? You're kidding us right?" Tracey said, Leaf sighed and shook his head.

"Gemma was a vampire. Ok? Now, can we move this somewhere private!?" Leaf said. They all went to Ruby's room.

"She attacked Ruby. But don't get it wrong, she didn't mean to, please, just all of you forget what Aunt May read in that note. Gemma needs the secrecy." Pearl explained.

"If she did this to my daughter then I will be going after her and getting her back!" Ash yelled, clenching his fists. May put a hand on his shoulder.

"Unless you want a broken hand and no life, I wouldn't try to attack her." Yellow said. Ash growled once before relaxing.

"Oh speak for yourself Ashy-boy!" Gary yelled. "From what you said, she also attacked Pearl once? I'm gonna get her and get her good!"

Suddenly Gemma was in the room with someone behind her.

"Can't I leave you humans alone for even an hour before you reveal or do something you shouldn't?" She sighed, she signalled to the man behind her and all the adults dropped to the floor, May still in a chair. The kids looked at her alarmed. The man behind her was now gone. "Don't worry; he mind wiped them of what you just told them. They'll be back to normal soon, now, seriously guys, stop getting into trouble, I'm not always going to be able to protect you and help you. Now, this time I am going _for good_ no matter what happens. Don't tell Ruby I was here and BE SAFE." And she was gone. Pearl sat in a spare chair.

"This is MAD!" She yelled. Ruby stirred for a second but fell back into her deep slumber. "Oops..."

"I agree. How many times are we gonna need help from her? Look, we need to get by on our own, no supernatural help. Now, let's get the adults back into their chairs outside." Leaf sighed. He grabbed one of his parent's wrists and dragged them out.

_________________

All adults were present and accounted for in their seats now, May still by Ruby's bed.

All the children collapsed to the floor, back to back.

"That, was tiring." Leaf panted. Pearl's head fell back onto his shoulder and they both blushed. Yellow got up.

"Let's wait with the parents." She suggested. Leaf nodded and he got up, helping Pearl up after. They sat outside the room, still panting. Then a familiar pair ran in.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Alessandra called. They turned and looked at Francesco and his female companion.

"Hi Alessandra!" Pearl cheered. They ran up to each other and gave their friend a high-five. Leaf and Francesco high-fived too.

"It's been a while." Francesco said. "Uh, we're here cos' be heard about Ruby... press gets hold of things fast huh?"

"Yeah, she was hurt pretty bad. She's better now though, but needs to stay in hospital, no gym battle for her yet." Yellow said.

"Poor Ruby... what exactly happened?" Alessandra asked.

"A trainer's Gliscor bit her and she bled _loads_! A friend we met brought her here, but she's left now." Pearl explained/lied.

"Can we see her?" They lead the duo through to Ruby, May still asleep by her bed and Ruby just stirring.

"Man I hate hospital beds..." She yawned. "Oh, hi Alessandra, Francesco!" Alessandra and Francesco both high-fived the weak girl.

"I feel sorry for you, hospitals suck." Alessandra said.

"Yeah, it always smells of pee! Yuck!" Ruby giggled.

"Glad to see you alive, Ruby." Francesco said.

"I'm glad to _be _alive." Ruby sighed. A nurse walked in.  
"Miss. Ketchum, we need to get you somewhere to stay, we have some real emergencies coming in, and need the bed. Is there anywhere around here we can take you?" The nurse said, May yawned and woke up.

"Huh?" She said groggily. "Move her? Well, her Uncle Brock is the gym leader, she could stay there."

"Good idea mom!" Ruby grinned.

"OMG! You're the famous May Ketchum?" Alessandra squealed. Pearl held her back.

"Pregnant woman alert, Alessandra." Pearl sighed.

"Oops..."

"Don't worry; we get it all the time. Are these some of your new friends?" May asked. Ruby nodded.

"Alessandra and Francesco, meet my mom." Ruby smiled.

"Nice to meet you." May smiled. Francesco shook her hand.

"Well, Ruby, we better see of your Uncle will look after you." The nurse said.

_________________

Brock placed Ruby down in the spare room of his house behind the gym.

"There we go. Now, I'll try and keep the kids from the corridor outside so you can get some rest." He smiled at his goddaughter.

"Thanks Uncle Brock." Ruby nodded. When he left she quickly opened the bandage on her arm so she could see the wound on her arm.

It was a mere scare now, but as in the books, the crescent shaped mark was colder than the rest of her body.

Then there was a knock on the door, she pulled the bandage back on and called.

"Come in!"

When the door opened she gasped, it wasn't her uncle as she first thought, it was a boy with purple hair and red eyes.

"Peter!?" She exclaimed.

________________

**Me: Ok! 17 was supposed to be up yesterday, but I forgot to upload and thought I had so.... anyhow, here's the next one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Let's find out who the mystery Character is! The parents will not be revealed yet, as not everyone whose entering has made a proper guess yet. On with the story!**

**Chapter 19******

"Peter!?" Ruby exclaimed. The lilac hair boy smirked and walked in.

"Hi Ruby." He said.

"Uh, hey. What the hell are you doing here?" She said quickly, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Visiting an old friend. Is that such a crime?" Peter asked as he sat down on Ruby's bed.

"No. I was just wondering how you knew where I was."

"The press get hold of things quickly, there's a whole bunch of reporters outside." Ruby opened the curtains on the window above her bed and sighed as she saw all the camera flashes. She quickly shut it again and looked at the boy.

"I sometimes hate being a famous couple's daughter." Ruby sighed.

"So, how's your journey been so far?" Peter asked.

"Mad! Most of it if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Peter leant in close, his red eyes piercing Ruby's sapphire ones.

"Try me." He smirked.

'_Oh why does he have to be able to charm people so easily, it's almost as if... now I'm crazy. I have seen him eat _tons_ of food, and he is way too nice and absolutely no mood swings. Just because I know vampires are real doesn't mean I have to see them around every corner._'

"Uh... well...."

"_Ruby, you tell him and I will hunt you down and kill you._" Gemma's voice said in her head.

"It's, it's a secret!" Ruby blurted out.

"Oh c'mon, can't you even tell me?" Peter asked politely.

"How did you become so nice when your dad was so cold?" Ruby asked rhetorically. "Well, we met this girl, Gemma..."

"_Ruby! You bloody dare and I _will_ hunt you down, I can read minds, remember! I know he is your crush, but that gives you no excuse to tell him._"

'_I have to, Gemma, he's giving me that look! Please!_'

"_NO!_"

'_I'm sorry..._' "Well, she wasn't all she seemed, you know the twilight saga?"

"The one with vampires? Yes, I get mistaken for one quite often these days." Peter chuckled. His face then went serious. "You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?"

"Yes. She's a vampire, she bit me by accident, that's why I was in hospital."

"_NO! Ruby, how could you?! You promised! You promised!!!_"

Ruby heard the rushing of wind in her head, and she presumed that Gemma was running somewhere.

"I shouldn't have just said that..." Ruby said with a tear in her eye. '_I'm so sorry.... I can't help it! If it were this 'Walter' wouldn't you do the same?_'

"_This has nothing to do with him! Now, you better keep your mouth shut about any more information or I will silence you permanently._"

Ruby was feeling fear over her vampire friend now, something she had only felt around her when she had attacked her.

'_Don't do it._'

__________________

**In the gym...**

Alessandra stood on one side of the rock battle field whilst Brock stood on the opposite side. Leaf, Pearl, Yellow, and Francesco all sat in the stands in that order.

"This will be a two on two battle, each trainer will use one Pokémon at a time, the winner will be the first to two victories, and neither side can substitute Pokémon. Let the battle, commence!" The referee announced.

"Go Steelix!" Brock called. The giant rock/steel snake Pokémon came from the ball, landing with a thud on the gym floor.

"Blaze c'mon out!" Alessandra commanded. To Pearl, Leaf and Yellow's surprise, a Monferno popped out of the Poké ball instead of the little Chimchar from before.

"Wow, Blaze evolved?" Pearl said.

"Yeah, he evolved during training yesterday." Francesco replied. "It was a bit sudden we think, but he learned Mach Punch, so Alessandra has a good chance at this gym."

"OK Blaze, start off with Flame Wheel!" she commanded. The monkey Pokémon breathed flames from his mouth and did a back flip, the flames surrounding him as he rolled towards the steel/rock type.

"Use sandstorm to stop Blaze Steelix!" Brock ordered. The sand storm that was then created stopped the flames in their tracks, and when the fire was not protecting him Blaze's eyes were temporarily blinded by the sand.

"Monferno!" Blaze screeched.

"Blaze!" Alessandra called. "Quick, aim straight ahead and use Mach Punch!"

The Monkey Pokémon's head snapped up and he drew his fist back, launching it forward, in the blink of an eye Steelix was hit heavily.

"I love that move." Alessandra smirked. "Ok, Blaze Flame-Wheel again, listen for Steelix's movements!"

"Dodge Steelix!" Brock called. The movement of Steelix on the ground made an easy sound for Blaze to follow and he hit Steelix with another super-effective blow, knocking the huge Pokémon to the ground.

**(Sorry Alessandra, I can't write good battles so I'll skip some...) **

As Green dealt his last attack, vine whip, Golem fell to the floor, defeated.

"Golem is unable to battle, the winner is Alessandra Cesarini is the victor!" The referee called.

"Alright we won, we won!" Alessandra cheered as she grabbed Green in a hug. The other three ran down to greet her again.

"Good one Alex!" Francesco smiled, hugging her, the two blushed.

"Thanks Francesco." Alessandra smiled.

"You did great pal." Pearl grinned.

Brock walked over to the group.

"Well done Alessandra. You are a very talented battler for one so young, now, here is your award. The Boulder Badge." He held out a small silver badge in the shape of a miniature boulder. Alessandra reached out and took it.

"Thank you Mr. Brock." She smiled. "Yay! I got my first badge!"

* * *

Ruby was on her own now, Peter having gone to see Pearl and the others. Her heart was pounding, and not just from the fact Peter had been there. She was scared, scared of what may become of her if Gemma was angry enough.

"What have I done?" She sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

_________________

**Me: I apologize to Legendary-Fairy for the crapness off the battle, I'm no good at them! :'( R&R! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Thanks to Stellar Storm for the idea in this chapter, and Legendary Fairy for name! Here we go! **

**Chapter 20 (Yay! The big 2-0!) **

Ruby sighed when she heard that Peter had won his battle and left for Cerulean through the thick trees of Viridian Forest. She sat on a chair in the room she was staying, in her Uncle Brock's house, on a computer he had set up. She was currently talking to Sapphire on MSN, she was going home in a week, going through the forest and all the madness with supernatural going on had taken longer than thought. Ash came onto the webcam she was showing, behind Sapphire.

"Hey Ru', you doin' better?" he typed.

I'm a PKMN master in the making! says: Yeah, I'm doin' _great_. I have a scar on my arm and am extremely weak, that's really better ain't it.

Bubble-Lover says: Dad: Just checking *chuckle*, so you can obviously walk now.

I'm a PKMN master in the making! says: Yeah, just about. I don't think the new blood likes me. :p

Bubble-Lover says: Blood!? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm a PKMN master in the making! says: O....K... Well, I'm gonna have a nap, cya!

Ruby logged off and went over to the bed, lying down. Then the door creaked open.

"Hey Ruby." A little voice said. Ruby giggled, not even looking to know who it was.

"C'mon in Torchix." She said, Torchix walked in and hopped onto the bed.

"How ya doin'?" The Torchic asked.

"I'm a bit better. I'll never be able to battle before I head home though, I will fall asleep halfway through." Ruby sighed. She gently stroked the fire-types head. "Oh what am I going to do? I'm at home for a few months, then back on my journey... I'll never get time to complete my journey at this rate."

"You will Ruby, you can train _loads_ at home, so you'll win the battles easier!"

"I guess." Ruby sighed.

* * *

**Outside...**

"Tanya, why must we wait for her to leave the room? She doesn't seem to be going anywhere..." A boy with red/pink hair whispered.

"Because, Chris, When she does we can attack her and all her friend's and take all their Pokémon at once!" Tanya said, she had purple/blue hair. Both were in black, but there was a red letter on the front.

"Oh c'mon! Let's just attack downstairs, and then she'll definitely go down to help, if what ma and pa told us about her dad is right!" Chris said.

"Fine!" Tanya stood up and jumped down to the ground below.

"Hey, don't I get a say in 'dis?" A small Meowth said.

"NO!" Tanya and Chris both yelled. The Meowth sighed and hopped down to them, landing on his feet as a cat should.

"Now, shut up so we can get inside." Chris said. Tanya sighed at her twin's approach and just threw a Poké ball revealing a large Serviper.

"Use tackle!" she ordered. The large Snake Pokémon tackled straight through the thick wall, crashing the rubble into the room leaving a cloud of thick dust so the group inside couldn't see them.

"Or we could do that." Chris sweatdropped.

"Who are you?!" Pearl called into the dust.

"Prepare to be defeated." Tanya.  
"No! Not defeated but annihilated." Chris.  
"We'll the battlers of the Rockets!"  
"And we'll fight to become the bests!"  
"We'll steal the Pokémon of all the nations!"  
"We'll bring desperation and destruction!"  
"I'm Tanya!"  
"I'm Chris!"  
"Give up your Pokémon already!"  
"Or be in for your defeat!"

"Team Rocket!?!" Leaf yelled.

"Oh god... you have gotta be kidding me!" Pearl groaned. "What do you want, there's no Pikachu here."

"And why would we tell you? We're not going to drop from our high rank like ma and pa did! Now, move aside before we are forced to use force!" Tanya yelled. Meowth sweatdropped.

"Ya have no idea how weird dat sounded dudette." It said. **(Uh, d'you want it to be male or female?)**

"Shut it, cat." Tanya hissed. "Serviper use poison sting!"

____________

**Me: Ok, sorry about the length and wait, but I've had writers block and have been VERY busy. See, I'm a bit nervous cos' my bf hasn't called in weeks.... I think he's dead or something. Anyway, R&R!**

**Motto is (C) Legendary Fairy and me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: I sooo want to do a Christmas special from this cos' I love these characters! I guess that's what happens when you write about OC's for sooo long. So, this year's Christmas special is now changed from my original plan! I'll get started right away, but first... THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 21**

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the racket and amount of screaming coming from downstairs.

"Can you hear that or has the vampire venom sent me mad?" Ruby asked Torchix.

"I can, buut the vamp stuff still coulda sent you mad." Torchix said. Ruby jumped up from bed, collapsing soon after.

"Dammit! Damn you bloody venom!" **(No pun intended. You don't get it, do you? -_-;)** Ruby yelled. She just about managed to get down the stairs, gasping at the scene before her. "Team Rocket!?! I thought you were shut down by dad!?"

Tanya turned to face her, smirking.

"As if _one_ person is going to destroy all of Team Rocket. Turns out you weren't the only heir, another woman Giovanni had... seen, was looking after his 12year old child back then, and now _she_ is in charge, now 22years old." She smirked. Ruby took a step forward but tumbled, revealing Torchix. "Ah, just what we were looking for, Meowth."  
"My pleasure!" She smirked, pulling out the old net gun she fired one that quickly grabbed Torchix, pulling her to them.

"No! Torchix!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby?" Pearl coughed. The more recent haze attack was making it hard for all the others to breathe.

Ruby gasped.

"Guys?! What the hell have you 3 done? You're just as lame as you parents!" Ruby yelled. "Go Rattata! Fury Swipes on that net!"

"Meowth!" Chris growled.

"Alright, Alright! Comin' at ya!" The Meowth ran at the green mouse and started to attack it.

"Tackle Rattata!"

Rattata quickly knocked Meowth out of the way and slashed the net open, Chris and Tanya gasped. Torchix jumped out and yelled.

"Now the real battle begins!" she cheered as Ruby stood up.

"Use Ember Torchix!"

"Poison sting!"

The attacks collided in the middle but somehow the normally weaker Ember broke through and knocked out the Serviper.

"YES!" Ruby yelled. Then she heard Brock.

"Steelix use slam!" The large Pokémon burst forward and knocked Chris, Tanya, Meowthette (as she will now be referred to as) and Serviper through the roof.

"Shall we say it?" Chris said.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They yelled. Back on the ground Ruby randomly fell back down.

Lulu, Brock and Lucy's eldest at 6, walked over and stroked Steelix. She has her mother's hair and eyes.

Pearl and Leaf helped Ruby stand.

"Thanks guys." Ruby said.

"No problemo! Thanks for the help then, I dunno what we would've done if you hadn't come." Leaf said. "But you seem to be a bit wobbly."

"I sure am, stupid blood loss is having very negative effects."

"C'mon, let's get you back upstairs."

* * *

**Me: Sorry about length again but I'm doin a Christmas chapter and a one-shot, so this is real short. R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22 Christmas Special

**Me: Well, it's late but here we go!******

**Christmas Special- Chapter 22******

The week had passed quickly, as had the next and the next. It was now Christmas at the Ketchum household, and May was only 2 weeks away from popping. **(OK, I know the timeline is VERY dodgy as she set off in July, but bear with me!)**

Gemma's attack damage had healed letting Ruby enjoy Christmas normally, right now she's on the phone to her friends who are currently staying at Misty and Tracey's house for Christmas.

"It's too bad you're not here, Ru', Misty has made a HUGE turkey and everything!" Pearl said.

"Riiight, nothing can beat my mom's Christmas dinner, you should know that Per'." Ruby giggled.  
"You betcha! I just had somma her normal food, her Xmas dinner is gonna be amazing later!" Torchix said as she jumped into view.

"I should've known, hi Torchix." Pearl said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hiya!"

"Anyway, away from the mad Pokémon, Mom is doin great! It's so weird feeling three pairs of feet kicking instead of one, Dad keeps talking to her belly as well, I mean, what a loon!" Ruby giggled out the last bit.

"Omg, seriously?"

"I can hear you y'know!" Ash called. The 3 girls giggled.

"So-rry!" Ruby cheered. Ash chuckled.

"Dinner's ready!" May shouted into the whole house.

"Oh! Gotta go pal, cya tomorrow!" Ruby said.

"Cya Ru'." Pearl smiled. The phone cut off and Ruby ran into the dining room.

"No running inside Ru'." May said without even looking at her daughter.

"How do you do that?" Ruby awed. May looked up and winked at her.

"When you're a mom you'll understand." She grinned. Ruby giggled and sat next to Sapphire. Ash then started to bang his cutlery on the table, Sapphire giggled and copied her father, soon followed by everyone at the table (or on it for that matter), May turned with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. Then giggling she started serving the food. Everyone cheered.

When all the food was served May sat next to Ash, swatting him on the back of his head when he tried to eat before everyone else.

After they said a grace the two trainers started to scoff the food down like a Daddy Snorlax and Daughter Munchlax! Sapphire and May rolled their eyes before giggling at the two.

"Now now, slow down or you'll get indigestion." May tutted. The two stared at her for a second, before continuing to eat with the same messiness. May shrugged and sighed. Sapphire copied her making May giggle.

**1 hour later...**

Ruby and Ash lay on the sofas with comically inflated stomachs, groaning and looking slightly green. May sat on a separate chair, sighing at the two whilst mixing one of the special remedies they used for moments like this on their travels. To be honest it's a very funny sight, 3 very fat people all in the same room!

"Here you go." May smiled as she walked over to her family. She gave them both the liquid, and within seconds they were running around like maniacs, screaming. May couldn't help but laugh. When the two collapsed they sighed in relief and were back to normal size. "Now that's over, we better get to opening presents!"

Sapphire walked back in and the group all sat on the floor, except May of course. It took a while but soon there was only 1 present for each of the girls left, other than Torchix.

"Hey! Whadda 'bout me!?" Torchix yelled. *sigh* You already got about 7 selection boxes, and a Santa hat, what else do you need? "Fire." Alright, you're fired!

"Hey! You can't fire Torchix!" Ruby yelled. Oh lord...

"Yeah! You can't fire Torchix!" Sapphire agreed.

"(Yeah!)" Oh why oh why must I have to understand the Pokémon... oh whatever, I can't fire my namesake I guess.

"YEE-HA!" Torchix....

Anyway, the presents were all envelopes, so they all opened them to reveal some pictures drawn by Ash.

"Wow Dad!" Ruby awed.

Sapphire's picture was of her underwater, surrounded by bubbles and a Squirtle by her, playing. Sapphire ran up to her dad and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy!" Ash held her and chuckled.

"You're welcome kiddo!"

Ruby's was her and all her new friends playing with their Pokémon, there was one person who was just a shadow, making her raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't know what Gemma looked like, sorry." Ash smiled. Ruby smiled back weakly, a small pang in her chest at the mention of her friend.

May's was a younger her and Ash kissing under a piece of mistletoe that May was holding above them, May giggled and kissed Ash, making Sapphire squirm.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwy!" Sapphire squealed. Ash pulled back and ruffled his youngest daughter's hair.

Then suddenly a loud bang echoed through the house.

"What the...?!" Ruby and her father ran out into the hall to reveal TR2.

"For god's sake! It's Christmas can't you just BOG OFF!" Ruby yelled.

"And why would we do that? We need that Torchic, so kindly step aside." Tanya said. Ash raised and eyebrow. **(They do that a lot...) **

"You're Kiddin' me right? You're Jessie and James's kids, and Meowth's, and you're after my daughter starter? This is mad!" He snorted.

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum. I'm afraid you won't be beating me and my sister like our parents." Chris said. Their Pokémon, a Serviper and Victerebeel **(Spelling?)**, hopped/slithered out. Ash, having no Pokémon on him, held out his palms and formed two aura balls in them, smirking at the two.

Ruby stared at her father with wide, shocked eyes.

'_How on earth...._' She thought.

May came into the room and was actually equally shocked at her husband.

"Since when could you do that?" She asked. Ash smiled back.

"For a while, never needed to use it, well, never when I could actually remember I could." He said before turning to the now frightened trio. "Not so big now, huh?" He fired the aura at the trio making:

"TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AGAIN!" Will they never learn? I know we've only just met them, but still.

Ash grinned, then turning to his shocked eldest daughter.

"C'mon, let's explain everything."  
________________

"Wow...." Ruby and Sapphire awed.

"Can I do that?" Ruby asked.

Ash shrugged, wrapping one arm around May and holding the other one out with an aura sphere. He then closed his eyes, looking at his daughter using aura. "You have the same aura as me, Ru', so with some practice you should be able to use it. Have a little go." He opened his eyes again.

Ruby nodded, holding out both of her hands and concentrating really hard, a small blue sphere struggled to fully form, when she collapsed, Ash ran over and held her up.

"Oopsy-daisy." He said. "We better wait till you're older, Ru'."

She just nodded.

"Well, what now?" May said.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Sapphire yelled.

_______________

**Me: There we go, late but at least not Jan 5th. The separate one should be up soon. R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Back! And afraid for this chapter, we skip 2 weeks! See, I have no ideas on how to fill two weeks until a birth, so why not just skip 'em? Well, here we go!**

**Chapter 23**

Ash and May were in the kitchen cooking lunch, (luckily Ash wasn't helping much!), whilst Ruby and Sapphire sat on the sofa watching old league battles, their father's to be precise.

Ruby yawned a _very_ exaggerated yawn as she watched one of the battles for a second time so her sister could see Squirtle again. When the clip finished she was relieved, but as she reached for the remote Sapphire grabbed it and rewound the tape to the beginning of the battle that had just finished.

"Sapphire!" Ruby yelled.

"What?" Sapphire replied as she watched the battle again, pausing on 'cute' shots of Squirtle.

"I'm fed up of watching this one! Can we PLEASE move onto another one?" Ruby pleaded. Sapphire just shrugged and unwrapped a lollypop, sucking on the sweet innocently. Huffing Ruby sunk into her chair with her arms crossed. **(Don't you just _loooove_ younger siblings? *note sarcasm*) **"I swear I could murder you sometimes." She growled under her breath. Sapphire ignored her elder sister and carried on watching the battle.

Suddenly both stopped what they were doing as they heard their father yell something from the kitchen, both nodded at each other and ran into the kitchen, to find their mother was, well, you guess.

"OK, girls, go get in the car." Ash said as he tossed Ruby the keys, she caught them and ran out to unlock the car and sit down inside until her mother and father joined them.

"God you'd think after doing this twice before I'd be used to it by now, wouldn't you?" May managed to get out between pants.

"You would, but then again you're only human, pain is normal." Ash said as he picked his wife up, somehow effortlessly, and carried her to the car placing her in the front passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and backed out of the drive quickly.

In only a few minutes they had reached the hospital, and currently Ruby and Sapphire are waiting in the Hospital's waiting room, bored stiff. The screams of their mother kept Ruby awake, but Sapphire had managed to fall into a deep sleep.

"I'll never know where she learnt how to do that..." Ruby muttered as she tried to concentrate on a magazine on battle techniques. Eventually she sighed and gave up with reading, instead dealing with the even harder task of getting Torchix to shut up. Eventually she gave me that job and fell asleep by using sleeping pills... are kids even allowed sleeping pills? Anyway, lets shut my namesake up!

"God I wish May would hush up! My mom was never like this, she didn't care if it hurt, she ignored pain unless she was causing someone else pain, y'know? Wait, everyone's asleep?! What the hell!? How can they sleep with that racket?!"

This carried on for several minutes until I got so fed up of trying to yell over to her I was ready to pop, until I realised I was the author and could do _anything_. So I quickly put a zip over the idiotic Torchic's mouth.

Everyone slept peacefully after that.

"ASH KETCHUM I SWEAR I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!"

Well, except them.

**18hours later... (Triplets remember.)**

Ruby awoke when the screaming stopped.

"Huh?" She said groggily. "Why's the screaming stopped?"

Sapphire sat up and yawned. "Maybe they're all dead." Ruby hit her head.

"Don't be silly!" She said. Sapphire just pouted and rubbed her head. Both siblings looked up when they heard a door click, their father stood there smiling his huge grin at them.

"C'mon in girls." He said. Ruby and Sapphire jumped up and ran in, leaving Torchix behind. And for once she couldn't protest.

__________________

May lay back on her hospital bed holding 2 of her newborns whilst a nurse held the other. The two she held both had raven hair and the same scars as the elder two, one was a boy and the other a girl. Their eye colours were yet to be seen.

The one the nurse held was a girl too, but unlike the others she had dark brown hair, though not the same shade as her mother's, it was a much more chocolate shade and she had a lot more hair than the others too. She also had managed to open her eyes almost straight away revealing them to be an even deeper auburn than that of her father. Quite a unique child amongst the 4 other siblings.

May stared at her children with loving eyes, only looking up when her Husband and elder children entered her room. She smiled warmly at them all.

Sapphire ran over to her mother straight away, standing on the chair next to the bed so she could clearly see the tiny bundles in her mother's arms. Ash brought the last closer after taking her from the nurse, sitting on a second chair.

Ruby stood nearest her father when looking at the babies, smiling at the curly haired boy and girl in May's arms.

"What're they called?" Sapphire asked. May smiled.

"The one in your Daddy's arms is Emerald, I'm holding Jade **(the girl)**, and Jasper **(the boy, and yes, it is actually the name of a red/brown stone! Cool huh?)**." May smiled at her daughter. Just then the boy opened his eyes to reveal them a deep brown, fitting his name. Jade seemed to be a bit behind the others, but eventually she opened her eyes showing the sapphire irises. Ash grinned.

"They're beautiful." He smiled, playing with a curl of hair on his sons head. "Poor boy's the only man other than me." Ruby giggled at her father.

"What can I say dad, it's a woman's world."

* * *

**Me: There we go, the triplets are born! Yay! My favourite is Jasper. I'm so excited about the next chapter, it's sad, but its gunna be very fun to write. Actually, I'll give you a clue. Remember when Sapphire was born premature you all said something should be wrong with her, right? Well, that comes back next chapter. **


	24. 24 I think this is the quickest update

**Me: Now for a quite sad chapter. Poor Sapphire....**

**Chapter 24**

Ash, May and the triplets were out shopping, leaving Ruby and Sapphire watching TV. Currently they were watching the TV series of the card game 'Animalia'.

They had only been alone a few minutes before Sapphire started to shake Ruby's arm. Ruby turned to her little sister, her eyes widening when she saw how pale she had become.

"I feel icky sissy." Sapphire groaned. Ruby was worried, in all the time she had ever known her younger sibling she had never so much as had a sniffle, let alone something as bad as this appeared to be.

"I can see... you seem to have become as pale as Gemma for lords' sake! C'mon, we'll give you some medicine and get you up to be, k? No need to worry mom and dad over a bug, right?" Ruby said, but truth was she wasn't too sure about the last part. After she had given Sapphire the disgusting medicine, earning a funny face being pulled by the 6 year old. Ruby smiled weakly but quickly took her upstairs and helped her change into her blue bubble nightdress.

"You wait here, ok? I'm going to get you a cold towel for your head, don't try and get into bed on your own." Ruby instructed. Sapphire nodded obediently and stood still.

Ruby left the room, only to hear a loud thud seconds later, in shock she ran back to the room only to find the brunette collapsed on the blue carpet, her chest moving unevenly. Ruby knelt by her sister's side, grabbing her wrist and checking for a pulse.

To her relief she found one, but it was weak and almost undetectable. In a full hurry Ruby ran downstairs and grabbed the phone, dialling 999 urgently. When she heard the voice finally speak from the other end she sighed in relief for a second before quickly explaining.

"_What services do you require?_"

"Ambulance, my little sister was feeling ill, so I got her some medicine and stuff.... but she just collapsed! She's only 6 years old and has never been ill ever! Please hurry!" Ruby panicked.

"_We'll be right there._" The phone cut off and Ruby raced back to her sister's side. She held her small hand in her own, trying not to notice the distinct difference in tone. She also tried not to compare the shade to Gemma's, knowing full well what that could mean. No human is normally that pale when _alive_.

Shaking the thought away she rushed down to greet the ambulance crew.

* * *

It hadn't taken more than five minutes to reach the hospital, but to Ruby it felt like hours. She had told the doctors her father's Pokédex number and quickly followed after her sister's trolley.

"So, what exactly happened?" Asked a blonde doctor. He looked kind of familiar to Ruby, but she dismissed it.

"We were watching TV, mom, dad and the triplets had gone out. We'd been alone a few minutes and she shook me. When I looked at her she was pale, almost as pale as you in fact, and she said she was feeling 'icky'. I gave her some medicine and got her into her nightclothes. I went to get her a cold towel but I heard a thud, and when I came in she was on the floor, barely breathing. She's never been sick in her life, sir, never! It doesn't make sense!" Tears now welled in her Sapphire eyes, threatening to spill over any moment.

The doctor put a cold hand on her shoulder, though Ruby didn't notice how cold. She looked up at him.

"Huh..."

"Don't worry. Ok, I only have one more question. Has Sapphire had any major problems in the past? Diseases, heart problems. You know, that kind of thing?"

"No, not r-... no! Wait a second, she was born 3 month early I think... yeah, 3 months premature. Why?"

The doctor looked worried.

"Oh dear... that could be a problem..."

"What? WHAT!?"

"Premature babies almost always have something wrong with them, especially that early. You soya she's never had any other problems?"

"No, never." Ruby repeated.

"Unusual... It seems she's one of these children who see fine at first... I think this may be to do with her early birth. I'll get her in for a CT scan."

"Aren't those the brain x-rays? You think there's something wrong with her brain!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Of course not, it's just to be sure." The man reassured.

"Thank you sir." Ruby nodded gently.

"Go and wait in the waiting room, Ruby, we'll come to tell you any news."

"OK sir." Ruby said. She slowly walked off after one more look at her unconscious sibling.

"Oh, don't call me sir. Call me Doctor Cullen!" He called back.

It took her a few seconds, but when she realised what he had just said she couldn't help but laugh, despite the situation.

"Omg that's just ironic!" She said.

* * *

**Me: Oh god, I just couldn't bear to write any more! Sapphire is my 4th favourite character in this, (1st= Ruby, 2nd= Torchix 3rd= Jasper). It hurts to write this chapter.... anyone else caught onto the little added funniness in there? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: Now to find out what's wrong with Sapphire, if you don't like sad things look away, NOW! (PS, last chapter was a week after the birth)**

**Chapter 25**

It was tense in the waiting room, even people unrelated to the whole fiasco felt the sadness and became silent. Ash and May had yet to arrive, so Ruby was sitting on her own, face in her hands and crying.

She loved her little sister, a lot, this was quite a thing to handle, especially when you are only 10years old and alone.

Some people wonder why the age for leaving on a journey was set at 10, truth is it was to build responsibility. But when the final decision was made they failed to think about how dangerous it may be, or how much strain it could put on their minds. True, Ruby's emotional distress had nothing to do with the journey right now, but she believes that if she had not been on her journey that she may have noticed her sister getting ill, failing to remember her parents were around the whole time she wasn't.

Her tears kept flowing, never stopping. Even the people she didn't know seemed sorry for the girl crying in the corner.

**_The same corner her mother had sat in all those years ago. _**

Ruby tried to keep faith, having total belief that Dr. Cullen would do all he could, but it was hard when one of your closest friends, who also happens to be related to you, was lying in a CAT scanner. Hearing the doors open she looked up again, this time seeing her Parents running in, pushchair and all. They stopped halfway to her, May opening her arms wide. Ruby ran toward her, launching herself into her mother's safe arms, sobbing into her shirt. May held her daughter close, soothing her despite the tears in her own eyes.

Ash parked the pushchair near Ruby's seat and wrapped his arms around both of his beloved girls.

May gently patted Ruby's back, whilst Ash just held them close, stroking Ruby's curly hair.

When they sat back down Ruby held her youngest sibling, Jasper, when he began to cry, as Ash and May held the other two crying children. It wasn't easy to calm someone so young when you yourself are crying your heart out. When she felt a tiny hand on her cheek she opened her eyes, looking at her now smiling little brother. He had one of those innocent little grins you couldn't help but smile at, Ruby took in a laugh like gasp and held the baby close, her tears soaking the black ringlets that adorned his head.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

All three Ketchums looked up when Dr. Cullen walked back in, a soft, yet somehow unnerving , smile on his pale face.

"I'm afraid it appears that Sapphire has a minor brain tumour, it's in the middle stages but is definitely what caused today's incident. It would be best to operate straight away." He said. All three were stunned.

"If its best..." Ash said.

"It is."

"Ok, do whatever you need to do, just bring us back our little girl, k?"

"Don't worry, I'm the best." Dr. Cullen said. Ash just nodded, holding May close. He glanced over at the triplets, all sleeping now.

For Ruby, on the other hand, it was too much. She stood up and ran out of the hospital doors, tears running down her already stained cheeks.

"RUBY!" Ash exclaimed, running after his eldest child.

___________________

When Ash finally found Ruby she was leaning against a tree trunk by the river. Sighing Ash took a seat next to her.

They just sat there for a while, before Ruby turned to her father.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Ru'?"

"Will she be OK?"

"Of course she will."

"Dad." Ruby said, looking at him with serious eyes, he sighed.

"I don't know. I hope she will, but this 'Cullen' dude has only been here 2 months. He's supposedly really good... I just don't know!"

Ash put an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"Just always keep yourself safe on your journeys, k? I never wanna lose any of you guys." He was almost crying now.

Ruby almost felt guilty for not being able to tell him about what had _really_ happened when she ended up in hospital.

Ash stood up and held a hand out to her, she took it and he pulled her up, squeezing it gently.

"C'mon, let's get back to your mother." He smiled weakly. Ruby followed him, silent the whole time.

* * *

The wait was a long one, Ruby had fallen asleep on her father's shoulder before even half the time was over.

But finally, after 4 hours, Dr. Cullen approached them again.

* * *

**Me: God, I am updating a lot faster now! Please read and review guys, I miss reading your nice, supportive comments. **


	26. Chapter 26 Relief

**Me: Welcome back! Oh, and to StellarStorm, I do not have any intentions on anyone becoming vampires... where'd you get that from? :P Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 26- Relief**

But finally, after 4 hours, Dr. Cullen approached them again.

All looked up expectantly at him, waiting for him to say if Sapphire had survived.

He was serious for a moment before a large smile covered his pale face. "She's just fine. The operation went well so she is completely fine. We'll need to keep her here a while though, just for observation you understand."

"Oh thank the gods." Ash said. Ruby let out a breath she didn't realise she was even holding.

"Can we see her?" May asked.

"Of course, follow me." Dr. Cullen gestured to the left. Ash and May stood, Ash taking hold of the 3 sectioned pushchair and started to follow the doctor, Ruby grabbed her mother's arm and followed too. "I'm afraid she isn't conscious yet, the anaesthetic hasn't worn off."

When they went in they could see Sapphire lying on the bed in a hospital gown and with a bandage around her head. Ruby ran to her side, looking at the now much more pink skinned girl.

_Thank god... If she were still that pale I'd freak out in front of everyone... Don't _really_ want Dr. Cullen to know Gemma revealed the secret... Hehe._

"How much longer will she be asleep?" Ash asked.

"An hour at the most."

"Good. I want to be able to see her." Ruby said. May placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn and smile at her mother.

When Ruby sat at the bedside she cradled Jasper in her arms, letting the little baby pull her finger curiously. **(You can sure see he's my favourite triplet...) **All three were very active for 1 week olds, especially Emerald, she seemed very boisterous actually. Jasper was quietest, he just smiled and fiddled, and was Ruby's particular favourite.

Jade just slept, cried, slept, pooped, cried and pooped s'more.

The hour passed quickly, and soon after Sapphire showed signs of stirring. Ruby slipped Jasper hurriedly into his section of the pram, rushing to her side.

Her eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She exclaimed. **(No, it's not what it suggests.)**

"You're at the hospital, sis." Ruby smiled, Sapphire turned to her.

"Why, Ruby, I'm no sick."

"You were, but you're all better now." Ruby said, a few tears in her eyes, she pulled her lil' sister in for a huge hug.

Ash and May smiled at their eldest daughters, both holding each other.

"I'm gonna stay home until you're outta here." Ruby muttered. Ash jumped up at this.

"No you're not, Ru', you need to get to Pewter and then Cerulean before catching up to your friends in Vermillion!" He said.

"I want to stay with Saph', dad."

"Your father's right, Ruby, you'll never catch up if you don't go soon..." May said. Ruby sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Don't be angry sissy, me call u _everyyyyyy_ day!" Sapphire grinned, flinching afterwards as her head still hurt. "You go beat everybody!"

"Speaking of beating people... where's Torchix gone?" Ruby asked. "Actually, I haven't seen her for a few chapters... where's she gone?" What do I tell them about breaking the Forth Wall? *sigh* anyway.... I actually have no idea where my namesake is...

* * *

**At the house.....**

Torchix, still with the zip on, jumped around in one of the cribs, not able to jump out or call for help... oops.

* * *

Everyone had sweatdropped. Sorry guys...

"No matter. Anyway.... Your father will take you on Charizard to Pewter tomorrow and after you beat him to Cerulean and then Vermillion. Got that?" May said.

"Yes." Ruby replied. "I'll call Per' and tell her to stay in Vermillion in the morning."

"Ok, now, let's go get some lunch for ourselves and bring some back for Saph', k?" May smiled. Ruby nodded, waving at her sister before walking out.

* * *

**Me: More! Yay! Not too long though... I guess I just want to get the sad bit over with, for now....**

**New fact! Anyone noticed that all the Kanto cities are named after colours? I was looking at a map so I knew where she had to go next and noticed! Weird, huh? **

**Torchix: I hate you.**

**Me: I'm you.**

**Torchix: So what! You put a zip on my mouth, I was smothered by Emerald every night for a whole week and couldn't call for help!**

**Me: Not my fault!**

**Torchix: It was you silly authoress! You're evil!**

**Me: Then how come I let Saph' live? If I was evil she'd be dead! HA!**

**Torchix: You... you...**

**Me: Keep it clean, girl! Your trainer was bad enough at the start of this whole thing! She's the reason it's T, and some future stuff. **

**Torchix: *Sticks out tongue***

**Me: So immature.... anyway, before this AN takes up the space missed, I have one more thing. My Avatar is now a pic of all the main characters made from making dolls on Lunaii doll maker. Have a look! R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27 Change

**Me: Welcome back to a much happier chapter! I will skip the two battles, sorry, but I'm not good at writing battles. Oh! And next chapter is the Vermillion battle, this chapter we see the last of the _vampire_ me. I know I said it would be ages, but I want to get it over with so I can get the twist in. Here we go!**

**Chapter 27- Change**

A few days later Ash and Ruby landed in Vermillion City Centre. Ash jumped down first and walked to Ruby's side, holding his arms up. Ruby jumped and her caught her, placing her on the floor.

"Thanks for the ride." Ruby said as she grabbed Torchix, mouth still conveniently zipped up, and placed her on her shoulder.

"No problem. I better show you where the Poké centre is, don't want you getting lost." Ash teased. Ruby glared at him.

"Fine." She said. Ash chuckled.

"C'mon. You may have won two badges in as many days, but you still have no sense of direction." He grinned.

"Like you can talk!" Ruby giggled. Ash's grin dropped as he blushed.

"Hehe..." he chuckled nervously. Ruby giggled again and ran off ahead. "Wait you're going the wrong way!"

_____________

Eventually they got there, note the _eventually_. It took them a whole hour to get to the Pokémon centre.

When Pearl saw them she ran and hugged her friend.

"Oh god, you are sooo hopeless!" Pearl said. Ruby laughed and pulled back, smiling at her friends that stood behind Pearl.

"I know, I know. Blame dad."

"Don't lay the blame on me; you're the one who ran off." Ash said.

"Hi ya uncle Ash!" Pearl giggled. Ash waved.

"Is Sapphire ok now?" Leaf asked.

"She's fine, as far as we know." Ruby said.

"That's a relief... tumours are _real_ bad. I was worried sick when you told me." Pearl said, relief evident in her voice.

"I know... you'll never guess who I met there... I'll tell you later." She said, indicating to her father. Pearl and the others nodded. Ash raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"I'll be off the-...." Ash started, but suddenly he was pushed out of the way by someone pretty short, 4.9 to be exact. He stared as the angry tiny person as she walked up to Ruby.

"Gemma!?" Ruby exclaimed. Gemma grabbed hold of Ruby's arm and pulled her out of the centre. Pearl, Leaf and Yellow ran after them.

"Excuse us a moment." Pearl said as she ran past.

"What the..." Ash said.

**With the Vampire....**

Gemma stopped pulling Ruby just outside town. She turned to face her, an unreadable expression now on her face. Pearl and co. took a few extra seconds or so to catch up.

"Gemma, what's up?" Pearl panted.

"What's up!? What bloody up!? You can ask Ruby that." Gemma said.

"Look, Gemma, I couldn't help it! He kinda has this thing, he seems to be able to get me to admit almost anything, k? I can't explain it..." Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry, alright, I never meant to reveal your secret."

"Say wha...?" Yellow said.

"You're lucky I can hear the truth in your mind. Fine, you have one last chance. I need some company anyway." Gemma smiled. Ruby giggled and hugged the elder, but still shorter, girl.

"It's good to see you, Gemma." She said.

"It's good to see you all too. Even you, Leaf." Gemma replied. Leaf just grunted, earning an elbowed side from Pearl.

"Oh god, Gemma, you'll never guess who looked after Saph' in the hospital! I'm guessing you know about what happened?"

"Mind reading," Gemma giggled. "'Rocks' as you modern children put it. Though, I am sorry for poor Sapphire."

"Well, Dr. Cullen was the one who treated her!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What?" All the remaining people said. Ruby laughed.

"Carlisle Cullen operated on my little sister." She repeated.

"He's in Kanto?!" Gemma said. Ruby nodded.

"Him and everyone else, in my hometown." Ruby nodded.

"Oh god, I haven't seen them for so long... what if I bump into them? Oh god..."  
"Why would that be bad?" Yellow asked.

"Well, they don't know about... about..."

"About what?" Leaf asked.

"My coven." She whispered, so they could hardly hear her.

"Oh god... I almost forgot." Ruby gasped. "They died, right?" Gemma nodded.

Leaf looked a bit off colour.

"See!" Pearl said. Leaf looked down. Gemma smiled weakly.

"I miss them..." She said. Ruby patted the vampire's shoulder.

"We better get back to Dad, he'll be getting worried." Ruby said. Gemma nodded and they all started to walk slowly through the forest. But soon they found themselves lost, despite the vampire's help.

"Damn." Leaf said. He turned to Gemma. "I thought you knew how to get out."

"I thought I did too... something's messing with my head, sorry." Gemma sighed. " Hey look! There's someone over there! Come on humans!" Gemma said, running ahead. The others followed after.

"Hey! You over there!" Ruby called. The boy didn't turn, Gemma tapped his shoulder when she reached him, but as he turned she gasped.

Pale face, gold eyes, messy dark brunette hair, it was another vampire, but not just any vampire.

"N-no! This can't be happening!" Gemma exclaimed. Ruby was next to reach the pair, she looked at Gemma, shock in her eyes not knowing what was wrong with the vampire.

"Hello Gemma." The teenage looking boy smiled.

"You can't be here!" Gemma said. The vampire put a hand on her cheek, completely oblivious to the humans watching. Gemma looked even more stunned now. "Oh god you are here."

Ruby backed off at what happened next, almost treading on Pearl as she did so.

Gemma leaned up and kissed this new vampire, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Who's the new Vamp?" Yellow asked. The two vampire's broke apart, looking at the humans.

"I thought you said he was dead...." Ruby said. Gemma looked at Ruby.

"I thought he was." She said.

"My body somehow got back my head... I don't know how." Walter said. Gemma looked at him.

"The coven..."

"Not so lucky." He said solemnly.

"Uh, excuse me. But we kinda don't know who you are." Pearl piped up.

"Walter, Walter Strong Cullen." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Yellow said.

"You too."

"We need to get back to dad." Ruby said. The other humans nodded and they all started to walk off, Ruby turned to the vampire. "You coming?"

"We'll be there in a moment." Gemma smiled. Ruby giggled and ran after her friends, Torchix almost falling off her shoulder, notice how quiet this chapter has been without her speaking? Gosh, I don't have a headache for once.

As the humans left the vampire's stared into each other's eyes.

"I've been searching a whole decade for you." Walter said.

"You should've hurried, I've been a shell all this time." She leaned up to kiss him when she felt something weird in her chest. "What..."

"This is what I came to do." Walter whispered. "Now, we can have a proper life."

The next thing heard was a loud, paired scream.

________________

Ruby's head snapped back around when she heard the scream.

"Guys! That was Gemma!" She yelled. The two other girls nodded and ran back with Ruby, Leaf just sighed and followed them slowly.

The second they got back to the place they were only seconds ago, they were almost blinded by a bright light. By reflex more than anything they covered their eyes, Torchix just going swirly eyed as is had no hands, and flinched away from the light.

"I can see the light!" Torchix said, yeah I took off the zip.

"Shut up!" Ruby growled. After about a minute the light disappeared, revealing Gemma and Walter lying on the floor, Gemma laying on his chest. "Guys?"

"What on earth?!" Leaf exclaimed. "I thought vampire's didn't sleep?"

Ruby rushed to their side, shaking Gemma's shoulder... wait, isn't it a bit warm?

"That was supposed to be me thinking, idiot!" Ruby yelled. *sticks out tongue* Anyway...

"Gemma! Gemma, what's up?" By another reflex she felt for a pulse, weird right? But to her shock, there was actually a pulse! "What the..."

"What?" Pearl asked.

"She has a _pulse_." Ruby said.

"That's not possible." Yellow said.

"Well it obviously is cos its happened!" Torchix said in a 'that's obvious' kind of voice. Yellow kicked her. "OI!"

Ruby ignored what was going on behind her and shook the 'vampire' harder. "Wake up! _God I never thought I'd say that to a vampire!_"

"Ugh..." Gemma grunted as she opened her eyes, when she looked at Ruby all the girl could see was bright _yellow_ eyes, not gold, yellow.

"G-Gemma... what's wrong with your eyes?" Ruby stuttered. Gemma looked confused.

"I don't know what you mean... uh! I can't see, what's wrong?! Why are you blurry!?" Gemma exclaimed. Ruby looked even more stunned now. Walter awoke seconds later, his eyes now bright green.

"It worked..." he said. His voice seemed gruffer. Gemma grabbed his collar.

"What worked?!" She said.

"We're human, Gem, we're human." He said, stroking the new human's hair. Gemma looked he most stunned now. Ruby and the others looked on in wonder, not really understanding how the two vampire's had became humans.

"H-How..."

"I don't know the technicalities, but the Volturi gave me the gift to turn us h-..." He couldn't finish his sentence as the now 14year old human had kissed him.

Ruby stood up and backed off to give them space. When Gemma pulled back she was grinning like a big kid.

"Oh IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" she squealed. Walter chuckled and kissed her cheek before sitting up.

"Please do remember I'm now breakable." He teased. Gemma giggled. Turning to Ruby she smiled.

"I don't suppose we could travel with you for a while?" She said.

"Of course you can, that is, if you guys don't mind?" Ruby replied, gesturing to her friends.

"I don't mind." Yellow said.

"I think it'd be great!" Pearl giggled.

Leaf just grunted. Pearl elbowed him in the side.

"I don't mind!" Torchix chirped. Ruby giggled.

"I didn't ask you, but thanks."

"I'm going to need some glasses, Ruby." Gemma said. "My eyesight is back to how it was when I was human."

" KK, We'll get you some." Then she realised how long they'd been. "Dammit! We gotta get back to Dad!"

* * *

**Me: Yay! I got a way to keep Gemma without getting people not liking Vampires! Yay! Two new characters. And yes, despite my other stories I have glasses, but never have them on my OC normally, they don't fit her. R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28 Battle Hopefully

**Me: I feel so weird, when I _started_ typing this, I was awake in bed and in danger of getting grounded. Oh, and if we don't get to the battle I apologise. Hehe... Man, I'm an idiot, well here we go!**

**Chapter 28- Battle (Hopefully)**

Gemma sighed as she walked up to her rented room at the Poké Centre. She now wore a red dress top with black leggings and black ugg boots. Pearl had picked her the outfit, saying it were more modern. She also had some quite trendy black framed glasses with a red heart painted on both side bits. Her hair was up in a messy side ponytail, her natural curl now showing as her body began to catch up.

She felt strange, as strange as when she became a vampire in the first place, but now she was human it was even more peculiar. She was definitely thankful for the change, loving every minute of her new life. She had rediscovered the wonder that was chocolate and all her favourite foods, all she had yet to do that she hadn't done for a century was to sleep.

She was actually worried it would turn out to all be a daydream of hers, which is why she doesn't want to fall asleep at all, but when she finally climbed into bed she felt content, actually, and soon felt herself slipping off into a world of dreams.

* * *

Walter hadn't had his style changed much, much to his joy. He still could wear his button up shirt, though just with short or rolled up sleeves. He now had jeans instead of dress pants too, Pearl had said 'Get with the times!' Everyone other than Ash had gotten the inside joke. His hair was gelled down, though it still managed to break free of the many layers of gel lathered onto it.

His bright green eyes were happy as he walked to his room, he couldn't help but take a small peep at his human girlfriend as he past her room. When he opened the door he smiled at her now sleeping form. She was draped out all over the place, her arms off at all angles above her head and her leg hanging off the side of the bed with all the covers falling off. Chuckling he walked in, putting her leg back up and tucking the covers over her form. He gently kissed her forehead, able to smell the sweet fragrance of the shampoo she had used only an hour ago. Smiling he left her and walked to the room next door to hers, getting changed and slipping off to dream world himself.

* * *

**The next Morning...**

Ruby and the other girls were in Gemma's room, trying and failing to wake her up.

"What's taking her so long? I want to get to my battle." Ruby sighed.

"Oh give her a break Ruby, she hasn't slept for centuries." Yellow said.

"Only one century actually." Gemma murmured. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out wide. "That was surprisingly refreshing." She yawned.

"What did you expect? To become tireder?" Torchix said. Does she know 'tireder' isn't a word? *sigh*.

Gemma just sighed and shooed the girls out of the room so she could change. When she finished she walked out, almost bumping into Walter as she did so.

"Oops, sorry." Gemma giggled. Walter just smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her toward the cafeteria where the others were congregated. "My clumsy nature has already returned."

"Yes, it definitely has! You almost knocked me over then!" Walter joked. Gemma swatted his arm. "Hey!"

Gemma just giggled again and continued to walk. In the lobby they bumped into Ash.

"Good morning Mister Ketchum." Gemma said politely.

"Good morning to you too Gemma. I have to say you two are very polite for kids your age, most would just go 'Heya' and walk off."

"Both our families were very, _old fashioned_." Walter replied.

"Riiight... well, you comin' the canteen?" The two teens nodded and ran with him to the canteen.

Gemma grabbed a bacon butty, her human favourite, and Walter some cereal. I have no idea what Ash has, I think it's a bit of everything. They joined the others soon after, Pearl seemed to be sitting a bit too close to Leaf, again.

"So Gemma, what do you do?" Ash asked. Gemma swallowed and looked up at the 'older' man.

"I _was_ intending on being a co-ordinator still, as I already have three ribbons here. But I think I'll go to breeding." She replied.

"Why?" Ruby said as she raised an eyebrow. Why do this family always do that?

"I want to give Pearl a chance at getting to the festival." Gemma said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pearl said angrily.

"Oh no! Not like that, Per'. I am stronger than you, yes, because I have been training Pokémon since I could speak! No-one has beaten me yet." Gemma giggled.

"Too true." Walter chuckled.

"Well then, Gemma, how do you fancy a battle? I only have three Pokémon with me, but I could give you a good battle. I am a Pokémon master after all." Ash said, standing up as he did so.

"Bring it on!" Gemma said, also standing up.

"Oh god, dad's gunna be beat by a teenager!" Ruby giggled.

"Gee, thanks for the support Ru'." Ash sweatdropped.

* * *

The group were now out on one of the centre's many battle fields, Gemma on one side and Ash the other.

"Now, just warning you, I have mostly fire Pokémon!" Gemma called. Ash nodded.

"Hey guys!" A voice called. Looking over they all saw Alessandra and Francesco running over. **(Legendary Fairy, I will not be able to make Chimchar an Infernape _yet_, as Ruby hasn't even got Torchix up yet.)**

"Heya!" Ruby called. The two soon reached the group, both panting for breath.

"Whatcha doin anyway?" Francesco asked.

"About to watch my dad get his ass kicked by a fourteen year old." Ruby giggled.

"But he's a Poké-..." Alessandra started.

"Just watch."

* * *

**Me: OK, so no battle. Buuuut, next chapter will have Ash getting his ass kicked and the one after that the Gym Battle. Oh! I need to tell you of some changes to Leaf and Yellow's looks.**

**Yellow: Same hair, but now a yellow cardigan with a green/white striped top underneath and jeans.**

**Leaf: Same clothes, but his hair is now spiky, not like Tracey's. **

**This change is mainly because I can't draw his old hair or her old clothes. R&R!**

**OH! And one more thing.....**

**WOOOHOOO! One more chapter and this'll be the length of the prequel Remember me! Wow!**


	29. Chapter 29: Wooohooo!

**Me: Wooohooo! Here we go, now this is the equivalent chapter length as 'Remember me'! YAY! Well, here.... we.... go!**

**Chapter 29! WOW**

"Go Blastoise!" Ash called. Gemma smirked and threw her Poké ball.

"C'mon and help me, Venus!" Gemma cheered. She did a slight spin as she did so, one leg bent up as she turned.

A large, majestic Venasaur appeared; its skin seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, dammit that's ironic. Ash looked shocked, Ruby was in awe, Yellow just stared, Leaf looked a bit jealous as his Ivyasaur was nowhere near as beautiful as hers, Alessandra and Francesco were gobsmacked, and Pearl.... she was kinda squealing like her mother used to when she saw Gary or Samuel Oak. Gemma was sweatdropping at the reaction.  
"You said you had fire!" Ash exclaimed.

"I said that I had _mostly_ fire. You need to pay more attention." Gemma smirked. "_So, Ruby, he's a Pokémon master? You sure?_"

Ruby jumped when she heard the telepathy voice.

_What on EARTH!?!?!?_

"_Hehe! I have no idea but it sure is 'cool'!" _Gemma giggled to her.

"Let's get this battle started!" She then called out loud. "Venus, start with razor leaf!"

"Blastoise use hydro cannon!"

"Omg dad is an idiot!" Ruby sighed as she face palmed.

"Why?" Alessandra asked.

"Hydro cannon leaves the user unable to move for quite a while... he's cutting it very close." Walter said. Alessandra looked at the pale new boy with a strange look in her eye.

Nevertheless the attacks had collided, but somehow the razor leaf broke through the stronger attack easily, hitting the Water type soon after.

"What on earth!?" Ash exclaimed. Gemma giggled.

"Use Frenzy Plant!" She ordered.

When that call finally reached Ash's mind he was wide eyed.

"Shit."

The vines all came up at once, all hitting the Water type, uh oh.

"Yeah, Uh Oh." Ash said. Blastoise is out for the count! The winner is Gemma! .... Wait, since when was I the ref? "How on earth..." Ash said under his breath as the kids all congratulated Gemma. He chuckled and recalled Blastoise and walked over to her.

"How did you do that, Gem?" Pearl asked.

"All in the training." Gemma replied.

"Oh! You're the Gemma that took Ruby to the hospital ages ago!" Francesco said. Gemma nodded, almost flinching at the memory.

"That was a short battle, you are very strong Gemma." Ash said.

"Thank you." Gemma said as she nodded courteously.

"I have no idea how you, with only about 12, maybe 13, years of practice managed to beat a Pokémon Master that has almost twice as many years' experience." Ash said. Gemma almost gulped.

"As I said, I trained since I could speak, and my foster father was one of the best." She said.

"Oh... you were a foster kid..." Ash said.

"And what's wrong with that?!" Ruby said.

"Nothing, I just heard it was a hard life."

"It is." Walter said.

"You were too?" Alessandra said.

"We were in the same homes all our years in the system. Sadly our foster family died in a freak fire, and we were left to fend for ourselves, we've been on a journey since." He said grimly. Ruby and co. flinched when they remembered the true reason they were dead.

"Uh... well! I guess you and Francesco are here for the battle, hey Alessandra?" Ruby said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, you too?" Alessandra replied.

"Yup." Leaf said.

"Well, ya wanna head over there with us?" Francesco said. They all nodded.

"Are you battling, Walter, Gemma?" Alessandra said.

"I would, but for the same reason as Gemma I won't. We want to give you all a chance at reaching your competitions." Walter chuckled, pulling Gemma close.

"Gee, thanks." Alessandra said, rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed.

"I'll be off after Ruby's battle, I'm afraid." Ash said. "Gotta get back to Saph', May and the triplets."

"Don't forget to keep me posted on Saph'." Ruby reminded.

"I know I know."

"What wrong with the tot?" Francesco asked.

"Brain tumour..." Ruby said grimly, the two flinched.

"Oh god."

"I know. She's K now, but it was real bad..." Ruby winced at the memory.

"You were alone when it happened, right?" Gemma said. The trainer nodded.

"The only reason she was is cos I was trapped in a bloomin' cot!" Torchix shouted. Will she ever let me forget that? HEY! Stop glaring at me people!

"Sorry."

I give up...

"Hurry up! At this rate you won't even start the battles in this chapter either!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah!" They all said. Ruby, do you have some sort of mind control on them or something?

"_Maybe_." You're creepy.... Now who's wasting time? Anyway...

"One thing, Ru', Lt. Surge had a Raichu when I battled him, chances are he will have the same one." Ash said.

"OK, dad. I'll keep that in mind."

"You better, he pummelled Pikachu pretty bad."

"Not too hard to believe." Ruby giggled, Pearl laughed too.

"Gees, you're real nice ain't ya."

____________________

**Me: Sorry, I'm cutting it off there before I do something I'll regret. (AKA Blabbing or some sorta tragedy.) So, sorry for length and quality. R&R!**


	30. Chapter 30: Not more problems!

**Me: I'm back, and with a new chapter with a 'get-out-of-jail' card kinda thing. I don't feel in the mood to write a full battle. You'll see what I mean later. Oh, guys, please review! Legendary Fairy is all alone! (Nothing to do with story: I'M SO HAPPY ASH HAS AN INFERNAPE NOW! YAY!)**

**Chapter 30- Not more problems!**

When they all finally reached the gym, Alessandra went first.

She managed to win, and Lt. Surge used a Max Revive on his Raichu so that he could battle straight away.

"You ready Ruby?" He called across the field.

"Not really." Ruby chuckled nervously. Everyone laughed.

"This will be a one on one match between Ruby Ketchum and the leader Lt. Surge! No substitutions." At least I don't have to be the ref :P.

"Torchix get out there!" Ruby said, Torchix cheered and jumped onto the field.

"You finally used me in a gym!" She grinned. Ruby smiled and sighed at the same time.

"Raichu, help me out again!" Surge said. Raichu smirked at the smaller Pokémon, making her back off. "Thunder bolt!"  
"Use ember Torchix!" Ruby called. Yeah, she still hasn't learnt any better fire moves. Torchix fired off the little flames, but they were destroyed instantly by the stronger attack coming their way.

"CRAPPPPP!" Torchix screamed, suddenly a large bang echoed through the room and they were all blinded by black fog. "CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"Shut up!" Pearl and Leaf groaned in unison.

"Prepare to be defeated."  
"No! Not defeated but annihilated."  
"We'll the battlers of the Rockets!"  
"And we'll fight to become the bests!"  
"We'll stole the Pokémon of all the nations!"  
"We'll bring desperation and destruction!"  
"I'm Tanya!"  
"I'm Chris!"  
"Give up your Pokémon already!"  
"Or be in for your defeat!"

"Meowthette!"

"Team Rocket! Not again!" Ruby coughed as the familiar duo slowly appeared through the thinning smoke, they released another haze attack leaving only four people uncovered. Ruby, Ash, Pearl and Surge.

"Dammit, Serviper!" Chris hissed, the snake shrugged... can they do that?

"You idiots! Can't you let one moment I enjoy to go without you killing the mood?!" Ruby yelled, reaching for an unfamiliar (to us) Poké ball. Ash readied two aura spheres but Surge stopped him.

"Let her have this one." He said to both Ash and Pearl. Both nodded, gritting their teeth as they watched.

"It's time for you two to meet a new friend of mine." Ruby smirked.

"Oh right, a newly caught Pokémon against us?" Tanya spat. "Yeah right."

"She's not new, technically, she's a year old. And she happens to be a descendent of a certain Pokémon that is back in my home." She threw the ball revealing a little yellow Pokémon, black on its ears and with black on its body.

"Pichu!" it said in a determined tone.

"Use volt tackle!" Ruby ordered. Pichu did so, only her black outline showing through the electricity.

"Volt tackle?" Surge yelled over the coughing. Ash winced at his friend's coughs but spoke.

"Her mom had a light stone."

"Can't we help them?!" Pearl then yelled, arms out wide and gesturing toward the smoke field.

"I don't have any flying types on me, Per', Char is back at the PC."

Meanwhile Ruby was pummelling TR mark 2. Pichu had taken a few hits, but was doing well with Torchix's back up.

"Use Thunder Bolt and Ember!" Ruby ordered.

"Use Poison sting!" Chris commanded, Tanya trying to find a weakness.

All attacks collided, but thunder bolt broke through and hit Serviper, knocking him back into Chris. "Umph!"

The coughing in the smoke got louder, when suddenly one voices cough disappeared and a loud thump was heard.

"Gemma!" Walter's voice yelled/coughed. Ruby winced, resisting the urge to run and help with the others, she ordered another attack at the next Pokémon, Victerebeel.

"Use Ember and then peck, Torchix! Pichu use thunder bolt on Meowthette!" **(How ironic, the mouse is chasing the cat!)**

"Eep!" Meowthette squeaked, running from the attack. Dumb cat. She was out for the count!

Victerebeel wasn't going down so easy, even after two super effective attacks he was still standing.

"Quick, use ember again Torchix!"

Behind this everyone was searching through the thick smoke for the fallen girl and her partner. So far no luck.

"Where are you?" Ash called into the smoke, using aura sphere's to light his way around the dark cloud.

"I don't know! We were by the bleachers, but then so was everyone else until we all moved around in panic!" Walter called back.

"OK, I'll try something." Ash said, he forced the aura sphere in his left hand to grow and grow, pushing the smoke around him away.

Back with Ruby Victerebeel was still standing. Torchix had taken many hard hits, and was on her last few breaths before she would be out. Ruby gritted her teeth, with Pichu not being very effective on Victerebeel, Todotile was a no go and Rattata was at the PC, she was stuck in a tight spot.

"Oh, is the little girl stuck?" Tanya teased. Ruby growled quietly.

"Torchix, try your hardest to use ember again."

Suddenly Torchix was glowing. Ruby's eyes, along with her opponents, eyes widened.

"Wait, is it... evolving?" Chris gasped. Torchix's small form started to flicker between that of her new form and her current one, when it stopped on her usual form and she stopped glowing. "What?!"  
"You think I'd evolve? My name'd make no sense if I did! I used the Evolution energy to heal." Torchix smirked.

"That's my girl!" Ruby cheered. "Use ember!"

"My pleasure." Torchix fired off the newly rejuvenated attack at the grass type. Still shocked, Chris forgot to tell his Pokémon to dodge, and it was finally knocked out.

"Pichu use thunder bolt one last time!" Both Ruby and Torchix yelled. Pichu giggled and fired the attack, sending TRm2....

"-BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Suddenly Ruby was knocked over by the force of her father's grown aura sphere dissipating the smoke. The coughing slowed and everyone could now see Gemma collapsed in Walter's arms just below a broken part of the bleachers. It was now obvious that the smoke wasn't what caused her fall.

"Gemma!" Ruby yelled, running over as fast as she could to her friend. Everyone, even Leaf, followed her lead. Gemma lay unconscious in her love's arms, her head having an obvious wound on the top, a piece of rubble with her blood on it lying just off to the side. "How...?"

Then Ruby remembered a stray attack flying off somewhere, she hadn't thought much of it at the time, but now she saw what it had hit. Above where the two had been standing there was a large hole in the bleachers where the attack had collapsed it making a stray piece of metal to fall over the side and hit the girl on the head.

"Oh god dammit it's all my fault..." Ruby whispered. Normally Walter would have heard, but then, he was now human, normally didn't count.

"Where's the hospital?!" Walter demanded in his gruff voice. Surge grabbed a pair of keys from his pocket.

"I'll drive you." He said, throwing Gemma over his shoulder and running out, everyone following behind him. Ash took Gemma as Surge turned the key in the ignition of his large electric powered (of course) land rover. By some miracle all eight people managed to squeeze in, though Gemma was on Ash's lap. The bleeding was getting worse, Walter was trying his best to slow it, but due to only a few tips and pointers on Carlisle's line of work he couldn't do much. As soon as the hospital was in sight Surge speed up, breaking the speed limit he was sure. They pulled up on double yellow lines and ran in.

Within minutes Gemma was being treated, Walter sat on a chair, leaning over with his hands clasped, elbows leaning on his knees. He had tears welling in his eyes, but being the hard-head he was, he refused those tears. His Sceptile stood by his side the whole time, as well as Gemma's Blaze.

Ruby sat away from the others, still thinking it was all her fault that she was laying in surgery.

_This is the third time someone I know has been in hospital, once being myself, then Saph' and now Gemma! I must be some sorta curse... Pearl almost ended up dead because I allowed Gemma to come with us! I gotta leave..._

Ruby stood up, and started to walk out when Surge came over to her.

"I need to give you something." He smiled. Ruby looked up at him.

"What?"

He held out a badge. "You deserve it."

Ruby looked at the badge and then him, shaking her head.

"I didn't win."

"Ah, but you did. You beat two Pokémon much stronger than your own, even when your friend was in peril you made sure they wouldn't be hurt more by the attackers, now if that all doesn't deserve a badge then I don't know what does." Surge said. He grabbed Ruby's hand and placed the badge in it. "Take it."

Ruby just nodded and walked out, badge in her pocket.

She didn't look back.

____________

**Me: How was that? Sorry for the long wait, but my friend just had a major break-up, and her ex, when I told him to face her instead of me having to tell her, said something very nasty about my boyfriend. He said that when he moved he as running away from me... So I haven't been in my highest spirits, as shown by the newest tragedy. And guys, anyone who reviewed before, please come back! I'm begging you! I want at least a hundred reviews by the end of the WHOLE story. **


	31. Chapter 31: Déjà Vu

**Me: OK, dumb idea in this chapter, and it may take the same length as the prequel to sort out. ^^; But, I hope you'll like it. And guys... why am I writing when no one is reviewing? I'll turn on anonymous reviews if needs be, I miss reading reviews! Please. **

**Chapter 31- Déjà Vu.**

Gemma groaned, her eyes opened slowly. When she sat up she looked around.

"Huh?" she said. "This doesn't look like the air raid shelter...."

Walter opened the door and gasped, dropping the glass of water he was holding.

"Gemma!" He cheered, running over and grabbed her in a hug. "We were so worried, you've been in a coma for a whole week!"

"Walter? Where am I? Why aren't we in the air raid shelter?" Gemma said. Walter pulled back, and looked at her with horror filled eyes.

"Oh no... DOCTOR!" He yelled. Minutes later a doctor was in, and Walter explained.

"Oh dear..."

____________

**The frantic search for Ruby began when the news of Gemma's condition was finally revealed. **

**Only Walter, Pearl, Leaf and Yellow were allowed to sit with her, due to the fact she thought she was back in 1940. Torchix was nowhere to be seen, and Ruby had been gone all week, everyone was confounded. There had been several call outs on TV for Ruby to come back, but all had gone ignored. **

Ruby walked down the small path for the fifth time, totally oblivious to the panic that was unfolding back at the hospital. She was missing, officially, and some even stretched as far to think she was dead. She had no knowledge that right that second her friends were struggling to restore Gemma's memory in case she blabbed about something she shouldn't. She had no idea that she was now the Police's biggest priority, she had cut herself off from civilisation.

Torchix stayed in her ball obediently, she and her trainer had not talked for the whole week they had been gone, Ruby just wasn't herself.

She had no idea that today, she would need all her courage to go back and face her friends and family and to bring Gemma to a place she needed to go to become herself again.

Ruby sighed and laid against a tree, closing her eyes and slowly trying to figure out where to head when something floated down in front of her face. Curiously she picked up the piece of paper up and looked at what was written on it.

_Ruby Ketchum_

_Missing_

_Please bring her back, if found, to Vermillion hospital._

Below was a picture of her.

Gasping Ruby realised what she had done, she had left all her friends and family on some hunch! Gritting her teeth she screwed the paper up and got to her feet, releasing Torchix.

"Sheesh, about time! I hate that thing, Todotile may have a Wii but I don't!" she said, shaking.

"Never mind that, we're going back." Ruby smiled down at her starter. Torchix grinned.

"YAY!" Torchix cheered, hopping onto her head. "'Bout time."

Ruby smiled and ran as fast as possible back toward the hospital, three towns away.

____________

Pearl sighed as she finished another failed attempt at renewing Gemma's memory of the past hundred or so years, the fact she'd only known her a few months didn't help.

"Gemma, please try to remember. We're in 2220 **(lol)**, not 1940." Pearl groaned.

"I gathered that!" Gemma huffed. "Look, I have no idea why I am here, okay? I don't know you; I don't know anyone here except Walter."

"We know..."

"Hey Per', come get some food. Walter's gonna stay in here." Leaf said as he opened the door.

"I think you'll find its 'going to' not 'gonna'." Gemma corrected. Leaf sighed, Piplup copying him. **(I only ever seem to mention Ru's Pokémon.)**

"I liked you better as a vampire." He groaned, walking out with Pearl not far behind him, as they went out Walter walked in.

"Hey." He said. Gemma smiled.

"Hello." She replied. Walter smiled back and sat by her bed, he couldn't help but look at her bandaged head.

"You really do need to try to remember." Gemma frowned.

"What if I don't want to?! I had a perfectly good life, and then I wake up here, almost 100 years later!" she snapped. Walter flinched.

"T-there are a lot of people who would be very hurt if you don't. You've made loads of new friends, lost some to death, but you have more adopted family now. Pearl, Leaf, Yellow, Me, Ruby."

"Ruby?"

"The one who ran away when you hit your head. They're out searching for her." Walter explained. "You two became pretty close."

Gemma sighed, lying down. "Then why did she run?"

"We think she thought you getting put in here was her fault." Walter replied. "She's a nice girl."

"I don't judge people I don't know, let me see that for myself." Walter smiled at her as she slowly drifted back off to sleep. He stroked her hair before walking out, locking the door with a key, the only one, he nicked from the doctor.

When he reached the canteen Alessandra, Francesco, Leaf, Yellow, Pearl and Ash were already sitting there talking, he grabbed a salad and sat down.

"How is she?" Ash asked.

"She just fell asleep again." He replied.

"I still can't believe Ruby ran off when her friend was hurt." Alessandra sighed, "She's not like that."

"Ah, but the fact Gemma was hurt may be the reason she left." Ash said.

"How so?" Walter asked.

"I remember once when I was about your age, Walter, May had gotten hurt, we were travelling around a region called Pokoh. She'd got hit by an attack from one of my gym battles, and neither of us knew which one. She was pretty bad, and I thought it was _my_ fault, so I ran. I came back eventually though." Ash said. "If Ruby becomes any more like me, she will become me!"

"You can say that again." Francesco said.

Suddenly everyone was interrupted by the door bursting open and a very, _very_ tired Ruby coming in.

She looked up at the once before collapsing. Everyone ran over.

____________

**Me: Second update in two days, wow. Please review! I don't want to become so sad I have to review myself. I may not continue without someone reviewing, and I want to continue! _PLEASE R&R!_**


	32. Chapter 32: Déjà Vu pt 2

**Me: Wow! I didn't think what I said last chapter would get a reaction, but I've had a rush of more than 3 reviews for this story and another one I write... whoa. Not that big amount, I know, but still! **

**Chapter 32- Déjà vu pt. 2**

Ruby awoke in a bed, looking around she saw Torchix on the bedside table and her father sleeping with his head on the side of her bed. She smiled, but when she moved her muscles hurt.

_Serves me for running a week long journey in a few hours I guess._ She thought. She gently shook her dad's hand, making him stir and look up.

"Ruby! You're awake." He smiled. "We were worried."

"I ran through three towns and as many forests in three hours, dad, I was gonna be tired. Uh... how's Gemma?" Ruby asked, Ash frowned.

"It's not good news..." he said. He saw Ruby's face and quickly waved his hands around. "Oh no, no! Not like that! She's alive, but... she doesn't remember anything."

Ruby froze. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, that is if you can move." Ash smiled. "I'm not allowed in, apparently. Something about her revealing things or something."

"I'll try." Ruby smiled. She slowly climbed from the bed, ignoring her aching muscles. She managed to walk all the way to Gemma's room, only to collapse inside, making the shorter girl, still being a decent human being, to have to help her up. "Thanks."

"No worries, I'm guessing you're Ruby?" Gemma said, walking back to her bed and climbing in. Ruby walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that Per', Leaf, Yellow and Walter tried to explain about what you became and what happened." Ruby replied. Gemma nodded again.

"Yes. They did."

"I was worried about you, when you collapsed."

"I don't remember collapsing. I know I did, but still." Gemma said.

"I know. My dad had amnesia a long time ago, before I was born. He knows that there are only certain things that can trigger a memory. I know a few that might help you, but I don't think we can try them yet." Ruby explained.

"And why is that?"

"Because you are in no state to fly on a Charizard to Pallet town." Ruby stated.

"Right." Gemma said.

"I wish I could help more." Ruby sighed.

"You can't exactly do much."

"I know."

"Then stop beating yourself up over it!"

"Oh! Ruby, you're awake." Leaf smiled as he walked into the room. Ruby smiled back and nodded. "That's good news cos there's someone here to see you."

He moved out of the doorway and a familiar purple haired boy stepped in.

"Hello again." He smiled. Ruby grinned.

"Hey Peter." She giggled. He chuckled and walked over.

"How you doin? In hospital again are we?"

"Not me, Gemma here." Ruby said, gesturing to the girl.

"Oh! The V-..." Ruby clasped her hands over his mouth.

"Hello! Earth to Pete, the door is still open!" She hissed. Leaf shut it and walked in too. Peter held his hands up and stepped away from the hand.

"Sorry." He said.

"You should be! I don't even remember that, so don't go off yelling it!" Gemma said.

"Say what?"

"She has amnesia." Leaf said.

"Oh well... now. I came here for a reason, so I need to talk to Ru' alone." Peter said, taking the girl's hand, making her blush, and walking outside. "So, do you know what today is?"  
"Uh, valentine's day, r-..." Before the new trainer knew it, she had been cut off by a pair of lips. **(YAYAYAYA!)**She was frozen, even when he pulled back.

"Happy V-day." He said before walking off. Ruby stayed there, frozen to the spot.

"Omg..."

____________

**Me: I am sooo sorry about the length, this just seemed a good place to cut off! R&R!**


	33. Chapter 33: Déjà Vu pt 3

**Me: I now have a behind the scenes story up, there will be one after every chapter from now on.**

**AMNESIA IS GOING AWAY! YAY!**

**Chapter 33- Déjà Vu pt. 3**

It had been a week since the kiss, and Ruby still refused to tell the girls anything about it.

This also meant that Gemma had had amnesia for a week, and she had no memory back. So Ruby knew they must get her back to Pallet to meet a certain family. **(Don't worry people, they'll only be in one chapter.)**

So the next day, Ash, Ruby, Gemma and Walter clambered onto Charizard. Just as they all took off Torchix ran after them.

"Hey! Wait for meeeeeee!" she squealed, running as fast as she possibly could after the huge dragon, just as it took off she grabbed onto his tail with her beak. I sense a disaster.

"Torchix!" Ruby and Ash yelled.

"Bwat?" Torchix mumbled. All sighed, instead facing forward.

"So, what is 'Pallet Town' like? I am originally from a place called England you see." Gemma asked.

"It's a very quiet little town." Ash said.

"That sounds like a place she'd like then." Walter smiled. Gemma giggled.

"We both grew up in a small town." Gemma added. Then she noticed they were going pretty high up, and tensed. "Uh... how high are we going?"

"Not much higher, why? You afraid of heights?" Ruby smiled. Gemma nodded. Walter chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Gemma relaxed, lying back against his chest. Ruby smiled before looking down to check on Torchix.

"You OK down there?" She asked. Torchix just nodded. Sighing Ruby looked back forward, scared she may get vertigo if she looked down for too long. "It's your own fault."

"Mmmmmwmm!" Torchix tried to yell. Ruby shook her head.

"So, who or what will jog her memory in Pallet, Ru'?" Ash asked.

"Remember Dr. Cullen? She knew him for a lot longer than anyone other than Walter. As she remembers him I thought maybe Dr. Cullen and his family may jog her memory." Ruby explained.  
"Good idea." Walter said.

"I know." Ruby smirked. Ash sighed, hitting his daughter's head lightly.

"Stop being so big-headed." He said. Gemma and Walter laughed.

It was only an hour or so before they landed in Pallet, Torchix, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Torchix? Pal, where are you?"  
"Help!" They heard. Just the Ash returned Charizard and sure enough, there was Torchix. Swirly eyed and twitching.

"Uh... oops?" She said. Giggling Ruby grabbed her Pokémon and put her on her shoulder.

"C'mon, to Pallet hospital." She smiled. All walked toward the large white building.

____________

"Ah! Mr. Ketchum and Ruby! What brings you to the hospital, nothing has happened to little Sapphire, has it?" Dr. Cullen asked when the group, Gemma still hiding behind Walter, who was in turn behind Ash, walked into his office.

"No, nothing like that." Ash said. The blonde man turned to them.

"Then what?"

"A friend of Ruby's has got amnesia, according to her something in the hospital may help jog her memory."

"Then I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Ruby said. Carlisle smiled.

"So, where is the poor person?"

"Hiding behind her boyfriend who is hiding behind me." Ash chuckled, stepping out of the way. Walter kept trying to hide his face, but decided there was no point when he pushed Gemma out into sight.

Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Oh my... um... may I talk to them alone?" he said. Ash nodded and walked out, but Ruby refused. Hs mouthed the words 'I know' to the doctor. "Oh... yes, you may stay then Ruby."

Once the door was closed Carlisle gestured to the seats around his desk, Ruby offering to stand.

"I have to say, Walter, you look a lot more _human_ than the last time we met." Carlisle said as he sat on the other side of the desk.

"Yes, the Volturi decided I was allowed to give myself and Gemma here a normal life." Walter replied.

"I have the distinct feeling that Caius and the others weren't so happy about Aro's choice."

"You would be correct."

"Hello? I'm the one with Amnesia here!" Gemma pointed out.

"Of course. I can see why Ruby thought you coming here would help, but it'll take more than just seeing me to bring back her memories." Carlisle said, looking at the raven haired girl.

"What else?" Ruby asked.

"She may need to see the whole family."

"Oh."

"That sounds alright. We haven't seen them all for a while." Walter said.

"Then its settled. Come back here around 5:00, I'll take you to our house." Carlisle smiled, standing up and escorting the trio to Ash.

"So, what's happening?" the latter asked.

"Dr. Cullen is taking us to see all his family, it will help more apparently." Ruby explained. "We need to come here around five."

"Alright, how about we go see your mother then?" Ash smiled.

____________

Ash enveloped his wife in a huge hug as she opened the door, making her giggle.

"Finally, you're home!" She said. When Ash finally let her go Ruby gave her mom a bug hug too. "Hello, what are you doing here?"

"We came cos' my friend has amnesia." Ruby said, pointing back to Gemma and Walter.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum." Walter said. Gemma curtseyed.

"Nice to meet you too..." May said.

"I'm Walter, and this is my girlfriend Gemma."

"Well, nice to meet such polite kids. Well, come inside." May smiled, walking in with the others not far behind.

"Sissy!" Sapphire cheered, running and giving Ruby a big, _big_ hug. Ruby laughed, bending so she was level with the little brunette.

"Hey Saph'!" She smiled, ruffling her hair. They all walked into the living room and sat on the sofas and chair. Ash and May sat together on the loveseat whilst Sapphire was on the armchair and the last three on the sofa.

They talked all day, Ash and May kissing a lot, Sapphire squealing at them a lot too. Ruby played with Jasper, tickling him and playing peek-a-boo, Torchix trying to join in. Gemma took a liking to Jasper as well, and as soon as Ruby put him back down to play she picked him up, and he took to her instantly. Gemma played with him for the last hour before they had to head off.

"I don't think I'll come." Ash said. "It'll be better for just you to go."

"OK, dad."

"Just warning you, if she looks woozy, someone catch her. I knocked myself out with my memories last time. And take Charizard with you, so you can fly back to Vermillion if she gets them back."

"Alright, see ya!" Ruby called as they walked off, Torchix carrying the Poké ball containing Charizard. It took them a while to reach the hospital, and Carlisle was already there by the time they finally arrived.

"Ready?" He asked. The four nodded and climbed into the car. Carlisle drove to a forest path, turning down it and driving quite a ways before they came to a large white house, one side almost all covered in glass. "Welcome."

"It's even more beautiful than the one in the book." Ruby awed.

"Ah, a twilight fan? You'll find the book is very accurate." Walter said.

They all climbed out, and Carlisle ran in a vampire speed to tell his family of the coming guests. It took the humans and Pokémon a lot longer to walk down the long path, but they reached the large house and cautiously walked in. When they entered the 'living' room, all nine vampires stood there.

"Uh... hi?" Ruby said unsurely. It was silent for a while before the dark haired one, Emmet, burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, we don't bite!" He joked. Ruby couldn't help but giggled.

_They really are just like in the books_

"A twilight fan." Edward said. Ruby then remembered the mind reading. She shut up in both thoughts and voice.

"So, has Carlisle explained the situation?" Walter said.

"Ye-..." Esme started. Suddenly Gemma started to stagger, Carlisle was beside her in milliseconds, holding her up.

"Are you OK, Gemma?" He asked. Gemma just nodded.

"The memories are coming really fast, Carlisle." Gemma said, wincing.

"It's OK." He looked up at everyone. "Humans, go get back into the car. Everyone else go off and do your own thing. She needs quiet."

Everyone nodded. The vampire's were all gone in a flash, except one with curly hair who _looked_ around sixteen. She followed the two humans and the Torchic outside.

"Renesmee." Walter sighed.

"What?" The girl said.

"Why are you following us?"

"I want to meet the human!" Renesmee said. Ruby smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." She said. Renesmee smiled.

It was only an hour or so before the trio and Pokémon were flying back to Vermillion.

___________

**Me: How was that? Be sure to check out RJC behind the scenes! **

**I'm thinking of doing a movie for this, and I need an idea for a legendary/plot or both! I am also looking for some one-off OCs to be in it. I will be writing the movie and this at the same time, so the updates will be slower, but without a plot there is no movie, so decide! **

**You can either PM me or say it in your review!**


	34. Chapter 34: Déjà vu again?

**Me: OMG! The movie is _over_?! LOL, sorry about that. ^^; I miss writing it. Well, here, we, GOOOOO! OH YEAH, NEW OUTFITS APPLY TO THEM NOW, BUT NOT AGES OR BADGE NUMBERS! KK!**

**Chapter 34- Déjà vu again? You have got to be kidding me!**

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me!" Pearl groaned.

**We join our heroes on route six to Saffron city for both Pearl's contest and Ruby's gym battle, though it seems they are having a little map trouble.**

"Gee, you think!?"

**I'm only reading what the authoress told me too, sheesh!**

Anyway... Pearl face palmed as Gemma tried her best to decipher the map.

"Pearl, stop moaning." Yellow sighed. "You're worse than Torchix sometimes!"

"I find that insulting." Torchix pouted.

"Look, I'm trying my hardest. My brain still isn't fully recovered." Gemma said.

"After a week?" Leaf said, glaring.

"Hey, dad took ages to recover all the little things!" Ruby retorted.

"Of for goodness sake, give me the map." Walter sighed. Gemma handed him the paper and he chuckled.

"What?" Pearl asked.

"No wonder we're lost, you were holding it upside down!"

Gemma blushed, every laughed light-heartedly. "It all looks the same."

"Never mind." Ruby giggled.

"I MIND!" Torchix said. "I don't like being lost!"

"Shut up." Everyone said in unison. Torchix looked down.

"Anyway, according to this, we are not even on the actually route six path." Walter said.

"That's it, I am never trusting you with a map again!" Yellow sighed. Gemma blushed.

"Anyway, back on subject. We need to head a mile or so east," Walter said, folding the map up "straight ahead until we reach the path."

"OK! Let's go!" Torchix cheered. They all did so, Walter with his arm around Gemma's shoulder.

"How didn't you know it was upside down?" Leaf asked.

"I swear, one of these days I will _kill_ you!" Gemma growled.

"Some things never change." Pearl sighed. She prodded Leaf in the back. He sighed.

"Look, let's just get to the path, K?" Ruby said. They all nodded.

"According to this there's a hole right about, !" Walter said, before the while group fell down a large whole, just as he just described, and screamed.

Everyone at the bottom of the pile up grunted.

"Can you get off us please, my back is about to cave in." Ruby groaned. "You lot are heavy."

Walter and Gemma climbed from the top, followed by Leaf and Yellow revealing Pearl and Ruby squished at the bottom of the pile. Sighing Leaf pulled up Pearl and Walter got Ruby up. Torchix smiled, not having been squashed at all.

"I'll squish you in a minute." Yellow sighed.

"Hey look!" Gemma said. She pointed down a hall. "It looks like a kind of ancient tunnel."

"Cool! C'mon, let's explore!" Ruby cheered, running off with Torchix not far behind her.

"Wait up!" Everyone followed her, and Pearl found her mind wandering to a tale her uncle Ash used to tell, about how he was possessed in an old ruin. She dismissed it.

Ahead of the group Ruby ran straight until she reached a dead end.

"Aw man!" She groaned, leaning against it. Suddenly the door opened and she fell through. "Whooooooa!" she said, landing flat on her back. The door closed behind her, Torchix groaning as she jumped up from the floor where she fell off her trainer's shoulder.

"Ow." The Pokémon grumbled. Ruby sighed, standing up and looking around.

It looked like some sort of chamber, there was a large statue on one wall with a throne carrying a stone Poké ball. Curious Ruby walked over and took a hold of the Poké ball, shaking it:

When it shook by itself. She gasped as she felt something enveloping her.

***

"C'mon! Who knows what mess she could've got herself into by now!" Pearl called as she ran ahead of the group. They too soon reached the 'dead end' confused when it came into sight.

"How do we get through?" Leaf said as he banged on the wall. The others, except the ex-vampires, were doing the same. Walter coughed and pointed at a button that was in a hole in the wall. "Oh."

Gemma turned it they ran through, all were shocked when they saw Ruby on her hands and knees, shaking. A stone Poké ball lay just off from her and Torchix was jumping around in panic.

"Ruby!" Gemma exclaimed, running forward, the others soon followed her lead. But as the brunette knelt to help her raven haired friend she was thrown violently into a wall. Everyone gasped, Pearl screaming slightly.

"Gemma!" Walter yelled, running at his fastest to her. He sat her up, a lump forming on her head. He glared at Ruby's now kneeling, but looking down, form. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was just strange, Ruby!" Yellow added. "She didn't touch.... wait, since when was she even strong enough to do that?"

Pearl gulped, now remembering the whole tale from her uncle's past. "G-guys, I think we're in for big trouble."

Gemma nodded. "She, is _literally_ not herself." She added.

Evil laughter echoed around the chamber, a strange purple glow radiating around Ruby's body. The laughter continued as she stood, still facing down, before she suddenly lifted her head to reveal sharp black eyes and very sharp teeth.

"Free again!" she yelled in a voice that was not her own. "Though, a female body is not what I had in mind."

"Shit." Walter said.

***

"Remind me why we're here again, Tanya." Chris said as they walked down the many ancient corridors.

"Because, Chris, mom and dad told us about this place, and how they lost their chance at treasure. So, we're gonna get it for them!" the purple haired girl replied. Meowthette sighed.

"How's dat gonna make any difference?" she asked.

"Because, dimwit, we can show them how successful we are."

"But we..."

"They don't need to know about the twerps." Chris interrupted. Suddenly a familiar scream echoed through the corridors. "Speaking of the twerps..."

"Dammit, c'mon, lets dispose of the so we can get our treasure!" Tanya snapped, running off.

***

"What's happening, c'mon Ru', this ain't funny." Yellow said, her voice shaking.

"I'm not, joking." 'she' said. "Oh ho oh, this girl is the last brat's daughter! Oh this is going to be fun."

"Who are you?!" Pearl yelled, Leaf put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why the king of Pokélantis of course!"

They all froze.

***

**Me: Déjà Vu anyone? Lol, how was that? I cannot update this weekend as I am going to London and cannot take my laptop! NOOO! But I will update RJC behind the scene tomorrow or Monday and this Monday. Cya!**


	35. Chapter 35: Possession

**Me: Writer's. Block. Sucks. That and the fact I had to edit an old upload to get this up. DX**

**Chapter 35- Possession **

**After a shock during our last instalment, our heroes are left dumfounded and scared at the sudden return of the king of Pokélantis, how will this unexpected shock, turn out?**

_"Why the king of Pokélantis of course!"_

_They all froze. _

***

"So surprised?" The king said. "I should've known that the brat's kid would be the only one stupid enough to release me, but I never believed it would take so bloody long!"

"You get out of Ruby right now!" Gemma yelled. "She is still there, creep, in your head!"

"I know, girly, but she isn't getting out!" the king snickered. "And you can't do anything about it without that Pyramid King Brandon, especially not you, pixie!"

Gemma almost launched herself forward at that comment. Yellow, Walter and Leaf all had to hold her back so she didn't cause herself serious injury.

"How about a battle, if you win, then you keep her, if you lose then you get out!" Walter suggested. The king shrugged.

"Fine, but don't expect to be as lucky as her father." He pushed past them, walking out. Pearl stood behind Walter.

"Are you sure you're gonna win?" she asked.

"I have to, or Ruby is his forever." He replied seriously. "Come on, let's follow her-... him."

***

Ruby was floating in some sort of new dimension which was in fact her mind. It was all black and red and all sorts, just blobs of darkened colour. Slowly her eyes opened.

"Ugh, where am I?" she groaned, suddenly jumping a second later when she realised she was floating, and that there was a screen in front of her showing the scenery of the tunnels, making her gasp. "What on earth?!"

_I think you'll find you aren't _in_ earth any longer._ Ruby jumped again when someone who looked exactly like her, but she had a dark aura around her with dark, beady eyes.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, her voice high. Her other self chuckled.

_The King of Pokélantis, brat, who else? _

Ruby then had a distant flashback of her father's tale of him being possessed by an evil king, and how he had been stuck in his own mind until they had somehow got him back, bad thing was she couldn't remember that part of the story.

She just nodded stiffly.

"I guess I remember dad talking about you." She said.

_I know you do, I am in your mind, remember._ The king smirked. _I'm off now, I have to fight one of your little pals._

He disappeared.

Ruby was left shocked and confused in her own head.

***

Meanwhile, in the outside world, the king stood on one side of a large clearing, Walter about to head to the other. This gave the real Ruby hope as she knew her Pokémon would be no match for his, when the king shook her head and gestured for him to go.

"What?" Walter asked, teeth bared.

"I know all about you from her head, wrinkles, so why don't you go sit down and I battle someone that is more her level." The king snickered. Walter snarled before Gemma pulled him back. "You there, blue hair!" He pointed at Pearl, who looked very scared. "You are the only one here I stand a chance at against with this girl's crappy stash of Pokémon-..." Suddenly his voice changed to Ruby's for a moment. "Hey! My Pokémon aren't crappy!" Everyone gasped, but the purple aura pushed in waves over her head and she became the king again.

"M-me?" Pearl said. He glared at her. Gulping she walked up to the side opposite him and placed a hand on her Poké balls.

"I'll ref then." Leaf said, standing up and walking to the side of the battle area. "This is a two on two match between uh... The King of Pokélantis and Pearl Oak. Begin?"

"Go Piplup!" Pearl called. The king snickered.

"Go Pichu." He said simply. Everyone winced visibly.

That Pokémon was the offspring of the strongest Pikachu in the _world_, Pearl was in a big jam.

"Uh, Piplup use peck!"

"Pichu, use thunder bolt." The attack hit the poor water type penguin hard, knocking her back into her trainer's leg, but she struggled back up.

"Pip, are you OK?" Pearl asked. Piplup nodded slightly before getting ready to attack again. The king frowned at the determination in the Pokémon's eyes, and quickly decided on a more evil strategy.

"Pichu use thunder on the girl!" he yelled. Pichu looked back at her trainer, shocked. "I said thunder!"

"PEARL! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Leaf yelled. Pearl was frozen in shock and fear in the path of the oncoming attack. Leaf's fists clenched before he pulled a sudden move, launching across the gap between himself and the girl, knocking her to the side and instead getting hit himself.

The electricity coursed through his muscles, making him scream in intense pain. The electricity flickered around him, before it dissipated and he collapsed forward onto the ground. Pearl screamed in horror, running over and shaking him. Everyone else followed, but only Gemma got through before the king put a wall of dark aura in front of them, trapping them.

Gemma looked back for a second before kneeling by Leaf.

"Go continue the battle, Pearl, I'll treat him with the knowledge I have from Carlisle." The ex-vampire said. Pearl nodded.

***

**Me: Cliff-hanger again! I'm not gunna put behind the scenes up until the end of the mess with the 'King', R&R!**


	36. Chapter 36: Evil be gone!

**Me: I am really confused, I only have one reviewer when I had, last month, 1,223 hits for this story? Huh? Where have all of you _gone_? So I give thanks to Legendary Fairy for being my only reviewer! *gives cookie***

**Chapter 36- ****Evil be gone!**

Pearl took her place on her side of the field again, still slightly unable to concentrate with Leaf lying paralyzed on the floor.

"Come on little girl." The king smirked.

***

"Whoa, who is dat?" Meowthette said. TRm2 are currently hiding in the tree tops of the surrounding forest, watching the 'twerps'.

"That's the leader twerpette, Meowth." Chris said, grabbing the binoculars. "Has she had a makeover?" Huffing Tanya snatched them, looking at the girl.

"That is creepy.... but strangely familiar...." she muttered. She looked for a moment longer before clicking her fingers.

"Wat?" Meowthette asked. The lilac haired girl removed the binoculars and looked to the cat.

"Remember that Ma and Pa told us about the old twerp getting possessed?" she said. Chris nodded.

"I remember. I guess she does look similar to what they told us about the dad twerp's possession." He replied. Suddenly a beam of darkness started to head in their direction.

"Uh, guys?" Meowthette said. The two humans looked down, gulping.

"That doesn't look good." Tanya said before the attack hit them and they went flying into the air.

"Dis ain't fair! We hardly get any airtime!" Meowthette growled.

"Yeah! Authoress, give us more tiiiiiiimmmme!" As if.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

***

"Piplup, peck again!" Pearl called. The little blue penguin's beak grew and glowed white, she leaped forward and started to peck the electric mouse.

"Pichu, use thunderbolt again!" The king yelled. In her head Ruby growled.

Whilst all this was going on, Gemma was treating Leaf, grabbing a special remedy from her bag, tipping a drop or two down his throat she then pushed a certain nerve on his neck, making him swallow what she dripped in. "Work... for Pearl's sake work!"

Also during the few minutes it took for the battle to start up again the two on the other side of the barrier strained to see over the top of said barrier. Yellow was on a struggling Walter's shoulders, peering over.  
"Can you come down now?" the latter asked.  
"Why? You have super strength." Yellow said.  
"That was before I became _human_." He grunted.  
"Are you calling me fat?" Yellow said, glaring at him. Walter gulped.

Piplup was hit hard by the electric attack, making her fall back hard to the ground.

"Pip! Are you OK?" Pearl gasped. The king smirked, thinking he had won, when to both of their utter shock Piplup stood back up but glowing a bright white. "Piplup?"

Piplup's form started to shift between that of her new form and her old one, just as Torchix had done before forcing herself to stay as a Torchic, suddenly the light disappeared and a larger blue penguin was revealed. She pulled out her Poké Dex.

_'Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. One blow from its wings is strong enough to knock down trees.'_ It said.

"Alright!" Pearl cheered. "Use Peck again!" The king backed off at the attack hit Pichu and knocked her out. "YES!" Pichu was returned, but the king growled.

"This battle is _not_ over!" he yelled.

"Oh yes it is!" came a voice, looking back Pearl saw Leaf standing up and with his fists clenched. He threw a Poké ball, revealing his Ivyasaur. "Use razor leaf!"

All that could see, including Torchix, flinched as the leaves hit the girl. The king and Ruby screamed.

***

Someway into the forest a familiar purple haired boy heard Ruby's scream, and his head snapped in the direction it came from.

"Ruby?" He said quietly, before turning and running in the direction the scream came from. It only took him a minute for him to reach the clearing where Ruby was currently trying to force the evil king from her mind. "Ruby?" he said louder, making Gemma notice him. She smirked slightly, but decided to keep her immature teasing 'til later.

"Peter! Come over, she's fine!" she called instead. He ran in, just as Leaf got the aura back into the Poké ball. Ruby collapsed to the floor, Walter (the barrier now being gone) catching her just before she hit the ground.

"There we go." He said quietly, sitting her up. "You're OK now."

"I feel woozy…"

"_Maybe that's because Peter is here._" Gemma giggled through telepathy. Ruby winced but blushed. The lilac haired boy ran over to her, taking over supporting the girl. Walter walked away, in his thoughts asking his soulmate about the pair.

"Are you OK, Ru'? What happened?" Peter asked. Leaf, Yellow and Pearl all gave each other looks, mostly of pure relief but also of laughter at Peter and the very awkward looking Ruby.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Peter." Pearl sighed. Ruby blushed deeper as Peter looked at her, still embarrassed after the whole kiss situation on V-day.

"I think we should get to a PC, or we are going to be camping here." Gemma said. Peter looked up at the sky.

"Too late for that." He said, gesturing to the stars now appearing. "The doors will be closed by now."

"Our first group campout." Walter said. "Oh joy."

"Don't like the idea of outside sleeping?" Leaf chuckled. Walter glared. "What'd I say?"

"We were camping out when the fire at our foster home started." Gemma lied/stated. "By the time we realised most were already dead." Ruby found herself flinching at the new coded information.

"Let's set up. Uh, Leaf, hadn't you better get rid of the _thing_?" Pearl hinted, nudging him. Leaf grabbed Torchix.

"OI! LEMME GO!" she yelled. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Not that thing." Yellow groaned, grabbing the stone Poké ball and lobbing it far, _far_ into the forest. "Now we can set up." She grinned after.

"We'll have to share tents, we only have enough for four people on their own..." Peter said as he counted the tents.

"Well, G and Walter are obviously sharing, just be quiet you two." Leaf teased. Gemma glared at him, making him back off slightly.

"I'll share with Leaf!" Pearl exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "I said that too quick, right?" Leaf sighed.

"OK, so who else?"

"I'll go on my own if it would be two awkward to anyone if I shared with a girl." Peter said.

"Nah, I like sleeping alone." Yellow beamed. Ruby glared from her position on the ground.

"I hate you." She mumbled.

"I know." Yellow giggled.

"Hey, don't turn into the director!" Walter said.

I hate you too. ;)

***

**Me: LOL! R&R!**


	37. Chapter 37: Funny & awkward times!

**Chapter 37- Funny & awkward times!**

**Where was I last chapter? Anyway, after the king of Pokélantis made a sharp exit our heroes are currently sitting around their campfire, telling stories ahead of the night to come.**

"I remember one time, back in my foster home, when my youngest foster sister, only 12, decided it would be funny to leave a camcorder in our foster parents' room at night..." Gemma started. Walter chuckled.

"What did she get on the video?" Peter asked.

"You _really _don't want to know, let's just say that Chris and Kirsten weren't very happy about her sending it to the foster kids back at the home." Walter finished. Everyone burst out laughing or sniggering.

"She sent it to the foster home?" Gemma said with wide eyes. "How did I miss that?"

"You were out on a picnic with Kim." Walter said, everyone knew what he was hinting at.

"You don't need to be dropping hints, Ruby blabbed to Peter, Walter." Pearl said. Walter's mouth went 'o' whilst Peter just smiled awkwardly.

"Oops..." Ruby said.

(Play theme)

"Night!" Everyone said as they climbed into their tents. Ruby and Peter fell into an awkward silence the moment they were alone.

After a minute or two of silence, it was broken, but not by either human.

"SPEAK SOMEONE!" Torchix yelled.

"Shut up." Everyone else called. Torchix sighed and slumped against Ruby's bag.

**P&L:**

"That whole episode was creepy." Leaf sighed as he lay back on his sleeping bag. Pearl sat cross legged on hers, smiling at him.

"You mean episode_s_." She giggled. "Yes, it was. I hated having to fight my best friend."

"I wish it were Gemma who was possessed; I would have enjoyed hitting her with razor leaf a _lot_ more." Leaf said, teeth gritted.

"_I can hear you, you know._" Leaf jumped at the voice, making Pearl and the ex-vampire next door to laugh.

"Don't take the p out of Gemma, she will kill you." The former said, poking Leaf in the ribs. He grunted and turned over.

**R&P: **

Silence.

After a while Ruby had reached into her bag and grabbed her pad and pencils. She flipped through any page containing Peter in at double speed, finally coming to an empty page. Peter watched in awe as pencil touched paper and a strange eye shape with the image of a battle inside it started to take form on the page. He could recognise Pearl standing on the other side with a glowing Pokémon in front of her.

Torchix was asleep by now, so he skidded closer, peering over her shoulder making her sigh.

"Can I have some space?" she asked a little too sharply. Peter backed off to the other side of the tent.

Sighing he lay down and rolled to face her. "What's wrong, Ru'?" No reply. "Speak to me girl."

"No."

"You just did." He smirked. Ruby ignored him again. "C'mon Ruby! What have I done to make you loath me?"

"Guess." She said. She turned the page of her pad over and started to draw something else. It looked a lot like Gemma, and soon Walter took shape next to her. Both in their old-fashioned outfits from what was originally their time. Peter raised an eyebrow at the picture and then at her.

"What? I don't know."

"I said _guess_." Ruby said, a blush as red as her name covering her cheeks and with her teeth gritted. The blush on her cheeks gave him the last piece of the puzzle.

"Oh... Ruby." He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry 'bout that, K?"

"I'm _10_, Peter." Ruby replied, packing away her pad and sliding into her sleeping bag.

"I know, I was being rash." He said. "But..."

"I'm going to sleep Peter."

**G&W:**

"I am going to kill that idiot one day." Gemma growled. Walter laughed.

"Don't let Pearl or Yellow hear you say that." He said, his arm that was around her waist pulling her closer. Gemma snuggled into his chest, smiling.

"I know." She said. Walter gave her a look. "What? Don't blame me that the authoress is me!"

"Curse her."

OI!

"Hey! That's me you're talking about!" Gemma scowled, hitting his chest. He smirked.

"I didn't even feel that." He laughed. Gemma pouted.

"Muscle head." She said. Walter was about to reply when they heard laughter from one of the other tents.

"Yellow, is that you?" Walter called.

"NO!" Yellow yelled back before she fell asleep.

"Leaf and..." Gemma started.

"Nope." Pearl replied.

"So that means..." Leaf started. Gemma smirked.

"PETER STONE GET OFF THE GIRL! SHE'S ONLY TEN!" She then yelled.

**R&P:**

Peter was tickling the raven haired girl, after many failed attempts at trying to make her talk to him, and saw that as the only way to get her to. It worked, in a way.

"Stop! Stop it Peter!" She squealed.

"PETER STONE GET OFF THE GIRL! SHE'S ONLY TEN!"

"Stop! Gemma means business!" Ruby said. Peter flipped over, laughing quietly. Ruby was panting quietly and also laughing.

"You speaking to me now?" Peter asked. Ruby smiled at him.

"I guess. But, I don't think we can be serious, you know. I'm only ten and I'm sure dad would kill you." She said.

"Does that..."

"I'm not sure what it means yet, Pete." The girl said. He nodded.

"Can I have a hug at least?" He asked, sitting up. Ruby smiled again.

"I think I can allow that." Peter wrapped his arms around her back, her snuggling into his chest slightly. She was soon asleep.

***

**Me: I love that ending! I won't have behind the scenes up yet, as I am too tired to try! It should be up tomorrow. :) R&R!**


	38. Chapter 38: Hurt

**Me: *sniff* Hey guys, this chapter is pretty close to home for me, I just had to write it to get some anger out of my system. It will be in Gemma's point of view. *sniff***

**Chapter 38- Hurt**

"Stay away from me, Walter!" I screamed through the tears that streamed down my face. My eyes stung, and I'm sure my face was bright red. He was standing in front of me as I turned to him screaming.

"Gemma, please!" He shouted, reaching out to grab my wrist, I pulled away sharply.

"Don't touch me!" You may be wondering how a pair like us, with the bond of vampire partnership, ended up in the state we are now. It all started this morning...

**_Earlier that day..._**

The morning started normally enough, I was late waking up, Walter having to cook instead. The only difference was that Peter was there and was soon to leave.

_"So," Pearl said as she took a bite of the bacon sandwich Walter had prepared for her, "Peter, when are you leaving? Not being rude."_

_"I know why you ask, don't worry. Well, to answer I'm off as soon as I'm finished eating, I am a badge ahead of you. I must warn you, Sabrina is slightly creepy." Peter replied, eating his 'English breakfast'._

_"You're leaving so soon?" Ruby said with a pout on her face. I had laughed at her comment._

_"What's so funny, Gemma?" Yellow asked. _

_"Oh, the fact she denies being kissed by him but acts like that around him." I had smirked. Ruby and Peter blushed._

_"He/I did not kiss me/her!" They yelled at the same time. We all laughed. _

_"I better get off, I'll be seeing you soon." Peter said as he grabbed his bag, a Poké ball popping open showing his Elekid, they both waved and walked off. Ruby yelled loudest, of course. Once he was gone we all went back into usual routine, chatting about the path we were soon to head down and wondering if we'd make it in time for Pearl's contest and to see Alex and Francesco. We stayed long after the food was gone, many Pokémon releasing themselves to play. _

_There was Todotile, Pichu, Piplup, Chikorita, Rattata, Blaze, my Flareon, Walters Sceptile and Yellow's Wartortle. According to Leaf his were asleep. _

_I don't remember the exact time, but I heard a set of thoughts coming towards us, not something that would usually make me worry. But this person was able to _hide_ things from me, all I could tell was it was a vampire, and not vegetarian._

_Everyone saw me tense._

_"What's with her?" Leaf asked in his usual tone._

_"She looks like when Alice freezes in the books after a vision." Pearl commented._

_"Or _Edward_?" Ruby sighed. "She's heard someone, who?"_

_"I don't know." I had said. "It's a carnivorous vampire, and that's all I can tell." _

_"Do we have time to..." Yellow started._

_"No." I replied simply. _

_"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!" Torchix screamed. I had sighed._

_"Probably."_

_"Well sorry for... wait... Did you just agree with meh?" Torchix said with wide eyes. _

_"If Gemma and I weren't human we would have a chance, but no way do we like this." Walter said._

_The trees shook with the speed of the oncoming creature, Walter and I had stood in front of the other humans, hoping to talk some sense into the Vampire that came our way. When the blur appeared and stopped in the clearing, I, Walter and our Pokémon were shocked. _

_She had long black hair, bright red eyes and was wearing a black cape with a normal t-shirt and jeans underneath._

_"Christina?!" I had exclaimed. I couldn't believe that B**** was here! How dare she show her face after she betrayed our coven! _

_"Hello again, Gemma." She said with venom in her smirk. "Hello Walter." She said that last bit in a much more flirty way, I looked to my green eyed love to find him looking a bit shocked but blushing. I had nudged him and glared. He cleaned up his act for then. _

_"What are you doing here?" I spat._

_"Just passing through." She said casually. "Never expected to see you looking so... peachy."_

_"We became human a while back, Christina." Walter said, much too politely for my liking. I sent the story to the others, I heard a few responses before I switched off. _

_"Well, how about I show you out of the forest, I'm pretty sure your sense of direction will have gone after your _change_." Christina said. I saw the venom and lies in her eyes, but Walter seemed to ignore it. _

_"I guess we could use the help, Gemma did get us lost yesterday." He had said. I stared incredulously at him._

_"What?! After what she did to our coven?!" I yelled. "Seriously, Walter, are you mad? And what's with the extreme detail about me getting us lost, huh?"_

_"Tut, tut. Calm down." Christina taunted. I glared at her._

_"Shut up, cow." I had said with venom, wanting to spare the younger ones the foul language I was about to use. _

_"Gemma, whatever she did we need the help." Yellow said. I growled quietly but had given in. _

_***_

_Later that day we had just about managed to get near the edge of the forest before lunch. We had all sat down, I saw Christina eyeing Ruby. I remember the smell from Ruby clearly, and it was appealing, so I used telepathy to warn her to back off. She had glared at me but smiled at the others, keeping up her facade. _

_"What are you going to have, Christina?" Leaf asked. "We are off the menu."_

_She laughed. "I know that, Gemma has made that very clear. I will be fine for a day or two yet, and by then you will all be gone."_

_"Yes, we shall." I spat._

_"Gemma! Be nicer to her, she is helping us!" Pearl said. Did I forget to mention she could force humans to trust her? I think I'm the only one immune sometimes. _

_"I told you what she did, she ratted us out to the Volturi! She ratted us out to them saying we had something we didn't, all for the recognition!" I had yelled, standing up with my fists clenched. It was all silent. "Don't blame me when this ends in tears." I muttered, sitting down again. I ate my rice balls in silence, the others all chatting. _

_I noticed Walter had neither stuck up for me or tried to calm me, sending my heart on laps around my chest cavity. I looked to him, seeing him in conversation with Christina. I couldn't bare it. I stood up and grabbed my bag, walking off. _

_"Where are you going?" Ruby asked. I looked back with a tiny smile._

_"I saw a lake a bit back into the trees, I'm going for a swim." I replied, walking off. _A swim is just what I need_, I had thought._

_"Don't be long!" Torchix yelled, one of the few sensible things she ever says._

_"I won't." _

_I had found the lake soon after, changing straight into my costume and slipping into the cool water. I felt my muscles relax, sinking deeper into the water. "Nice." _

_I soon decided to take more movement into my alone time, so I started to swim gently before swimming underwater with my eyes open. It was all blurry due to my newly re-acquired bad eye-sight and the water stinging my eyes, but I felt being surrounded by water and the Luvdisc was relaxing, before I remembered a necklace I had on. I reached up to it, still under water, and held it so I could see it. _

_It was shaped like one of the Luvdisc that swam around my feet and legs, but its eye was bright gold and it had a delicate golden bow on its head. Walter had given it to me about fifty years ago, specially engraved for me. It was still in perfect condition, even after a few turns on spin-dries and washing machines. My hair was weightless above my head as I stared at the token of his love for me, my eyes must have gone dull brown by now, I was getting depressed. _

_Then I realised I still needed air, and swam up quickly. I jumped when I saw Christina standing at the edge of the water._

_"Come, come. Hurry up." She smirked before running off at full speed as if to taunt me. I was faster than her once. I climbed out and dried off, changing back into my clothes, thankful they were black or they may see the water marks that didn't come from the lake. I had my necklace on show now, so I could remind Walter where his loyalties lay. I ran back as fast as my human form could take me, and soon reached Ruby and the others. _

_"C'mon, G!" Ruby called as she waved her arm. I stood next to her. "Nice necklace."_

_"Thank you, Walter had it made for me a few decades ago." I smiled weakly. I saw Walter glance back for a moment, but he turned back and kept his eye on the map Christina was holding. I frowned. "_You don't trust Christina, do you?_"I asked Ruby through telepathy. She shook her head no. "Thank you." I said, looking up. I'm short! Don't blame me!_

_"Thank you for what?" Christina asked, turning to us. _

_"Nothing you need to worry about." I had said, venom still in my tone. Torchix jumped up and down on Ruby's head, tongue out at the vampire. The red eyed 'teen' sighed and turned away. "_Don't aggravate her._" Both nodded. _

_"So, how much further?" Leaf asked. He was surprisingly trusting of _this_ vampire. _

_"Not far." She replied, but to my surprise Walter had said the same thing at the exact time she did. _

_"I don't think Leaf was asking you, Walter." Ruby said. I had mouthed thank you and she smiled. He ignored her though, making my frown deepen. _

_A while later we reached the very edge of the forest, only a mile or so left. But we had to rest again, stupid humans as I would've said not long ago._

_As we sat I saw Ruby was drawing very violent picture of her and Torchix burning Christina, making me chuckle lightly. But then I saw Christina and Walter walk off out of the corner of my eye, making my chest tighten. I was worried, for once in my life. No one other than Ruby and I seemed suspicious when they walked away, all else under her power. Once they were out of sight for a second I ran after them, following far behind them. I waited a minute after they stopped before lying on the ground, looking from under a bush at what they were saying/doing. I couldn't believe I didn't trust him enough for this, but I just had to be sure. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying, but Walter looked uneasy. _

_I tried to hear for a few minutes, failing. When suddenly, right in front of me..._

_They _kissed.

_Sobs forced their way up my throat, tears spilling over from my eyes, my heart pounding and my chest tightening. I stood up quickly, running away from the horrid sight that was in front of me. I heard a voice calling me, yelling for me to come back. I kept running, not caring where I ended up. Three words ran though my head._

_He kissed her, He kissed her, He kissed her..._

_ I sped past the group, making everyone stare until I was into the trees again. I heard branches being pushed away behind me, someone still following me._

_"Gemma! Come back! Please!" It was _him_. _

_"GO AWAY!" I yelled. _

_"Gemma!"_

_"GO AWAY!"_

***

And that is where you find me. Staring with dull unforgiving eyes at the one person I thought I could trust forever, tears falling down my cheeks and my heart snapped in two, even pieces. His green eyes are filled with hurry, and hurt. I didn't care.

"Gemma, please, it wasn't what it looked like!" Walter pleaded. I gritted my teeth.

"Then what was it?! It looked very convincing to me!" I yelled. He reached out again, but I slapped his hand away sharply. "Don't touch me!"

"Please, I don't love her, I love you!" he begged again. I glared.

"Yeah right!" I spat, tears getting stronger. I reached up to the necklace handing around my neck, ripping it off my throat and chucking it back into his face. "Maybe you should give that to someone who you actually love! Get her to bite you too while you're at it, then you can be together safely!"

He looked stunned, closing his hand around the necklace. Before I could react her pulled me to his chest, I struggled, hitting his chest over and over with my tiny fists. I don't think he felt anything, my gift clouded by tears. I hit him again and again and again, my tears soaking his green shirt 'til he was shivering from the air hitting the wet patches. My arms soon got tired, and instead I found myself gripping his shirt and sobbing forcefully into his chest. He shushed me, rubbing my back and kissing my head.

Right then I needed him, and he was there.

***

**Me: ...Hey. I'm a bit emotional right now. All of this happened, but was adapted to fit the story, Walter cam down from his new home in Scotland for our annual camp we had before he left, and Christina (an ex who used him to get at me) crushed it. I don't know if I have yet forgiven him, but I will tell you next chapter I hope, as he is down for the weekend now. Here he comes, I better get this up before he sees, cya...**


	39. Chapter 39: Back on the road!

**Me: Good news is I have forgiven him, and we are back to normal programming, so this chapter _will_ have a behind the scenes, if I remember to. ^^; anyway.... **

**I have more plans for Christina's character in future episodes, she will become a reoccurring character, kinda like hunter J and TRm2, enjoy! :) (PS. If there's anything in this chapter that doesn't sound like my style, it'll be Walter.)**

******Chapter 39- Back on the road!**

After Gemma's tears finally stopped, Walter allowed himself a small smile. He squeezed the necklace in his palm, before lifting up her head with his finger on her chin. She looked at him with her now bloodshot eyes. The green eyed 'teen' opened his fist and held the necklace out, reaching behind her to fasten it around her pale throat.

"To the one I love." He smiled, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. Gemma leant up, standing on her tip-toes to stay connected with him. Her arms were stretched out by her sides, his snaking around her waist. When Walter's hands started to wander Gemma pulled back.

"I'm fourteen now, silly." She said quietly. He smiled.

"Have you forgiven me?" Walter asked. Gemma nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I should've remembered she can practically force people into that."

Then, as always, the moment was ruined by a certain Pokémon.

"C'MON! WE'RE LEAVING!" Torchix yelled as she jumped out of the foliage. Gemma and Walter sighed, grabbing each other's hands and following the Pokémon.

"I swear, you are just as bad as your namesake!" Walter said as they ran.

"Which one of us?" said the girls.

"Both! Gem was being the quick to judge over emotional side of her and Torchix the stupid, hyper side that crashes her friend's dates!"

"You're as bad!" Gemma pouted. "STOP TYPING WALTER!"

That's better. Anyway.... They reached the group soon after, all of them putting their bags on their backs, and no sign of the red eyed menace.

"Where's... uh, she?" Gemma asked as they stopped in front of them. Leaf shrugged.

"She disappeared just after you ran through here, what was with you anyway?" he said. Gemma shook her head.

"Only Walter and I need to know that." She said. Walter grabbed his bag and threw it onto his back, gesturing for Gemma to do the same. Gemma got her small waist pack and strapped it on, her Poké balls neatly clipped in order on the side of it.

"So, Saffron city here we come!" Ruby cheered. Everyone laughed and walked off.

**Everything seem _happier_ now that that vampire had left them alone, for now... So as they head to Saffron city for the upcoming contest and the gym battle that would hopefully win Ruby her fourth badge!**

**(Play theme)**

"This town seems, _lighter_ than when I last visited. But then again Sabrina was still a homicidal maniac back then." Walter said.

"I'm glad we don't have to see her for a while then." Yellow said with a gulp.

"He turned my dad and your mom into dolls." Ruby said, giggling. "That woulda been so funny to see."

"I hope she doesn't do that to us." Pearl said, shivering with her arms bent up to her face and her fists clenched. Leaf laughed light-heartedly.

"She became slightly more sane than before, Per', we'll be fine." He said, patting her back. She blushed.

Gemma laughed.

"What?" Yellow asked. Gemma pointed to a brunette girl in shorts and a blonde boy next to said girl.

"Is it me, or do we always bump into them?" Ruby said.

"HEY YOU TWO! OVA HERE!" Torchix yelled.

"Torchix!" Walter scolded.

The pair that the Pokémon was calling knew the voice instantly, turning around. The girl with an eyebrow raised and her arms folded. The boy had his hands in his jean pockets and was laughing slightly. The two groups walked over to the other.

"Fancy seeing you again." Alex laughed, either hugging or shaking everyone's hands.

"We see you every contest or Gym!" Pearl laughed.

"Well, we're here for both this time." Francesco said. "If you hadn't guessed."

"Yup, we guessed. I wanna win my first ribbon!" Pearl cheered, fist in the air.

"Well, I'm after my second." Alessandra smirked. Pearl looked shocked.

"You think?" Torchix, shut up.

"Wow! What ribbon did you get?" Gemma asked.

"I got the Cerulean Ribbon." The brown eyed girl said, holding out a cerulean coloured ribbon. "I think you guys just missed it."

"I guess we did. I don't remember a contest being held in Cerulean City." Leaf said, shrugging.

"Same." Ruby said.

"I think it was just after Pearl and the others left Cerulean whilst you were at home, Ru'." Alex pondered. "Anyway! Have you registered yet? The deadline is in an hour."

"What?" Pearl said with wide eyes. "CRAP! HURRY UP GUYS!" she then ran at full speed toward the orange roofed contest hall. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't kill someone, or herself." Leaf chuckled as he ran after the bluenette.

"Don't let her kill you!" Yellow called after her. "After what she did to the director!" My head still hurts from that!

"I won't!" Leaf yelled back. Ruby turned back to Alex.

"How's 'bout we all head to the PC?" she asked. Alex and Francesco nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." Francesco agreed. Torchix jumped to the floor where it started to bounce up and down facing them.

"Well what are ya waiting for? C'mon!" she ran off in the wrong direction.

"Other way pal!" Ruby called as she pointed to a sign showing the way. Torchix didn't look at her, she just ran off in the direction mentioned. "She is so hopeless." Ruby said with a sigh.

The humans followed after the orange chicken, soon coming face to face with a large wooden building, standing out from the more modern city buildings and tower blocks. **(I don't know what the Poké Centre there looks like...)**

"Nice." Gemma said. "It's the only centre I've seen that isn't modern trash."

"You got something against modern?" Francesco said with an eyebrow raised. I think everyone in this is secretly related, I thought it was only Ketchums who did that!

"We were brought up in a very old fashioned way." Walter said, his arm going around the girl's waist making her yellow eyes light up and cheeks flush. Alessandra eyed them, not totally believing him.

"Makes sense." She said instead.

When they entered the building Torchix was jumping up and down on Nurse Joy's desk. Ruby sighed and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and placed her on her hat.

"Sorry about her." Yellow apologised.

"No worries, would you like a room?" Joy asked, smiling. They all nodded.

"Uh, one with three beds and one with five please." Alex said. The others looked at her with that eyebrow raised again. "One room for boys and one for girls."

"Oh." They all said, laughing afterwards.

"You guys are incredible." Alessandra giggled.

"We know." Ruby grinned. Just as they got the keys Leaf and a very pooped Pearl walked in.

"What's with her?" Francesco chuckled.

"She miss judged the distance to the hall." Leaf said.

"So... tired." Pearl panted before collapsing comically. Leaf laughed and picked her up.

"Don't run so fast next time!" Gemma smiled.

"Speak, for yourself." Pearl sighed. Once again Alex was confused and suspicious of something.

"I'm not so fast anymore." Gemma said.

"We know." Torchix teased. Gemma glared. Torchix gulped.

"C'mon guys, let's get some food and go upstairs! It's getting late." Walter said.

***

The next morning Gemma was once again late getting up, as per usual. She yawned and got dressed, looking fondly at her necklace. She polished off a small scuff before grabbing her pack and running down stairs. Her hair was up in a plait today, as she felt she needed a small change.

As she walked into the canteen she saw the others all sitting and eating cereal, she smiled for a moment when Ruby waved at her to come over. She did so, taking a seat by the currently sketching Ruby.

"Whatcha drawing?" she mumbled with her mouth full of Cheerios. Ruby giggled at her friend before showing her the picture of her and Walter in old-fashioned outfits she had started two days prior. Alessandra peered over Gemma's shoulder.

"Cool drawing Ruby, how'd you know about those types of outfits?" She asked innocently, testing to see if her theory was correct, glancing back at the book in Ruby's bag.

"Gemma told me ab-..." Ruby said before she could stop herself. Gemma covered her mouth before she finished the sentence, giving her a look.

"I knew it!" Alex exclaimed. Everyone stared. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!" all strangers looked away, scared.

"May we have this discussion elsewhere?" Gemma sighed, quickly finishing her Cheerios and standing up, gesturing for Alex, Ruby, Francesco and Walter to follow.

"You and your big mouth, Ruby!" Torchix called.

"Speak for yourself!" Ruby called back, smirking. Gemma sighed.

Once they were outside Gemma explained.

"Since Alex seems to have guessed, we may as well tell you both." She said.

"You're a pair vampires." Alessandra said. Gemma shook her head. "But..."

"We _were_ a pair of vampires." Walter said. "We are now completely human."

"This is mad." Francesco said as he face-palmed.

"Tell me about it." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "I got bitten, and that was not nice!"

"So when you were in hospital...?" Alessandra started.

"Yes, that was my fault." Gemma said with her head low. "I left and was hunting, but Ruby here followed my hunting trail and found me again, in my hunting mind frame I bit her until Torchix stopped me."

"That's understandable." Francesco said. "But it doesn't make it any more possible."

"Well, many thing we believe aren't real are. I, in fact, know a few werewolves and pixies." Walter laughed, looking at Gemma as he said the last one. It took a moment but all but Gemma caught on, laughing loudly. Gemma frowned and looked in Walter's head, before launching at him and tackling him to the ground.

"Meanie!" she pouted before standing back up, he soon following. This made the height difference more pronounced. She huffed and walked back inside.

"Get the others whilst you're in there! We need to head off to the contest!" Alessandra called.

***

"Welcome to this year's Saffron City Pokémon Contest!" Lillian called. "I am Lillian, your MC for today! Let's welcome our judges, Mr. Sukizo! Head of the Pokémon fan club."

"It's remarkable to be here." He said.

"And Mr. Contesta, the head of the Contest Committee!"

"I am happy to be here and judging yet another brilliant contest!"

"It hasn't even started yet, sir. And finally, Saffron city's Nurse Joy!" Lillian shouted.

"A pleasure to be here."

_In the Co-ordinators room..._

Pearl stood clad in a knee length, no strapped blue dress. The under layer was made of silk whilst on top it was all made from netting and held at the waist by a silk ribbon. She sighed.

"These things haven't changed at all since mom was doing them; Joy's say the same thing every time! They're as bad a Mr. Sukizo!" she sighed. Alessandra came up behind her in her white dress.

"Tell me about it." She said. Pearl jumped slightly. "Who're you using?"

"That would be telling." Pearl giggled. "I have a secret reserve no one knows about. I may just use him."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it." Alex grinned. "Where'd ya get it?"

"Mom. It seems our group gets to cheat a lot as Director can't be bothered to get us to catch them."

"First up is Pearl Oak!" Lillian called.

"Oh! Me! Cya in a minute!" Pearl said as she ran off.

***

**Me: These are getting longer! WOW! **

**Walter (real): And?**

**Me: Such a mood killer, man. **

**Walter (real): Really? **

**Me: O.o... With the look he is giving me I better put this and behind the scenes up quick! Oh, great to have StellarStorm back! Check out RJC behind the scenes!**


	40. Chapter 40: 40 already! Oh, contest too

**Me: Back, and sane. Phew...**

**Chapter 40- 40 already?! Oh, and the contest.**

Pearl ran onto the stage, grabbing a Poké ball from some invisible pocket and throwing it, blue and purple stars popper out, completely clouding the Pokémon, until a glowing fist blew them to smithereens.

It was an...

***

"Aipom?!" Ruby exclaimed, hands on the banister and standing up. "Where'd she get that?"

"From her mom." Gemma said, pulling the girl down by her over tank top.

"How'd you know that?" Francesco asked. Gemma smirked.

"I can still read minds and use telepathy." She said. Francesco looked unnerved by her smirk.

"G, stop creeping the boy out. You are quite a bit older than him." Yellow said.

"How much?" Asked Francesco cautiously.

"Oh, I'm about ninety something." Gemma said as if it were normal. Francesco fainted.

"Uh, dude?" Leaf said, leaning over and looking at him.

"You crazy woman." Walter sighed.

"I know!" Gemma giggled.

***

"Aipom, use focus punch on the ground!" Pearl called. The purple monkey jumped high before slamming its glowing tail hand into the stage, the wood all shook up before collapsing. A white wave followed the wave of lifting tiles of wood, and Aipom flew high into the air. The sun sparkled on its newly washed and combed fur, dazzling the judges. "Now use swift!" _Please don't do what it did to mom...._

The stars spun around Aipom, and one by one he punched them into sparkly dust that made him look even better. "Done! Come back down Aipom!"

Aipom landed on its tail and somehow making a thumbs up with no thumbs... O.o.

"Remarkable!" _I really do need a dictionary..._

"An amazing performance for only your second contest, Ms. Oak."

"Beautiful! You have looked after that Aipom's fur very well."

Pearl waved and ran off. Aipom did back-flips after her.

***

"That was a really good performance." Walter said, forced to lean back in his chair as there weren't enough seats so Gemma was currently on his lap. "Well, what I could see of it."

"You call me a pixie and then say you can't see round me? Make your mind up." Gemma huffed.

"She is so lucky to have that Aipom." Yellow said. "It was amazing!"

"Well, it is the offspring of what was originally my dad's Aipom." Ruby boasted.

"That her mom raised and became a ping-pong champion." Leaf said. Ruby sighed.

***

As Pearl was walking back to the lobby, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry... Harry?" She said as she looked up at the person she had collided with. He smiled one of his father's crooked smirks and bowed slightly.

"Pearl Oak." He said. "That was a very nice performance." Pearl felt herself blush.

"T-thank you." She said. "It was all Aipom though."

"No need to be so humble." Harry said. "For such a young starter trainer you did very well in controlling your Pokémon."

"Wow coming from you, despite your meanness last time we met, that is high praise." Pearl said, her blush getting deeper. Harry reached back and pulled out a _white_ rose, handing it to the girl.

"For you." He wasn't as _subtle_ as his father had been.

Pearl took the de-thorned rose and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I need to be off." Harry said as he walked off, leaving a confused Pearl blushing. After a moment she ran back to the lobby, greeted by a confused Alessandra.

"Hey, why you so red?" She asked the bluenette. Pearl hid the rose.

"No reason, I just tripped into someone and got a bit embarrassed." She lied. Alex looked sceptical but let it slide.

"Hey, isn't that the Harry from our first contest?" She said after a moment, pointing to the screen showing the current appeal. He was using his Vibrava.

"Y-yeah." Pearl said, her blush rising again when his name was mentioned. She mentally slapped herself for liking him when she already liked Leaf.

***

"Ugh, it's that jerk Harry Blackthorne!" Ruby grunted.

"Don't judge him cos' of his dad, Ru'." Leaf said, still trying to wake up Francesco.

"He was mean to her at her last contest." Gemma said.

"That mind reading is getting annoying now." The ginger boy growled.

"I can't stop it!" Gemma retorted, pouting slightly. Walter sighed and pulled her to his chest, which she gladly snuggled into.

***

"And that was another amazing performance from Harry Blackthorne! Next up is Alessandra Cesarini, going for her second ribbon!" Lillian announced. Harry ran off and Alex ran on from the other side.

"Go Dark!" she called, throwing a Poké ball. Smoke poured out and an Umbreon popped out. Its rings glowed a bright yellow, lighting through the dark smoke all around it. "Use rain dance!"

Rain suddenly poured out of nowhere, making some people grab bags or papers and hold them over their heads. The smoke disappeared and showed that the rain was making Dark's coat shine as his rings glowed.

"Now use psychic!" Alex commanded. Dark's eyes shone bright blue, and suddenly all the rain stopped in mind air, frozen. A few young children stared in wonder at little droplets that were just hitting them when the froze, seeing the bits flying from them as they burst. "You know what to do!"

The water all carried to one spot, forming a large ball shape. Dark brought it over Alex and she floated in it, waving to everyone with her mouth wide open, to show she would breath.

The ball then exploded, making a few gasp, but to their shock Alessandra stood by her Pokémon without a drop of water on her.

"Amazing!" _finally...._

"That was astounding, for a Pokémon that isn't even a water type it controlled the air inside it perfectly!"

"Beautiful!"

Alessandra yelled thank you and ran off. On the other side of the stage a boy with muddy brown eyes and auburn hair ran on, wearing a pair of black tracky-bottoms and a yellow T-shirt.

"Next up is Matthew Baker!"

***

"That was _sooo_ cool!" Ruby gasped.

"I hate water." Torchix pouted. "I got wet!"

"And?" Yellow said. Torchix glared. "Ooo! So scared!"

"Stop taunting her." Gemma said.

"She may be annoying but she is still a living creature." Walter added.

"You used to kill animals and Pokémon." Yellow retorted. Both ex-vampire's gave her death glares. She gulped and instead looked at the stage; by the looks of it she was ogling Matthew.

"Stop fighting and one of you help me wake up the unconscious researcher!" Leaf snapped.

"Calm down, I'll help." Gemma sighed.

***

"That was amazing, Alex!" Pearl squealed, the rose was safely in her bag. Prinplup jumped up and down behind her.

"Thanks, Pearl." Alessandra grinned. "I enjoyed it!"

"Most would." Said Harry as he walked over. Alessandra didn't look happy.

"Go away." She said. "You were mean to us!"

"I apologised to Miss Oak here." Harry said. "And now I am apologising to you, Ms. Cesarini."

"Fine, you did. Now go."

"I see I am not welcome." The green haired boy said before walking away.

***

_Later that day..._

"And now the results of who reaches the battle rounds!" Lillian called. "It was tough but the judges have cut it down to four contestants!"

The board showed eight card backs.

"Do remember this is no particular order!" Lillian added.

One card turned over, Matthew's face was on it.

"Number one, Matthew Baker."

The second card turned over and revealed Harry's face.

"Number two, Harry Blackthorne."

The third card turned and revealed.... Alex!

"Number three, Alessandra Cesarini, number five..."

A few minutes later the last card turned to reveal...

***

**Me: And that is the... nah! Only kidding, I'm not leaving it on that!**

***

"And number eight Pearl Oak!"

In the lobby the two girls squealed and high-fived a few times.

"We got through! We got through!" Alessandra cheered. Pearl grinned.

"I knew you would, but I wasn't too sure about me." She said.

"It was the other way around for me." Alex laughed. Then the boy that was on after Alex, Matthew, walked over.

"Congratulations on getting through, girls." He said.

"Thank you... um, Matthew was it?" Pearl smiled. He nodded and held out his hand. Both girls shook it.

"Pearl and Alessandra, if I'm right. Good luck if either of you go against Harry." Matthew said.

"I'm more worried about going against you." Alessandra said. "You did a very good appeal."

"I think you need to worry about Harry more, with two brilliant co-ordinators genes he is really something."

"We'll see." Pearl said.

"And now the match ups!" Lillian announced. The three turned back to the board. The cards turned over again and shuffled around, before turning again in their pairs.

Pearl was against someone called Jason.

Matthew against someone called Katie.

Some others and then finally... Alessandra against Harry.

"Crap."

***

"Crap." Ruby said. She was almost off her seat earlier, and at the sudden realisation that her friend was against Harry she fell onto her buttocks, so her 'crap' was from that and the realisation.

"Be careful, Ruby, we don't need another unconscious kid." Gemma said as she tried to wake up Francesco.

"I'm OK, don't worry." She said, climbing up to her seat again. "I'll also be more careful." She added as Gemma opened her mouth to speak again.

"Give her some credit, G, she is excited and shocked." Yellow said.

"Is he waking up yet?" Walter asked, arms folded.

"No." Leaf said in annoyance. "That is the third time you have asked in as many minutes!"

"Respect ya elders, Leafy-boy!" Torchix sniggered.

***

"I am doomed!" Alessandra yelled. Pearl sweatdropped.

"You are not, you were saying a second ago that you can beat him! You can!" she assured her brunette friend.

"Right, I can." Alex said quietly. "I better get out there."

She ran off, leaving Pearl to consider what Pokémon to use.

***

"We have five minutes on the clock, now, begin!" Lillian yelled.

"Go Green!" Alessandra called as she released her Ivyasaur in a flurry of pink Petals. He landed on the ground facing the green haired boy.

"Help me out Absol." Harry said calmly. Rose stood by his side, frowning when she wasn't used. Everyone expected to see a normal blue Absol, but to everyone's amazement the Absol that emerged was red.

"Uh oh... Uh! Green use vine-whip to hold Absol and then use razor leaf!" Alex ordered. The Pokémon released vines from its bud and launched them toward its shiny opponent.

"Razor wind." Harry said simply. Absol threw its head back, horn glowing, before launching his head forward throwing a curved white line at the grass type.

"Quick! Evade!" Alessandra called in hurry. Green started to retract its vines, but it was too late. Not only did the attack knock its vines away, it hit hard into the Ivyasaur's stomach, throwing him back a few feet. "No! Green, get up please!"

"It looks like this match is..." Lillian started when Green suddenly managed to climb to his feet.

"Ivy! Saur, Ivy Saur, Saur!" he said confidently.

"Thank you! Now, use razor leaf!" but just as the Pokémon started to fire off leaves Absol violently tackled into it, knocking it out cold and straight into its trainer.

Three red Xs appeared on the judges boards. Alessandra sat up, returning her Pokémon.

"You did well, Green, well done." She said sadly before standing and walking off.

Only two minutes had passed.

***

**Me: This _is _the end of this one, well, how was it? No behind the scenes til after the contest. Oh, LOVE TRIANGLE! WHOA! lol**


	41. Chapter 41: You either win or lose

**Me: After two updates in one day yesterday, my fingers hurt! Owy... I have writers block on every other story I have! :o omg! Lol.**

**Chapter 41- Either you win, or you lose.**

**After a devastating loss Alessandra is out of the Saffron city contest's running, but with Pearl still up for the fight, will she win or will she lose again?**

**(Play theme)**

Alessandra emerged from the changing rooms in her normal clothes, she sat down on a chair by Pearl.

"Sorry you lost." Pearl said. Alex smiled at her.

"You win some, you lose some. You just gotta learn that." She said. Pearl smiled back at her friend.

"I guess I do, after I reacted so bad after the last loss." Pearl admitted.

"I guess, but you did get to see _Leaf_ after because of it." Alessandra teased. Pearl blushed even deeper than earlier and the Harry situation.

"Stop teasing m-..." she started before she heard her name being called to battle. "Looks like I gotta go!"

***

_A few battles later..._

"And we are down to our finalists, Matthew and Pearl!" Lillian announced. Pearl was grinning on the other side, she had reached the finals!

Matthew had managed to defeat Harry in the semi-final match, leaving Pearl safe from battling him. Though instead she ended up against him, which almost worried her as much as Harry.

"And lets, get, busy!"

"Go Leaf/Geodude!" the two yelled in unison. The little Chikorita emerged surrounded in leaves and pink petals, she did a spin in mid air before landing on her feet on the ground.

Geodude was less graceful, surprising most people that he would use a Pokémon it was so hard to make look good. He was out with no seal, surprising everyone even more.

"Use Razor leaf, Leaf!" Pearl called. The Pokémon swung its head from side to side as leaves appeared and flew toward the Rock type on the opposite side.

"Dodge it by using Rollout!" Matthew commanded, the rock looked back at its trainer and nodded, suddenly spinning and rolling at a great speed toward the grass type on the other side of the field. It went so fast that even when the Razor leaf attack hit him he continued, the leaves thrown away by sheer force of speed.

"W-what?!" Pearl gasped. Then she remembered that it was only a few seconds before her Pokémon was hit. "Use Poison Powder!"

Leaf (the Pokémon one) scattered a purple dust in front of it, hitting the Geodude hard. His rollout stopped as he was poisoned lightly, but enough to stop him moving for a while.

"Geodude!" Matthew exclaimed, he gritted his teeth. "Magnitude!"

The earth started to shake, it was like earthquake but slightly weaker in _magnitude_. Pearl found herself almost tripping in her heels, so kicked them off behind her and yelled to her Pokémon: "Use synthesis!"

As the Chikorita received damage from the attack she started to glitter, her leaf pointing to the sky. The sun was healing the damage she received as she received it.

Matthew's points dropped greatly from the move. His teeth gritted harder. _I should've thought this contest lark through better with my selection of Pokémon..._ He thought. _Damn..._

"Stop!" He yelled. "Use dig instead!" Geodude stopped its magnitude attack, and the earth stopped shaking. Then he used his powerful arms to dig deep under the ground.

***

"Is it me, or does that boy not seem used to contests? And what was that weird Pokémon he used earlier?" Ruby asked. Yellow spoke up.

"That was a Katmeir, the Meerkat Pokémon." She said in a matter-of-factly kind of voice. "It's from a region called Pokoh, I think it's cute!"

"That's not all you think is cute." Gemma teased as she and Leaf (the human one) continued to try and wake up the fainted boy. Yellow blushed as every laughed light-heartedly. "And to answer Ruby's other question, he isn't actually a co-ordinator at all."

Ruby looked confused. Leaf sighed.

"There is no way we're gonna get him awake by shaking him." He said exasperatedly. Gemma smirked. She bent right by his ear and yelled:

"WAKE UPPPPPP!" Francesco jumped up in sheer shock, head butting the girl. Gemma fell back onto her ass, rubbing her forehead.

"Who? What? Where? Why? When? How? Where's the fire?" Francesco exclaimed. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"You passed out." Leaf chuckled.

"Those two have been trying all day to wake you." Walter guffawed. The blonde haired boy stood up and took his seat again, Leaf soon following.

"How did Alex do?" the former asked.

"She lost against Harry, but Pearl is in the finals against someone called Matthew." Gemma explained as she clambered back onto Walter's lap.

"Oh."

***

Meanwhile on the battlefield Leaf (the Pokémon one) was trying her best to figure where the Pokémon would emerge.

"Keep listening, Leaf!" as the Chikorita wandered around, confused, Pearl noticed some ground lift slightly. Her eyes widened. "Quick! Use razor leaf to your right!"

Matthew was too late to stop his Pokémon from jumping out, so it was hit with the super effective attack, knocking him backwards into his trainer.

Three red Xs appeared on the judges screens, signalling that the battle was over. One the main board the picture changed to one of just Pearl's face and her Aipom's and Chikorita's faces alongside her with the word winner.

"And the winner of this year's Saffron City Pokémon Contest is Pearl Oak of Pallet town!" Lillian announced. Pearl was frozen until Leaf (the Pokémon one) jumped on her, cheering. The bluenette grinned, hugging her tightly.

"We won! Omg we won!" she cheered.

***

"YES! Pearl got her first ribbon!" Ruby yelled, falling off her seat again. "Ow..."

Gemma sighed and pulled her up with one hand. "Stop falling of your seat, that's the fifth time today!"

"Sorry for being excited." Ruby pouted. Gemma giggled.

"The award ceremony will be any minute, so stop messing around." Walter chuckled as he hugged the brunette closer.

***

_On the roof..._

"Dat twerpette won a ribbon!" Meowthette said. Tanya smacked her around the head, making her fall over.

"Of course she did, cos we never do! Grrr..." the lilac haired girl growled.

"Don't even think of following in mother's footsteps, we cannot handle another co-ordinator like her..." Chris said, shuddering. Tanya sighed.

"I know, I know. I just wish we could beat them! I mean, how many of ma and pa's suckish genes can we have gotten?" she said.

"Do you want me to answer?" she shook her head.

"We..."

"Suck..."

***

_Later that day..._

Pearl walked alongside her friends, staring at the bow shaped orange ribbon in her hand. Her eyes were sparkling as she did so.

"Pearl, put it in your ribbon case or you'll lose it." Alex said to her blue haired friend. Pearl ignored her.

"OI! PUT IT AWAY!" Torchix screamed, jumping onto her head. Pearl jumped, making the ribbon fly up, she juggled it up and down in her hands before catching it. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Torchix!" Pearl hissed.

"Alex did say." Francesco said, shrugging.

"Hurry up! I wanna get to the battle!" Ruby whined. Gemma sighed and hit the girl on the top of her head. Ruby staggered around for a bit with a large lump coming from her hat. Torchix laughed loudly until Gemma did the same to her.

"You guys act like siblings!" Pearl giggled.

"They do, don't they." Walter added.

Then Ruby caught sight of the gym. "Hurry!" Everyone looked at each other and ran after her.

Ruby burst through the doors, only to find herself in pitch black. Everyone stumbled in after her, some bumping into each other.

"Hello? We're here for a battle!" Alex called.  
"Walk straight ahead." Came a sinister voice. Everyone shivered. Ruby instructed Torchix to light a small flame, she did so and they could now see each other's faces.

"Release Blaze, Gemma." Walter suggested. Gemma nodded and did so, his wrist flames and ankle flames providing enough light to see a dark figure at the end of the room.

"Are you sure Sabrina is sane now?" Pearl asked, hugging up close to Leaf.

"I think so..." the latter muttered. They all passed under an arch and the lights burst on revealing Sabrina.

"Welcome... oh dear, not all of you are battling are you? I only have my Alakazam and my Banette with me! My dear Gengar has disappeared..." she said.

"You mean the one my dad gave to you as a Haunter?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! You're Ash Ketchum's daughter? I am up for a fight then. And yes, it is." Sabrina sighed, sitting down on her podium. "He just didn't come back after I let him out to haunt one day... I've been searching for a week, you... you wouldn't help me find him would you?"

"I guess, if it means we can have our battle." Alessandra said. "Where did you release him?"

"Um, in the attic."

"Then I think I'll pass." Pearl said nervously. "Attics and ghost Pokémon? Not really my thing."

"I'll stay with her, I have a feeling you also don't want to be alone with Sabrina here, do you?" Leaf chuckled. Pearl blushed.

"Well what are we waiting for? C'mon!" Ruby yelled, running toward a door that she guessed led to the attic's stair case. Everyone that was going followed after her, except Yellow who also decided to stay.

"Wait, dear Gengar can-..." Sabrina started, but they were gone.

"What can he do?" Yellow said, folding her arms.

"He is like all other Gengar, he can put people into ghost form for a short amount of time if he is startled..."

"Crap."

***

**Me: How was that? I was gonna put in the gym battle but then I remembered what they could do, and couldn't resist having a chapter with them as ghosts! Well, R&R! Don't forget to check out RJC behind the scenes!**


	42. Chapter 42: Ghosts Galore!

**Me: Uh.... uh.... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!**

**Walter (real): Calm the hell down, girl!**

**Me: *blushes* Uh... read! (Wow, another two update day!)**

**Chapter 42-Ghosts Galore!**

**Now that Pearl has gotten her first ribbon Ruby and co. have headed to the gym for a battle, only to find that they must find Sabrina's Gengar before they can! But what will happen when we know he can turn people into ghosts?**

**(Play theme)**

"Ow! That's my toe!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"I can't watch when I can't see!"

"HELP!"

It's pitch black in the attic, as you can probably tell by the fact even I can't tell who is speaking, apart from the last one. Turn on the lights!

"Almost, got it... there!" Gemma said as she fumbled for the dusty light switch. She found it and clicked it, revealing that Ruby had fallen over with Alessandra sitting on her back innocently and the boys had both stumbled head first into each other and fallen on their back sides. Torchix was happily jumping around on a box full of old rubbish. Gemma sighed. "Get up everyone. How is it that I, the most clumsy of us, is the only one who didn't fall?"

Walter stood and bushed off his dark, fading, jeans. "Maybe because we are all idiots?"

"Did you actually just admit you are an idiot?" Ruby said with an eyebrow raised.

"Everyone is sometimes." He shrugged. Francesco grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her up from Ruby's back, both blushing.

"Especially Torchix." The brown eyed girl giggled. Torchix pouted.

"OI!"

"Shut up, pal." Ruby groaned as she stood. She looked around. "This place is creepy..."

"It is." Gemma agreed.

"You used to be a vampire and you're saying _this_ is creepy?" Alex said, gesturing to the dusty boxes and Spinarak.

"You are right, of course, but that doesn't mean I don't find normal creepy things creepy." Gemma shrugged.

"C'mon, we need to look for that darn Gengar." Francesco said. They all started to search around the attic, looking in every nook and cranny.

Torchix crept up behind Ruby, sniggering silently. Once she was right behind her she jumped up and yelled: "WOOGA BOOGA!"

Ruby jumped and screamed, hand over her mouth and heart, she turned around and growled at Torchix, who promptly gulped. "Torchix!"

"RUN AWAYYYYYY!" the Chick Pokémon screamed, running around the room in circles. Ruby chased after her until she tripped on a loose floorboard, and fell face first onto the floor.

"Umph!" she coughed. The others turned, Walter helping her up.

"You K?" Alex asked.

"Yup. Just need to kill Torchix later." Suddenly everyone shivered, a strange cold wind flowing through the attic, when there was only one _closed_ window out to the night sky.

"Whoa, it's night already?" Francesco thought aloud. Everyone shivered again, when the blonde boy noticed a dark figure behind Ruby. "R-Ru'? I think I found Gengar."

"Great! W-..." suddenly her body fell to the floor. Gengar glided over, grinning evilly yet somehow playfully. Torchix screamed and ran around, before Gengar touched her and she too fell to the floor, somewhat comically though.

"Run!" Walter said. Gengar flew around after them as they tried to escape him separately, but he flew after each one, tapping their shoulder and making them drop to the ground.

***

Downstairs the others all heard a scream and a series of thuds, so they all ran up, only to find no Gengar but five human bodies and a Pokémon.

"Oh crap! What the hell has happened here?!" Leaf exclaimed, running to each one.

"Are they dead?" Pearl squeaked. Sabrina shook her head.

"When they are turned to ghosts by Gengar the body is left behind. They are alive, in a sense." She explained.

"How do we get them back?" Yellow asked. Sabrina shook her head.

"We can't, we must wait until Gengar sends them back."

***

Ruby jumped as the ghosts of her other friends joined her own up on the ceiling one by one.

"What one earth is going on?" She asked.

"I've heard that Gengar have the ability to turn people into ghosts for periods of time. Look down, there is our bodies." Gemma explained. They all did, and Gemma felt sick after a while of doing so. "Ugh I hate heights."

"Hey look, it's the others! Hey guys! Up here!" Alessandra yelled. No response.

"I don't think anyone can hear us." Walter said.

"I'll change that! OI! LOOK UP OR YOU DIE!" Torchix yelled. By pure coincidence Pearl looked up before looking back at her friend's bodies. "See!" Gemma sweatdropped.

"They didn't hear you, Torchix, she looked up by pure coincidence." She said.

"Don't kill meh buzz!" the Pokémon said.

"Hey, how about we have some fun before Gengar comes back?" Ruby giggled, flying down and tapping Pearl on the shoulder, the bluenette spinning around frantically.

_"What was that?!" Pearl exclaimed. Sabrina looked at her._

_"There's nothing there, young lady." She said._

_"I felt someone tap me!"_

Ruby burst out laughing, gesturing for the others to come down. Torchix flapped her wings and pretended to actually fly.

"I CAN FLY!" she squealed. She then jumped up and down on Leaf's head.

_"There is something on my head." Leaf said quietly. _

_"You're imagining things!" Yellow said, brushing her hand through the air above his head._

"Whoa! That went right through her head!" Alex gasped.

"Well, she was always empty headed." Ruby laughed. Gemma went up behind Leaf and grabbed his trouser belt loops, pulling him high into the air.

_"EEK!" Leaf squealed. The girl's eyes widened and they ran down the stairs screaming. "Thanks for the heeeellllp!!!" he squealed again as he was dropped from high up to the floor, landing on his ass. "I'm outta here!" he ran down after the girls._

In the spirit world they all laughed. "That was classic!"

But then a familiar cold breeze blew past their transparent forms, and they all gulped. "What was that?" Alex asked.

"Gengar, gen gar gen!" the purple Pokémon said as he appeared.

"What are we doing here, Gengar?!" Ruby demanded. The Pokémon snickered.

"Gar, Gengar gen gar gen Gengar."

"He said that he wants ta play." Torchix translated.

"Play?" Gemma said in disbelief. "What with? Our lives?"

"What do you mean?" Francesco asked. Gemma turned to him.

"If we stay like this too long then we actually die." She said in a tone she had not used often since she became human. They all gulped again.

"Why do we have to play with you? Your trainer is worried sick down there!" Walter said sharply. Gengar pointed at Ruby. "What about her?"

"Gen gar, gen gar Gengar."

"He said cos she is his old trainer's kid." Torchix repeated. Ruby had wide eyes and a wide mouth.

"Why not just play when we're _alive_?" Ruby asked.

"He thinks this is more fun." Gemma said.

"Well, let's get it over with! I wanna go back down and battle!" Alex said. Everyone agreed. Gengar flew down stairs, the others following cautiously.

They watched as Gengar made all the food on the table where the others were now sitting fly over their heads or stuffed it all in one of their mouths. They all struggled to suppress laughs as they snook up behind Yellow and pushed her face into her bowl of soup.

_They all tried not to laugh at Yellow when she lifted her face from the tomato soup, her face dripping with the red liquid. She didn't look amused._

_"What is doing this?" she said blankly as she stared at the almost popping Leaf, Sabrina and Pearl. _

_"More like, _who_." Sabrina said._

"Crap! They know it's us!" Ruby exclaimed. Gengar shushed her. He snook up on Sabrina and showed himself just as he jumped on her. Sabrina didn't seem scared, whilst the others looked like they had just died. Suddenly Ruby and the spirit world group started to fade.

"OMG WE'RE DYING!!" Torchix exclaimed. Then they faded completely.

***

Ruby woke up first, she sat up and looked around with tired eyes. **(Kinda like my eyes now)** She yawned before she realised she no longer felt cold, looking down at herself she was lying in a bed in a room somewhere. It was still dark out.

Looking around she saw Alex and Gemma lying in two other beds on the other side of the room. She guessed the boys and everyone else were in other rooms. She stood up quietly, careful not to tread on her starter, and walked to the bathroom, where she splashed her face with cold water before going back in and grabbing her pad and pencil, sitting on the bed and flipping to a clean page.

She thought back to a scene she had seen just after the contest, a scene she knew she wasn't supposed to have seen, and that Leaf would not be happy about. Without knowing it her hand started to sketch it out, after a while Pearl's figure appeared on the page, facing toward a boy with neatly combed hair and wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. The boy was holding out a rose and Pearl was accepting it, and blushing.

When Ruby finally realised what she had drawn she ripped it off the pad and threw it against the wall, frustrated that her friend could like someone who was the son of someone who hurt her mother. She tried to think of something else to draw, when her eyes landed on Gemma, who had became a reoccurring subject of her art. She imagined what Gemma would have looked like as a newborn vampire and started to sketch it out, her hair off in all directions, her eyes dark and hard and her pose less than friendly. Ruby reached for her colours and sketched in her eyes as red and blood covering her mouth and face and clothes before adding in a certain boy at her feet, at which she couldn't stop her grin. She turned the page over and found herself drawing a lilac haired man with an older Ruby sitting next to him with a round stomach, at which she blushed profoundly. But she continued with it, she had them sitting on a couch watching a three year old child with raven hair and scarlet eyes playing with Torchix's wings curiously. She couldn't stop her hands from releasing all her feelings from the past year or so. **(Yup, it's almost a year anniversary! But the timeline is messed up, so they are a year older already now)** She rubbed out the heads of the two adults and replaced them in a kissing position.

She turned the page again, this time drawing her and Pearl standing in front of a cake with eleven candles on, herself thinking hard of a wish and Pearl waiting for her with hands-on-hips. She added a rough sketch of all of their friends in the background, before colouring. Once done she went to the beginning of the book, flipping through.

Her and Sapphire playing together.

Her and her parents hugging goodbye to each other.

Torchix being chased by Todotile and Rattata.

The one she had drawn on her first night of her journey, her pregnant mother and father with his arms around her.

There were many others, including quite a few of Peter. She stared at the one of her and her (hopefully) future family for a long time before putting them away and sliding back under the covers of the bed.

***

**Me: That end bit had no reason other than to show her feelings about things, to be honest. I won't do their birthday until the actual anniversary, but they are now the ages in Amethyst Mew! R&R! ****(No RJC behind the scenes for this one, I can't be bothered yet :P)**


	43. Chapter 43: Fourth badge? First Loss?

**Me: Well, third update in a day?!?!?!? WHOA!**

**Chapter 43- Fourth badge? First Loss?**

**After a very weird day Ruby and company are now waiting in the gym for her battle against Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron city! **

**(Play theme)**

"Go Banette!" Sabrina called as she threw the purple topped Poké ball. The weird looking Pokémon popped out and grinned sinisterly at Ruby, making her shiver.

"Go Todotile!" she said, throwing her own Poké ball. The Pokémon jumped out, doing a little dance. Everyone sweatdropped again. "It is so obvious you are dad's Feraligator's son." Ruby sighed.

"This is a one on one battle between Ruby Ketchum of Pallet and Sabrina, our gym leader! Begin!" said the ref.

"Use water gun, Todotile!" Ruby instructed. The crocodile fired off the attack, but Banette dodge without even being told to.

"Use thunder bolt, Banette!" Sabrina commanded. The marionette Pokémon fired off the electric attack, and before Ruby could react it hit her _water_ type Pokémon, throwing it across the room.

"Quick! Use water gun again!" she called in hurry. Todotile struggled up and fired it off again, only to be hit straight away by another electric attack. Ruby gritted her teeth, and decided this couldn't continue. She hesitated, it was so early in the battle.

Gemma gave her a nod, knowing what she was going to do. Ruby smiled lightly at her friend before recalling the Water type. Sabrina looked at her.

"I forfeit." Ruby said. "I can't watch him get hurt so bad when I can't retaliate." Sabrina nodded, calling her Pokémon back. She walked over to the raven haired trainer.

"Good choice. Now, here is a little gift." She handed Ruby a bag of blue sweets, the girl looking at her in confusion. "They are called Rare Candies, they level a Pokémon up with each one, how about you give them to your little dancing friend until he evolves? It's a lot quicker and I know for a fact you don't have enough time to level him up before you'll want me to fight me again."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, I may do just that." She ran over and high fived Alex on her way to the seats the others were on. She sat by Gemma and Pearl.

"You made a good choice." Pearl assured. Ruby smiled.

"I know. And I'm going to evolve him and train him up ready for next time." She grinned.

"Rare Candies. Nice of her to give you those." Gemma said. Ruby nodded.

***

"Go Blaze!" Alex called, pulling his 'house' from her necklace. Her Poké burst open revealing her Monferno, who quickly got into a battle stance. Sabrina smirked slightly.

"Go Alakazam!" she shouted, throwing yet another purple topped Poké ball. The Pokémon with the large moustache popped into view. What? I can't be bothered to describe it! "Use Confusion!"

"Use Flame wheel Blaze!" Alessandra ordered. Flames poured from the Monferno's mouth, surrounding it before he rolled toward the psychic type. But a blue light surrounded him and he froze mid attack. "What?!"

"Throw him, Alakazam!"

The fire type's fire dissipated as he was thrown through the air until he came in contact with a wall. Alex gasped, before calling to Blaze.

"Can you get up?" she called. He jumped up and she grinned. "Alright! Use torment!"

"Use confusion!" Sabrina yelled. Alakazam tried to, only to find he couldn't. "What the..."

Alessandra smirked. "Torment stops you using the same move twice in a row! Now, use flame wheel!"

Blaze did as he did before and spun off toward the Moustache thing.

"Use Psy Beam!" Sabrina instructed. The multi coloured beam went in the Monferno's direction, only for him to jump out of the way. Blaze's attack smacked straight into Alakazam's stomach, before he flew back in the direction of his trainer, landing facing his opponent with a grin on his face. Alakazam struggled to his feet, only to see the Monferno glowing a bright white, and everyone with very shocked faces.

"He's evolving!" Alex exclaimed. The others all said similar things, grinning. Blaze's form flickered like the other evolving Pokémon, before stopping glowing on a large Infernape.

"Infernape!" He yelled. Alex cheered.

"YES! Blaze, use flame wheel again!" she said. He did so gladly, hitting the still stunned Alakazam once again.

"Use confusion!" Sabrina ordered. Blaze started to fly again, but Alessandra knew what to do now.

"Use flame thrower!" Whilst still in the air the Monkey Pokémon fired off the fire, hitting the psychic type who quickly lost concentration and let the Infernape escape. "Dig!"

Blaze buried deep underground, popping out seconds later. Alakazam didn't have time to evade, and was knocked out from the series of quick succession attacks.

"Alakazam is out for the count! Alessandra and Blaze are the winner!"

"YES!" she cheered.

***

"YIPPEEE!" Torchix squealed. Everyone laughed.

"She won!" Francesco said, smiling widely.

"And so will I soon!" Ruby said confidently. Gemma and Pearl grinned at her.

"That's the Ruby we know and love." Pearl giggled. They all looked over as Alex received the small gold, round badge from the gym leader.

"I got the Marsh badge!" Alessandra cheered, striking a pose Ruby pouted.

"Hey! Don't nick my pose!" she yelled, the veins on her temple showing.

***

_Later that day..._

Ruby jumped into the cool water, holding her nose as she did so. She was in the same Poké ball patterned one piece she was in at the start of her journey. She grinned at her friend's before swimming to them.

The group had walked out to the lake that Gemma had found during the Christina situation, and were currently swimming to relax after the past two days events. It had been an action packed journey, and Ruby still had to win her Marsh badge!

Gemma ducked under the water as Ruby came up to them, swimming past everyone's legs and toward the edge of the lake and climbing out before cannon-balling back into the centre, splashing everyone.

"Gemma!" Pearl exclaimed. Todotile, now fully healed, snickered and did a dance in the water before swimming around the edge and splashing the sleeping Torchix.

The latter jumped up and glared at the Crocodile. "OI!"

"He's only having a bit of fun, Torchix." Walter said. The fire type sighed and walked further from the water. The man sighed and dived after his girlfriend, Ruby and Alex following.

Gemma looked back and swam faster, sticking her tongue out at them. They laughed, which made Ruby and Alessandra have to go up for air. Francesco snook up behind the latter, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around, making her squeal and laugh. Ruby swam deep, ending up beneath Pearl's legs. She giggled and pulled her down under water before swimming off quickly.

"Ruby! Why is everyone out to get me?!" the bluenette exclaimed. Leaf and Yellow sighed, holding her back from attacking the sapphire eyed trainer.

After a long while swimming and playing around, Ruby climbed out, drying off slightly before calling Todotile over. He hopped onto the bank and danced after his trainer, making her smile. She pulled out the bag of blue sweets and knelt in front of her Pokémon.

"C'mon, let's get you big and strong so we can train and win that badge!" she encouraged. He nodded quickly, opening his mouth. Ruby's smile grew as she fed the crocodile Pokémon a sweet, and another, and another and another. She continued until a familiar white glow enveloped him, and everyone swam to the edge to watch. A minute or so later a Croconaw stood in front of them all, Ruby beamed and hugged him. "Yay! You're a Croconaw now!"

"You ready for some training? Use Pichu, she can help you work on dodging electric attacks." Gemma suggested.

"Good idea! C'mon!"

***

Ruby stood on one side of the battle field, Sabrina on the other. Both had their Pokémon out ready and had a determined look on their faces.

"Begin!"

***

**Me: I will write a RJC behind the scenes for this tomorrow. R&R!**


	44. Chapter 44: 'How is it possible'

**Me: After the battle this has a sad (kinda) bit in it, you know we haven't seen Pearl's parent since about two months into the journey and it's been a year since they went on the journey? Well it's to do with them.**

**Chapter 44- ''How is it possible?''**

Ruby grinned, pulling out her Poké ball and throwing it. Croconaw jumped out and the ball bounced back to her palm where she quickly clipped it back to her belt. Sabrina released her Banette again, smirking.

"Use water gun, Croconaw!" Ruby ordered. The crocodile Pokémon blasted water at the ghost type, but Sabrina wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Use shadow sneak!" she commanded. A large shadow of Banette flew across the floor, hitting the water type back before its own attack could hit. "Always hits first." Sabrina added with a smirk. Ruby gritted her teeth.

"Again, Croconaw!" she yelled.  
"Use spite!" Sabrina responded. I don't know what exactly happened, but as the water hit Banette Croconaw went to fire another, but couldn't.

"Alright then, use the move we learnt from Francesco's Glaceon (Snow) yesterday!" Ruby instructed, Croconaw nodded and ran forward, before opening its mouth and showing its now frozen teeth. He bit down hard on the marionette Pokémon's arm, making it cry out in pain.

"Banette!" Sabrina exclaimed. _Ice fang..._

***

"I told you she'd use that! Hand over the dosh." Alex smirked, holding out her hand to Yellow, the green eyed girl sighed and handed over a $10 bill to the girl.

"I should've thought better than to bet against Ruby using a new move..." Yellow sighed.

"I agree there, but I couldn't bet. I'd cheat." Gemma laughed. Yellow sighed.

***

Croconaw was thrown back by a shadow claw attack, hitting against the battle floor. Ruby groaned. "Use water gun again!" he jumped up best he could and fired off the water attack again.

"Night shade!" Sabrina yelled. The attacks collided, sending dust across the whole room. Ruby and Sabrina shielded their faces, coughing slightly.

"Water gun again!"

"Use thunderbolt!"

Both fired attacks, but somehow Croconaw jumped out of the electric attack's way, still firing his own water one at his opponent. Banette was shocked, as was his trainer, and due to that they didn't have time to dodge, so he was knocked back into his trainer, out for the count.

"Banette is unable to battle, Croconaw is the winner! Ruby Ketchum of Pallet town has won!" said the ref.

Ruby's face slowly turned from one of shock to one of happiness, she grinned, grabbing her battered water type in a hug. "We won!"

Everyone ran over, congratulating her, but as Pearl went to do so the ref put a hand on her shoulder, she turned around. "Yes?"  
"We have a phone call for you." He said. Pearl looked confused but walked with him.

Meanwhile Ruby accepted the badge and did her trademark pose, making everyone laugh. Torchix jumped up and down on Croconaw's head, the latter growling and trying to swat it off, only to have the Pokémon dance out of the way each time. The other Pokémon present sighed at her, arms folded.

***

They all walked toward the exit of the gym, only to see a very upset Pearl sitting on a stool, alone other than her Prinplup and Leaf (Chikorita). Everyone's smiles dropped immediately.

"Pearl?" Ruby asked unsurely. Pearl looked up, tears still in her eyes and her face red. She gasped and wiped her face on her sleeves quickly. Ruby sighed.

"Oh, you ready to go?" the bluenette said with a fake smile.

"I know you're not happy, Pearl." Ruby said quietly. She gestured for the other's to leave, they all did, but Leaf (human) hesitating before Yellow pulled him out. The raven haired girl squatted by her friend's side, looking up at her dull blue eyes. "What was that call?"

Pearl looked down, hesitating and biting her lip. Ruby sighed again, placing a hand on her friend's knee.

"You can tell me." She promised. "I won't tell if you don't want me too." Pearl shook her head/

"You can tell." She said quietly.

"I need to know _what_ to tell." Pearl sighed again, returning her Pokémon and sitting up. Ruby looked up again.

"Mom has had a little baby boy, without telling me she had even gotten pregnant." Pearl started.

"That's good news, isn't it? You have a baby brother! And to be honest, we do forget to check up on our families regularly." Ruby said. Pearl shook her head.

"_Half_-Brother." She corrected. Ruby's eyes grew wide.

_Pearl answered the phone with a smile, only to have it drop when she saw her mother's serious face. _

_"Why the serious look, mom?" she asked, Dawn smiled weakly._

_"We have some news." The elder bluenette said. "I'm afraid we didn't have chance to tell you, but I have been pregnant and have given birth to your new little brother, Diamond." _

_Pearl's eyes widened, shock taking over her face. Dawn pulled a possibly about one month old baby with big baby blue eyes, who was smiling slightly. Pearl was amazed, when she noticed the hair. A reddish brown colour._

_"Uh, mom? Did you and dad's genes get mixed up? His hair's a bit off." She said naively. _

_"That's the catch... he isn't your father's." Dawn said solemnly. "You know Kenny? Um... he's his."_

_Pearl froze, not knowing how to react. Her _mother_, someone she looked up to, had cheated on her father! And she had even kept the damn child!_

_"HOW COULD YOU!?" she yelled, snapping. Dawn flinched and Diamond cried. The woman hushed him, hugging him close. "How could you do that to daddy?" Pearl added with tears in her eyes._

_"I was being stupid, I know. I broke it off with Kenny just before I found I was pregnant. I confessed to your father, and he has forgiven me. It took him a lot, I know that, but he loves Diamond like his own son."_

_"I still can't believe..." _

_"I know, I couldn't either. But, we have a beautiful new addition to this family, and he will be treated like one. I hope you can meet him soon." _

_"I need some time to think this through." Pearl said, hanging up quickly._

"Oh my god..." Ruby gasped, sitting down on her bum, leaning back on her hands. "I-I don't know what to say..."

"Neither do I..." Pearl said, her voice breaking. Ruby sat up, a hand on her friend's back now.

"It'll be K." Ruby said.

"YEAH! You got a cutie bro now!" Torchix yelled. Ruby glared. "Wat?"

"You, get out." Torchix mumbled some profanities under her breath and walked off. "She does have a point, if your father has forgiven her, then I guess you should too."

Pearl nodded, wiping the tears away again. "I guess..."

"You know G will have blabbed by now." Ruby said. Pearl agreed.

"I just don't get it." She said as she stood up. "How is it possible?"

"I know, it just doesn't seem real until it happens, right?"

"How..."

"When Sapphire collapsed, I felt like I could die! I had seen things like that happen on TV, but in real life... it just doesn't compare." Ruby choked out, tears in her own eyes at the memory, she shook her head hard, making the tears go away. "C'mon, we better get moving or we won't even make it half way to Celadon today."

"We're heading to Cherry Town for another contest, anyway, Ruby." Pearl said with her arms folded as the two walked out of the doors, only for Pearl to step into a large puddle of water. She squealed as the cold liquid hit her bare legs. All previous worries were forgotten when they realised everyone was running around with umbrella's or paper's over their heads.

Ruby laughed and grabbed her pack from her back, putting it over her head, making sure the paper inside was at the back. Pearl hopped under Leaf's umbrella whilst Yellow used her bag. Walter threw Gemma onto his back and made a dash for the forest, Torchix trying to get onto Leaf's shoulder. Francesco and Alessandra had an umbrella.

"C'mon! Follow those ex-vampires!" Ruby yelled. She ran as fast as she could, water splashing around her feet. Everyone followed, though not as fast.

***

The group sat on their rolled up sleeping bags around a fire as Gemma cooked a batch of rice balls, the tree top canopy kept out most rain, but some still dripped through, annoying whoever it dropped onto. More times than not, it happened to be Torchix who got dripped on.

"Grrr..." Torchix growled as another drop fell on her, she jumped to another spot, only for more to drip on her. Ruby looked at her, sighing before turning back to the flame. A few minutes later Gemma handed out the rice balls.

"So, Alex and I are going straight ahead to Celadon City." Francesco said. "We know a shortcut from a friend."

"That's too bad, we're taking the long route to the Cherry town contest." Walter said, taking a bite of the rice ball he held.

"It is." Alex nodded. "But I decided to get another badge before going for my third Ribbon, give Pearl a chance."

"Hey! I beat you!" Pearl pouted. Alex smiled.

"You need to catch up before I battle you again." She giggled. "So you better win!"

"I will!"

"C'mon guys, eat your rice balls before they get soaked." Gemma said.

Everyone had at least seconds once the first serving was over, but only Ruby went for thirds.

"How do you eat so much?" Leaf said incredulously. She shrugged as she stuffed her sleeping bag into her pack.

Suddenly someone burst through the trees, before running straight through the next set on the other side of the small clearing. From the brief look they got they had tangled Auburn hair and was wearing a large green rain coat. Seconds later a pair ran through, stopping half way.

"Ryoichi! Come one, Stephen, lets catch up to him!" said the woman with sharp blue eyes and light grey hair. She was in a familiar uniform.

"Right, Karolin, we can't let him get away!" said the man. He had dark green eyes and dark grey hair, also wearing a familiar uniform.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S CAROLINE!" the woman yelled. "C'mon!"

They ran off too. The group gave each other a looked before running after them.

***

**Me: Oooooo! I have no idea what to do now! =O Crap... R&R!**


	45. Chapter 45: Way too similar to Ash's

**Me: Uh... back? I'm not sure.... lol. I think meh brain is still back in my math class...**

**Chapter 45- This is way to similar to Ash's journey...**

**After Ruby had won her fourth badge, the extended group headed to the forest ready to split ways, when suddenly a strange trio ran through their path. Who are they? And what do they have to do with a certain criminal organisation?**

**(Play theme)**

Ryoichi panted, hands on his knees as he stopped for a moment, catching his breath from his many hours of running. He grabbed his coat, and in a last ditch attempt to escape grabbed a piece of paper from the pocket and shoved it into his trouser one. He threw the coat to the ground.

He threw a Poké ball and a Magmar jumped out, looking back to his master. "Use flamethrower all around the trees, hit the coat hardest." The auburn haired teen said in a gruff voice, running from the area.

Magmar did as he was told and turned around in the forest whilst firing off flamethrower. Fire started to rage through the trees and plants, the coat catching the flames quickly. The fire type ran after his master, jumping straight over the high flames to do so.

Only seconds later Caroline and Stephen came up against the flames, hands up in defence as they almost ran into them.

"What happened here?" the green eyed man said.

"I don't have a clue, let's jump!" the blue eyed woman said, jumping high over the flames.

"Wait up Karolin!" Stephen called. He bent his knees, ready to jump. Just as he did so:

"IT'S CAROLINE!" he lost concentration and landed ass first on the flame. Yelping he jumped up again and landed on the ground, the fire going out.

"Ahhh..." he sighed. Caroline sighed and grabbed his collar, pulling up. He was forced to his feet.

"We need to hurry! Follow my lead." She said, flicking her almost silver hair.

A minute or so after they were gone, Ruby and company were up against the blaze that was slowly spreading through the whole forest.

"Ah! What on earth?!" Gemma exclaimed. "How are we supposed to get by that?"

"Easy!" Torchix said with a shrug, jumping straight through the flames.

"You're a fire type! That's cheating!" Alex called. Ruby shrugged as her Pokémon had, taking a running up she just managed to leap over the top of the flames, landing knees bent and one hand on the floor in front of her. Standing up she called over.

"I'll try and extinguish the flames from over here! Pearl, use Prinplup!" Ruby called. She threw Croconaw's ball and ordered water gun. The water type did so, bubbles coming toward the flames from the penguin on the other side. Both attacks hit, but seconds later the flames reappeared.

"It's no use! Only those who can jump it can come across!" Gemma yelled over.

"OK!" the raven haired trainer stepped back, making sure not to tread on her Pokémon. A second after she had done so a brunette haired boy had leapt over the flame wall, landing knees bent and arms out straight down behind him. He was up in seconds, arms in front of him as Gemma also made the jump. She landed in his arms before he set her on her feet.

Next came Francesco and Alessandra at the same time, landing similarly to Walter and Ruby respectively. "Hey guys! What about you?" Alex called. Pearl shook her head on the other side.

"My legs are so not strong enough to jump that." She replied.

"We'll take a path around the flames!" Leaf added, he grabbed his sister's arm and Pearl's hand (the girl blushing profoundly) and started to run around trying to find a clear path.

"We need to get Pearl doing more exercise...." Ruby sighed. She ran ahead of the four that had also made it, trying to find a path not block by flames. The others joined her, until Alex found a gap.

"C'mon! Before it gets covered!" she called, Francesco grabbed her hand and ran through, Ruby, Torchix, Croconaw, Gemma and Walter following.

***

Somewhere far ahead of them Caroline and Stephen stopped to breath.

"Karolin?" Stephen said. Her blue eyes glared at him. "Carol_ine_?"  
"What?" she then said. He sighed.

"I am sure I saw Ryoichi's coat back there."

"Impossible, he must be miles ahead by now!"  
"It was his coat! Right in the centre of the fire."

Caroline stood up, looking him in the eye. "Really?"  
"Yes." He said.

"Damn!" the silver haired woman cursed. "Never mind, we have to double check. Did you see a body?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then he could still be out there, the fire hasn't spread this far yet, so we can go ahead safely. C'mon!" they were off in milliseconds, once they were out of sight and earshot Ryoichi stepped out from behind a tree, Magmar not far behind him.

"Idiots." He said with a dark chuckle. He opened the paper to reveal a graph and a blueprint for some machine that looked very dangerous. "They won't know what's hit them when I deliver these to the police."

He heard voices and quickly stuffed the papers into his pocket again.

"I saw them head this way!" came a voice we all know well. Ruby ran in, the rest (now including Pearl, Leaf and Yellow) not far behind. They all froze when they saw the teen.

"Hey, you're that dude those weirdo's were chasing, right?" Leaf said. Ryoichi nodded.

"What's it to you?" he said sourly. Ruby gritted her teeth.

"We know what organisation they're from, mister, and they aren't the type to chase people unless they are idiots like the ones who follow us or are after something, what have you done?" She demanded.

***

Somewhere in the trees Tanya started to yell.

"We are not id-...!" she started before Chris and Meowthette covered her mouth.

"Shut ya trap will ya!" the latter hissed.

"You don't want us to get caught!" Chris added. The purple haired teen sighed and dropped the binoculars by accident.

"Crap?"

***

Nobody seemed to notice the falling binoculars behind Ryoichi.

"Just took a few plan sheets to turn into the police." The teen shrugged. "They must be quite important as they want them back badly; they have been chasing me for hours."

"Give them back or you may just end up turned in by them! They can be, despite the experiences I have had with them, be quite cunning." Pearl said.

"And let them destroy the whole planet? I don't think so." Ryoichi scoffed.

"The whole planet?!" Francesco exclaimed. The auburn haired boy nodded.

"Lemme see." Ruby said, Ryoichi glared. "I just wanna look, I think I know how you can avoid execution but still turn in the plans."

Ryoichi looked sceptical, but nodded. Magmar grabbed the plans and showed her them.

"I can draw these easy. Gemma and Walter are smart enough to put in the calculations, we can make an exact copy for you whilst they keep the real one with a few changes." Ruby smirked. "I don't even know why you bothered, but you had a half good intention, despite the cash reward being the other half."

"You read my mind." Ryoichi said.

"No, I do." Gemma chuckled, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get to work!"

***

**Me: I so cannot be bothered to do behind the scenes tonight, sorry. I had a math inter-form, and I have no brain remaining, so... *sigh* I will try to tomorrow though. R&R!**


	46. Chapter 46:

**Me: I HATE MATHS! I have no brain again!**

**Chapter 46- ......**

Caroline and Stephen had realised, after about an hour of running, that Ryoichi was not anywhere in sight and would not be if they continued to head in the direction they were.

"We should head back in the other direction." The former said. Stephen nodded.

"Yeah, Karolin, I kinda figured that!" he said.

"IT'S CARO-..." the silver haired woman started, before they were interrupted by a certain trio we know very well dropping from a tree.

"Umph! Chris, why did you lean on me so hard?!" The purple headed one huffed, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"I didn't! It was Meowthette!" the red headed one groaned. The Meowth just sat there.

"Look what the Glameow dragged in." Caroline said, folding her arms. The trio looked up, and groaned.

"When will our luck change?" Chris moaned.

"What are you three doing here?" Stephen asked. The trio stood.

"Going after a rare talking Torchic, actually!" Tanya huffed. "What're you doing here?"  
"Retrieving a set of plans stolen by some idiot." Caroline said.

"So, Karolin, have you found them yet?" Chris asked.

"IT'S CAROLINE!" the woman yelled. Stephen sighed.

"No, but I see you have neither succeeded in finding your target or stealing it either, at least the boss gave us a decent mission... oh, I forgot! You're not on an official mission, you're 'Freelance'." Stephen snickered. Tanya growled.

"It doesn't surprise anyone, really, since you are those moron's kids." Caroline laughed.

"We were the best until this twerp group came along!" Tanya yelled.

"Yeah! 'N' we used ta beat ta butts offa ya!" Meowthette added.

"Learn to speak properly before you speak to me, Kitty." Caroline snarled. Stephen pulled her back from what looked like a soon to be attack.

"Hey! Don't insult the cat, that's my job!" Chris yelled.

"Whatever, kid, now we have a job to do. So you got back to your crappy little lives so we can get on with it!" Stephen said sourly. He and Caroline started to walk off.

"Hey, don't turn your back on me!" Tanya yelled, waving a fist at their backs.

***

Ruby stood up, handing Ryoichi the drawing of the plans. Gemma and Walter finished editing the original and gave it back too.

"We don't want Team Rocket destroying the world... uh..." Ruby said, the auburn haired teen raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know how TR got back into business again do you?" the girl asked.

"Another heir was found, and even after Giovanni ended up in prison she took over, leading them in a whole new direction. No longer happy with just the Pokémon, she had them steal the jewels and all that crap. And soon, once she had all the jewels she needed, she made the plans for _this_. She outwits her father."

"So, somehow jewels fit into this?" Alex asked. Ryoichi nodded.

"Wait... so the theft of Sinnoh's giant Diamond, Kanto's multicoloured gem, Johto's emerald and Hoenn's ruby was all Team Rocket?" Yellow said with wide eyes.

"I remember now, I heard about them on the news. All at exactly the same second all four jewels disappeared into thin air! They had it on camera, they were there and then gone in the blink of an eye." Francesco nodded.

"Yes, that was Team Rocket. She doesn't have a backup plan, though, so once she gets a hold of our little remake she will be stuffed." Ryoichi said. "Speaking of which..."  
In ran Caroline and Stephen. "Give back those plans you foolish child!" yelled Stephen. Ryoichi shrugged.

"Have 'em." He said simply, throwing him the original (yet edited) plans. The duo looked confused.

"That's it? No fight?" Caroline said. Ryoichi shook her head.

"I'm not letting youngens get involved." He said, gesturing to the group behind him.

"I'm older than you." Walter said with a glare.

"Well... I think we're off then!" Stephen said. Suddenly, in a flash, they were gone.

"Finally!" Torchix said with an exaggerated sigh. Ruby chuckled and patted her head.

"Can you help us to the cross roads of the forest before you go off to the station, Ryoichi?" Pearl asked.

"Sure."

***

A little while later Ruby and the main group were walking down a long path that would lead them to Cherry Town, doing their usual thing.

But up in a tower in Viridian Forest sat a woman with dark hair, the fringe a deep crimson colour. Her eyes were black, and her face pale. She had a distinct smirk on her face, a sharp tooth poking over the side of her lip. Her outfit was made up of a ripped black tank top with long tattered red gloves and a tiny black miniskirt covered in chains and skulls. A Honchcrow flew above her head, squawking loudly as his master watched a screen showing our heroes.

"You think you're so smart, Ruby Ketchum, trying to outsmart me with a bit of trickery. Yes, he may hand in the plans, but they don't know how to disarm it. I will get you one day, niece, and you will regret messing with my plans." She said in a smooth voice. She then looked to the two ex-vampires on the screen. "I don't think they are of much help to you anymore, my dear niece, they made a huge mistake in becoming mere mortals. A _big_ mistake."  
she sat down on a large black chair, a black furred Glameow hopping up onto her lap. She stroked her fur lightly, still watching as the group bickered and laughed with each other, she smirked. _No more will you laugh, Ketchum, one day you will be all mine to torture... only screams will you make._

"Mistress, we have the plans back." Said a grunt as he walked into the dark room. The young woman nodded.

"I already know, Jackson, now go and get them back and continue to build. Oh, the twos are all supposed to be threes by the way, just a typo." She said in a sweet voice. Jackson nodded and walked out. She spun her chair around and looked back at the screen where they were currently setting up camp just off the roadside behind some bushes. She looked through her window, the moon was starting to set in, stars twinkled in the dark sky, a few bird Pokémon flew overhead. "Stupid beauty. All the beauty I need is my own."

Ruby and company sat around the campfire, Torchix showing off by jumping in and out of the flame. Gemma had cooked a stew, and they were all tucking in, smiling and laughing with each other. "You won't be smiling much longer."

The Glameow on her lap purred and fell asleep, whilst her mistress was wide awake. Honchcrow flew out of the window to hunt whilst the woman sat there, watching the screen. She watched as they all went to bed, and the picture zoomed in. Gemma had stayed on guard that night, sitting up in a blanket and her nightgown, shivering as she warmed her hands by the fire. After a moment Walter came out and sat with her, warming her up.

"Love... useless. Sick, disgusting and pointless." Said the woman. After a while she turned the screen off, lying back in her chair. Her black eyelashes fluttered, but she stayed awake. "I don't know how father even considered her as an heir, she is a useless child."

"Yes, one day I will get you Ruby Ketchum... I, Ciaera Ketchum, will get you one day!"

***

**Me: This was supposed to be longer, but it seemed like a good place to finish. I am so bored I have even written my planned ending for this whole thing! Well, started to... R&R!**


	47. Chapter 47: Cave adventure!

**Me: Hi! To Captain Luffy: If you look back it explains in the chapter when TRm2 first appeared.  
One review I got today just was pointless and could be counted as SPAM! So, I may remove it.**

**Chapter 46- Cave Adventure!**

**Ruby And Company are currently walking through a rocky area on their way toward the small Cherry Town. But little do they know that the path they are on is very unstable!**

"Seriously..." Ruby said with wide eyes. "We have to walk across THAT?!"

Zoom out and you see a very, _very_ thin path leading across a large canyon, our heroes standing on the one side of it.

Gemma looked at the map before nodding. "Yup! This is the only way we can cross that canyon I'm afraid."

"Why does life hate me? What have I ever done to it?" Torchix sobbed. **(That is currently my most used line in real life) **

"Stop blubbing." Pearl said, folding her arms as she looked down at the little chicken. Torchix huffed and sat on its bum. Ruby reached down and picked her up, placing her on her own head.

"So, we have to walk along a path barely wide enough for a midget like you, let alone an average human such as myself?" Leaf said. Gemma glared at him.

"What did I say about taking the piss out of my height?" she said, teeth bared. Her incisor was still very sharp, so she looked very similar to when she had been what she used to be. Leaf jumped at that fact. "Exactly."

She turned away and walked toward the path.

"Isn't it a bit long?" Yellow asked.

"It is, yes, but if it is the only way across then we have no choice." Walter said with a shrug of his shoulders. He too walked toward the path. The others all sighed in defeat and followed.

**(Play theme)**

The group all walked with their backs pressed up against the rock wall behind them, shuffling more than walking actually. Gemma was up ahead, trying not to look down.

"So, how long is this exactly?" Pearl asked.

"About two miles." Walter replied. Ruby groaned.

"Aw man!" she said. Everyone sweatdropped. They walked in silence for a while, relieved as the path started to get wider.

"Thank Arceus!" Leaf said. "It is finally at least a bit safe to walk on!"

"I agree with you on the thank Arceus bit." Yellow nodded. Gemma was still not looking down, handing the map to Walter instead.

"Hey, the heights getting to you?" Ruby asked. Gemma looked back.

"I _was_ trying not to think about it." She said to the raven headed trainer.

"YEAH RUBY!" Torchix yelled as she hopped up and down on her trainer's head. Gemma sighed and shook her head, an action that made her look down. When she saw the bottom of the deep canyon she felt dizzy, and suddenly she tripped.

Walter reacted quickly as soon as he saw her stumble, his hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, trying his best to pull the falling girl back over to the ledge.

Gemma was dangling over the side, the only thing keeping her from falling was Walter's hand. Once everyone behind saw what was happening they rushed forward. Ruby grabbed onto the 'teen's' waist and pulled, everyone else in a line behind her.

After a while Gemma started to come back up, and everyone fell back once she did.

"Ow..." Ruby groaned as Gemma and Walter landed on her.

"You think you're in pain? I have everyone on me!" Yellow yelled.

***

They spent quite a few hours walking along the path, due to the fact they were being cautious. They had lunch whilst walking and soon found that it was night.

"Is there any sign of somewhere to stop?" Pearl asked. Walter, Gemma currently on his back so she wouldn't trip again, looked ahead.

"I can see a cave up ahead." He said after a while of squinting at it. "We may have to stay there for the night."

"I guess so." Ruby said. They walked the last few metres toward the cave opening, where they walked in. Walter set Gemma down and they sat on the cold floor.

"I don't like this, it's all cold and dark." Pearl said with a shiver. Gemma knelt and ripped up some old paper, lighting it with her small Chimchar's flame. After she had done so she grabbed her sleeping bag and rolled it out. Everyone followed her lead, and soon all were sitting on their sleeping bags around the fire.

Ruby held her blanket over both her and her Pokémon, snuggling tight into the smooth fabric. Leaf saw the bluenette shivering despite her thick coat and blanket, so he scooted closer and wrapped his own blanket around her, leaving him in the cold. Pearl frowned, instead wrapping it around both of them.

Gemma and Yellow both giggled at the motion, both snuggling into their own blankets.

The group passed the time by telling stories, mainly ones from Gemma and Walter. Ruby was first to climb into her sleeping bag, falling asleep with Torchix nearby for extra warmth.

One by one they bid each other goodnight, falling into a relatively calm sleep.

***

Walter yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He pushed himself from the sleeping bag so his chest was exposed, bare for some strange reason.

He looked around, before turning to where the exit should be to look at what he expected would be a very beautiful view, only to see a very hard rock wall in its place. His eyes became wider than ever before, darting around the rest of the cave. There was no opening as there had been when they had fallen asleep.

He climbed out of the sleeping bag, pulling on his still buttoned shirt and going over to the wall, he felt it and sure enough it was real.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath. He walked back over to his sleeping bag, about to awake Gemma before thinking better of it. _Better let that fate fall to someone else_...

Instead he woke up Ruby, who sat up be it very groggily.

"What?" she mumbled. Walter pointed at where the exit once was. Ruby's eyes snapped open fully, shock evident on her face. "_What?!_" she repeated.

"I haven't a clue!" the green eyed teen replied. "Look, you wake up Yellow and Gemma whilst I wake Leaf and Pearl."

Ruby stood, stumbling lightly due to fatigue. She shook Yellow before she gently and cautiously shook Gemma. Yellow, Leaf and Pearl all yawned and awoke, also groggy, the situation was explained and they were all as equally shocked as the previous two.

Gemma started to stir so Ruby ran over to the group to avoid being attacked for awaking her. The brunette yawned and sat up, her eyes struggling to flutter open. She groaned, cussing whoever woke her under her breath. She groaned once again before standing up and throwing her messy hair into a sloppy ponytail before yawning and looking around for the exit as Walter had done. She was awoken fully when she saw the wall.

"What?" she said in disbelief. The others then noticed her.

"'Bout time oldie! We're trapped n u won't wake up!" Torchix yelled. Gemma glared, making even her back off.

"What's happened?" She then asked. Walter sighed and shrugged.

"I woke up and it was like this! All there is, is those two tunnels." He said, gesturing to a pair of dark tunnels in the wall opposite where the exit originally was.

"So, we have to go through them?" Yellow asked.

"I guess we do, but they only look wide enough for three people at a time..." Ruby said, looking into one of the long dark tunnels.

"Then we go in groups of threes." Leaf said simply. "I'll take sis and Per'."

"Then I have Gemma and Ruby." Walter nodded. "Pack up guys, we have a long journey ahead of us, keep on your mobiles, we have a signal so we can contact you when we find an exit."

They all nodded, packing up.

***

_At the end of the tunnels..._

Ciaera stood, smirking, behind a screen at the back of the cave, she could see everything whilst they would only see rock once they arrived.

She had a trap ready to capture Ruby and her friends, and she was very sinisterly laughing many times a minute. She knew they would be caught now.

***

**Me: Seemed like another good place to end. R&R!**


	48. Chapter 48: Trapped

**Me: Um... I don't really know what to say, again.**

**Torchix: You need to stop putting these things when you don't have anything to say!**

**Chapter 48- Trapped.**

**After walking down a dangerously thin path Ruby and Co. had camped out in a cave on the Cliffside, only to wake up with no exit. Now they head off down tunnels oblivious to a sin... sin... uh, Authoress? What does that say? ... Totally oblivious to a sinister force waiting at the other end. Gee woman, sort out your handwriting!**

**(Play theme)**

Ruby walked with her ex-vampire friends, behind Gemma (Who was currently shaking due to the cold, not fear, no, definitely not fear.)

Walter walked ahead of the two girls, shining a torch into the darkness that was threatening to envelop them all in a dark blanket that they wouldn't be able to escape from. His green eyes were constantly darting around the passage, making sure nothing would be attacking.

A few Spinarak scuttled across the walls and floors, but Torchix would generally scare them off with her loud voice. All she had to do was speak and they were off.

"How long do you think this is?" Ruby asked the teen. He looked back.

"Truthfully I don't have a clue. It could be anything from one mile to a hundred miles." He replied. Ruby groaned, her shoulder's slumping down. Torchix walked by her side, biting her trouser leg to keep up.

"Great, just great!" Gemma said exasperatedly.

"What? You scared or something?" Ruby asked innocently. Gemma shook her head vigorously.

"S-scared? I'm not s-scared. Why would I be s-scared?" she said. Ruby smirked, she grabbed her own torch and hit it against the wall, Gemma jumped and hugged onto Walter's shoulder. The other three laughed. "Not funny!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Ruby giggled. Walter tensed. "What?"

"It's getting pretty dark up here, I'm not sure if it's safe." He replied.

"We don't have much of a choice." Gemma said as she clung tighter to his arm.

***

Pearl was hanging onto Leaf's arm in a similar fashion to the brunette in the other tunnel. Leaf walked with her, leaving Yellow to hold the torch and walk ahead.

"Gee, leave a defenceless girl to lead us, thanks guys!" The latter said sarcastically.

"Defenceless? You kiddin' me? You are one of the least defenceless of us!" Leaf said, making his twin sigh. Pearl kept on hugging tighter to Leaf, hearing noises that didn't exist. "I am starting to wonder if you are made for travelling with Ruby."

"Why?" Pearl asked.

"We always end up in situations like this." Leaf shrugged. Pearl nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys? It's getting pretty dark up here." Yellow called, the duo then noticed they had ended up very far back from their third member. They ran to catch up.

"We still have to go ahead." Leaf said. "Or we can't meet up with the others."

"Do we really _have_ to?" Pearl asked nervously. Yellow nodded. "Damn."

The group walked on, having to go into single file half way down. They seemed to be walking for hours, when in reality it had barely been one.

Suddenly they found themselves in an open rocky area, it was a cave with no exit, just like where they had been, only this was slightly smaller. They looked around, and soon after they saw Gemma, Ruby and Walter walk into the cave with them.

"Where are we?" Ruby muttered. They also saw the other members of their group, running to meet them.

***

Ciaera smirked from behind her screen, watching the group talk to each other, all wondering where they were and how they got there. She snickered when they started to argue.

"I see they are all as hopeless as each other, that idiotic psychic hasn't even noticed the extra sets of thoughts!" she sniggered. She then heard someone in the booth behind her, turning she saw a Grunt. Her face hardened. "What do you want?"

"Mistress, the Pokémon are getting restless, they really want to get out there and fight them."  
"Well let them out! Let's get this thing started!" Ciaera said, clapping her hands twice. The grunt nodded and ran out. The raven haired woman turned back to the scene with a smirk on her face. "See how you fare up against these Pokémon, Ruby, I can guarantee they are a lot stronger than those idiots so called Pokémon."

***

Gemma's head snapped around when she heard a creaking. After a moment she got annoyed by the arguing disrupting her hearing, so put her hands between her best friend and boyfriend to stop it. They froze.

"Shh! Listen!" she snapped. Everyone became silent, and Gemma could hear a distinct sound of metal, like something opening up into something. "This is a trap." She said in realisation.

"What?" Yellow said.

"A trap, guys! Hurry, get down the tunnels!" Gemma exclaimed. Everyone looked confused but did so; they ran toward them, only for a metal door to clamp over each one.

The opening sound stopped; instead they heard a loud bang and growling. Ruby reached for a Poké ball.

The growling got louder and suddenly a whole bunch of Houndour and Houndoom were surrounding the now two groups. They all backed off.

"What on earth!?" Ruby exclaimed. She threw her Poké ball and Croconaw was revealed.

The others followed her lead, Gemma releasing Blaze, Leaf his Pupitar, Pearl her Prinplup, Yellow her Wartortle and Walter his Alakazam.

"Use water gun Croconaw!" the water attack hit against one of the many Houndour, but within seconds it burst back through the water, barely harmed.

"OK, Blaze, try close combat!" Gemma ordered. The Blaziken's flames grew and he leapt forward, using the powerful fighting move on the dog Pokémon. It was thrown back, but that attack was not able to be used enough to face them all.

Leaf ordered his rock type to use magnitude, in a hope that it would knock not only the Pokémon facing his trio, but also the ones going against the others. It did, but the damage was very little.

"**Do you really think that such a weak group of Pokémon will be able to defeat Team Rocket's best?**" Came a loud voice.

"Use ember Torchix!" Ruby yelled. Walter shook his head.

"No! It'll only make them..." he started, but the Pokémon had already fired off an attack that really did not look like ember. "That's fire spin!"

"Yes! She learnt a new move at last!" Ruby cheered, only to be shot down when the attack did nothing.

"That's what I tried to tell you! Houndoom and Houndour have an ability called flash fire, all fire attacks are absorbed and make them stronger!" Walter snapped.

"Use bubble beam Prinplup!" Pearl called, the Pokémon fired off the bubbles, dealing out more damage to one of the weaker dark/fire types. "Metal Claw!"  
"Wartortle use Water pulse!" Yellow instructed.

An hour or so later and most of the Houndour and Houndoom, much to Ciaera's surprise, were down. The few that were left ran off out of fear. Ciaera growled. She stormed from the booth and into the cave.

"Hello." She said in her sinister voice. Ruby looked at her, finding something strangely familiar about her.

"Who are you?" Gemma asked. The woman brushed the hair out of her face, revealing her black irises.

"I'm Ciaera, current leader of Team Rocket." She said. "My full name is Ciaera Ketchum."

"_Ketchum?_" Leaf said. Ruby looked less than surprised.

"So, you're my half-aunt?" she said. Ciaera smirked.

"Yes, and I'm afraid this won't be the last you see of me, you may have defeated my plan this time, but next time we meet you won't be so lucky."

The next thing they knew they were on a path outside of the rocky area of the path.

"What...?" Pearl muttered as she looked around.

"Hey, at least we're out!" Leaf said.

"I can't believe I have one of my own family going after me..." Ruby said with a shake of her head.

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone falling out of thin air and onto the ground.

***

**Me: Hehe, I just can't wait to write the next chapter, I had a snap Idea, and hope it will be up tonight. It will span at least three chapters. R&R!**


	49. Chapter 49: Authoress!

**Me: Next chapter I will take Torchix's advice, for once.**

**Chapter 49- ''Authoress?''**

_In our world, midnight..._

A teen with curled hair down past her shoulders and wearing a white shirt and black jean shorts sat at her laptop, typing away slowly. Her eyes were drooping behind her glasses every now and again, but she refused to fall asleep, she was determined to finish what she was doing.

Her little sister was asleep in her bed in their shared room, so she tried to be as quite as possible to avoid waking her. She yawned once more, and felt her head drop onto the keyboard, where something was triggered, she disappeared.

***

_Where we left off last chapter..._

jhjhdhvdhvjdhfggjkerh

"Hey! What was that!?"  
Suddenly someone fell out of thin air and onto the path in front of the group. The person groaned and pushed themselves up so they were on their knees as the group of heroes looked on. She groaned once more and looked up. She gasped.

"Wait... guys?!" She exclaimed. Ruby looked her over, as confused as the others, until she saw her eyes. Bright _yellow_.

"Authoress?" Ruby said unsurely. The teen stood up and brushed off her clothes and grazed knees.

"No, I'm father Christmas." She said with heavy sarcasm. "You've seen me enough times! Of course I am, I just have no idea how I got here!"

"Wait, Authoress?!" Pearl exclaimed. Leaf covered her mouth.

"OMG ITS MEEE!" Torchix squealed. Authoress smirked, grabbing the Pokémon and hitting it over the head with a random mallet.

"Always wanted to do that." She said in a satisfied tone. "Oh, and stop calling me that! My name is Gemma!"

"We know, but it would be a bit confusing." Said the fictional Gemma. Authoress made and O with her mouth.

"Call me Gem then. Anyway, did one of you do this?" Said Gem. Everyone shook their heads, Gem sighed. "Of course you didn't, I would've known."

"So, why you here? You haven't done a behind the scenes in ages." Yellow asked.

"I just said, I don't know. It was midnight and I was typing, next thing I know I'm falling onto the ground here!"

"How do you get back normally?" Walter asked.

"I normally have a device with me, but now I don't, so I'm stuffed!" Gem groaned and collapsed onto her knees, only to jump up again grabbing one. Everyone looked down to find a sharp stone where that knee had been, they all sweatdropped. Gem jumped around with one of those comical anime looks on her face for quite some time.

"You done yet?" Ruby asked flatly.

"One more." She jumped around in a circle once more and then turned to face them. "Uh, you think you can help?"

"We could try..." Pearl said.

"Thanks, I am really stuffed."

***

**Me: Ok, this was just a little short, right? Sorry, but I have major homework issues. So, R&R!**


	50. Chapter 50: Me in a contest?

**Me: Just got a scare and am waiting to see if computer is safe... IT IS! YAY!**

**Chapter 50- Me in a _Contest? _**

"You know, what I find weird about this is, if you're here, how is this being typed and how is it getting online?" Pearl said as the group, now with Gem in, walked toward Cherry town.

"That is confusing." Gemma said. Gem nodded.

"Yeah... oh god! What's gonna happen when the house wakes up?" said the latter.

"Why is a house sleeping?" Torchix said. Ruby hit her head. "OI!"

"Why did I have to make you so annoying?" Gem groaned. She placed her hands on her hips, only to feel something on her short's belt. Looking down she saw a Poké ball. "What the hell...?"

"Do you have a Pokémon game?" Leaf asked. Gem nodded.

"Several."

"Then chances are that will be one of the Pokémon on your games."

"Well that _really_ narrows it down." Gem said sarcastically.

"Well, release it and find out!" Ruby urged. Gem shrugged and grabbed the Poké ball, throwing it. She caught the ball as it was thrown back into her hand.

Now in front of the group sat a tiny little Eevee, who yawned and looked up at them.

"OMG SO CUTE!" Pearl squealed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Dammit, that's Eevee off Explorers of the Sky, she's level thirteen." Gem said as she picked up the Pokémon. "I was really hoping for my Infernape from Pearl."

"Me?"

"No, the game called Pearl." Gem sighed. "I can't believe I got only one Poké ball..."

"Um, I don't think you did. Feel your clip." Gemma said, pointing at a clip in her hair. Gem looked at her OC self and then did as she suggested, finding another.

"This is just weird." Walter muttered. Gem gave him a death glare before throwing the other Poké ball revealing a Skitty. "Isn't that just as bad?"

Gem shook her head. "Level Sixty something on Explorers of Darkness."

"Cool." Ruby said. "So, how far until Cherry town?"

"About three miles." Said Gem and Gemma at the same time.

"I sure do hope you don't get stuck here for long, it really is annoying having two of you." Leaf groaned. Both glared at him. "I rest my case..."

Gem returned her Pokémon and started to walk after the group again.

***

"Wow, Cherry town sure is small." Pearl gasped. The whole group was shocked by the size of the town, other than Gem. She did create it after all.

All there was in the town was a few little cottages, a quaint little PC and a small Contest hall. All of it was made of wood or little white bricks. It was quite a cute little town to be honest.

"Nice creation, Gem." Ruby said.

"I have to agree, for once." Leaf groaned. Gem smirked.

"You just said that you aren't a nice creation, Leaf." She snickered. He just sighed and walked off ahead of her. "I can cut you whenever I want you know!"

"Whatever." He replied.

"Stop fighting." Walter sighed. Everyone was getting fed up of the fighting.

"Yeah, it's getting more annoying than Torchix!" Yellow said with folded arms. They all walked along in silence toward the PC.

"OK, this silence is annoying the hell outta meh!" Torchix exclaimed after a while.

"Look, let's get rooms and get Pearl registered in the contest and then we can relax." Gem said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, did you ever think about entering?" Ruby asked. Gem looked back at her, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Me in a _contest_?" Silence. "I could try... but I have only ever actually entered the ones on Pearl and Diamond, and they are too rubbish." She replied.

"You could try, it's not like you'll beat me." Pearl grinned as they walked into the centre. Gem sweatdropped.

"You win one contest and you suddenly believe you can beat everyone." She chuckled. "I will register, but just to prove you wrong. Even if I don't have my favourite team I can beat you."

"I sense a rivalry coming on. Now come on you two, let's do what she said and book a room or two." Walter said.

They went up to Joy and booked three rooms, one for the two boys, one for Pearl, Ruby and Yellow and one for Gem and Gemma.

"I'm scared now." Gem said as she looked at her OC self. "I don't wanna be killed in the night."

"I won't, yet." Gemma smirked. Gem shuddered.

"Any-way... We're all registered and the contest isn't until tomorrow, so what're we gonna do?" Pearl asked. The girls all looked at each other.

"Truth or dare!" They all said at once. Walter and Leaf sweatdropped.

"I think we'll go hide in our room." They said before walking away. All the girls went into the largest room.

Gem sat cross legged on a bed next to Ruby and Torchix, Yellow sat on her bed whilst Gemma and Pearl both sat on the latter's bed.

"OK, since I am all powerful I'll go first... um, Pearl! Truth or dare?" Gem said. Pearl thought about it.

"Truth." She said after a moment.

"OK, did you or did you not accept a rose from a certain green haired idiot?" Everyone stared at her. Pearl blushed.

"You already know!" She said. Gem shrugged. "Fine, yes, just to be polite, K? Now, Gemma, truth or dare?"

"You're getting back at her through me?" Gemma sighed. Pearl giggled. "Dare."

"OK, I dare you to kiss yourself!"

Both Gemma's stared at her.

"You have to." Yellow said. Both girls sighed and stood up.

***

_We interrupt this program with an advertisement!_

**_Ever found yourself trapped in a foreign universe?_**

**Person: *nods***

**_Ever got home?_**

**Person: *shakes head***

**_Well now you can with the Universe Teleport, created by G.A! Just press a few buttons and you're away!_**

**_Only £/$99.99!_**

_We now return to normal programming._

***

Both Gemma's sat back down with a disgusted look on their faces, Gem rubbing her mouth roughly with her hand.

"Anyone got any mouthwash?" she said.

"OK, Ruby, dare or dare?" Gemma said. Ruby pouted.

"No fair! Ugh, OK, dare." She said. Gemma stuck her tongue out, concentrating.

"OK, kiss the pillow like it was your crush." She said after a minute. Ruby blushed, but grabbed the pillow. The camera turned so you could only see Yellow, Gemma and Pearl's faces all were in an expression of shock or laughter. A minute or two later you see Ruby with a bright red face and a seriously disturbed Gem sitting next to her.

"Torchix, truth or dare?" Ruby asked her Pokémon.

"Dare, DARE!" Torchix yelled.

"Go jump into the sink when it's full."

***

A few hours later and the group had all gone into their own rooms, and Gem and Gemma were currently lying awake but in silence.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Gem asked. Gemma shook her head.

"Probably not." She replied. "Can you keep your thoughts about Walter under control please?"

"Hey, he is based off my real boyfriend you know, I can think about him." Gem said.

"It is disturbing me."

"Well, that dare disturbed me."

"You aren't alone on that bit."

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Cya in the morning."

***

"Hello and welcome to this year's Cherry Town Pokémon Contest! I'm your MC Lillian, and the people behind me are your judges, who I don't believe need and introduction!"

In the co-ordinators' lobby Gem stood in her ordinary clothes but with her hair in two buns with some hair loose from them. She was still waiting for Gemma to come down with something more contest like. After the intro was done Gemma did so, thrusting a red Kimono into her arms and running off again with a wave.

The contest was about to start and Gem was first up.

***

**Me: There we go! Please can people vote in my poll for the story after this! R&R!**


	51. Chapter 51: Here we go again!

**Chapter 51- Here we go again!**

**I have to _improvise_? *sigh* After a very weird occurrence of the authoress appearing and getting trapped the group, now including said girl, are in the contest hall where Gem and Pearl are competing. That OK?**

**(Play theme)**

Gem walked onto the stage with her Poké ball in her hand.

"As far as we know this is Gem's contest debut! So give her a big hand!" Lillian shouted. Clapping echoed around the arena, despite the tiny size.

Gem threw her Poké ball showing her cute little Skitty, who popped out surrounded by a borrowed pink heart seal.

"Skitty, use double slap!" Gem called. The little pink cat slapped the hearts around with its tail a few times before landing on all four feet like cats should, only to drop onto its belly after a second. Gem sweatdropped. "Now use Covet!"

Skitty jumped up and started to purr gently, before sitting down and holding its two front paws together like she were praying. Everyone went 'aww'. After about two minutes Skitty jumped up and grinned at everyone before hopping onto its trainer's shoulder.

"Remarkable!"

"Very nice."

"That was so adorable!"

***

Meanwhile in the lobby Pearl felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she saw Harry but instead of his Tux he was dressed in a black T-shirt and grey jeans.

"Harry?" She said. He nodded.

"The one and the only. I see you are ready for another contest." Harry replied. Pearl nodded.

"Are you entering?"

"No, merely curious. I came to check out what competition I will have at the GF."

"Sounds cool. I'm hoping to get my second ribbon, I'm a bit far behind everyone else." Pearl said with a pale blush.

"I'm sure you will. Well, I better be off to the bleachers." He handed her another white rose before walking off.

"Well, well. Looks like Leaf has competition." Gem said, Pearl spun around and blushed even deeper.

"You came up with the plot line, now me." She said.

"True." Gem said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh, you're up now."

"Whaaaat?! Why didn't you say so!?" Pearl exclaimed as she ran onto the stage, almost tripping a few times due to her high heels.

"You shoulda been listening!" Gem called after her.

***

"Go Leaf!" Pearl called as she ran on stage. The Chikorita burst out surrounded by pink petals again, doing a small flip in the air before landing on her feet. "Use Razor leaf and then synthesis!"

Leaf (Pokémon) fired off loads of spinning leaves into the sky, once they started to fall she glowed gold, and despite the fact the leaves hit her she was unharmed, the glow intensified with each hit.

After a moment the glow burst away from Leaf's (Pokémon) body and she stood there completely fine.

**(Sorry, I'm getting lazy with the contests now.)**

It wasn't long before the battle rounds were starting, our two getting through and also beating everyone.

Soon they found that they were against each other in the finals.

Gem stood on one side of the field, smirking at Pearl. Her hand rested on her Poké ball. Pearl stood in a very confident stance, holding her Poké ball in her hand.

"Let's, get, busy!" Lillian shouted.

"Go Skitty!" Gem called as she threw her Poké ball.

"Go Leaf!" Pearl shouted.

***

_In our world..._

Gem's family was panicking, majorly. She had been gone almost twenty four hours now, and there had been no sign of her.

"For the last time Louise, did you see her leave the house, or even the room?" Gem's father asked. The little five going on six year old sat on an armchair with tears in her eyes at the angry voice he was using.

"No! Me no see Gemmy leave the room!" she said again. Her mother sat by her and hugged her, giving her husband a stern look.

Behind them a door opened and Walter walked in. "Um, hi." They turned.

"Oh, Walter dear, what are you doing down in England?" Said mother. The green eyed boy walked over.

"My school got closed for a week, so mom said I could get the train down. What's wrong?"

"Gemma has gone missing, she just disappeared. Her key is here, and all her belongings. No forced entry, nothing." Father said. Walter's eyes became wide.

"Have you looked everywhere?" he asked.

"Everywhere." Steven, Gem's older brother said.

"You won't have looked in some places." Walter replied, thinking back to not only his visit to the RJC world, but to many secret places he and Gem had been. "Is her computer still there?"

"Yes, go look if you like." Mother said. Walter nodded and ran upstairs. **(Just saying but in real life he is my age)**

Once he reached her room he looked at her laptop, opening to find that it was in sleep mode. Typing in her oh so predictable password he was shocked to find the document typing itself.

"What the..." He muttered as he took a seat in her chair. He read what was going on and gasped. "Oh god what has she gotten herself into?"

Walter grabbed the device he had seen her use to get the two of them there for behind the scenes and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked.

"I know where she is." Walter called as he ran from the house. Confused the blonde boy followed.

Walter ran for a while, to a small park just about ten minutes from her house. He walked over to a hedge once he reached it and quickly climbed through a small hole in the leaves. Steven wasn't far behind.

They had entered a beautiful little area with a clear pond and a large cherry tree, there was a pair of sneakers by the water that Gem had left there a while ago.

"Here goes nothing." Walter said, he pressed a button and suddenly he, and Steven, disappeared.

***

Walter tumbled from thin air onto the ground, roughly too. Grunting he sat up and looked around for the device. He jumped up and ran after it when it started to roll into some trees. He comically ran after it, only to fall flat on his face. Groaned he sat up.

Steven tumbled onto the ground behind him, making the brunette boy jump and turn. "Steven?!"  
The blonde teen grunted a yes and sat up. "Where are we?"  
"Um... In Gemma's story." Walter replied standing up. "And I just lost the device to get us home, so best thing is to find Gem and get back."

"This is not possible." Steven said. Walter shrugged.

"It'll make a good idea for your English Media coursework." He said before walking off. Steven ran after him.

***

"And Gem is the winner!" Lillian announced a Leaf (Pokémon) fell to the floor, out cold. Gem stood with wide eyes before cheering loudly, Skitty hopping into her arms. Pearl was smiling lightly.

A little while later Gem was standing on the podium, about to receive the ribbon. But just as Lillian was about to give it to her she shook her head.

"I'd rather give it to Pearl." She said. Everyone gasped. "What? I'm not gonna be here too much longer, so she needs it more than I do."

"Why did I see that coming?" Leaf sighed.  
"Maybe cos you want her to bog off?" Ruby said.  
"Maybe."  
"You guys are weird." Gemma sighed.

A blushing Pearl stood up to the podium, Gem stepping down. The bluenette received the red ribbon. She looked up and saw Harry smiling at her, her blush deepening.

A little while later they were walking back toward the Pokémon centre, deciding to stay one more night before heading back on their way to Celadon City. But Gem heard a familiar voice calling her, stopping still. Leaf groaned.

"C'mon!" he said. Gem shushed him.

"Hey Gemma! Over here!" She turned and saw the Walter from our world standing there.

"Oh my god it's another double." Yellow sighed. Walter2 ran over, stopping and panting in front of Gem.

"What are you doing here?!" Gem exclaimed.

"Came down for week... missing... device... lost.... Steven..." Walter2 panted. Both story versions of the two were very confused and slightly annoyed.

"Steven!" Gem yelled. Steven walked out from the bushes. "Oh my god... wait! Did you just say you _lost_ the device?!"

***

Back where the device was lost a very annoyed Meowthette walking along picking up sticks for firewood, head down as she cussed Tanya under her breath.

"Stupid *****, 'Do this' 'Do that'! I never get a break." She muttered. She continued to walk when suddenly a very pained expression covered her face. She dropped the sticks and started to hop around holding her left foot. When you zoom out you see a certain round device lying on the floor, which was obviously what Meowthette had stubbed her foot on. When she turned enough to see the device she stopped. "Huh? Isn't dat the device dat da authoress uses ta get from dis world n hers?"

Meowthette picked up the device and examined it. "It is! Oh wait 'til I tell Tanya n Chris! Dey'll be so jealous dat I found it n dat I'll get da biggest lump a cash!"

She ran back to her team mates.

"Where are the twigs?!" Tanya yelled. Meowthette smirked.

"I got sumfin better than twigs! Look!" she held out the device and the two looked shocked.

"Wow! We'll get three whole promotions for that!" Chris said. He reached out for it but Meowthette pulled it away.

"I found it, I hold it." She said. Chris grumbled.

"Let's head to the balloon." Tanya sighed.

***

"Look, I'm sorry, K?" Walter2 said as he hid behind Gem's older brother. Currently Ruby, Pearl, Leaf and Yellow were all standing by either snickering or with O.o faces whilst Walter and Gemma held Gem back.

"Look, sis, we can find it again... whatever it is." Steven said.

"Oh yeah, it'll really be that easy!" Gem said with very heavy sarcasm. "If Team Rocket get a hold of that we are doomed!"

"OK! I know, but c'mon, Gem, gimme some credit, I did come to find you." Walter2 said, poking his head round from behind Steven's back. Gem relaxed, making Gemma and Walter release her. Gem walked over to Walter2 and hugged him. He hugged her back, smiling.

"Are we that bad with PDA?" **(Public Display of Affection) **Gemma asked. Ruby nodded.

"And worse." She said with a grin. Gemma and Walter blushed. The moment was broken when Walter2 suddenly fell to the ground, holding his nose. Gem had a smug look on her face and was cracking her knuckles.

"Now we can go and find it." She said. She pulled Walter2 up and gestured for everyone to follow. "I wanna get home."

Everyone followed, some still shocked.

_An hour later..._

"This is ridiculous!" Gem groaned. "Why is it you can always find TRm2 when you don't need them, but when you do they disappear of the face of the earth!"

"That's life." Walter said.

"Hey, can't you use your authoress powers to make them appear?" Pearl asked. Steven groaned in disbelief.

"This cannot be happening..." he mumbled. Gem shrugged and closed her eyes, concentrating. Suddenly, TRm2 appeared randomly and looking very confused.

"Whaaaat?!" Tanya screeched.

"That was fast." Yellow said.

"Prepare to be defeated." Tanya.  
"No! Not defeated but annihilated." Chris.  
"We'll the battlers of the Rockets!"  
"And we'll fight to become the bests!"  
"We'll stole the Pokémon of all the nations!"  
"We'll bring desperation and destruction!"  
"I'm Tanya!"  
"I'm Chris!"  
"Give up your Pokémon already!"  
"Or be in for your defeat!"  
"Meowthette! _Why did we even bother doing that?_"

"Give back the device!" Walter2 yelled.

"Oh god, it's the authoress's boyfriend." Chris sighed. "Look here, mister, we don't answer to noobs like you."

"Why I outta!" Walter2 growled before himself pulled him back. That sounds so weird...

"No, you look, give us the device or I will cut you, in both ways." Gem yelled. Tanya did one of her mother's strange laughs.

"As if." She snickered.

"I'm not kidding." Gem said with a serious face.

"And we're not kiddin' bout da device! We're keepin' it." Meowthette said.

"Looks like we have to use force." Ruby said as she held up a Poké ball. Torchix jumped in front of her.

"YEAH! I have the power of the force!" the little chick yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Use fire spin already, Torchix." Ruby groaned.

"OK!" Torchix giggled before firing off the spinning attack. TR jumped high as they got their asses scorched.

"Let's cool 'em down with bubble beam, Prinplup!" Pearl called as she threw her Poké ball. The penguin gladly obliged.

"You use razor leaf, Venus!" Gemma called as she threw her own.

You can guess what happened next.

Gem grabbed the device at the last second as the trio were blown high into the air.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

***

A little while later the three from our dimension stood at the road to Celadon with the group facing them. Steven still looked very confused and slightly sick, but the other two waved.

"I'll see you soon, guys." Gem said with a grin.

"Oh joy." Leaf muttered. Pearl elbowed his ribcage. "Ow!"

"Well, here we go!" Walter2 pressed a button and the three were gone.

"Well guys, lets head off to Celadon!" Ruby said.

***

_Our world..._

All three dropped onto the ground in the little cherry blossom area.

Gemma stood up first, dusting off her shirt. "God that was fun."

"I'm off! I think I'll go warn mom and dad you're coming back..." Steven said. He walked off. Gemma giggled.

"He really is going to be scared for ever now." She chuckled after a moment. Walter walked up behind her.

"Let's get you back, your family is worried sick." He said, grabbing her hand.

Later that night Gemma walked into her room and plopped down on her bed, pooped. She rolled onto her side, only to feel something dig into it. Confused she grabbed whatever it was, eyes wide when she was holding a very realistic Poké ball. It took a moment to sink in but she smirked.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"

***

**Me: How was that? I am so sorry about the contest, I was feeling lazy. =P PLEASE vote in my poll if you haven't yet! R&R!**


	52. Chapter 52: Strange Happenings

**Me: Aw! No new votes! :( Well, here we go, a bit of a weird chapter.**

**Chapter 52- Strange Happenings**

**Now that our Authoress is back in her world, our heroes are back on a normal schedule. After a long, and quiet, trip up to Celadon City they are ready to eat and relax. But will that be possible?**

"I am so ready to fall onto a bed and go to sleep." Ruby yawned as they walked toward the city's Pokémon Centre. Pearl nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to snuggle under the covers and dream." She said. Gemma smirked.

"What about?" The brunette snickered. Pearl blushed and glared at the teen, Gemma just shrugged. "I know anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop boasting about some power you don't even have still." Leaf sighed. Everyone groaned, expecting another argument.

"Then how come I know you have been wearing the same boxers for a week, then Leaf?" Gemma said with a mischievous smirk.

"EWW!" Torchix squealed. Pearl took a couple of steps to the side, away from the blushing (or maybe fuming) Leaf. Walter was giving a noticeable disturbed look to the ginger headed boy, whilst Yellow held her nose and waved her hand in front of her face.

"I wondered why you smelled so bad." Ruby said with a laugh. She faced forward again, suddenly catching sight of a familiar brunette. "Hey, it's Alex! I wonder why she's still here."

Alessandra seemed to catch sight of them too, running over. She reached them a moment later. Pearl opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted.

"Francesco is missing." Alex panted.

**Theme: ****_We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! _****(Thank you to Add3man for this, I know him and this is his idea, so thanks)**

"OK, explain the whole thing from the start." Gemma said as the group sat on a set of chairs in the park. Alex took a breath and started over.

"I went out shopping the day after I won my badge; he decided he wanted to explore that strange walled off forest instead. He isn't the biggest shopping fan you see, anyway... We arranged to meet back at the PC in three hours. Three hours later I was waiting there, another hour, and another. I waited there all night and the next morning and he didn't come. Officer Jenny said that he may have gone on without me, so won't search, but he'd never do that!" she said in a very broken voice. Pearl patted her back in encouragement.

"So, how long ago was that?" Walter asked.

"Three days, I got my badge the same day we left you guys." Alex replied.

"The forest is behind a wall?" Ruby asked curiously.

"It was ruled dangerous a few years back, so they built a wall not many could climb to keep everyone safe. It's completely boxed in." Gemma answered. Torchix jumped up and down.

"I could climb it!" she lied. Everyone ignored her.

"We'll help." Yellow assured. "But I think some of us should find some information on why it was shut off... how many of us can climb that high?"

"I can. I've always been a good climber." Ruby volunteered. Pearl groaned.

"That and the fact you are a danger addict." She said. Ruby pouted.

"I can climb... but I'll pass. That kind of height... *shudders*" Gemma said. They all agreed that Ruby was the only one to go.

"Be careful." Walter said.  
"Yeah, I don't want you getting lost like Francesco." Alessandra added. Ruby nodded confidently and stood up.

"I'll have my Poké Nav on so you can call with any information." She said as she ran off toward the wall. Torchix frowned when she was left behind. Pearl giggled, patting her head.

"How about I let you and Blaze chat?" Gemma said. Torchix nodded. She released her Blaziken and he and Torchix began to talk, in Poké speak for once.

"Let's split up, I'll have the Poké Gear for our group, Alex?" Walter said. She nodded and held up a Pokétch. "Then we're good to go!" Leaf said.

***

Francesco sat up, groggily. His vision was blurred and his head hurt, he didn't know how he ended up so deep into the forest.

Once his vision was clear enough for him to see he sat up fully, and took a look at his surroundings. Trees, trees and more trees.

"Damn." He groaned. Suddenly he heard a rustle from the trees in front of him, he jumped.

A girl, who looked about ten, walked out of the thick foliage. She had very, very pale skin and wore a knee length yellow summer dress. Her long blonde hair was blowing freely in the wind and her eyes were white, with no pupils.

"Hiya!" She giggled. Francesco rubbed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked. She grinned.

"I'm Amy, do you want to play?"

***

Gemma, Walter and Yellow arrived at a house, they knocked on the door. A blonde woman opened the door, smiling lightly.

"Why hello, is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"We really need information on why that wall is up, school project." Gemma lied. The woman's smile dropped for a second before it returned.

"Come in." She said. The trio followed her and took a seat on her sofa when she gestured to it. "What do you need to know?" she asked when she sat opposite them. "I'm Kacy by the way."

"Well, Kacy, we need to find out about the incident that caused the closure of the forest." Yellow said. Kacy nodded.

"Well five years back, someone around town yelled a bit too loud at their daughter, so they say. The daughter ran off, and into the forest, upset and scared of her mother. She ran all the way around the forest.  
"When the mother realised how dumb she had been she sent out a search party... they never found her. A few weeks later a pair of trainers found a body in the woods, and ran to town screaming in horror. When the police arrived she was gone.  
"They put up the wall after that, but some people still heard screams coming from the forest. The girl is rumoured to still be there, as living dead." Kacy said. Gemma was stunned, Walter looked slightly shocked whilst Yellow looked totally creeped out.

"Whoa... who was she?" Yellow asked. Kacy stood up.

"You have your information, now go." She said sharply, shooing them. The trio rushed out.

"What's with her?" Walter asked. Gemma looked down.

"It was her daughter." She said solemnly. "We better call Ruby."

***

Ruby was half way up the wall by now, and the hand holds and foot holds were getting less and less the higher she went.

She felt her Poké Nav ringing, and groaned. "Not now!" she ignored the vibrating and continued to climb up until she reached the top, by which time the call had been cut off.

Ruby took a deep breath and braced herself for a rough landing, jumping off and landing on her ass. She stood up and confirmed she had no broken bones before walking down an old path that must have been there quite some time, and she was sure Francesco would have taken.

The trees seemed to bend over to cover the sky above her head as she walked into the dense trees and bushes, following the path until it came to the other wall.

"Whoa... how did I walk so far so quickly?" she mused to herself. Suddenly it all went dark.

***

Francesco ran away from Amy, only for her to catch up with him. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder...

"Tag! You're it!" she giggled before running off. Francesco sighed and ran after the childish girl again.

Not what you expected?

Francesco groaned and bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. Amy stopped and turned to him.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"I'm too tired... can't I take a break?" Francesco panted out. She looked hurt.

"Don't you want to play with me?" Amy said with tears in her eyes. Francesco waved his hands around.

"Whoa! Don't cry!" he said quickly. "I'm just too tired!"

"Don't matter, someone else is here... I can play with them instead." Amy said in a somewhat sinister voice. Suddenly the light in the forest was gone, seconds later it came back on and Ruby had appeared, knocked out cold on the floor. Francesco's eyes became wide and he ran to his friend's side. "Play with me or she dies!"

"Fine!" the boy said, standing up.

***

The six had met up outside the town, and were now running toward the wall at full speed.

"Apparently the child who died still aged in body, but not mind. She took at least three people to 'play' with her before. She would kill them afterwards." Alessandra said, her voice breaking on the word kill.

"And we let Ruby in after her too?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"We need to get there and fast." Leaf said.

"Look, Pearl, Leaf and Yellow go get Kacy and bring her here, it's her child, and she may be able to bring her around." Gemma said. The three nodded and ran off.

The remaining three reached the wall soon after.

"And how do we climb that high?" Alex said as she looked up. Gemma took a breath and started to climb, not thinking about how high it was.

Walter had a much less conventional approach, he threw Alex onto his back at a speed we all thought he lost and was up the wall and on the other side in the same second. The wind force made Gemma loose her grip, but just as she was about to drop the same speed got her over the wall.

Gemma fell onto her ass as they landed on the other side, and both girls started at him in shock.

"How the hell did you do that?" Alex asked. Walter shrugged.

"During an incident with a certain vampire' Gemma winced 'I took the opportunity to borrow some of her power, it will only last a day or so more, and this is the perfect time to use it."

"So you can still transfer energy and steal it?" Gemma asked as she stood up. He nodded.

"Never mind that! Let's go!"

***

**Me: I decided to end it there cos me hands are hurting and I have even more homework... sigh... R&R! Don't forget to vote!**


	53. Chapter 53: I have no chapter name!

**Me: This should be the last creepy chapter for a while, but I can't guarantee that I won't write sad or emotional ones. And I also went all out on the creepiness... Well... Adam almost screwed at me for copyright on that theme tune, oops! **

**Warning: Creepiness Levels are High in This Chapter!**

**Chapter 53- I don't have a chapter name! **

**Whilst Ruby and Francesco are risking their lives with a young girl the others are rushing to help them, but will they get there on time? Will this be our last adventure with Ruby and co? **

Kacy sat in her living room, head in her hands and her knees supporting her elbows.

The visit from those children had brought back many memories she wished she could erase from her mind, but time doesn't erase everything.

Her little girl had only wanted a new toy, and the argument that resulted in Kacy telling her she couldn't have it ended in her running off, and ending up _dead_, alone, scared and killed. And then it ended, finally, with her killing people, bringing them to her from loneliness and then disposing of them, and Kacy had a feeling that those children weren't coming by from pure curiosity for school, but because someone they knew had gone into the forest.

Kacy was pulled sharply from her thoughts when someone started banging hard and quick on her door. Grunting she stood up and wiped away any tears and went to the door, seeing one of the children from earlier that day and two others.

"What do you want now?" Kacy asked sharply.

"Your daughter is going after our friends!" Alex replied. Kacy froze.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

Francesco sighed as he was chased around by Amy again and again. Every time he would even pause for a second Amy would glare at Ruby, who was currently conscious, and the latter would feel a sharp sense of pain.

"Hurry up! You're too easy to catch!" Amy whined as Francesco ran and she caught him. Francesco groaned again and ran after her as she sprinted toward her pale form. Once again Francesco had her in seconds and ran off. "I'm bored of this game... let's play hide and seek!"

Amy grabbed Francesco's hand and led him to a tree, so he was facing it. "What do I do?" He asked.

"Count, duh." Ruby muttered. Amy glared at her and once again she felt a sharp pain up her back. Ruby gritted her teeth and tried not to cry or scream as the pain continued for a good few minutes as Francesco watched, unable to do anything. His fists clenched, and soon he snapped.

"Stop it, dammit!" He exclaimed, tackling Amy so she lost her glare on Ruby. The raven haired girl relaxed and took a few deep breaths.

The pale blonde girl sat up, looking at Francesco with shocked eyes. Francesco still had his fists clenched at his sides.

"I-I just want to play." Amy said. Francesco shook his head.

"You want more than that, you are _hurting_ someone just to make me play with you, I mean, how old _are_ you?!" Francesco yelled. Amy pouted.

"Five, why? Eh? Why?" she said in a very childish tone. The boy looked shocked, not expecting that response.

"You... you look almost my age..." he mused aloud.

"My mommy argue with me, me run here... me die." Amy said, her completely white eyes glowing a bright blue, similar to a psychic move. Francesco saw Ruby be lifted up and suddenly thrown into a tree. The trainer cried out, struggling to sit up before slumping back down, the only movement her chest moving with her breathing. "Now you die too, now you be my friend forever and ever."

Amy stood and started to walk toward Francesco, her bare feet gliding somewhat across the grass. The researcher backed off, with each step she took forward he took one backward. Just as he came in contact with a tree and Amy stood right in front of him a voice called into the clearing.

"Let him go!" The two looked over and saw the first trio standing at the edge of the trees. Walter had used his borrowed speed to run to Ruby's side whilst Gemma tackled Amy to the ground once more and pinned her down. **(I could probably do that... if she had the body of a five year old that is XD)**

Alex ran to Francesco and launched into his arms, hugging him tightly. Francesco hugged her back, mumbling something under his breath to her.

Meanwhile Gemma struggled against the pain that was being forced upon her to hold down the ghost like girl, but it was getting more and more difficult due to the searing pain in her back.

Walter sat Ruby's form up against the tree she had originally be thrown against, checking her pulse and vitals before trying to awake her.

"I want to **_play_**!" Amy yelled as she managed to force a pained Gemma off of her, standing up and holding her arms out to her side. A strong wind blew against the trees to either side of her, knocking a couple down. "**_NOW_**!"

Walter gave Gemma a nod, and he was restraining the ghost in seconds whilst Gemma was at Ruby's side, doing all she could to wake her up.

This continued for a few minutes, Francesco and Alex watching in shock as even Walter with borrowed strength struggled to constrain Amy. But all the chaos stopped when another voice echoed in the clearing.

"Amy!" called Kacy. The ghost in Walter's restraint stopped struggling and looked at the woman.

"Mommy?" she said quietly. The other trio walked over to Francesco and Alessandra as Kacy held her arms open, and Amy ran into them.

Kacy hugged her daughter tightly and sobbed into her shoulder. Amy's irises slowly faded into view, showing them to be a deep blue colour, and soon after her pupils had appeared. She held her mother tightly.

"Mommy, me die! Me die, mommy, it hurt..." the girl mumbled. Kacy rubbed her daughter's back before pushing her so she could see her face, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry." She said before pulling Amy close again. "Come home, come home with me now."

"Yessy!" Amy nodded.

The others looked on, Gemma smiled at the scene before continuing to treat her unconscious friend.

***

Ruby had yet to awake, but Gemma assured everyone she was fine and that she was still in shock from the pain she had felt, so wasn't yet awake.

They had smashed a hole in the wall with Walter's borrowed strength and walked back into town, bidding goodbye to Amy and Kacy before heading to the PC. Torchix greeted them at the doors, hopping around and 'scolding' them for being so long.

"Shut up." Pearl grunted. Gemma grabbed the fire type and put some tape over her mouth, temporarily of course... I think....

They got a pair of rooms and went upstairs. Gemma somehow still being the strongest of the girls took Ruby from Walter's arm after giving him a peck on the cheek. Francesco gave Alessandra a hug before he went into his room with the other boys.

Ruby was laid on a bottom bunk, Gemma climbing into the one above and Pearl the one across from her. Alex took the last top bunk and Yellow had the single.

"Night." Everyone said at once.

***

**Me: This was more to clear the end up. Next chapter, also today I hope, will be the training and battle. Musical Inspiration: My Immortal by Evanescence. **

**Ok, I just feel I have to share this with someone, even if you don't acknowledge it. You know in one chapter it said Walter was down for the week? He is. And since the majority of the week is spent in school so I wouldn't see him, I decided to be a bit of an idiot and try and get him into school. I got him in one of my bro's old uniforms and we were in.**

I have being doing so since Monday, and it isn't easy. I have to make sure he is in all my classes, so even though he is set _seven_ maths and I am set _one_ I had him in set one. And PE he had to miss. So, everyone in class played along for my sanity's sake, and the teachers fell for it that he was a new student whose name was yet to be put on the register! Tomorrow will be hard... most of the classes are split ones... dammit. XD it's worth it though!

**Well, R&R!**


	54. Chapter 54: God I hate battles

**Chapter 54- God I hate battles...**

**Now that our heroes are free from the somewhat strange grasp of the ghostly girl they are out in the park getting Ruby trained up for a battle she seems to be a bit overconfident about...**

"Ruby, you really need to stop being so big headed about this." Alessandra sighed as she stood opposite her friend with Green in front of her.

"Look, I have a fire type. This is a grass gym, I got it down packed." Ruby said dismissively. Gemma & Walter groaned.

Leaf, Yellow, Francesco and Pearl were back at the centre getting ready to head to the gym, and eating as they were for once the last up. Meanwhile at the park the last three were trying to convince Ruby not to be so over confident.

"Look, Ruby, at least let Gemma teach Torchix how to use Fire Spin _properly_." Walter said. Torchix glared at him. "I have seen fire spin, and the way you do it is not up to scratch."

"Gee, thanks. I so wish I could still burn you to ashes with one ember." Torchix grunted.

"OK, I guess she can help." Ruby sighed, totally defeated. Gemma smiled and released Blaze.

"OK, so Blaze, show Torchix how to use fire spin the proper way." She said.

"I'll stand back, I have a bad feeling this is going to go terribly wrong." Alex giggled. Ruby groaned.

Blaze (Blaziken by the way, as there are two Blazes in this story) got ready to fire off the attack when Alex's gut feeling came into play, and the attack went off in the wrong direction and Gemma stood there, blackened by soot.

"Iken..." Blaze said with a sweatdrop.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"This will be a one on one match between Ruby Ketchum and Erika, our gym leader! It will be a two-on-two battle, first one to lose all Pokémon is the loser. Ready red corner?" said someone who looked suspiciously like Gem.

"Ready!" Ruby called.

"Blue corner are you ready?"

"Ready!" Called Erika.

"Then begin!"

"Go Torchix!" Ruby said. Torchix jumped off of her trainer's head and landed on her feet in the grassy arena.

"I'm ready to ROCK!" the little chick yelled. Everyone in the bleachers groaned.

"That's a very interesting little Torchix you have there, Ruby." Erika complimented. "But let's just see if she can beat my Pokémon!"

She threw a Poké ball and a Victerebeel was revealed.

"Torchix use ember!" Ruby ordered. Torchix frowned at the weak move but did as told.

"Victerebeel dodge!" Just as the tiny embers were about to hit the grass type he jumped out of the way and the attack hit the back wall of the gym, leaving tiny scorch marks. "Now use Leaf Storm!"  
"Torchix use fire spin!" Ruby called. Torchix fired off the now perfected spinning flame at the oncoming storm of leaves. The attacks collided mid way and the flames burnt away many of the leaves as they did so.

After a while of the attacks pushing against each other, Erika giggled.

"You seem to forget that Victerebeel is no longer connected to the attack, Ruby." She said. It goes to one of those split screen things. Ruby with a bead of sweat on her temple and her eyes and mouth wide, whilst Victerebeel was shown getting ready for another attack and Torchix's wide eyes in the last section.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Erika instructed. I have no idea how this would work on this Pokémon, so think for yourself!

"Torchix, stop the attack and dodge!" Ruby said, seconds too late. Torchix stopped the attack, only to be struck by Leaf Blade a second after.

"Eep! Ruby, be quicker next time!" Torchix yelled as she was thrown to the ground. Ruby sighed.

"Use fire spin again, Torchix!" she then ordered. Torchix stuck her tongue out and then fired the attack at Ruby for a second before turning to the grass type, who was shocked to paralysation by her speaking.

Ruby grunted as she was burnt to a similar state that Gemma had been earlier.

**_Bleachers..._**

"I really do think she needs counselling." Pearl sighed. Alessandra looked at her.

"Which one? Ruby or Torchix?" she asked innocently.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ruby yelled with one of those vein on temple things.

"Don't insult her, she had taken on her father's hot head." Gemma warned.

"O...K..." Francesco said.

**_Battle..._**

Victerebeel was hit hard by the attack, and he probably couldn't take another hit, and Erika knew it.

"OK, use sleep powder!" Erika called. Ruby gasped.

"Hold your breath, Torchix!" she called out. Torchix nodded and took a comically large breath before holding it in, cheeks inflated.

The white powder started to scatter, and Ruby covered her mouth and nose with her over-tank top.

"God dammit! Use solar beam!" Victerebeel's leaves started to glow and soon after it fired a bright lighted beam at Torchix, blowing the sleep powder away.

"Dodge and use fire spin!" Ruby said when the air was clear. Torchix used her unnatural jumping ability to leap above the attack and then fire the attack down at the Venus flytrap Pokémon.

"Victerebeel is out for the count!" said the referee who still looked suspiciously like Gem. "The round goes to Ruby!"  
"Yes!" Ruby cheered. Torchix did a very strange happy dance.

"Blue corner choose your next Pokémon." Said the Gem 'clone'.

Erika reached for a Poké ball before reconsidering and throwing the one on her other hip. Out popped a small green Pokémon who looked, sort of, like a hula dancer.

"Bellossom vs. Torchix, begin!"

"Use fire spin again, Torchix!"

***

**(I am so sorry, but I am so bad at battles, I'll skip the second bit)**

Ruby grinned as they walked along the path that would take them to the route toward Amethyst city. She stared at the multicoloured badge in her hand.

"You are turning into Pearl. Put it away." Leaf said.

"Remember, Pearl almost lost her ribbon." Yellow added. Ruby sighed and put it away.

"If you don't want to lose it, don't moan when you have to put it away." Walter said with a shrug.

And that is where we leave off before the movie.

***

**Me: Second chapter! Um, I was thinking. I remember a few reviews from reviewers past that said about them not being too fond of the twilight link... that's not what made some leave, is it?**

**Anyway, next chapter is set _after_ the movie on the way to Fuchsia city. R&R!**


	55. Chapter 55: Rainy Daze

**Me: After the movie remember! O.O I just realised how long the path to Fuchsia is... there are going to be a lot of chapters to get them there...**

**Chapter 55- Rainy daze**

**After a very action packed journey through Amethyst City and their friend Alex gaining her third ribbon, yes third, the group are now stuck in a PC just outside Amethyst City.**

Ruby sighed as she sat staring out of the window, from the window ledge. It was raining. Hard.

There was no way they could continue to travel in the weather outside that window.

Gemma lay with her head over the side of the bed, throwing a bouncy stress ball in the shape of an Igglybuff at the wall. It would bounce back to her hands and she would repeat. Pearl lay on her bed reading a gossip magazine, staring blankly at the pages. Yellow sat on her bed just staring into space.

"Bored." Gemma muttered as she threw the ball against the wall again.

"Am there. Am that." Ruby replied, still staring out of the window. Torchix was currently staring out of the window, forehead against the glass, I think she was asleep with her eyes open.

Suddenly a Pokémon slammed into the window of the room, making Ruby's arms flail around as she tried to keep her balance, before she fell back onto the ground.

"Ow."

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"This sucks." Leaf groaned. Walter sighed.

"What? The rain or the fact you have to share with me?" he asked. Leaf looked at him.

"The rain. I don't have anything against you."

"Then what do you have against my girlfriend?"

"She tried to hurt Pearl, man, I don't like that." Leaf replied. The green eyed boy looked at him.

"I know how you feel about her, and she does feel the same, Leaf. Pearl I mean." Walter said as he lay down with his arms behind his head. "She _did_ kiss you on the cheek in Amethyst City."  
"That doesn't mean anything, she likes that Harry dude. He gives her roses and acts dead romantic, I'm doomed." Leaf sighed. Walter chuckled. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but this reminds me so much of something Gemma told me about Ruby's parents. Harry's father did exactly what Harry is doing for May, but she never felt a thing for him, and if she did she still went for Ash, the unromantic dense boy. You're situation is very similar to theirs." Walter chuckled.

"Oh, so I'm dense and unromantic?" Leaf said with a glare. Walter shook his head.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean the whole situation is similar, you seem to care about her a lot."  
"Too much..."

"Exactly. Harry is just in it because of who she is and for her looks. You actually care. Now, how about we find something to do?"

"Like what?" Leaf asked, sitting up. Walter looked at him.

"I don't know. Scare the crap out of the girls?"

"You read my mind, man. How?"

"I'll get my Swellow to fly into the window." Walter said with a very subtle (note sarcasm) smirk. Leaf nodded with a similar smirk on his own face.

A minute or two later they heard a loud yell and thump from the next room. Leaf covered his mouth in an attempt not to laugh, whilst Walter just dropped all his composure and burst in a full laughing fit.

"I think I'll go check on them, make sure that thump wasn't someone dying." The green eyed seventeen year old said, still with a slight chuckle. Leaf nodded.

Walter walked to the electronically locked door and put in the card to open it, when all the lights cut out. The two boys looked around in shock, before looking at each other. Walter pulled on the card to open the door properly only to find it was stuck.

***

A few minutes earlier Ruby had sat up, and once Gemma had identified the Swellow the former girl was fuming. Yellow was now trying not to laugh whilst Pearl snickered quietly as Ruby marched out of the door.

Gemma was sweatdropping through the whole thing, just watching as the trainer walked out.

That was when the lights went off, and the door clicked onto locked as Ruby shut it. Ruby turned around in shock.

"Guys? Did one of you lock that?" she called. "I can't get in!"

"We can't get out!" Pearl called, shaking the handle up and down to prove her point. "It's locked itself!"

"Must be a power cut, Ru'!" Gemma added. Ruby nodded.

"I'll go find some help. Wait here." She said before running off.

"Like we have a choice." Yellow groaned from behind the door.

**_Meanwhile in the boy's room..._**

"God dammit!" Leaf yelled as he banged hard on the door. Walter pulled his arm back as he went to hit it again, making the blue eyed boy look at him.

"That isn't going to help us get out. Look, let's just sit tight and wait for Joy to restore power.

***

Out by the generator are three very dark and snickering figures, one either a dwarf or a very small child.

"This is our best plan yet! With everyone trapped in their rooms or the canteen the Poké balls in the back are ours for the taking!" said one figure, striking a confident pose, almost hitting the other taller figure.

"Hey, watch where you're putting your skinny arm!" it called, swatting the arm down.

"Well sorry, Chris fat arms!"

"I do not have fat arms! It's muscle!"

"Shuddup both of ya!" the tiny one shouted up.

If you haven't guessed who is behind this yet, then where have you been all story?

***

Ruby ran through the centre, finding that most people were locked in the canteen, including Nurse Joy. She cursed under her breath and tried to open the doors that would let them out of the centre, to find them locked too.

"God dammit!" she yelled, kicking the wall.

"Excuse me..." Ruby turned and saw a small boy standing behind her. He had watery blue eyes and brunette hair, wearing a raincoat and jeans. "Um, d'you know what is happening?"

"It's a power cut, little dude." Ruby said, looking at him. "Hey, where's your mom?"

"She in our room, I playing with my ball and the lights went off." The boy said. "I don't like dark."

"Come with me, kiddo, we'll go out back to the generator and see if we can get it running." Ruby held out her hand. The boy took it and Ruby lead him toward the door. She let his hand go and told him to stand back. She tried to push the doors with all her might before giving up.

"What's your name?" The boy asked. Ruby smiled.

"I'm Ruby, and you are?"

"Michael." He replied.

Suddenly Michael clung onto Ruby's arm, and the two heard the sound of something opening. Three dark figures dropped to the ground from the ceiling.

"C'mon, Chris! Lets nab the Pokémon before the generator switches on by itself!" said the one with long hair. Ruby sweatdropped.

"You have got to be kidding me..." she muttered.

***

Gemma was fed up of it, she could hear Ruby thinking about TRm2 and was ready to run down and help. One problem, they were locked in.

"How are we gunna get out?" Yellow asked.

"I could try and kick the door down." Gemma suggested.

"No!" Pearl and Yellow exclaimed. Gemma shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

**_The boys room..._**

"I'm kicking the door down." Walter said after a while of silence. Leaf stared at him.

"Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed.

"I am a black belt seven times over, Leaf, have some faith will you?" Walter sighed as he stood and got ready. A few seconds later the door was on the floor and Walter stood in the doorway with a stunned Leaf behind him.

"Whoa..." the latter said. Walter gestured for him to follow.

The two walked downstairs, stopping when they could see Ruby in a corner and TRm2 standing arguing in the centre of the room.

"God they are weird." Leaf whispered. Walter gestured for him so shut up.

"Tanya, we have to nab the Pokémon now before it's too late!" Chris insisted.

"Fine, so we'll have no food for the rest of the week!" Tanya replied. Meowthette groaned.

"Why don't Tanya go get da food and Chris n I got get da Poké balls?" she suggested after a bit more bickering. Her two human comrades looked down at her.

"I guess that would work..." Chris said. Meowthette smiled.

"Dat's it den! Now c'mon, Chrissy, we got some Poké balls to nab!" The cat dragged the boy off toward the back area of the centre as Tanya went off in the other direction.

Both duos started to walk to the centre of the room, when they bumped head first into each other. Ruby fell back onto her butt and Leaf to do the same. Walter sighed and pulled them both up.

"Oh, it's just you. How'd you get out?" Ruby asked as she brushed herself down.

"Walter kicked the door down." Leaf replied. "You?"

"I was coming to kill a certain seventeen year old when they locked, the others are still in the room though." She replied. She looked to Michael. "You OK?"  
"Yup." He replied, sticking his thumb in his mouth. "I wanna go find mama."

"We will once we get the energy back on." Ruby promised. She then looked at Walter. "Can you kick that door down?"

Walter looked at the glass and nodded.

***

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with... P." Torchix said. Yellow groaned.

"Pearl." She said. Torchix nodded.

"I'm bored of this game." Gemma sighed. "I'm going to read a book set in my time now, bye."

She climbed onto the top bunk she used and pulled out a book.

"What book is it?" Pearl asked. Gemma showed her the cover. "'The boy in the striped Pyjamas', what's it about?"  
"The holocaust, so I won't tell you or you'll be depressed like I was the first time I read it." The fifteen year old replied. **(We have been reading that book in English, and I am starting to love it more than twilight)**

"I'm gonna look in Ruby's bag." Pearl said after a moment of silence. Yellow giggled. Torchix laughed loudly and hopped around. "Shut up Torchix."

Pearl grabbed the bag and opened it, grabbed her sketch book. She flipped through, trying her best to ignore the romantic ones, when she came to one of Gemma.

"Oh god, you guys have to see this one!" Pearl laughed, the three others walked over and peered over her shoulder, Gemma had wide eyes whilst everyone else burst out laughing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yellow asked.

"If you think she drew a newborn vampire picture of me, yes. Isn't that Harry dead on the floor?" Gemma replied.

"She sure does hold grudges."

***

The door was not knocked down, no, but there was now a missing pane of glass in it.

"Um, oops?" Walter said. Ruby snickered.

"Never mind... wait, let's not go for that yet. We need to stop TR." Leaf said. Walter groaned.

"I just did all that for us just to realise we need to get Team Rocket?" he said.

"Yup." Michael giggled. Ruby put the small boy on her back.  
"You still no like dark?" she asked. He nodded. "The light will be on soon."

The four walked slowly to the back of the PC, ready to get TR.

"D'you have Pokémon?" Michael asked.

"Yes. And we're gonna beat TR with 'em." Leaf replied. They looked through a door and saw Meowthette and Chris throwing loads of Poké balls into the large sack they had.

"Dis is a lot easier den I thought it would beh!" Meowthette snickered as they did so.

"Not so fast!" Walter said, stepping into view. The two looked back.

"Oh come on! Can't we have one chance at victory?!" Chris grunted. Hmmm... nah.

"Fury swipes!" Meowthette yelled as she charged at Walter.  
"Use Vine whip, Ivyasaur!" Leaf called as he threw his Poké ball. The Ivyasaur popped out and use the attack, throwing Meowthette into Chris and grabbing the bag of Poké balls.

"Eep! Victerebeel use razor leaf!" Chris ordered in a high voice. The large fly trap thing fired off the attack, only for a Sceptile to shield Ivyasaur with Leaf Blade.

"Now use bullet seed!" Walter called. The Pokémon did so and soon 2/3 of TRm2 were flying across the sky.

***

A little while later the power automatically was restored, and Tanya had fled, shows that that team has at least one brain cell...

Everyone left their doors unlocked, though, just to be on the safe side.

***

**Me: Yay! Done! Well, the Boy in the striped PJ's thing is what kept me from finishing this yesterday, I am writing a fic about it too. :) It's a good, but depressing, story (the book/movie). Well, R&R!**


	56. Chapter 56: Hit a Hita!

**Me: I am so running out of ideas... dammit! For the sake of this chapter, can we say that some Pokémon have been introduced to Kanto, K?**

**Chapter 56- Hit a hita!**

**What do I say? Oh, you don't know?! God, I am so going back to the real anime.... shut up! Ugh, whatever... oh, something about someone meeting a new catch? **

The group are currently walking along route sixteen toward Fuchsia city, where Ruby's next gym battle takes place. They are being their usual selves, which means Torchix has gotten even _more _annoying.

"Are we there yet?"

"For the hundredth time this _second_, NO!" Gemma snapped. Torchix put on a 'typical' type of face.

"Gee, keep your hair on woman! I was only asking!"

"Torchix, you are getting very annoying." Pearl said. Torchix pouted.

"I am really starting to regret letting you stay out of your Poké ball, I am getting a head ache." Ruby sighed. Torchix pouted more.

"Aw c'mon! I'm as bored as you guys!" she said.

"Come one, everyone, stop arguing and let's stop for lunch." Walter said. Torchix frowned.

"Ever the peace maker..." she grumbled. Yellow hit the Pokémon over the head and the group walked to the side of the path where they sat down and Gemma started up a fire with the help ember and started to cook.

"What does everyone want?" Gemma asked, looking up from the fire.

"I want rice balls!" Pearl said.

"I want rice balls too." Ruby chuckled. "You cook nice rice balls."  
"Thank you, Ruby." Gemma smiled. Everyone had soon decided that they wanted rice balls; though Leaf was once again reluctant to say he actually liked something Gemma did.

"So, Ruby, are you going to train up Rattata soon? You haven't used him in ages." Yellow asked as she took a bite.

"I don't know, actually, I was thinking of sending him back to Prof. Oak to be honest... he's not really that useful." Ruby said. "But then again that would mean I need to catch three more Pokémon instead of two..."

"Well, there are plenty of Pokémon to catch." Walter said. "Or..."

"Or what?" Leaf asked.

"Well, Gemma's and I's Eeveelutions, Flareon and Jolteon, have been... how shall I say... _busy_ recently and we have a couple of eggs."

"Whoa, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ruby asked with wide eyes. Gemma smiled.

"Yes. And don't worry, Pearl, we have _two_ eggs, so you can have one too." She giggled. Pearl clapped randomly.

"I really do wonder if there are any sane people in this group." Yellow said.

"I'm sane!" Torchix said.

"Sure you are..." Leaf sighed. Gemma shook her head and reached into her pack, pulling out an egg with a brown bottom, a ziz-zag cream pattern in the middle and brown on the top. Walter pulled out an identical egg.

"Now you two don't get confused." Said the latter. "They are exactly identical."

"We won't." They replied in unison. Gemma handed Ruby the one she had, and Walter gave Pearl the one in his arms. Pearl immediately hugged the egg.

"Thank you!" she squealed. Ruby looked at hers, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks. I heard from mom that raising and egg was really fun." She said. She placed the egg in one of her spare bags and took another bite of her rice ball. Pearl did the same.

_A little while later..._

Pearl would not put her egg away as they walked down the path. She refused to even put it in her bag for a second.

"C'mon, Per', put it away." Ruby sighed. "I love my egg too, but if you keep holding it you're gonna do what you did with the ribbon."

"I won't." Pearl said. Gemma shook her head.

"You never know with you, Pearl, you're as clumsy as me with a bit extra on the side." She replied.

Suddenly something ran past Pearl and true to form she started to tumble, the egg flying out of her hands. Leaf was first to react, he grabbed the egg and then caught Pearl by her hand, which made her blush greatly.

Ruby looked after the thing that ran across the path, and saw a yellow face with a knot on top of its head and with two red hollow circles on its cheeks and almost diagonal lines for eyes. It was staring back at the group, and looked somewhat sorry and confused.

"Are you OK, Per'?" Leaf asked. The bluenette nodded. Leaf handed her the egg.

"What was that?" Yellow said. Higyfhhh "And what was that?!"  
Sorry guys, Skitty won't stay off the key-...

"SKITTY?!" I'll explain after the chapter. Now, go on.

"There, in the bushes." Ruby said, pointing at the Pokémon. The yellow thing jumped, running off.

"Let's follow it!" Walter said. Everyone ran into the trees after the strange yellow Pokémon, once they did catch up with it, at a dead end, Pearl frowned.

"Watch where you're going next time!" she said. The Pokémon raised an arm in defence, backing against the wall.

"Maku, Makuhita! Hita, maku!" it exclaimed.

"What did it say, Torchix?" asked Yellow.

"It said 'Sorry, so sorry! I'm, sorry!'" Torchix replied. "Gee, learn some gramma!"

"Seriously, though, watch where you're going!" Lead said. Makuhita backed off again.

"Hey, stop being so mean to it! It _was_ an accident." Ruby said. Makuhita grinned and hugged Ruby's leg. The trainer laughed.

"Ruby's right, Leaf, Pearl." Walter said. Pearl placed the egg into her bag gently.

"I Guess..." she said.

"Makuhita, maku, hita maku!"

"He said 'Makuhita, you, I wanna battle!'" Torchix translated. Makuhita looked up at Ruby.

"You wanna battle me?" Ruby asked. He nodded. "Uh, OK!"

***

Everyone else sat on the ground as Ruby stood opposite the Makuhita. Torchix was hopping around, as per usual, on Gemma's head. Safe to say Gemma was _not_ amused.

"Stop it, god dammit!" she snarled, Torchix stopped after that... for a few seconds that is.

Ruby shook her head and turned back to Makuhita, drawing a Poké ball.

"Go Pichu!" she called. Pichu popped out and smirked, I don't know why though. "OK, use discharge!"

"Maku!" Makuhita said, jumping out of the way off all the lightening. He then charged at Pichu with a focus punch, hitting the small electric type hard.

"Damn, use thunder Pi!" Pichu fired off yet another electric attack, but this time even Makuhita's unusual speed didn't help him, and he was hit. "Again!"  
But he wouldn't be hit twice; he jumped from the attack's path and used arm thrust.

"Use thunder bolt!"

It went on for a while, but eventually Makuhita lay on the floor, out cold. Ruby grabbed an empty Poké ball and launched it at Makuhita; it wobbled three times and then bleeped. He was caught.

"I caught a Makuhita!"

***

**Me: Sorry, I couldn't think of what else to add to this chapter... R&R!**


	57. Chapter 57: Meeting Diamond

**Me: I fell into temptation, ATTENTION: This chapter is set _after_ Ruby's Fuchsia gym battle, when they are on a boat heading to Cinnabar Island! Oh yeah, no creepy stuff, but it is very emotional..**

**Chapter 57- Meeting Diamond**

**As our authoress is being lazy and can't be bothered to write the gym battle, our heroes are on a ship going via the Sea Foam islands toward Cinnabar Island. But Pearl is about to get a shock.**

"I love the ocean." Pearl said as she looked over the edge of the boat, held up by the railings.

"I do too, but I cannot look at it too long without puking my dinner up." Yellow said as she looked away from the waves. Ruby was looking at her badges; polishing each one... she is way too much like her father I tell you.

"Just don't be sick on me." She said before returning to what she was doing. "Where are G, Walter and Leaf?"

"Dunno, as far as I can guess G and Walter are off snogging and Leaf is at the loo." Yellow replied. Pearl nodded leaning further over when she started to slip. In panic she flailed her arms around and made herself go backwards instead of forwards.

She landed on her ass and swirly eyed. The other two girls stared at her with wide eyes.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

A little while later the trio of girls was walking through the corridors of the ship in search of their other friends. Ruby had put her badges away and was now fussing over her egg.

"Sheesh, n you told Pearl off for fussin' ova her egg ta much!" Torchix said.

"Shut up." Yellow said. Torchix pouted.

"It's obviously gonna be an Eevee, right?" Pearl asked. Ruby nodded.

"Yup, if two Eeveelutions make a baby it would be an Eevee, Per'." Ruby said. Pearl may have been about to make a response, but her mouth froze mid word when she saw someone ahead of them.

There was a familiar bluenette ahead of them, with a spiky haired man and a tiny baby in her arms. There was no mistaking who it was.

Once Yellow and Ruby had caught onto who was ahead of them, they tried to steer Pearl away (Yeah, Gemma blabbed), but she was having none of it.

"I need to confront them, guys." She insisted.

"At least find Leaf first, Per." Yellow said. "He always seems to make you feel better in bad or uncomfortable situations."

Pearl blushed, and ironically Leaf appeared at the end of the corridor and started to talk to the three with Gemma and Walter not far behind him.

"O...k, now we can go over." Ruby said as she put away her egg again. The three girls walked over to them, Pearl tensed more and more as she got closer to her mother, father and half-brother.

"Hi Aunt Dawn." Ruby said "Hi Uncle Gary."

"Hello Ruby." Gary smiled back. "Hello Yellow, Hi Per'."

"Hi dad." Pearl said.

"Hello, you three." Dawn said. Ruby and Yellow smiled at her but Pearl just looked down. "Hello, Pearl. Don't I get a hello?"

"No." Said the bluenette. Dawn frowned.

"You can at least say hi, Per'." Leaf encouraged. Pearl shook her head. Leaf put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pearl, dear, I'm sorry..." Dawn mumbled.

"Why are you on this ship anyway?" Gemma asked. Gary looked at her.

"Oh, I don't think we've been introduced, who are these two?" he asked his daughter and Ruby.

"Oh, this is Gemma' Gemma did a curtsey (show off) 'And Walter, her boyfriend." Ruby smiled. Walter bowed.

"I see... to answer your question, Gemma, we're going for a trip to the Sea Foam islands." Gary then said.

"All three?" Yellow said. Gary nodded, an arm around Dawn.

"We couldn't leave a two month old baby alone."

"True." Walter said with a slight shrug.

"Hey, aren't ya gonna meet ya bro?!" Torchix exclaimed. Pearl glared at Torchix, when suddenly they heard loud crying.

Dawn tried to calm down Diamond, but he wasn't stopping. Pearl peered over at him, he was very cute.

"Um... can, can I try?" Pearl asked cautiously. Dawn smiled and handed the tiny baby to her daughter, who took him into her arms and gently shook, to calm him down. "Shh... Shh..."  
Diamond stopped crying and looked up at Pearl, his big blue eyes looking very curious. He hiccupped very slightly and smiled.

"Wow, Pearl! You must be a natural, even mom can't get them that calm that quick, and look how much experience she's had!" Ruby said. Pearl gave her a look and passed Diamond back to her mother.

"Pearl? Can you please try to forgive me?" Dawn said. Pearl looked at her.

"I don't know..." she said before running off. Leaf was about to go after her when Ruby put a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs some time alone, without any of us." Ruby said. Leaf sighed but nodded.

"Let's find somewhere to sit." Gemma suggested. "Pearl will find us when she's ready."

***

Pearl ran through the hallways of the ship, bumping into quite a few people as she went. She ignored them all until she bumped into someone who grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, miss, watch where you're going... Pearl?" they said, Pearl looked up and saw Harry.

"Harry? What're you doing on here?" she asked, wiping her eyes quickly. Harry chuckled.

"I'm going for the Cinnabar Island contest, you?"

"Um, Ruby's gym... I didn't know there was a contest..." Pearl replied.

"Well, now you do! Care to sit?" Harry asked, Pearl nodded and the two sat down on a bench. "So, why have you left your little group?"

"Um... mom kinda appeared with dad and my half brother... so I got a bit upset."

"I see." Harry said thoughtfully. "Who is the half part of the brother?"

"Mom, his dad is one of your Dad's old rivals, Kenny. I believe they were r..."

"On a one off, yes." Harry interrupted. "He was an easy beat. No offence."

"I don't care about him, he made my mom unfaithful, in my opinion he is a selfish ba-..."

"Watch your language." Harry teased. Pearl blushed. He pulled out a thornless white rose and passed it to her. "For you."

Pearl took it and smiled. "Thank you." She looked up and saw Harry looking at her and before she knew it...

***

Leaf had not been able to stay sitting for long, he had to find Pearl. He was currently running down the same corridor that the bluenette had been in only minutes ago, and where she was currently with Harry.

Leaf ran and ran, until he saw her, but it wasn't the sight he had expected. It was one he _dreaded_.

There, on the same bench we saw her a moment ago, was Pearl. But she wasn't just _talking_ to Harry as she had been, she was _kissing_ him.

Leaf felt tears well in his eyes, threatening to fall. His fists clenched and his teeth clamped on his lip, trying to stop the sobs and tears from coming out. _How could she...? I should, should have known better than to trust Walter's judgement... Oh god I have to get outta here!_

A sob pushed its way out as he ran in the opposite direction. Pearl heard the noise and realised who it was immediately, and then she realised what she was doing.

Pearl pushed Harry away, standing up. Harry looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Pearl shook her head.

"I shouldn't be doing this... oh god how did I let myself _do_ that?" she mumbled. "I'm sorry, I don't love you..." she added before running off after Leaf. Harry smirked.

"Oh, don't think you'll get away from me that easily, Oak. I'll have you one day." He said to himself. "Sketchit hasn't won yet."

***

Leaf ran straight past the group, ignoring them and heading for anywhere, he didn't even know where.

Yellow had stared after her brother, knowing immediately what was wrong. He would only ever cry over one thing, except death of course, and she very much doubted the latter.

"Oh god... he's seen Pearl with someone..." Yellow said quietly. Ruby looked at her.

"W-what?" she said, knowing who it was if Yellow was telling the truth.

"He'd only ever cry over that, Ru'."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked. Gemma looked at her.

"She mean romantically... Leaf has a bit of a crush on Pearl, well, more than a crush." She explained. "The reason he loathes me is because I got annoyed at Pearl."  
"I see... who is this _other_ boy?" Gary asked. Ruby clenched her fists.

"That would be Harry Blackthorne... the biggest and meanest and most narcissistic boy on earth." She said through clenched teeth.

Pearl ran in now, she stopped when she saw her friends. "Where is Leaf? I need to speak to him before he does something rash!"

"Pearl... he ran straight ahead... but I think you need to explain. We know what happened... but... why?" Walter said. Pearl bit her lip, tears forming.

"I don't know... guys, I didn't mean to!" she said, she ran up to them and grabbed her father in a hug. "I didn't mean to..."

"Shh... shh..." Gary said. Dawn looked down, when Pearl was suddenly hugging her. She passed Diamond to Gary and stroked her daughter's hair.

"I'm sorry Mom!" Pearl cried.

"Go after him, Pearl." Dawn said. Pearl looked up at her. "Go after him." The girl nodded and ran off.

"Do you think he'll listen?" Ruby asked Yellow.

"I think he might do just that, and more."

***

Leaf sat on a bench, head in his hands and tears dripping out the gap between his palms and his face. Crestfallen was one of the many words that described him at that moment.

"What did I do? What did I do to make her choose _him_?" he said to himself, choking on his words.

"Leaf!" he heard, he didn't look up. "Leaf!" A moment later Pearl had reached him. "Leaf, please, that was not what it looked like!"

"Oh yeah, what was it then? Cos' to me it looked like you were kissing a total ********!" Leaf snapped, still not looking up.

"I wasn't kissing him! He was kissing _me_!" Pearl said, sitting down next to him, he scooted away. "Leaf..."

"Look, go back to your fancy, rich handsome boyfriend and go to Pokoh for all I care!" Pearl gritted her teeth.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about how I feel about him, or about you! I don't love him..." she said. Leaf looked at her out of the corner of one of his bloodshot eyes. "I love someone else, someone who actually cares for me."

"And who is that? Some other fancy pants?" Pearl shook her head. She pulled his hands from his face and he looked at her properly.

"I'm looking at him." She said. Leaf had a small, shocked smile on his face. Pearl leant over and kissed him softly. Leaf smiled and pulled her closer, hugging her as they kissed. This may not be her first kiss, technically, but she felt like it was. They were in heaven.

After a moment Pearl pulled back and buried her face in his shoulder, him swaying slightly on the bench. They both smiled.

***

**Me: KAWAIIIIIII! Hehe, sorry... OTT there... well, it was right? I loved this chapter, R&R!**


	58. Chapter 58: Hide & Seek

**Me: KAWAIIIIIII! No reason, I just felt like it. Oh, back to some slight creepy crap this chapter.**

**Chapter 58- Hide and seek. **

**So now we have something happy happening for once, the authoress has decided to ruin it. When an average day turns into the worst game of hide and seek you can think of, Makuhita gets a chance to prove himself.**

"You looked happy, what's with you?" Ruby asked as they all walked off the ship a day or so later. Pearl smirked.

"I'm not telling." She said. Gemma giggled, making the bluenette stare at her. "You blab and you die."

"Sheesh, I won't. Keep your hair on." The brunette said, waving a dismissive hand. Leaf chuckled quietly to himself, Gemma giving him a friendly wink and mouthing 'Good on you!' to him. It seems that that rivalry is over at last.

"Away from Pearl's 'secret', shall we get a room at the Poké centre?" Walter suggested. "It is a bit late, and we will definitely not be able to head for the gym."

"Oh! I forgot to say, after the gym can we head to a contest on the other side of the island? I um, saw a poster about it." Pearl said.

"Sure, you need more ribbons." Yellow said. "Ruby is getting her _seventh_ badge here and you only have two ribbons."

"Gee, so nice and supportive." Pearl replied sarcastically.

"It's true! YOU NEED RIBBBOOONNNS!" Torchix yelled, Ruby groaned and laughed before hitting Torchix over the head.

"You needs to be normal!" she said, placing the Pokémon on her shoulder. Torchix pouted.

"I don't wanna be normal." She said in a small voice.

"Right... um, let's just get to the PC." Leaf said. Everyone agreed.

A little while later they all arrived at the centre and had just gotten their room key and were also ready to head to bed for the night.

They all walked toward the stairs when Gemma bumped head first into someone hard and cold. She fell back instantly, making everyone turn.

"G?" Pearl said. Gemma nodded at her and looked up, to say sorry to whoever she bumped into, when she saw a familiar face.

"No..." she said to herself.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

The raven haired girl smirked, her red eyes glinting with mischief, and not the kind the group had when they were bored. She held a hand out to Gemma, who huffed and stood up without even looking twice at the gesture. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, just passing." Christina smirked. "You?"  
"Why would we say?" Walter spat. Christina put on a flirtatious smile.

"Hello, Walter. How are you? Still kissing that s-..." she started.

"Shut up about my friends!" Ruby yelled. Christina smirked before turning with a somewhat amused face to the girl.

"'Shut up about my friends!'" Christina said in a whiny voice. "Oh do shut up, kid, I'm not in a forgiving mood." She glared at Ruby for a second before the girl suddenly flew half way across the room.

"Whoa, hey, do you want to be caught by the Volturi?" Walter said.

"I won't, we're the only ones moving around here." The vampire said. It was then everyone realised that everything around them had frozen, and that they were truly the only things that could move.

"I forgot about your other powers..." Gemma muttered to herself. Christina smirked once again.

"Yes, you would. Considering."

"Shut up." Walter said.

"I still don't understand this whole thing! What did she actually _do_?" Leaf asked, a sly hand reaching out to grasp Pearl's. Gemma's teeth gritted as Christina sneered.

"A while back, by that I mean a few decades, my coven and I were being chased by the Volturi, and we had no idea why. We were caught, eventually, and were asked to explain why we did it. I had asked what, and they told us that we had been ratted out for having an immortal child in our ranks by a high ranking Vampire. That was when Christina showed herself.

"I explained to the Volturi about how we had disposed of an immortal child a while before they chased after us, and that Christina must have seen it with us before we killed it. They let us off, for then.

"Later in the year, we met with her again. I was less than pleased. She then used this time gift to have a one-on-one fight with no interruptions. She lost, but I was... damaged. One of my arms never sealed back properly.' Gemma lifted her sleeve so they could all see a thick red scar just below her shoulder 'I was of little use during the fight in which I lost my coven." Gemma finished. Christina's smirk had gotten bigger.

Pearl had clenched tighter onto Leaf's hand, Yellow looked shocked and Ruby was still struggling up. Walter gripped Gemma's hand.

"Yes, that all happened. I know, and boy it was fun!" Christina sneered. "I can't wait to make you squirm again."

"You make me sick!" Walter spat violently, pulling Gemma close. She latched onto his torso, arms tight around his chest.

"I know. And I'm proud of that fact, now say bysey-bye-bye to little pixie." Christina said with a mocking wave as she and Gemma suddenly disappeared.

Time started to move around them, people bustling around the foyer again.

"What do we do?" Yellow asked. Walter looked back at her.

"We play along with her little game. Hide and seek, she hides someone, and we seek." Walter said.

***

**Me: I am tired after my piano exam today, and this is all I could come up with. It's a good cliff-hanger though, right? R&R!**


	59. Chapter 59: Hide & Seek pt2

**Me: I have to go on a math trip tomorrow... I'M GONNA DIE! (WARNING!: Major creepy in this)**

**Chapter 59- Hide & Seek pt.2**

**The game continues, and we soon will find that it isn't as simple as it seems. **

Gemma smashed her fists into the wall again, blood was starting to seep from the cuts in her fingers.

She didn't know where in the city she was, but she guessed this was some old run down club by the distinct smell of aging alcohol. She was locked in a small room, making even her feel claustrophobic, all there was in there was a few old crates and empty bottles.

She knew this little game, she knew how Christina played. She would be hidden here until the group followed a series of clues as to where she was, and once she was found... they would be _killed_. Gemma prayed they would be able to stop her, Makuhita was a strong Pokémon and could probably keep Christina occupied for some time. _But..._ she thought _How long would that give them? An hour? Ten minutes? There is no way that they can get me out in time..._

"God DAMMIT!" Gemma yelled, punching the wall once again. The blood was getting severe now.

"Do keep the blood covered, pixie, I don't want to kill you... _yet_." She heard Christina call.

She growled.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"She will have left a clue to the next clue, somewhere." Walter said as they sat in the foyer of the PC. "The question is _what_?"

"Think back to what she said, she called her pixie." Ruby said. "Maybe something to do with Pixies and Fairies?"

"She's right, Walter." Yellow said. He nodded.

"Hey nurse Joy! Can we ask you something?" Leaf called. The pink haired nurse walked over.

"Yes?" she said.

"This may sound weird, but is there anywhere around her to do with things like fairies?" Pearl asked. Joy seemed to think about it.

"There's an old, shut down children's home... there used to be pixies and fairies all over the walls." She said after a while. They all stood up.

"THANKS!" Torchix yelled as they ran out.

A little while later they found the home, and looked everywhere for a clue.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Ruby called. She pointed to Torchix, who was holding a pair of plastic fangs with a note attached in her mouth.

Walter snatched them and tore the note off the somewhat offending fangs and opened it.

'_If you are reading this, and your name is not Walter Cullen, go away, NOW! ...Thank you. Now, Cullen, the clue is:  
Its the same age as you, about, and is not that far from where you are._'

"What does that mean?" Yellow said. Walter looked around.

"That tree! Over there, look how tall it is... oh god that is what the clue means! That will be the last one, if she follows her usual pattern." Walter said.

***

**(I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I have an idea that will not go away, so it will be.)**

Gemma groaned and sat down on a crate. She had ripped some of her top off to bandage up her hands, she didn't want to be bitten by Christina.

"You let her out!" she heard. Her eyes widened, that was Ruby.

"No." She heard Christina reply.

"Alright, Makuhita come on out!" She heard a Poké ball open.

"Maku!"

"_Ruby... don't!_" Gemma shouted in telepathy.

_I'm saving _you_, G, I'm not leaving my friend to die!_

"_At least let the others try and get me out._"

_Of course._ "Makuhita use focus punch!"

"Gemma, can you hear me?" she then heard Walter call, banging on the door.

"I can! The door is jammed, Walter, there is no way to get in without a key!" Gemma called back.

"We'll see about that!" Pearl called. There were several large bangs on the door.

With Ruby Makuhita was dealing a few good hits to the vampire, but she could dodge most, and deal good hits of her own.

"Makuhita, use focus punch again!" The glowing fist connected with Christina's jaw, but she recovered quickly and threw Makuhita into a wall. "Please, keep going!"

"Gemma, stand back!" Leaf called.

"I can't! There's _no_ room!" Gemma replied. Yellow groaned.

"Try and get back as much as you can then, this might hurt." Yellow said. Walter and Leaf lunged at the door again and it dropped to the ground, Gemma's nose inches from being chopped off. Walter ran in and grabbed her in a tight hug, her feet off the ground. She buried her face in his shoulder, gripping the material on his back with her make-shift bandaged hands.

_I have a plan _He muttered to her in his head.

"_What?_"

He explained it, and she nodded, letting him go.

"Yellow, help bandage her hands properly. I need to do something." Walter said before walking closer to the battle.

Makuhita dealt a hard enough hit to knock Christina to the ground and Ruby hugged him before returning him for his own safety. Christina jumped up, only to be blocked by Walter.

"Step out of the way, I'm not hurting you." Christina said. Walter glared.

"Then don't, take me and leave these alone." He said.

"Fine, you're a better prize than a rank." She smirked back, grabbing him around his waist and kissing him. Ruby, Pearl, Yellow and Leaf all stared in disbelief, whilst Gemma (still upset mind you) was just looking.

Suddenly Christina fell to the ground, she seemed tired.

"Huh?" Pearl gasped. Walter smirked.

"One touch." He said. Gemma giggled. "One touch is all I need to be able to remotely drain someone's energy."

Christina seemed to struggle, but after a long while she stopped moving all together. "Blaze, do your thing." Gemma said.

The Blaziken light the dead vampire on fire and they all walked out, Leaf carrying a disturbed Pearl.

"Let's go hey? At least she's gone!" Ruby said.

"YEEE-HAAA!" Torchix yelled.

"Torchix!" Everyone groaned before laughing.

***

**Me: I may, or may not, have a chapter up in a bit. It all depends. Well, R&R!**


	60. Chapter 60: The volturi

**Me: Last major twilight link here! (I hope)**

**Chapter 60- Volturi **

_At the Cullen's house..._

Alice froze.

"Alice?" Bella said, turning from the vast wardrobe the pixie like vampire was making her choose from.

_Alice's vision..._

"You do realise we need to dispose of them." Said Caius. Aro looked to him.

"Yes, I know that, my dear brother. But we actually _can't_. They are no longer under our jurisdiction, so we have no right to prosecute them." Aro replied.

"With all due respect, Aro, they have told too many." Jane said. "And the girl has many other charges on her head."

"We cannot waste the male, though. He has a very unique talent." Aro said. "The girl is... expendable I suppose. There are many like her, but the poor boy would be lost without her."  
"Aro, she has treason and mass slaughter on her head." Markus said.

"True... very well, Jane and Alec take eight guard and dispose of the girl."

_End of vision_...

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked, shaking her. Alice looked at her.

"The Volturi are going after Gemma."

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"Eep! Stop it!" Gemma squealed. Zoom out and you see Ruby and Pearl hitting her with a pillow each. Yellow sat on her top bunk watching them and laughing.

"You started it!" Ruby said, hitting Gemma again as she tried to attack the trainer.

"She's right, G." Yellow said. Gemma pouted and threw her pillow at the girl.

"Girls, quieten down! We're trying to sleep!" Walter called from the other room.

"Sorry!" Pearl shouted back. Ruby shoved Pearl lightly back to her own bed before laying down.

"Night." She said, Pearl glared at her.

"Night." Pearl said before also falling asleep. Gemma and Yellow shook their heads and dropped off, literally.

Later that night Gemma awoke with a start. She looked around the room before falling back onto her pillow, eyes open.

"Gemma!" she heard someone hiss. Sitting up Gemma looked to the window, snatching up her glasses so she could see the figure more clearly. "I didn't think humans were so hard of hearing."

"I would be when I am still half asleep." Gemma replied, squinting to see them. "Alice?"

"We don't have much time, the Volturi are coming for you." Alice said, hopping silently into the room so as not to wake the other humans. Gemma's eyes widened.

"W-what? Why?" she asked, making Ruby stir lightly.

"You have told too many, my sister." Alice said, walking closer.

"But I'm _human_, they have no authority over me!"

"They have high treason on your head, as well as mass slaughter, the can do as they damn well please, Gemma." Alice said. Gemma looked down.

"How many of you are here?"

"Just Jasper and I, Edward and Bella are on standby, Rose and Emmet are being themselves and Carlisle and Esme are looking after childish Nessie." Alice replied. Gemma nodded.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We meet them, all of us, at a clearing and try to stop them." The vampire said. "We may be able to stop them."

"OK... can you go and tell Walter?" Gemma said.

"Jasper is on it already, I'll stay if you want me too." Alice replied.

"Please. You're the closest to family other than these guys I have left." Alice sat on the edge of the tiny teens bed.

"Get some sleep."

Gemma lay down and tried her best to fall asleep, but she had a strange feeling that something was up... that was when she heard it. Alice looked at her strangely when she shot up in the bed.

"What?" she asked.

"Snap decision! The Volturi know how to get past you, their coming to the clearing now! We only have ten minutes!" Gemma said.

"Damn, it's a fifteen minute journey!" Alice cursed. "It would take that long because of all of you having to be carried..."

"I think *yawn* I can help with that." Gemma jumped, looking to the door to see Jasper, Walter and Leaf all standing there. One by one the other girls stirred and yawned, looking around.

"OK, what is the fortune teller doing here?" Yellow yawned. Alice glared at her.

The situation was explained, and all were shocked.

"W-what do we do?" Pearl asked. Jasper calmed her. "Thanks."

"We go and face them." Walter said.

"We don't have time to get there, brother." Jasper said.

"I can carry someone with the energy I 'borrowed' when we disposed of Christina." The green eyed boy replied. "So, shall we head off?"

***

They all stood in the clearing after only a ten minute run, and they knew that they would be 'greeted' soon. The humans, not including the ex-vampires, stood back.

It was then ten cloaked figures sped into the clearing. One pushed the hood back and revealed Jane.

"Hello." She hissed. Gemma gritted her teeth.

"Hello, Jane." The name was like poison. "I don't think you're needed here."

"On the contrary, we are." Alec said as he pushed back his hood. "You have many convictions on your head."

"I know, but I am no longer under your authority!"

"Go away." Ruby growled. Alice held a hand up to her.

"You have no authority over humans, Jane." Alice then said.

"Then she will be a quick meal, along with all her friends." Alec said simply. "Spare the eldest male, of course."  
"Oh yes, saving him to become one of you?" Jasper said. Walter snarled at Alec.

"You really think I will?" he said.

"Maybe you will, when I do this!" Jane smirked, staring at Gemma. She collapsed in pain, slowly Jane stared at the other humans and they were all in pain.

"Stop!" Alice said. Jane smirked. Gemma stood up, pushing against the pain.

"Stop it now... look, they all figured it out by _themselves_!" she said.

"Right, sure they did." Said a hooded figure.

"We did!" Jane had lost concentration, and Pearl was now standing, helping her other friends up. "We _all_ guessed and figured it out. Gemma has done nothing!"

"Guess again, kid, she has high treason on her record!" Jane said. "We have permission from Aro himself."

Just then they all froze, except our heroes and the good guys.

"There, now, I'll use Christina's teleport power to send them to Volterra." Walter smirked.

***

**Me: Its bad again, isn't it? My brain is fried after my math competition. We came _second last!_ R&R!**


	61. Chapter 61: TR got something?

**Me: I think this chapter is the gym battle... _think_, mind you. I might just do another 'get out of jail free' thing. Sorry for being so long, but I had no ideas, and I was in PARIS YAY! :O:O:O**

**Chapter 61- TR got something?!**

**Now that the 'Volturi' are gone, it's time for Ruby's gym battle! But will it go as planned?**

Ruby stood on one side of the battle field whilst Blaine, the gym leader, stood on the other. I find it a miracle he is still alive. The suspicious ref. seemed to have followed them there, as she still looked a lot like Gem.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Ruby Ketchum of Pallet town and Blaine! There, of course, is no substitutions and the first to lose their Pokémon loses!" she shouted. "Begin!"

"Go Croconaw!" Ruby called.

"Go Magmar!" Blaine said, both Poké balls burst open and the two Pokémon popped out.

Meanwhile a certain trio is on the roof, looking down through a custom made window.

"We just gotta get dat Torchic!" Meowthette said, hitting the roof and making a piece of tile fall, narrowly missing the ref. She glared up before looking back at the battle.

"Well, why don't we? They're distracted." Chris said. Tanya shook her head.

"Wait 'til the right moment." She said.

"Croconaw use water gun!" Ruby ordered, Croconaw nodded and fired off the water attack. Magmar jumped out of the way.

"Now use hyper beam!" Blaine called, the fire type charged an orange beam before firing it at his opponent.

"Dodge it!" Ruby said. Croconaw jumped just in time, only getting grazed by the attack. "Now use water gun again!"

Just as the two Pokémon were about to react a large net shot down and caught Ruby, Torchix, Magmar and Croconaw inside it. It shows a split screen of everyone's faces.

"Prepare to be defeated." Tanya said as they floated in on the familiar Meowth balloon.  
"No! Not defeated but annihilated." Chris added.  
"We're the battlers of the Rockets!"  
"And we'll fight to become the bests!"  
"We stole the Pokémon of all the nations!"  
"We'll bring desperation and destruction!"  
"I'm Tanya!"  
"I'm Chris!"  
"Give up your Pokémon already!"  
"Or be in for your defeat!"  
"Meowthette!" Meowthette finished. Leaf groaned.

"Team Rocket!" He yelled. "Give them back!"

"Them?" Chris said, the two humans looked over the basket edge and to the net. "Oh boy, we caught a twerp!"

"Hey, at least we got _three_ Pokémon!" Tanya said. She then turned to Meowthette. "Fly this thing!"

"Cya later losers!" Meowthette snickered before the balloon flew off.

"Not them again..." Blaine sighed. "Last time they tried to steal a load of Pokémon."

"They're not the same ones, sir, but they are just as dumb." Yellow said as she leapt over the bleachers. Walter jumped down after her and caught Gemma as she jumped with her eyes closed, Leaf followed his example and did the same for Pearl. They all ran over to him.

"Go after them, guys!" Said the ref. They all nodded at her and ran out, Blaine staying behind, standing by the ref. with folded arms.

"When will you tell them who you are?" He asked quietly. The ref. smirked, her eyes still covered by the shade of her ref's cap.

"At the last gym." She said. "Then I will tell them."

***

"Let us go!" Ruby yelled up at the Rockets. Tanya poked her head over the edge of the basket.

"Never, kiddo, you'll be a good gift for Ciaera." She said. Just the their walkie-talkie buzzed, Chris picked it up and held it so they could all hear it.

_"I thought I told you never to mention my name, idiots!"_ someone yelled, making them jump back and the walkie-talkie to fall out of the balloon, narrowly missing their 'prisoners'. Speaking of them, Magmar had started to get _boiling_ angry.

"Whoa, dude? CALM DOWN!" Torchix yelled. Ruby groaned.

"And here I was thinking Authoress had spared me your vocal chords this chapter!" she said. I will _never_, stop torturing you with Torchix. NEVER! "Help me...!"

"Quiet down there!" Meowthette called down, shaking her fist at them. Croconaw fired water gun through the net at her, making the cat Pokémon very wet, having a very plain look on her face. It's a wet cat! Ruby struggled to suppress her laughter, whilst Torchix snickered. Grumbling the Meowth pressed a button and the balloon started to descend.

"Time for lu-unch." Tanya said in a sing-song voice as they landed in a small clearing. Once it touched down they shoved their four captives into a long, wide cage and locked the door. They then sat and started to eat.

"Wat we got?" Meowthette asked. Chris started to root through their bag.

"Uh... we have cookies!" he said after a moment. Tanya and Meowthette groaned.

***

"Where could they be?" Pearl said as the group ran aimlessly, trying to find TRm2. Gemma had her eyes closed **(O.o)** as they ran, and a very concentrated look on her face. After a while she opened her eyes and pointed east.

"That way for a mile and then a few hundred yards north." She said. Leaf looked at her.

"That mind reading actually _can_ come in useful." Leaf said. Yellow giggled.

"Omg, you guys are actually getting along! What happened, did you hit your head Leaf?" Yellow asked. Leaf shook his head, stealing an unnoticeable look at Pearl out of the corner of his eye.

"Something happened." He said simply. Pearl blushed, luckily Yellow was having a bit of a moment, so she didn't get what he was saying. "I can't hold a grudge forever anyway."

"Good, now I don't have a reason to kill you if you try and hit Gemma." Walter said as they took the turn east. Leaf rolled his eyes at him and they all laughed.

"C'mon guys, let's find them!" Pearl said.

***

Ruby groaned as she was subjected to another one of Torchix's lame jokes, Magmar was just about ready to blast a hole in Torchix's head and Croconaw was threatening to blast her with water gun.

Torchix still continued.

Meanwhile TRm2 are still scoffing their faces with cookies, all with comically inflated stomachs and crumb covered mouths.

"Yummy!" Tanya said as she ate another dozen cookies at once.

"I agree with you there." Chris said as he emptied two packets into his mouth. Meowthette was too occupied with eating to bother speaking.

"Torchix, SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled. Chris glared back at her.

"Shut up yourself, twerpette." He said. Ruby stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey!"

"Ignore her, Chris, she's not worth it. We give her to the boss and she's out of the way, no more twerp!" Tanya said. Meowthette nodded.

"Oh yeah, like she could kill Ruby Ketchum!" Torchix yelled. Ruby covered her mouth. "Mmhmm!"

"Right..." It was then that they heard a loud rustling and our heroes burst through the trees, safe to say TRm2 were _not_ pleased. "Oh come on!"

"You let 'em go right now!" Pearl said. Tanya shook her head.

"As if, girly." She said. Ruby groaned.

"Hurry up and kick their asses!" Ruby called, waving her fist around, promptly hitting it against the bars and gaining a comical pained expression. Gemma giggled.

"Alright, go Ivyasaur!" Leaf called, throwing the Poké ball attached to his belt and revealing the Pokémon. Pearl released Leaf (the Pokémon one) and the two nodded at each other.

During this Gemma and Walter managed to get passed to the cage, where they are currently struggling to undo the lock. Yellow is still considering which Pokémon to use.

"Use razor leaf!" the couple both yelled at once, blushing promptly after they realised. The grass types fired off the attack and TR were unguarded, so they were quickly (Like, the quickest they have ever been):

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Uh... that was easy..." Leaf said. Pearl giggled and smacked his arm lightly. They all laughed when Ruby tumbled out of the cage head first, and then walked over by the three Pokémon.

"That's not funny." Ruby grunted as she stood up again, dusting herself off. "Come on, let's go back to the gym."

***

Once back at the gym Magmar was given back to his trainer and they explained everything.

"I suppose we'll have to wait 'til after Per's contest for my badge now." Ruby sighed, Blaine shook his head.

"I don't think you will young lady, you and your friends got back Magmar, you deserve the badge." He said as he pressed the badge into her palm. Ruby looked up.

"But I didn-..." she started when the ref. kicked her shin and gave her a look. "Uh, thanks!"

"Very welcome." Blaine smiled as he walked back into the gym, the strange Ref. following.

"Well, she's... helpful." Leaf said. Gemma seemed to know something every else didn't as she smirked.

***

**Me: YAY! I'm.... back from PARIS! I travelled for fifteen hours yesterday, and I was way tired, but I hope this is good enough! I have ideas flowing now. Though I may skip to the last gym and have Pearl get her ribbons before that, but not write it. Well, R&R!**


	62. Chapter 62: Pasts

**Me: A very dark chapter, well, not dark but creepy in some places. It has a few twilight links too, I'm afraid.**

**Chapter 62- Pasts**

"Oh right, so you're saying that I haven't gone through a lot?" Ruby yelled as the group walked along a path toward the contest. Gemma was walking beside her, arms folded.

"I didn't say that! I said that if you think you've been through more than I have then you have something wrong with your brain, Ruby!" Gemma replied. Ruby turned her head, arms folded.

"Right, so now I'm loopy am I? Really nice, G!" She said. "I have been through a hell of a lot!"  
"Well so have I!" Gemma shouted. "I have had to s-..."

"Yeah, we all know about you bloody damn coven, Gemma, you never shut up about them!"

Behind them everyone was confused and also very slightly scared, they never fought, _ever_.

"At least Sapphire survived!" Gemma retorted to something Ruby had thought. "I have no family left, all I have is Walter and you guys... great help you guys are!"

"Oh yeah, what about the Cullens, huh?" Ruby spat. "I have been possessed, almost lost my little sister, almost drowned, am being hunted down by a mad woman and have been _bitten_ by a F****** vampire!"

Gemma now had tears in her eyes, and her fists were clenched by her sides.

"I lost my whole family, Ruby! I had _my_ little sister die in my arms! I have killed, I have died, I have felt many feelings that no one should ever have to feel, how the f*** do you think I feel?!" she yelled before running off into the tree ahead. Walter ran after her, not even looking back at Ruby.

Torchix stood on her trainer's shoulder, head down and looking very upset. Pearl was crying on Leaf's shoulder and Yellow was shocked.

**Later that night:**

They had finally stopped and set up camp, Gemma was still crying and was hiding in the far corner of the camp site, Walter sitting solemnly by the fire with his head bowed. Ruby had clambered straight into her sleeping bag after dinner, and was feinting sleep. Pearl was laying with her head on her pillow, but not asleep yet whilst Leaf and Yellow were quietly chatting.

Ruby ignored all going on around her and soon fell to sleep.

_"_Hello Ruby_." Came a voice. Ruby jumped, looking around her dream and seeing a pink Pokémon, a very familiar one at that._

_"Amethyst?" Ruby said as she looked at the Mew. Amethyst nodded. "What're you doing here?" _

_"_You seem to be a bit annoyed with a certain member of your group._" Amethyst replied. _

_"Yeah, and?" _

_"_I don't believe she deserves the way you are treating her today._" _

_"Why the hell not?! She is acting all this crap about a hard bloody life; I'm _eleven_ and have been through all kinds of crap!" Ruby yelled, Amethyst shook her head. _

_"_I'll show you what she has been through._" A flash occurred a second after and Ruby found herself in a small village, watching children play. It was night, and they were out past curfew. _

"Gemma, stop tickling me!" Said a brunette boy. Gemma giggled and tickled the boy more.

"I will never stop, Walter!" Gemma laughed, Walter continued to laugh as she did tickle, when a loud ear piercing siren filled the air. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"Air raid!" Walter exclaimed, grabbing her hand and running off.

"Where are we going, Walter?" Gemma asked as she was dragged behind him, almost tripping because of her dress. "We can't go home, our parents would kill us!"

"We'll have to go to the underground." Walter said, dragging her toward the town centre and down a pass toward the underground train station. They squished in to a small gap where Gemma snuggled into Walter's chest.

_"Oh right, them and everyone else there had to suffer that!" Ruby yelled. Amethyst sighed. _

_"_I see more is needed._" She said with a deep breath. There was another flash and Ruby was now in a large field._

"Ah!" Gemma screamed as she ran as fast as she could toward the road not far from where she had been playing alone, due to her friend's all having the flu bug. An air raid had started, and she was not far enough away for the falling bomb not to cause her damage.

She was thrown to the ground, covered in wounds and bleeding heavily. She struggled to push herself up, only to find her arms were broken and she couldn't move.

"Help...!" A pale figure appeared over her and she looked up, it was like an angel. "W-who...?"

"You know me, I helped your friend. I'm Dr. Cullen." The angel said. Gemma couldn't respond, she was out cold. The next thing she felt was a sharp incision in her neck and then an intense burning pain throughout her body.

_Ruby seemed to wince for a moment before she composed her angry look again. "And?"_

_"_Ruby, she was hit by a bomb and then turned into a vampire against her will._" Amethyst said. Ruby shrugged. Another flash and she was in an old fashioned living room, a red eyed and unusually beautiful Gemma was sitting with her fists clenched and head bowed._

"You cannot see them." Said a very irritated Edward. Gemma gave him a very potent death glare.

"Stop reading my head, idiot." She hissed. He just gave her a look, she knew she was being hypocritical anyway though. Carlisle sighed at his son and new adopted 'daughter'.

"Stop fighting, please Edward, be understanding." He said. Edward grunted and walked out of the room. The blonde vampire shook his head and turned to Gemma. "He is telling the truth, you can't see your family or friends, we have told them you are deceased."

"That isn't _FAIR!_" Gemma yelled, standing up in a blur with her stance less than friendly. "I want to see Louise and Walter! NOW!"

"You cannot see them." Carlisle said again. Gemma leapt at him, but she was restrained by Emmet and Edward. "It is for their own safety, you would kill them."

"I wouldn't!" Gemma spat. Carlisle sighed again.

"It would be instinct. You would."

_The flash appeared again and then Ruby was watching Gemma flying up a wall and through a window, she landed in the room with a young ginger child. _

"Louise!" Gemma said as she ran over to the sobbing girl. She looked up and saw Gemma, gasping.

"Gem-Gem?" She asked. Gemma nodded and grabbed the girl in the tightest hug she could without hurting her, holding her breath as she did so. "You alive!"  
"Not alive, I'm a vampire, Lou." Gemma said. It flashed through many nights of the two talking until it came to one where someone leapt in through the window and took Gemma back to the Cullen house, it was Edward. Gemma was yelled at, told that she shouldn't have done what she did, and she dry sobbed the whole way through. She yelled at them too, and was soon out of the door and into the street where she punched many abandoned buildings.

_The scene flashed again and Ruby saw Gemma with a Louise in her arms._

"No, don't die on me, Lou!" Gemma dry sobbed. Louise looked up at her with fading eyes, before she stroked her sister cheek. She then closed her eyes and faded out for good. Gemma sobbed into the body of the girl, the other vampire's watched her with low eyes. They had been too late to save the girl when she had been hit by a surprise bomb as she played with her friends.

_Ruby looked stunned, but she still kept her angry facade on._

_"She still hasn't been through as much as I have!" Ruby yelled._

_"_She has and more, Ruby._" Amethyst said. There was another flash and Gemma was standing outside a house, she knew she just had to save him. _

"I have to be strong..." She whispered to herself. She climbed up a wall to another window, and saw a boy lying there. He was pale and weak, he currently was dying of measles. It was Walter.

She climbed in and sat by his side, he looked at her with his deep green eyes, and she was sure if she were human she would be tearing.

"G-Gemma?" He said quietly. Gemma nodded.

"I'm here to save you, it will hurt though." She said as she scooped him up into her arms and ran to the Cullen house where she laid him on a bed and gently bit into his neck, she tried to stop, but couldn't. She continued to feed, only managing to pull away when Carlisle pulled her. She gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh god!" she gasped, Carlisle patted her shoulder.

"It has worked." He assured. Gemma nodded, hearing his restrained screams.

"I-I know... b-but I almost killed him!" She said. Gemma sat by him, gripping his hand tightly. "I'm sorry..."

The screams were becoming unbearable for her, she wished she was deaf.

_"And?" Ruby said, though she didn't sound as sure of herself now._

_Amethyst sighed. "_That is not the hardest time._" _

_Another flash, and now they are in a clearing, thirteen vampires, including Gemma and Walter, standing on one side of it and twenty others standing on the opposite._

"Go!" Gemma yelled. Ruby flinched away as she saw the two sides charge and start ripping off limbs and heads. It was soon that there were only two on each side, Gemma and Walter and the other coven leader and his mate.

The two Ruby knew went up against the one of their own gender. Gemma was finished with hers in seconds, but as she turned to help Walter the latter's head was thrown across the field, leaving Gemma stunned. The enemy smirked and ran off, Gemma collapsed to her knees.

_"W-wha..." Ruby gasped, "That was..."_

_"_Horrendous, right? She went through that and more, I will spare you most but remember the Volturi said something about 'mass slaughter'?_" Amethyst said. Ruby nodded._

_There was another flash, and found herself watching Gemma taking some people somewhere, much like she had when they first met. But there was something different about Gemma, she had red eyes. Not like the gold in other visions._

"Are we almost there?" Asked one person. Gemma nodded with an innocent look on her pale features. "I wish you would remove those contacts."

"I don't feel like it." Gemma said. A moment later she stopped the party in a large cave where a rockslide occurred the second she stamped and they were trapped.

"What are you doing?" Another human asked. Gemma smirked and leapt at the human, biting into his neck. Everyone else screamed but Gemma was soon done with them. She pushed the rocks out of the way and walked out.

_"_This occurred many times, she became a monster for a long time._" Amethyst said. Ruby nodded. "_She realised and became humane again._"  
"Oh god... I've been dumb..." Ruby said. "She... she did have good times? Right?"_

_"_You know she did._" Amethyst said, Ruby pulled a face._

_"Not like that, ew!" She said._

_"_She did._"_

_Another flash, now we see Gemma running around with Walter, sparkling in the sun. He caught her and held her tightly before pushing her against a tree and kissing her. She held him close._

_Another flash, Gemma was sitting around a room with the Cullens and Walter. They were all laughing, Emmet was jumping around acting very childish._

_Another flash, Gemma was with Ruby and co. now, they were all laughing and joking. Torchix was dancing._

_"That's good." Ruby said. "I think I need to forgive her now."  
"_Go back, she is still awake._" Amethyst said before disappearing. Ruby woke up_.

Ruby sat up, and looked over to where Gemma was sobbing. She looked down before standing up and walking over, she sat by Gemma and the girl looked up.

"Come to shout more?" She asked. Ruby shook her head.

"Read my mind." Ruby said. Gemma did so and then grabbed her friend in a hug.

"That damn Mew can be helpful." She sobbed. Ruby smiled.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said, Gemma nodded.

"I know."

"I really didn't know you went through so much."

"You wouldn't. I did go through a lot, but you and our other friends help, a lot." Gemma smiled.

"I'm glad."

***

**Me: YAY! Two updates in a night! WOOHOO! Hehe... R&R!**


	63. Chapter 63: The new gym leader!

**Me: This chapter has skipped forward to the last gym battle in Viridian City, Pearl has gained her last two (??) ribbons. This story may be over a lot sooner than originally thought...**

**Chapter 63- The new gym leader!**

**As the authoress is being very lazy again she has skipped so Pearl now has won all five ribbons required for the Grand Festival! So now they are headed to the last gym, where the mysterious ref. said she would reveal her identity. **

"Well, here we are!" Ruby grinned as they arrived back in Viridian. Pearl giggled.

"We haven't been here for a year." She said. "It feels strange revisiting somewhere."

"They did make the gym order a bit strange." Gemma said. "Why make the last gym in the first city?"

"Because dey're dumbos!" Torchix said. Yellow sighed and smacked the Pokémon over the head. "OI!"  
Everyone laughed and started to walk into the city, only for Gemma to bump head first into someone's chin, falling backwards with Walter only just catching her. When everyone looked at the person they saw a familiar girl and boy.

"Heya guys! Nice hello, G." Alex laughed. Francesco chuckled behind her. Ruby smiled at her friends.

"Nice to see ya!" She said. "I should of guessed we'd see you here."

"We always do." Francesco said.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"So, have you had your battle yet?" Yellow asked as they all walked toward the gym. Alex shook her head.

"Nah, I'm having it tomorrow after a bit more training." She replied. "Francesco is gonna help me train my newly evolved Lucario."

"Whoa, Blade evolved?" Leaf said. Francesco nodded.

"He sure did, right in the middle of a contest. She won because of him." He said. Good to see you guys took it into your own hands. "You were never gonna remember." True.

"We're here," Walter said. "I wonder who the new gym leader is."

"New leader?" Ruby asked. Walter nodded.

"Once Giovanni left there had to have been a new gym leader, but they always leave. As far as I know a new one has just arrived." He explained.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Pearl said. "You'll beat whoever it is, right Ru'?"

"Of course." Ruby grinned. Gemma smacked her shoulder.

"Don't get cocky." She said. "You don't wanna lose do you?" Ruby pouted at her. "No, I'm not calling you big headed, hey! Don't swear at me!"

"That is just creepy..." Francesco said. Leaf laughed.

"Just don't faint like last time, dude." He teased. Francesco blushed.

"What? Finding out someone shorter than you is ninety is weird." Francesco said. By now they had arrived at the front door of the gym. Yellow walked up and opened it, everyone walking in.

"Hey! We're here for a battle!" Ruby called in. They heard someone call for them to come in and when they followed the voice they saw someone in a black hoody with the hood up, jeans and wearing black converse.

"Are you the gym leader?" Alessandra asked as they walked closer. The person nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm the new gym leader here." They said. "Who's battling?"

Ruby put up her hand. "Me."

"Come over to the platform, the others need to go to the bleachers." The leader said. Ruby handed her egg to Gemma, who took it with her to the bleachers. Pearl then remembered hers and started to fuss over it. Ruby walked up some steps onto a platform facing the gym leader, who was on a similar platform but it said 'Leader' on the front.

"Aren't you gonna show us who you are?" Walter called down to the field. Gemma seemed to giggle. The Leader smirked under the hood before reaching up and grabbing the rim of said hood.

Once it was off you could see long brunette hair thrown into a very, very messy ponytail on the top of her head and bright yellow eyes, freckles and an unnaturally pale face. Everyone other than Gemma looked a bit shocked.

"Welcome you referee for the past few battles and your next opponent!" Gem said with a big grin plastered to her face. "I'm surprised my height didn't give me away." She then looked up at Gemma. "I see you guessed."

"Not so much guess, but read you head when you were at all the battles." Gemma replied with a shrug. "It wasn't that hard to see the resemblance either."

"Too true." Gem giggled.

"How is this gonna work? You only have one useable Pokémon!" Ruby called. Gem waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh please, I figured out how to get hold of the right Pokémon, I have my best team." She said simply. "You're not gonna be able to beat me with your team."

"We'll see about that!" Ruby said confidently.

"Actually, twin, all your Pokémon have dropped to a level close to Ruby's." Gemma called.

"You mean like late thirties early forties level?" Yellow asked. Gemma nodded.

"Go on Ruby! You can beat the crap out of her!" Pearl yelled. Gem sweatdropped.

"You guys really do loathe me..." she muttered.

"Sometimes." Alex said with a shrug. Leaf chuckled.

"Speak for yaself, I loathe her all the time." He said. Gem sighed.

"Even when I got you and Pearl to-.... oops!" Gem started before covering her mouth when she realised she had just revealed the secret. Pearl was blushing deeply at the stares she was getting and Leaf looked ready to blow, but I can't really tell if his face his red from anger, embarrassment or both. "OMG I'm so sorry!"

"YAY!" Gemma squealed. "Not that I didn't already know, but YAY!"

"Oh lord you are much more like the Torchix side of me than I thought..." Gem sighed. "Oh well, at least you two can snog whenever you want now!" Leaf continued to glare. "O...k... let's get on with this bloody battle!"

Am I doing Ref.? OK, *sigh*. This is a six on six battle between Gem and Ruby! Begin!

"Wait, six on six? Ruby doesn't have six!" Gem said. Oh, right.... five on five battle between Ruby and Gem! Begin! "She doesn't have five!" Yes she does, shut up! BEGIN! Wait... I'm arguing with myself!

"Go Croconaw/Infernape!" The two opponents yelled at the same time. Ruby made a 'subtle' kerching sign when she realised she had a type advantage.

"YES!" She cheered. You see why subtle was in 's? "Alright, Croconaw use water gun, full power!"

"Use Mach Punch, Infernape!" Gem called. Ruby gasped as the water attack was destroyed by a super fast punch and Croconaw was hit without Infernape leaving its position. "Good one! Now use close combat!"

"Try and dodge it!" Ruby ordered, just as Infernape was about to hit Croconaw he had other ideas than dodging, close combat is named so for a reason. Croconaw took advantage of that fact and fired off a very close range water gun right into Infernape's face. Infernape only managed one punch to Croconaw before he was launched back onto the ground, hit by the super effective attack. "Good move Croconaw!"

"Not so fast, Infernape use solar beam!" **(Yes, they can learn that.)**

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed as she saw the monkey type Pokémon start to charge a white beam in its mouth. "Quick, use DT as the attack fires!" Ruby called. Everyone seemed confused.

***

"DT?" Yellow said curiously. "What does that mean, that isn't an attack name..."

"It's a strategy Ruby has come up with recently, she has code names for each of her attacks, so the first time they're used against someone they have no idea what they mean, she changes them every opponent." Gemma explained. "I know which this is, and it's a good idea."

"I think I can guess." Walter said. Francesco thought for a while and then also caught onto the abbreviation.

"Ah... I see your point." The researcher said.

***

Gem continued with her attack anyway, not even getting the strategy she had made Ruby come up with, sheesh... The Solar Beam fired straight at where Croconaw was when suddenly there was more than one of the water type. Gem's eyes widened as the attack went straight through a Croconaw duplicate and smashed a hole through the wall behind Ruby.

"Yes! Now, all of you use Pistol!" Ruby called. All of the Croconaw fired off Water gun, all hitting Infernape. The fire type was hit hard, falling to his knees as the duplicates all went into one. But this Monkey wasn't beaten, he struggled up into a very confident stance and acted a bit like a gorilla, banging his chest.

"Good on you Infernape!" Gemma called, "Now, use Mach Punch again!"

"Brace yourself with Endure!" Ruby ordered, Croconaw crossed his arms over his chest and concentrated, as Mach Punch hit he moved back slightly, but the damage seemed to be minimal. "Now use Sword!"

Croconaw leapt forward with a suddenly glowing and extended claw, slashing Infernape across the chest. Infernape jumped back after the attack, stumbling but staying upright.

"That was slash... that Pokémon is very close to evolving, Ruby!" Gem called over to Ruby. Ruby gave her a nod and then seemed to consider her options.

"Use Halloween!" Ruby yelled after a moment. If you zoom in on Croconaw's face, you're going to wish you didn't! He was currently pulling a very scary face, which made even Infernape shiver and hide behind his trainer.

"Infernape, c'mon! It's only a harmless little Croconaw!" Gem insisted as she tried to push the fire type comically for a few minutes. She put all her force into several attempts to push Infernape back onto the field, making everyone there sweatdrop, even a certain trio spying on them from the roof.

"That just fails, dudette." Leaf muttered.

"Look, Infernape, you will never impress Ninetails if you are being such a _coward_." Gem said after a moment of considering what she could do. Infernape's head snapped back to look at his trainer.

"Fer!" he snapped. Gem shrugged.

"You won't, she doesn't like cowards. You know that." She said simply. "Unless ya wanna lose her to Jolt?" Infernape shuddered at the mention of the Jolteon. "You don't like that idea do ya?"

"Nape! Infernape!" Infernape said.

"Then fight like a man... ok a Pokémon but still!" Gem said, Infernape nodded and jumped back onto the field. For the tease to work Gem released a Ninetails to watch. Ruby giggled.

"Good move, Authoress, now, let's get this back on roll!" she called. "Croconaw, Water gun!"

"Use Thunder Punch, Infernape!" Gem ordered, Infernape's fist started to spark, he burst through the attack and hit Croconaw hard, knocking him backwards. "Again!"

"Quick, use slash again!" Ruby called, Croconaw dodged the punch at the last second and slashed the already weakened Infernape across the chest once more. Infernape fell back, swirly eyed. Ninetails yelped and ran onto the field, licking at Infernape's face, he seemed to take on a goofy expression.

Infernape is out for the count! The first round goes to Croconaw!

"Take a long rest by the bleachers with Ninetails, Infernape." Gem said as Ninetails dragged the monkey off to the side where she licked his face more before cleaning his wounds with her tongue too. "Alright... since I really need to get that one off the field... OK! Go Jolt!"

***

**Me: How was that? This battle may take a few chapters... just a previous warning that I am not gonna be able to update from Friday to Monday, due to another trip to London. Well, R&R!**


	64. Chapter 64:The new gym leader! pt2

**Me: This is a bit of a shorter update.**

**Chapter 64- The new gym leader pt2.**

**Last time the mysterious referee was revealed to not only be our very own authoress but also the new Viridian City gym leader! Ruby has defeated her Infernape, and now she has another adversary to face.**

"... OK! Go Jolt!" Gem called as she threw her next Poké ball, a Jolteon appeared and threw his head back with a yell.

"So this is Infernape's 'Competition', huh?" Ruby giggled. "Well we're gonna beat him despite the type disadvantage on our side!"

"That's the spirit, Ruby!" Gem cheered, punching the air upwards. "OK, Jolt start off with double kick!"  
"Croconaw, counter with ice beam!" Ruby called. Jolt sped toward the crocodile, the latter having his mouth open with a blue light forming inside. Just as Jolt spun around to lash out with his back legs Croconaw fired off ice-beam, freezing the Jolteon's back legs in mid-air making them drop to the ground.

"Teon!" Jolt yelped when he realised he was stuck, Gem gritted her teeth.

"Alright, Jolt, use Thunderbolt back at him!" she said after a while. Jolt charged for a second before firing off the electric attack at Croconaw.

"Evade!" Ruby yelled, Croconaw leapt up away from the attack just as it was about to connect. Gem groaned. "Now use Ice Fang combined with Crunch for power!"

"I see you have gotten a lot better at battling than I thought, Ruby." Gem called. "But that isn't good enough to beat me! Jolt... wait for my command."

Ruby looked confused but ignored her, confident she had this in the bag. Croconaw continued the attack, his teeth sharpening and freezing at the same time as the combination started to work. The crocodile then bit down hard on Jolteon.

"Now Jolt!" Gem ordered quickly. Jolt seemed to flinch but he started to concentrate and a second later energy started to fizz around him. Ruby's eyes widened in realisation.

"Croconaw, get out of there _now_!" she ordered, Croconaw didn't have enough time, just as he was about to let go Jolt let off a strong Shock Wave, it pushed out all over Jolt's body, stopping only when it came into contact with either the floor or the ceiling. Croconaw was right in the firing line.

Croconaw is out for the count, this round goes to Gem!

"Yeee-haaa!" Gem cheered. Torchix in the stands laughed. Ruby chuckled and returned her Pokémon.

"Have a nice long rest." She said as he went back into the red and white ball, "Play on your Wii whilst your there!" She added with a laugh, clipping it back onto her belt.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

Next round, begin!

"Go Makuhita!" Ruby called, the Pokémon popped out and made a few punches at the air between him and Jolt, Jolt in a now thawed out position staring at his opponent. "Alright, use Fight Punch!"

Makuhita launched at Jolt with a straight arm, fist clenched and ready to use Arm Thrust on the electric type.

"Oh no you don't! Jolt, use dig!" Gem called. The Jolteon dug down under the battle field just as the punch was about to hit, Makuhita landed back on the ground and looked around, confused as to where his adversary had gone.

"Makuhita, keep an eye and an ear out for that Pokémon coming up." Ruby instructed. Makuhita nodded. Suddenly Makuhita was thrown into the air by Jolt leaping out from underneath him. "Dammit!"

"Alright, now use thunderbolt!"

"Use Vital Throw!" Ruby called. The thunderbolt hit, but Makuhita burst out of the electricity and threw Jolt into the air. Jolt landed back on the ground with a hard thud, struggling he pushed himself back up. "Quick, whilst he still recovering use Arm Thrust again!"

"Jolt, just brace yourself!" Gem called. Makuhita hit Jolt with a few straight arm, powerful punches, making the tensed Pokémon skid back a few places. "Now, thunder!"

"Makuhita dodge!"

This continued on a cycle for a long time, Gem would order an attack, Ruby would get Makuhita to dodge. The latter only received a few light hits, and was moving very quickly.

"Now, one last time use thunder!" Gem called. Ruby smirked.

"You use focus punch, Makuhita!" Ruby ordered. Makuhita punched straight through the electricity and smashed into Jolteon.

**_To be continued..._**

***

**Me: LOL! I really am not in battle mood today, so sorry if this was absolutely poop. R&R!**


	65. Chapter 65: The new gym leader! pt3

**Me: BACK! Hee-hee. **

**Chapter 65- The new gym leader pt3**

**Last time...  
Ruby was once again battling against our very own authoress, losing Croconaw very early in her fight against a Jolteon, now she is using her Makuhita, and after a strong hit we are waiting to see if Jolt is out...**

_"You use focus punch, Makuhita!" Ruby ordered. Makuhita punched straight through the electricity and smashed into Jolteon._

Ruby watched with clenched fists and gritted teeth, Gem in a similar pose. Neither could see the outcome of the attack due to a rising cloud of dust. Everyone in the stands were on their feet trying to see into the dust, but only one set of eyes caught it.

Walter's eyes widened before he chuckled lightly.

The dust cloud cleared and a very shocking result was revealed. There, lying on the ground, was both Pokémon out cold!

This round is a draw!

"How on earth did _that_ happen?" Ruby asked. Gemma giggled.

"From what I can tell when Makuhita hit Jolteon the latter let off a small thunder, it wasn't big but it was strong. Makuhita didn't stand a chance." She called down. Both trainers nodded and returned their Pokémon.

**Both sides have now lost two Pokémon, with only three left of either side, how will it turn out?**

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

Ready... begin!

"Go Flareon!" Gem called. Ruby giggled.

"This is definitely gonna be mostly fire." She said. "Alright, go Tailow!"

"What?!" Gem exclaimed. She caught it while I wasn't looking... There was something different about this Tailow though, instead of blue and red it was green and orange. "And its shiny..."

"You betcha! Now, are we gonna battle or not?"

"Tailow! Tail, low!" Tailow cheered. Gem giggled and then nodded at her Flareon.

"Alright, start this off with quick attack!" She called, Flareon ran off quickly, a white line showing her movements.

"Well that will be easy to dodge, Tailow fly high and prepare to use high!" Ruby ordered. Gem smirked.

"My Flareon is not easily dodged, Ruby." She said. Tailow did as he was ordered and flew up high, looking ready to dive back down. Just as he was sure he was out of range of the little fox-like Pokémon he was surprised to find that she was still attempting to leap up to his height.

And even more to both his and his trainer's surprise, she hit.

Tailow fell to the ground, Flareon landed on her four feet despite the fact she isn't a cat.

"Alright, quickly use flame-thrower!" Gem ordered.

"Not so fast, use wing attack, Tailow!" Ruby called quickly, Tailow flew up speedily and then flew down with wings out wide, he slashed them against the fire type, knocking her back. "Again!"

"Flamethrower!" Gem yelled. Flareon fired off the attack just as Tailow's hit, leaving one side of the swallow Pokémon badly burnt.

"Peck!"

"Fire Spin!"

"Fly!"

"Fire Fang!"

"Wing attack!"

It continued like this for a while, attacks going back and forth and back and forth, rallying until one attack would hit and then start over again.

"I'm getting dizzy watching this." Alex groaned as she flopped into her seat.

**(I am getting very sloppy now, so I will save you the torture and add what the outcome was and then something else now.)**

By the end the results had ended like this:

Croconaw-beat-Infernape

Croconaw-lost to-Jolt

Makuhita=Jolt

Tailow-beat-Flareon

Tailow-lost to-Ninetails

Pichu=Ninetails

Torchix-beat-Venasaur

Basically, Ruby won!

"YES!" Ruby cheered loudly, Torchix hopped over, limping slightly, and leapt into her trainer's arms.

"YEEEE-HAAAA!" She yelled. Ruby giggled and sighed at her Pokémon. Gem patted her Venasaur's head and returned her to her Poké ball, reaching into her pocket and grasping something in her tiny hand. Everyone else ran down from the bleachers, congratulating Ruby on earning her final badge. Gemma handed Ruby the egg back and jogged over to her 'twin'.

"So, you lost to your own character." Gemma giggled. Gem smiled.

"I did make her strong, G. I kinda expected to lose." She said with a shrug.

"When are you going back?"

"Not for a while, I'm visiting home on a few occasions, they all know and have told my teachers that I am on a special immigration but Walter brings me my school work with the device every day." Gem said.

"Good of him." Gemma said.

"Yeah, really nice having to do maths when you're supposed to be taking challengers." Gem said sarcastically. "I'm thinking of getting him to live here with me so he doesn't bring it, and well... so I can see him all day."

"I think Ruby is getting impatient." Gemma chuckled. "Come and give her the badge already!"

"I hope it fits into her badge case, it's had a bit of remodelling." Gem said as she walked with Gemma to the group. "Ruby."

The girl turned. "Hi, good job out there, I almost didn't win."

"I know, I almost had it!" Gem said in a fake angry tone, everyone laughed. "Hold out your hand."

Ruby did so and Gem placed a gold triangle with one black and one red line on it in her palm.

"What's this badge called?" Ruby asked.

"I called it the buddy badge, lame I know." Gem chuckled. Ruby did her usual pose.

"I won the 'Buddy Badge'!" she cheered.  
"Eep! Ruby, my egg!" Pearl squealed. The egg in her arms was glowing, flashing on and off of the white light. Ruby looked down at her own and it was doing the same thing.

"Pokémon Centre!" Walter said. "They're hatching!"

***

A few minutes later they had all arrived at the PC and were in one of the rooms at the back with the glowing eggs on the table/bed.

"How long does it normally take?" Walter asked Francesco. The blonde shrugged.

"It can take from ten minutes to ten hours, really." He said.

"Oh boy... this could be a long wait." Yellow groaned as she and her brother both flopped onto chairs.

"It could be, it could not be. Who knows." Gemma said.

"I could speed it up if you want, guys." Gem said. "Authoress magic and all that crap."

"Do it." Ruby said. Pearl nodded.

"Yeah, I agree with her." Alex said. Gem clicked her fingers and the eggs started to glow continuously.

"Ruby, you in front of your egg, Pearl in front of yours." Gemma instructed. The girls nodded.

The eggs then changed shape into a shape of a Pokémon with long ears, a small body and head. Then they stopped glowing and the two shaped stared up, looking around until their eyes rested on their respective trainers.

Pearl's Eevee had bright blue eyes, staring up at the girl before jumping into her arms, Ruby's was sleeping, curled up in a ball on the cushion.

"So cute!" Gem said.

Ruby scooped hers up and cuddled it before putting it into its Poké ball. Pearl followed her lead.

"They will need a bit of training before you use her in a battle, Ruby, Pearl." Walter said.

"We know, we'll train them as soon as they can." Ruby nodded.

"I'll help ya both." Leaf said.

"Well duh, you love Pearl." Yellow giggled, Alex laughed with her. Leaf glared at Gem.

"Hey, you woulda had to tell them someday! Well, guys, this is the end of the day, and chapter! Go to bed, I'll see you for Alex's battle." Gem said before disappearing.

"Weirdo..."

***

**Me: This is probably the last chapter of the week/end, guys. I doubt I will update tonight as the poll is officially closed and I am working on the sequel. Well, R&R!**


	66. Chapter 66: Attack Mishap

**Me: I'm back, and we have a chapter! WOOOHOOO! Oh yeah, Rattata is back at the Ranch now, sorry I forgot to say! :O**

**Chapter 66- Attack Mishap**

**Now we're finally unfrozen Alex is going to have her battle at the gym! Yippee... not....**

Pearl and Ruby sat in the bleachers with their respective Eevee on their laps. The two were sleeping, but Ruby and Pearl were sure they caught them opening an eye and looking at each other every now and again.

Gemma sat on Walter's lap, eyes closed and her head against his chest. She looked to be sleeping, but she had a light smirk on her face.

Yellow sat behind Pearl and Ruby, looking at the two Eevee in their arms. Leaf and Pearl seemed to sit a lot closer than usual now that the news was out, and Leaf's arm even seemed to start heading toward her waist.

Francesco was sitting near the ex-vampires, but he didn't seem to be looking at them, still slightly creeped out by the fact that they were ninety. He was watching eagerly for Alex's battle to start.

RWalter (real one) was there on a visit, so he was standing in as referee, thank the lord! Gem had decided to keep the battle short, so he had an easy job to do that day.

Alex stood with her hand on her necklace, wrapped around her starter's Poké ball. She seemed t hesitate as she pulled it off, not sure if Gem used a fire type if it would have flash fire, in which case she would be stuffed.

"Alright battlers, get ready." RWalter said. Gem jumped and ran over to her platform, jumping up the steps and running to the front of it, almost falling off. Everyone sweatdropped. "You OK?"

"Yup, I'm fine. Start the battle now, dude." Gem smiled. He shook his head with a chuckle.

"This will be one-on-one, today, so there are obviously no substitutions! No foul play, guys! Now... begin!" RWalter said.

"Go Infernape!" Gem called. Alex didn't realise what she had called in time and threw her own Poké ball, so there were currently _two_ Infernape's on the field. "Uh, oops?"

"Oh man..." RWalter groaned. "Are you trying to make my job harder?" Maybe.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"Alright, Blaze! Lets win this, use Close Combat!" Alessandra yelled. One Infernape nodded and ran at the other, the latter getting ready for an attack.

"Use Fire Spin, full power Infernape!" Gem called. Infernape fired off his attack, but Blaze jumped out of the way.

The attack continued, and before anyone could react Alex was hit.

***

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

"I am fed up of that sound." Ruby muttered as the group sat in Alex's hospital room. The girl was badly burnt and still asleep after treatment to calm down the burns a bit.

"You have heard it a lot recently I guess." Yellow said, Ruby nodded.

"I hate it too." Gem said. "I can't believe this is all my fault..." her yellow eyes dulled, now a brown. Francesco was sitting closest to the unconscious girl, his hand near hers, twitching closer every now and again.

"It isn't, Authoress." Pearl said, gripping Leaf's hand tighter. Gem shook her head no.

"It is, I come up with this crap." She sighed, RWalter wrapped an arm around her, she buried her face into his shoulder. "Meeting you guys makes my ideas all the worse."

"They are only fictional, G." RWalter said, earning a glare from each of the very real looking characters. "Hey, you are! That and the fact ya anime style!"

"Shut up." Gem muttered. RWalter kissed her hair.

"She'll be OK, right?" Leaf asked.

"Knowing the authoress, who know?" Walter said, Gemma smacked his chest hard. "I didn't feel that."

"Shut up." Gem muttered again. "I am so tempted to finish this here..."

"Nah, keep going." Torchix said. "You hardly mentioned meh!"

"Shut up."

"Eevee..." one of the little Eevee yawned, Ruby smiled and stroked her head. Pearl returning hers.

Francesco's hand now wrapped around Alessandra's, rubbing the back of it lightly.

"You really like her a lot, don't you?" Gem said. Francesco nodded.

"Really, dude, do something about it." Ruby said.

"YEAH!" Torchix yelled. You just can't be ignored, can you? "NO!"

"Alright, I'm gonna take the date crasher side of me outta here." Gem sighed as she stood up and grabbed the Pokémon, walking out of the door.

"I think we should follow, the hour before she wakes is almost up." Yellow said.

"Yeah, Francesco you stay." Gemma said, grabbing Walter's hand and leading him out, RWalter followed and then the others.

Francesco rubbed Alex's hand again, and suddenly her eyes started to open. The blonde boy jumped back, his hand losing contact with the girl's. Alex slowly sat up, wincing as she tried to use her arms.

"Francesco?" She asked. He nodded. "Were... were you just holding my hand?"

"Uh... I guess... yep." Francesco said with a sigh. Alex smiled at him, grabbing his hand again, he looked up.

"I don't mind." Alessandra smiled. The researcher smiled. Before either realised their faces drifted closer, and their lips met in the middle.

***

Gem smiled. She slid the badge under the door and walked off.

"You gave it her anyway?" RWalter asked, greeting her when she finally got back to the gym, leaving the group at the hospital. Gem nodded.

"Why not? We know she's good enough for it."

"True." RWalter shrugged. Gem giggled and kissed him.

"C'mon, help me with Trigonometry." She said as she walked in.

"Are you kidding me? I'm set _seven_ math!" RWalter yelled as he followed.

***

**Me: Sloppy as I am tired and it is the first since I got back, but the league starts in like two chapters, so I will be saving battles for that. R&R!**


	67. Chapter 67: TR gone for good?

**Me: This should be better, we have skipped to them being on route 22, heading toward Indigo Plateau. Alex and Francesco have headed off on their own again, but don't fret! They'll be back soon!**

**Chapter 67- TR gone for good? **

**Whilst heading toward the league, Ruby and Co. will end up in a mess again. Can they ever stay out of trouble?**

"RUN AWAAAAYYYY!" Ruby and Torchix squealed as Gemma chased after them. Who knows what they did this time, I sure don't.

"Come back here Ruby Ketchum!" Gemma yelled. Everyone behind them let out a sigh. Pearl rested her chin on Leaf's shoulder (she's on his back), and giggled.

"They act way to much like siblings... you don't think they're related somewhere along the line?" Pearl said. I dunno, with the eyebrow thing I think every character is related to Ruby...

"Isn't anyone gonna help them?" Walter said. "I'm sure as hell not gonna risk life and limb."

"Nope." Leaf said. "I think we should let Gemma kill Torchix." Pearl smacked him around the back of the head. Yellow just laughed at them.

Suddenly Ruby stopped and Gemma crashed into the girl's back, face first between her shoulder blades.

"Ruby! Ow!" Gemma groaned, but she stopped when she saw what Ruby was staring at.

Just off the side of their path was a large black building. It was at least six storeys up, not counting the ground floor. But what really caught everyone's attention was the large red 'R' on the front.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"Is that...?" Yellow gasped. Ruby nodded. She then noticed something moving on the roof, a cannon like thing spun to face north and pointed up at the sky.

"Oh my god..." Ruby said. She flashed back to the plans she had to copy, she recognised it instantly. "That's..."

"Does that mean that somehow they managed to build it anyway?" Gemma said.

"It must be... Why else would they be using it?" Pearl said as she was placed back on her feet.

"Didn't Ryoichi say..." Yellow started.

_"And let them destroy the whole planet? I don't think so." Ryoichi scoffed._

"That thing can destroy the whole _planet_." Leaf said.

***

Ciaera normal smirk dropped when she saw the group on her screen.

"TAICHI! Get those trainer's out of here!" She yelled out of her door, slamming the metal so hard afterwards it almost fell off its hinges. She stormed back to her chair and sat down, punching the screen. "Damn you! Just as my plan starts to come together!"

"Honchcrow! Honch!" her Pokémon squawked. Ciaera groaned.

"I will beat you, niece. I will win and this planet, along with my _dear_ half-brother, will perish!" she said. Ruby seemed to look up at her on her screen, but she turned her head to look up the other way.

_"We need to get in there." Ruby said. Gemma shook her head._

_"No, no way! Do you have a death wish, Ru'?" She exclaimed. _

_"It's a death wish if we don't go in, G." Pearl said. "We all get destroyed with the world."_

_"She's right." Walter said, wrapping and arm around Gemma. The girl sighed._

_"Let's get in, it shouldn't be too hard to bypass the grunts." Leaf said. _

Ciaera smirked again. "You don't stand a chance."

***

The group walked slowly toward the building, pressing against walls when someone walked past. They reached the glass doors only to be stopped by a pair of TR grunts.

"Stop! You can't pass!" one yelled. Leaf and Pearl nodded at each other and stepped forward.

"Oh yeah! Try and beat us!" Leaf said. "Guys, go past. We'll deal with these morons."

"We are not morons!" The other grunt said. Pearl grabbed a Poké ball and threw it to reveal and Em... EMPOLEON!?

"Hey, you did skip two contests." Yellow shrugged.

"Go guys." Pearl said, the others nodded and the battle started, the remainder of the group running past. "Use hydro pump!"

Ruby kept her hand on her Poké balls as she ran, Torchix sat on top of her head, spouting out some nonsense no-one was paying attention to.

"Will they be OK?" Yellow said. Gemma nodded.

"Those two are glued at the hip, they'll be a very good tag team, don't worry." She assured. Yellow nodded.

"Who is gonna disable the machine?" Ruby asked. Walter nodded.

"I'll do it, I'm probably the only one other than Gemma here who is smart enough." He said. Ruby nodded, suddenly she disappeared.

The three others jumped, stopping. Yellow was on the edge of a large hole in the floor, where Ruby had most probably just fallen down.

"Crap..." Gemma muttered. Walter noticed a door further up the corridor, it said 'STAIRS' in big letters on it.

"Girls, I think we need to head up those stairs to get to the machine, Ruby will be fine." Walter said. Gemma nodded.

***

Ruby groaned, sitting up. Looking around she saw her Pokémon dancing again and the fact she was in a large, dark room. She saw torn curtains, and a dark chair across from her.

"Hello again." She heard someone say, the chair spun and her half-aunt was now facing her, legs and arms crossed. A Glameow lay on her lap, purring slightly as Ciaera did the cliché motion of stroking it.

"Ciaera!" Ruby exclaimed. "What are you doing you evil idiot?! Blowing up the world with you in it? Dumb or what!" She added as she stood up again.

"I don't intend on being on the planet when it blows. I and my favourite grunt will be in a safe space ship, we will repopulate the earth with the perfect humans." Ciaera smirked.

"That is gross! I'm not letting any of this happen, Torchix!" Ruby called. The Pokémon danced over before being serious once she was in front of trainer.

"Let's get this battle started!" Torchix said. Ciaera smirked and threw a Poké ball.

"Mightyena." She said. The dark type dog snarled at Torchix, who decided it was smart to stick her tongue out at it. Way to go, Torchix!

"Torchix, use fire spin!" Ruby called.

"Dark Pulse." Ciaera said simply. Torchix started her attack, only to fall back halfway through due to the dark pulse. "Again."

"Jump off the ground and use fire spin again!" Ruby said. Torchix leapt up to her unnatural jumping height, missing the attack aimed at her and firing her own off.

Mightyena was hit for only a second before he jumped out of the way.

***

"Yellow stand back!" Walter said as he and Gemma tried to disarm the machine. Yellow pouted but did so, watching them.

Meanwhile Pearl and Leaf were actually struggling to beat the grunts. One had a Venasaur and was pummelling Empoleon with bullet seed and razor leaf, almost knocking it out on several occasions. Pupitar was in a similar situation, the attacks being effective on him as he defended his partner. The other grunt's Charizard was getting hit, and was probably going to faint soon.

Walter and Gemma continued to work, Yellow groaned as she watched, they were missing the obvious answer. After a while she got so annoyed she walked over and pulled the switch down for herself.  
"Oh." Walter said. "Now we need to set it just to blow up this building."

***

"Dark pulse."

"Flamethrower!"

"Shadow ball."

"Fire blast!"

This continued for a while, neither Pokémon taking any big hits. Ruby was getting visibly frustrated at this.

"Torchix, use fire blast once more!" she called. Suddenly she heard someone's voice in her head, it wasn't her own.

"_Ruby, Pearl and Leaf! Get out of there, this place is going to blow any minute!_" Gemma yelled through telepathy.

Ruby nodded to herself. "Torchix, back here!" Torchix jumped back to her shoulder. "Ciaera, if you wanna live I suggest you get out."

The trainer ran from the room and left a fuming Ciaera.

Ruby met with Pearl and Leaf at the entrance to the building, they all ran as fast as they could, followed by many Grunts and other TR people in the rush to get out. They managed to reach Yellow, Gemma and Walter just as the building blew. They all lay flat on the ground.

Once the explosion was over they fled.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"Yellow managed to disable it, we programmed it just to blow up the building." Gemma explained.

"Yellow disabled it?" Pearl said. Yellow nodded.

"They didn't noticed the off switch." She giggled.

During all this no-one noticed a pair of eyes staring at them through the trees.

***

**Me: How was that? R&R!**


	68. Chapter 68: We just can't lose them

**Me: NOOOO! My worst nightmare is coming ever so close! THE LEAGUE! All those battles... *shudders* well, I have a chapter left.**

**Chapter 68- We can never lose them...**

**I cannot be bothered... what? That is what Authoress wrote!**

"There we go, you're all registered." Nurse Joy smiled as she handed Ruby back her Pokédex. Ruby did 'kerching' again and smiled.

"Thanks!" She said before running off to join her friends out in the lake nearby. Gemma splashed her as soon as she was close enough, making Torchix (who was sleeping behind where Ruby was standing) jump and glare at the ex-vampire.

"You registered?" Pearl asked, stopping splashing Leaf for a moment, only to get splashed in the face by him a second later.

"Uh, oops?" He said nervously. Leaf started to back away from her.

"Leaf Sketchit you are so gonna get it!" Pearl growled. Leaf swam off quickly.

"Swim away!" He shouted, laughing afterwards. Pearl swam after him. Ruby giggled and stripped to her swimming costume. She jumped in, splashing Torchix again. The Pokémon fumed and walked further away.

"I'm all signed up, and ready to battle." Ruby smiled.

"That's good. I can't believe how close our journey is to finishing." Yellow said. Ruby nodded, laying on her back and spitting water up like a Wailord from her mouth.

"It seems to go by so quickly." Gemma agreed. Tell me about it! It does not feel like almost a year since I started writing this!

"Not for me, time is still as slow as it was when I didn't count minutes, but days." Walter said as he leaned against a rock.

Suddenly they were all interrupted when a boy with muddy brown eyes and auburn hair ran in, wearing a pair of black tracky-bottoms and a yellow T-shirt. Matthew! Hey there!

"Oh, hey guys. Um, do you happen to know how to chase a trio of loons in a balloon?" Matthew panted.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

The group had pulled on all their clothes again, in the concealment of the bushes, Matthew waiting for them.

Yellow seemed to get dressed unusually quickly, and was the first out.

"What happened, Matthew?" She asked. Matthew smiled and sighed.

"Some morons who called themselves Team Rocket stole my Katmeir. I've been chasing them for a while now, but that balloon is hard to keep up with." Matthew said.

"Team Rocket are so annoying! We just blew up their base and they're still at it! Grrr...." Yellow said. Ruby was next out.

"What did they look like?" She asked. Matthew shrugged.

"The man had red/pink hair and the woman purple hair. They had a talking Meowth." Matthew said. Everyone groaned loudly as they walked from the trees.

"Yup, that's our stalkers alright." Leaf said.

"Stalkers?"

"They follow us..." Pearl said.

"Everywhere..." Gemma said.

"We go." Walter finished. Matthew raised an eyebrow... you see what I meant last chapter?

"Rrriiiggghtt...." the boy said. "Are you gonna help?"

"HELL YEAH!" Torchix yelled. Ruby covered her mouth.

"We'll help, let me return her though, and put a lock on the Poké ball while I'm at it." The latter said.

Torchix is now locked in a Poké ball, yay!

"So, how far will they be by now?" Leaf asked. Gemma gave him a look. "Oh, right."

"They are still in range, so less than twenty miles in any direction, but if we keep running north we'll be with them in about twenty minutes." Gemma said, Matthew looked even more confused now.

"How the hell can you tell?" He asked.

"Uh.... never mind that, Matthew." Yellow said. "Let's just find your Katmeir."

"O..k..."

***

"What a catch!" Tanya said as the balloon flew across the trees. Katmeir was a small Pokémon that did closely resemble a meerkat, but was a darker shade. "The boss will be happy with this one."

"Yah, but how'd we get it ta her?" Meowthette said. "We dunno where da emergency base id!"

"True..." Tanya muttered. "Well, we'll keep it until she can come out of hiding."

"Yeah, like never. She'll be caught before that, she sits on her ass shouting all day. She can't be that good at running." Chris said. Tanya smacked him around the back of the head.

"Don't speak about the boss like that, you need your head intact!" Tanya snapped. Chris rubbed his head and frowned. He muttered something that sounded something like 'moody cow' and sat down in the basket.

"Meir! Kat, Meir Kat!" Katmeir yelled from the net he was being held in.

"Ah shuddup!" Meowthette said before kicking the net. Katmeir hissed. Meowthette hissed. Katmeir hissed. Meowthette hissed.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tanya growled. The two did stop, Meowthette whimpered slightly.

"Tanya, shut up yourself. If you yell too loud Katmeir thingy will become deaf and the boss don't like damaged goods." Chris said, earning a glare from his female companion. "Hehe..."

***

"How much further?" Ruby groaned. Gemma glared at her.

"Seriously, Ru', you are supposed to be the one with your dad's never ending stamina!" She called back at the lagging trainer. Ruby just stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"Guys, shuddup and keep running." Pearl said. Both girls stuck their tongues out at the bluenette. "Immature!"

"Are they always this insane?" Matthew asked Walter. The latter nodded.

"Always. Yellow can be sane, Leaf has anger problems, Gemma is just mad, Ruby is bonkers, Torchix is.... Torchix and Pearl is just... I don't know, I'm out of adjectives." Walter chuckled. Matthew smiled slightly.

"Yellow seems a nice girl." He said. Walter smirked inwardly.

"She is, but as I said she _can_ be sane, but she has her moments."

"Don't we all though?" Matthew replied with a shrug. Walter chuckled silently.

"I think your being very cliché, Matthew." He said.

"I know, but... I can't help it." Matthew said. Walter patted his back.

"Go for it, man. Leaf has his girl, I have mine and Ruby has her man, Yellow is the lone bachelorette in our group, minus the Pokémon." Walter said. They had been running for about fifteen minutes now, and Gemma was pretty sure they were soon to reach the crooks.

And she was right, they soon reached TRm2, who were about to land.

"Oi, Team Rocket!" Leaf yelled. Comically large TR heads popped out of the basket."

"Go away, twerps! You're not gunna win this time!" Chris yelled.

"You may want to reconsider that! Graveler, come out!" Matthew called. The rock-type popped out. "Use Rock Throw!"

Graveler did so and Chris's head disappeared. "Ouch..." They heard.

"Use Rock Blast!" Several rocks launched at the balloon, and soon after a loud hiss was heard as the balloon burst and deflated. It fell to the ground, the trio trapped under it.

"I think I'll take this." Yellow said as she picked up the net holding Katmeir. She ran back to the group. "Ruby, do your thing."

"Gladly." Ruby smirked, she opened Torchix's locked Poké ball (noooooooo!) and threw it. "Fire Blast, pal!"

"Coming right at them." Torchix giggled before firing off the attack.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! NOOOO!" Yeeeeeees!

***

A little while later everyone, except Yellow and Matthew, had gone to sleep ready for Ruby's first preliminary the next day.

Yellow sat in the lobby with a cup of cocoa, sipping at it every now and again as she watched her Wartortle play around with the magazines in the rack. She looked to her side when she felt the sofa sink.

"Hey." Matthew smiled. Yellow smiled back. "Can't sleep?"

"Nah, I'm just too tired to fall asleep." Yellow said. Matthew laughed.

"That makes no sense, Yellow." He said. Yellow smiled at him. "You're a nice girl, Yellow."

"You too, Matthew, minus the girl part." Matthew chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm going to sound way cliché, but I kinda fell in love the moment I saw you." Matthew admitted. Yellow smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't sound cliché to someone who felt the same thing." She said. Matthew smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist now.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yep."

"You know I was pretty crap at that contest? Well, its cos' I'm not a coordinator."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm the first Pokoh gym leader." Matthew admitted. Yellow looked at him.

"Whoa, really?" She asked. He nodded. "That is cool! Your only like 16!"

"Youngest gym leader at the moment. I would be the youngest ever, but your mother beat me to that when she was thirteen." Matthew chuckled. Yellow snuggled into his shoulder. "I have to go back soon, I'm afraid. But I promise I will visit."

"I'll make do with what time we have until then, if we bump into you, and wait."

***

**Me: Cute? I think so. Well, people, next chapter is my doomsday, THE LEAGUE IS COMING! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am dreading it, and the grand festival that comes after. Those events will take up the rest of the story, so they will probably take us until chapter eighty something or seventy something. R&R!**


	69. Chapter 69: League Beginning

**Me: Let's get this league over with, lol. My OC has a new look (Gemma, not Gem) I'll put a link to the picture of it on my profile, my description probably won't give the right idea. **

**Chapter 69- League Beginning**

**Now Authoress is bothered... The league is finally here! Ruby and many more trainers are ready to right in the preliminaries to pass through to the main battles.**

"Welcome to this year's Kanto Pokémon league, live from Indigo Plateau!" Mr. Goodshow s.... wait! Shouldn't he be_ dead_ by now?! What is he, a hundred and twenty something?! "There will be no filming of the preliminaries, I'm afraid folks, but we will interview some of the trainers as they pass though the buildings to reach their matches."

Ruby stood nervously in the many lines of trainers, two hundred and thirty three to be exact. By the end of the first four days that would be knocked down greatly, you had to win all four preliminaries to get through. Sixteen would be left.

Torchix was in the stands with the group, so she didn't disrupt the ceremony too much. So Ruby was left to jitter around, looking at all the people in the lines. She caught the eye of a familiar face, Alex was standing now, it having been a week and she only had first degree burns in the first place. Alessandra smiled at her, giggling slightly.

Ruby continued her scan of the crowd, gasping as she saw a familiar head of lilac hair only two rows in front of her. She held in a squeal and decided the second they were allowed off this stage that she would run to him.

"Now, all of you go and find out your match ups!" Mr. IshouldbedeadGoodshow said. Ruby cheered inwardly as everyone started to walk out of the basin like battle area. She ran forward and tapped the lilac headed boy on the shoulder, he turned and his red eyes caught hers.

"Ruby!" He grinned, grabbing her in a hug. Ruby giggled and hugged him back.

"Hurry up everyone is almost off!" She said after a moment, grabbing his hand and dashing to follow the crowd of trainers. Once outside the stadium Ruby hugged him tightly again. "Oh my god I've missed you!"

Peter chuckled. "Glad to hear that." He looked over her shoulder. "Here come your friends."

Ruby pulled back and spun around, waving at the group. Gemma was in a new outfit, she was in a pair of grey jeans and red and black slip on trainers. She still had her black turtleneck top but now had a long sleeved red jacket with two silver buttons on each arm and two on the front, her hair was let loose down her back. **(The link will definitely be helpful, hehe)**

"Which field am I on first?" Ruby asked. Pearl looked at her Pokétch that she got without me noticing.

"Field Rock G." She said. "It's a little way down the path to our left."

"What about Peter here?" Gemma said.

"Ice field A." Pearl said quickly.

"You scare me sometimes." Yellow said.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

Ruby was standing on one side of the rock type field, there was a screen on the wire fencing showing her picture and a picture of the boy across from her.

He had very pale blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a white and yellow striped T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Trainers please state your name, rank, age and hometown." Said the referee.

"I'm Victor Thompson, I'm a rookie first time league attendant and am 12 years old. I'm from Fuchsia City, I intend to live up to my name and win!" The boy said.

"I'm Ruby Ketchum, starter trainer and also first time league attendant, I'm 11 and from Pallet Town. I'm gonna live up to my family name and go as far as I can!" Ruby called back.

"Draw your Poké balls... begin!" The ref. said.

"Go Dragonair!" Called Victor.

"Come and help Croconaw!" Ruby shouted. Both Pokémon appeared on the field, both looking slightly out of place on the rock type field. The Dragonair made Ruby remember the Dragonair who had saved her twice, and wondered where it was now. "Use Ice-Beam!"

"Quick, dodge it and use dragon rage!" Victor called. Ice beam was just about to make contact when it was knocked back by the wave of Dragon Rage, Croconaw just managed to dodge the attack that was heading for him. "Dragon breath!"

"Avoid it and use Ice Fang and Crunch combo!"

The purple and orange beam fired off at Croconaw, but he managed to leap up, only grazing himself on the attack before launching at the dragon type and biting down on its head.

"Dragooooon!" Dragonair cried out. Victor gritted his teeth.

"Shake it off and use wrap!" he yelled. Dragonair shook her head furiously, but Croconaw kept his grip. "Use your tail!"

Dragonair grabbed Croconaw with her tail and forcefully pulled him off, using this she also started her wrap attack. Croconaw was restrained, arms un able to move and struggling.

"Croconaw, try and use ice beam!" Ruby instructed. Croconaw struggled more, and managed to free enough of himself to fire off the ice-type attack. At such a close range Dragonair didn't stand a chance.

"Dragonair can't continue, so the round goes to Ruby Ketchum!" the ref. said. Both sides recalled their Pokémon.

"Good battle, Victor!" Ruby called. Victor smiled.

"You too! Our not winning the next one so easily! Go Krabby!" Victor said.

"I think I will. Go Pichu!"

Both Pokémon stood in front of their trainer, Pichu with a taunting smirk on her face. She held a paw up and made a gesture like she was calling Krabby over.

***

Peter was doing well in his battle, his opponents Pokémon were down in only three moves at the most. He got his final Pokémon out cold in one move. Both sides recalled their Pokémon and shook hands.

Alessandra was doing well too, she had lost one Pokémon but her Infernape was easily beating the rest of this bug obsessed trainer's Pokémon. She was on the grass field.

***

Pichu evaded yet another one of Krabby's Metal Claw attacks. She continued to taunt the Pokémon as it tried.

"Pichu stop taunting and use thunderbolt!" Ruby called. She giggled inwardly at her Pokémon's antics. Krabby was very close and got hit, he was out for the count too.

"HELL YEAH!" Torchix yelled. Ruby face palmed. Victor recalled his Pokémon and Ruby did the same.

"This battle is over! Ruby Ketchum is the winner!" The ref. said. Ruby walked to the centre of the field, Victor doing the same. They shook hands.

"Well done, you did well." Ruby said.

"Thanks, but you did better. You won." Victor said. Ruby smiled.

"You were still good, sorry to cut your participation short."

"No problem."

***

Later that night everyone was sitting in the girl's larger room, all holding a cup of cocoa in their hands due to the now freezing and snowy weather the region decided to bring them.

"How do you think tomorrow will go?" Gemma asked.

"As well as today I hope." Alex said. "We lose one battle and the fight is over."

"That's why we're not gonna lose!" Ruby said, punching her fist up. Everyone laughed.

"You better not, I want to see you in the finals, Ruby." Peter said.

"Oh real nice, ya wanna beat your girl?" Leaf chuckled. Ruby glared.

"Alright, alright, don't kill him Ruby." Walter said.

"Then Pearl would kill you." Francesco smiled.

"I sure as hell would!" Pearl said.

This group is mad, but they will never change!

***

**Me: A two update day! Check out the new outfit link!**


	70. Chapter 70:OMG! CHAPTER 70!

**Me: This chapter we're following Alex in her battle!**

**Chapter 70- OMG! CHAPTER 70?!**

**All our three participating heroes won their battles on the first day of the league, and today they are going to fight their second Preliminary round! **

"Ruby! Hurry up, your gonna be late!" Gemma called up the stairs to their hotel room, she was pretty sure she woke about three other rooms up at the same time.

"I'm coming, G! Stop pestering!" Ruby yelled back. Gemma skipped back over to the others.

"She'll be down soon." She told them.

"She better be, I wanna get to my battle on time, where am I Pearl?" Alex asked. Pearl looked at her Pokétch.

"You were on grass field yesterday... you're on ice R." Pearl said. "And Peter you're on grass G." She added when Peter opened his mouth to speak.

"You are really starting to scare me." Francesco said. Pearl giggled. Just then Ruby walked in.

"Happy now? I ran out of red T-Shirts, I'm gonna be freezing out there in only my tank top!" she said, gesturing to her bare arms.

"I'd lend you one of my long sleeved things, but I'm a few sizes too small." Gemma snickered. Ruby groaned and sat down at the table.

"W-..." she started.

"Ice field H." Pearl said. Francesco stared at her.

"Backing away..." he said.

"Damn... I. Am. Gonna. Freeze. To. Death." Ruby groaned, banging her head off the table... well she was aiming for the table but it ended up in her cereal. She moaned again and pulled her head up, wiping the milk and Cheerios from her face.

"LOL!" Torchix yelled. Then Mr. IshouldbedeadGoodshow walked in.

"Ah! Ruby Ketchum I presume." He said as he walked over.

"Hello Mr. Goodshow." Ruby said.

"It's good to see a descendant of Ash participating again, he was always a good and interesting battler. No doubt you'll be the same." Mr. said.

"I hope so, Mr. Goodshow."

"I'll be watching you throughout this tournament. See you at the winner's podium." He said before walking off.

"He has high expectations." Walter said.

"No duh, dude." Leaf said.

"Well, are we heading off?" Yellow said.

"Yeah, I need to find a coat though." Ruby said.

"YEEE-HAAAA!"

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

Alex stood on her side of the ice field, facing her current opponent. Unlike Ruby both side had been smart enough to wear a coat, so weren't that cold despite the snow and the field.

"Trainers, state name, rank, age and hometown!" The ref. said. The opponent stepped forward.

"I'm Tom Williams, I've got top eight in the Hoenn League and I'm 13, I'm originally from Fortree City." Tom called. He had sandy brown hair that fell in front of his eyes, wearing a pair of black earmuffs. He had green eyes and was wearing a white T-shirt with a green jacket and baggy black knee length shorts and green sneakers. At his feet sat an Umbreon.

"I'm Alessandra Cesarini, first time league attendant and currently 11! I come from Twinleaf town, Sinnoh." Alex called.

"Trainers, draw your Poké balls... now go!" the ref. called.

"Come and help me, Gold!" Alex said, throwing her Poké ball to reveal her shiny Pidgeot. **(Hehe, one I forgot to mention, oops. Thanks to Legendary Fairy for reminding me)**

"Come on out, Venomoth!" Tom called. The purple moth appeared, floating above the icy field.

"Alright, Gold use Wing Attack!"

"Use Confusion, Venomoth!"

Gold flew at the bug type Pokémon, only to stop in mid air surrounded by a blue light. He widened his eyes before he suddenly hit against the ice field below.

"Gold!" Alessandra exclaimed. "If you can use Aerial Ace!"

The Pidgeot struggled up and took to the air again, Venomoth just hovered. Then Gold sped forward, white light following it.

"Dodge!" Tom called.

Venomoth tried to dodge, but his left wing was hit hard and he started finding it hard to fly immediately after.

"Dammit, Venomoth! Try and use Psy Beam!" Tom said quickly.

"Counter with Twister!" Alex yelled. The multi-coloured beam was taken in by the spinning twister, snow and ice was absorbed by the wind and it was still heading towards the immobile Venomoth. Tom gritted his teeth as he could only watch his Pokémon get sucked into the twister and get hit by his own attack and anything else that was spinning around in the wind vortex. "Drop the twister, Gold!"

The wind disappeared and a swirly eyed Venomoth fell to the ground.

"Venomoth is unable to continue! The round goes to Alessandra Cesarini!" The ref. announced. Both sides returned the Pokémon.

"Well done, Alessandra!" Tom called over. Alex nodded.

"Thanks, you too!" she said. "Now go Blade!"

"Go Meowth! ...Oh wait... dammit!"

***

"Torchix, stop dancing around and hit that Pikachu with Fire Blast already!" Ruby called, still rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Sheesh alright already!" Torchix said, firing off the attack she was ordered to. Pikachu used agility to dodge.

"Use Aerial Ace!"

***

"Luxray, use thunder fang!" Peter ordered. The electric type ran at the Delcatty on the other side of the field, teeth sparking. Delcatty attempted to move in time but was easily caught by the faster Pokémon.

"Delcatty, use Ice Beam!" said the other, purple haired, trainer.

"Get out of there, quick!"

***

"Meowth, use fury swipes!" Tom called. Alex smirked.

"No chance, use force palm!" she said.

"You know what, I don't stand a chance. I forfeit." Tom said with a sigh. Alex made a silent cheer. "I cannot believe I just got beaten by a newbie."

"Hey!" Alex said with a pout.

"No offense."

Both sides then recalled their Pokémon and left the field. Once out of the caging Alex leapt into Francesco's arms. He didn't drop her because of having to carry her for the journey up to the Plateau.

"Yay! Second battle won only two more to go!" Alex grinned. Francesco kissed her cheek and smiled.

"You'll do fine, wanna go see how Ruby is doing?" He asked. "She's only ten fields down."

"Sure." Alex replied, jumping to her feet. She grabbed his hand and ran down the line of ice fields until they reached ice field H. When they reached it Ruby was just finishing beating that Pikachu we saw her battling a little while ago. Did Torchix stop dancing?

"From here it looks like it." Francesco said. Damn.

"Hey Alex!" Gemma called. "You win?"

"I sure did! Though the boy I was against forfeited." She replied.

"Still counts," Ruby said with as shrug. "Peter won, he messaged my Poké Nav."

"Did he lose a Pokémon?" Francesco asked.

"He lost his Primape." Pearl said.

"Dude, I am starting to agree with you. She is scary." Leaf said.

***

"I'm tired." Ruby groaned, laying back on the bed. "But I am way too bored to go to sleep."

"Truth or dare?" Gemma asked. Do you want me to kill you?

"I agree with her there, our truth or dare games always end in madness or something gross." Pearl said.

"I still don't know why you say that, the one in Amethyst City was relatively sane." Alessandra said.

"And you still don't wanna know." Pearl said. Ugh, I still am mentally scared from that.

"Wait, what?" Alex said. Never mind.

"GEM AND GEMMA-..." Torchix started before Gemma covered her mouth. Thank you, OC me.

"No problem."

***

**Me: Next chapter should be out today, but it all depends on how much time I get. We are getting ever so close to the final battle section, where all will be decided on who wins. I think I have it planned already, but my mind may turn against me and change my plans for the sequel. Well, hope you enjoyed!**


	71. Chapter 71: Not more battles

**Me: This time it's Peter's battle we're following, and then maybe later in the chapter we show the final of each of their Preliminaries to fill up some space. I bet you guys are getting fed up of the repetition, lol.**

**Chapter 71- Not more battles... Gah!**

**More battles! This time they are competing in their third preliminary round. We are getting closer and closer to the final rounds!**

"Morning." Gemma said as she walked down into the canteen.

"Morning, pixie." Leaf chuckled. Gemma glared.

"Leaf, stop teasing her." Pearl said. "Ruby, you're on Grass Field O." When you look at Ruby she has just opened her mouth.

"Backing away..." Leaf and Francesco both said. Peter was also about to speak.

"Rock field J." Pearl said. "And Alex is on Water Field B."

"Oh boy, that means I can't use Blaze." Alessandra sighed. "Looks like Dark, Light and Blade are up."

"Who're you gonna use, Peter?" Walter asked the boy as he took a bite of his bacon sandwich.

"Primeape, Nidoqueen and Electabuzz." Peter replied. "They're probably best on a rock type field. The only other one I haven't used is a secret weapon for the final rounds."

"What makes you think ya gonna get dat far?" Torchix asked cheekily, earning a smack from Ruby.

"The fact I go top four on my last league, actually." Peter said with a smirk.

"Oh man, now I really don't stand a chance." Ruby groaned.

"Don't be so sure, I beat a top eight yesterday." Alex said.

"I'm doomed."

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"Name, Rank, Age and Hometown please trainers." The referee said.

"Peter Stone, I'm fourteen and from Pewter City. I got top four in the Johto league last year." Peter stated. Opposite him was dark skinned girl with long black hair up in two buns on top of her head, two long and wavy bangs and two hollow triangle like shapes behind her head too. She was in a sleeveless black turtleneck and wearing a sleeveless orange jacket and jean crops.

"The name is Jennifer Johnson, I'm fifteen and come from Canalave City. I've gotten top four in the Sinnoh league. This should be a pretty even match up." Jennifer said, the faintest smirk on her face.

"Don't bet on it!" Peter called.

"Trainers, draw your Poké balls... begin!"

"Go Octillery!"

"Go Electabuzz!"

"Use mud sport and then Psy Beam!" Jennifer called.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Peter countered. Electabuzz charged up his fist with electricity, waiting until the multicoloured beam was getting close before charging, punching straight through the attack and getting ready to hit the Octopus like Pokémon. But at the last minute the Octillery dodged at a speed Peter didn't think was possible for the Pokémon. "How..."

"I trained him specially to avoid electric attacks, he's a lot faster than other Octillery, a _lot_ faster." Jennifer chuckled.

"Well, there's one attack he can't avoid, Shock Wave!" Peter called.

"He's right, Octillery, don't waste your energy." Jennifer instructed. Octillery nodded at his trainer. The electricity hit the water type, but because of mud sport it didn't KO the Pokémon. "Use Octazooka!"

"Use Thunder Bolt!"

The large ink blot attack was exploded by the Thunder Bolt and Octillery did not have time to dodge this time, he was hit hard by the electric attack and passed out.

"Octillery is out for the count, Peter takes this round!"

***

"Light, psychic!" Alex called, her Espeon leapt from some of the platforms floating on the water. The Gyarados she was facing had a blue glow around it seconds later and was lifted from the water and into the air.

"Eep! Gyarados use dragon breath!"

***

"Tailow, use Aerial Ace!" Ruby said.

"Beautifly, use stun spore!"

"Blow it away with gust!"

***

"Use Low Kick, Primeape!" Peter called.

"Use soft-boiled, Blissey!" Jennifer said. Just as low kick hit Blissey recovered her HP using her move.

"Use Focus Punch, don't stop!" Primeape charged up a focus punch on both hands and started to hit Blissey continuously. But the normal type kept using soft boiled. "Dammit! Use low kick and Focus punch!"

That was too much for the Pokémon, Blissey was out. "These battles go way too quick."

Both sides recalled their Pokémon and shook hands.

_Later that night..._

Ruby sat in the lobby of the hotel, wrapped in a blanket and wearing just her PJs. She held a cup of cocoa in her shaking hands. She then felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, she looked to her side and saw a PJ clad Peter.

"Hey." He smiled. "You cold?"

"No duh." Ruby said. Peter chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Now?"

"Not so much." She replied. Peter smiled and kissed her hair. "What's that for?"

"Dunno, I just felt like it. You know how I feel about you, I don't see why you won't kiss me though, Pearl and Leaf do, Alex and Francesco do." Peter said, Ruby looked down. "Ru'?"  
"I guess I don't think I'll be good enough." Ruby sighed. Peter let out a laugh.

"Ruby, I don't care. I don't care if you kiss like a Nana, I'll still love you." Ruby blushed.

"L-Love?"  
"Didn't I say that before? I thought I did. I love you, yeah."

"I guess I can try kissing." Ruby said with a deeper shade of scarlet on her cheeks forming every second. Peter gave her a smile. Nervously Ruby leant up, hesitating every now and again before Peter pushed his face down so his lips met hers.

***

The next day Mr. called a meeting for all currently remaining trainers.

"So, as you all know the past few days of battle have been three on three, today will be a one off! You will only have to use one Pokémon against your Opponent, apparently our reporter/gym leader on the governors board was getting fed up of three on threes.

Ruby stared at the sky. "I think I know who that person is." She muttered to Alex and Peter.

"Oh yes, the authoress. She was easy to beat." I WAS NOT PETER STONE! "Whatever."

"She wasn't." Ruby admitted.

"I didn't even have to fight, she got me hit with an attack." Alex said.

"Alright, off you go!" Mr. Ishouldbed-... I mean Mr. Goodshow said.

***

"Water field B, Ruby. Alex, Rock Z. Peter on Water P." Pearl said, each participating trainer had their mouths open, ready to ask.

"Can we get her checked at a psychiatrist?" Francesco asked. Pearl glared at him.

"Let's just go." Yellow said.

***

Later that day we find that Ruby had beaten her opponent by a knife edge, Peter won by a huge margin and Alessandra had to have a tie break fight, which she luckily won.

Now the sixteen trainers going through to the final rounds stood in the stadium, waiting to see who their match ups are.

***

**Me: Second, second update day! WHOOOOO! R&R!**


	72. Chapter 72: One down, two left standing

**Me: Damn, time for the last 3 on 3s and then next chapter it's the first six on sixes. The league is almost over! Well, the bit I'm gonna write, anyway. I may put it all into this chapter if I need to make it longer. I have skipped the two day break. **

**I am scared, I'm alone and hearing noises again. *gulp* Help me... **

**Chapter 72- One down, two left standing**

**Now we're past the preliminaries, our heroes are ready to go through to the final battles section. **

"These lucky sixteen trainers have battled their way through the preliminary rounds, and are now ready to compete in the final battle rounds! Well done, give them all a big round of applause!" Mr. Goodshow said. Must, not, call, him, anything, but, his, name... *deep breath*.

Everyone clapped loudly for the sixteen trainers in the basin shaped stadium. Ruby grabbed Peter's hand and squeezed it, earning a giggle from their brown eyed friend.

"Now, you're all surely curious as to who your first battle will be against, so here they are!" Mr. Goodshow said. The large screen showed everyone's faces and names before turning them so they were blank and no names were shown. They shuffled around, each trainer tried to keep track of their card, until they came to a stop. They turned over again and the results shocked out three trainers.

"No way!"

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"No way!"

On the screen it showed Ruby and Alex's picture's linked together by a line, saying battle one underneath it.

"Oh my god!" Alex gasped, hands over her mouth. "We have to battle each other?!"

"Uh... oh god. Peter, who are you against?" Ruby said.

"Some spiky haired ginger boy." Peter said.

"I didn't know Leaf was competing!" Ruby giggled, Peter chuckled.

"Nah, his name's Ian." He replied. "Well, good luck you two." He kissed Ruby's cheek and it was then the two girl's realised everyone was filing of stage. They followed.

It wasn't long until it was time for their first battle to start, both girl's gulped and walked on.

"In the red corner we have Ruby Ketchum, this is her league debut, she's from Pallet town and I'm sure you all recognise her last name!" The announcer said. Ruby waved, Torchix leaping around on her shoulder like a headless chicken (hehe). "And we also have Alessandra Cesarini in the blue! Another newbie at the league she's from Twinleaf City all the way in Sinnoh!"

"Alright girls, there are substitutions allowed when one side's Pokémon is out for both teams, there will be no foul play or cheating of any kind! If I see one of your Pokémon hurt unnecessarily then I will call it, understand?" The ref. said. Oh, one minute ref, you two, look in the stands! The two girls looked around and after a moment they saw me, AKA Gem sitting with a laptop in the stands, waving and typing at the same time. You can continue now. "Thank you."

"Yes we understand." Both said.

"Now, go!" On the board each of their pictures lit up and the image of their Pokémon appeared in one of the six circles as they threw their Poké balls.

"Go Light!"

"Go Eevee!" Eevee? You mad? "No, I trained her and I have a surprise up my sleeve, literally." Oh. Ruby reached up into her sleeve and pulled out something that was dark coloured, um, Ru'? That is not an Eeveelution stone... "It is though." She smirked, throwing it to her Pokémon. Eevee caught the stone and started to glow.

"Is this allowed, Mr. Ref?" the announcer asked.

"Yeah, as far as I know." The ref. replied. The glowing stopped and an Umbreon was revealed.

"Umbre!" Umbreon yelled.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. "Let's get this battle started!"

"Light, it isn't Dark, you can fight it, remember that." Alex told her Pokémon. Light nodded. "Alright! Use Psy beam!"

"Stay put, Umbreon." Ruby ordered. Umbreon nodded at her. Alessandra was slightly confused but she didn't stop her attack. The multicoloured beam hit the _dark_ type, but Alex was surprised to find that she hadn't taken any damage.

"What?!"

"And it looks like Alessandra has made the classic mistake of thinking psychic attacks worked on dark types!" The announcer said. Alex cursed under her breath when she realised her fault.

"I'm stuffed... Iron Tail!" she called.

"Umbreon counter with your own Iron Tail!" I really wish I knew how you taught her these moves. Both Eeveelutions jumped up to attack each other with their respective iron tail attacks, they clashed in mid air, tails locked like swords in a sword fight. Both glows dispersed and they landed on the ground, on all four feet looking at each other.

"Use Quick Attack!"

"Use grass knot!" Alex called. Espeon looked at a spot in front of her and two pieces of grass appeared, tying into a knot just as Umbreon ran over it, Umbreon lost focus and panic took over her face as she tripped over and hit the ground with a loud thud. "Yes! Now use Iron Tail again!"

"(Again! Oh c'mon! I have to know something else that isn't psychic!)" Light groaned, Alex didn't understand her of course. Light sigh and used the attack anyway, when she found her tail connect with ground instead of Umbreon's back. "(Wut?)"

"Good one Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" You really need to tell me where you get your TMs. A wave of dark went through the floor.

"Jump, Light!" Alex called quickly. The Espeon jumped off the ground, meaning the attack didn't hit.

"Assurance!" Ruby called.

"She's got something going on, she just won't stop calling attacks." Alex pondered as she watched her Pokémon dodge many attacks Ruby had her newly evolved Umbreon use. Then it hit her. "Stop dodging, she's trying to tire you out! Get hit and use quick attack and iron tail combination!"

"Time for our normal strategy, Umbreon, use chase!" Ruby called. Umbreon nodded and took off, a black shadow following **(I do apologise if my move descriptions aren't right, I haven't seen much of the anime you see)** her as she ran toward her foe.

The two collided head first, so Pursuit hit Light whilst the latter's iron tail was still charged. Both skidded backwards, but the Espeon was straight back charging at Umbreon, doing a flip in mid air before slamming her tail on the latter's head.

"Good one, Light! Again!"

"Use Confuse Ray!" Ruby called. Light was coming close for another attack just as she called that attack, so Umbreon didn't have a hard job getting confuse ray to reach its target.

"Use Iron tail!" Alex said in panic. Light charged the attack but instead of hitting Umbreon she hit herself. "Oh crap."

"It seems that Espeon is too confused to attack!" The announcer said.

"Use dark pulse, Umbreon." Ruby said.

"Please, try and use Iron Tail on Umbreon!" Alex called. Espeon just wandered around confused, she was soon hit by the super effective attack.

"Espeon is unable to battle! The round goes to Umbreon!" the ref. said. Light's picture went dark on the board, signalling she had lost. Alex recalled her and smiled at the Poké ball.

"Good job, I think I know just the Pokémon to finish this." She said, clipping the one ball back to her belt and then reaching up to take the Poké ball off her necklace.

"Ready trainers?" Ref. asked.

"Ready." Both trainer's said.

"GO!"

"Go Blaze!" Alex called, tossing her Poké ball. "Use Close Combat!"

"Dammit, use Iron Tail!" Ruby called. She then realised that meant going in close. "Damn, stop!"

She was too late, Umbreon was launched back into her, knocking Ruby back onto her ass.

"That was quick... Umbreon is unable to battle! The round goes to Infernape!" the ref. said. I agree with him; that was way too quick.

"Good job, Umbreon." Ruby said, returning her Pokémon and standing up. She picked up another Poké ball that had fallen to the ground when she did and got ready to throw it.

"GO!"

"Come help me, Swellow!" Ruby called. WUT?! "You skipped two days of training." Oh, right.

"Use Flare Blitz, Blaze!"

"Use Gust!"

***

"This is a really close match." Francesco commented.

"It is, I never expected to see these two going against each other so early in the competition." Walter said.

"I did." Gemma smirked.

"You would, psycho." Leaf chuckled. Gemma glared.

"Oh and authoress?" Yellow said. Yeah? "What are you doing in the crowd?" Remember what Mr. Goodshow said yesterday about the gym leader on the governors board also being a reporter? This is my 'report'. "Oh."

***

The flames had been blown back at Blaze by gust, whilst it may not have done much the recoil damage had taken a chunk of Blaze's HP.

"Use Aerial Ace, Swellow!"

"Use Heat Wave!"

Swellow flew out of the way of the boiling hot air, flying straight into Blaze with the super effective attack, knocking him back a few feet.

"Use Mach Punch!" Alex ordered. Blaze still had his head down. "Are you hurt?" Blaze nodded, and Alex noticed him holding his right shoulder with his left arm. "Can you carry on?"

"Infer...nape." He sighed with a shake of his head. Alex put a sad smile on her face and gestured for him to come over.

"He can't continue, Mr. Ref." She said, patting her Pokémon's back.

"I understand, this round goes to Ruby!" Ref. said. Ruby smiled sadly at her friend.

"Sorry." She said.

"No worries, I'm gonna beat you yet, Ketchum!" Alex said with a grin. Ruby chuckled. "Blaze? You know what I should've said to keep you in the match? That you should imagine it was Authoress." Oh boy, don't even suggest that! After being chased by him last night? I never wanna go near him again!

Alex shook her head and returned her Pokémon, her hand dancing over her other Poké balls before she gripped one.

"GO!"

"Go Gold!" Alex yelled, throwing the Poké ball into the air, it flew back to her hand and her shiny Pidgeot popped out. Ever wonder how they always catch the Poké ball?

"Use Steel Wing!"

"Use Twister!"

Swellow continued to use his attack despite the oncoming twister, only to be pulled in by the spinning vortex. Trapped inside he kept taking damage for a couple of minutes before the twister disappeared and Swellow dropped to the floor.

"Can you carry on?" Ruby called. Swellow nodded, pushing himself up and then taking to the air. "That's my boy! Now, use Steel Wing again!"  
"Use Aerial Ace!"

The attacks collided in mid air and the two fell down before taking back to the sky. They continued a cycle for a few minutes, attack, attack, collide, attack, fall, attack and so on and they both knew that one side would drop soon.

"Alright, full power Air Cutter, Swellow!" TM again I'm guessing? "Yep."

"Use twister again!"

"Fly over it!"

Swellow flew really high into the air, way above the suction of the twister and then flew down at Gold, using the attack at close range.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Swellow wins! This battle goes to Ruby Ketchum of Pallet town!" Ref. said. Ruby jumped in the air, cheering. Torchix leapt up and down, doing a mini dance.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAA!" Torchix yelled. Alex smiled sadly and returned Gold, clipping him back to her belt she walked off the stage. Ruby stopped cheering and frowned, looking in the direction her friend walked off in. She ran off her side of the stage and outside, finding Alex sitting against the wire fence of one of the preliminary fields. Ruby sat by here.

"You did great, Alex." She said.

"You won."

"And? It was really close, if Blaze had been able to continue you know you would have won."

"But I didn't."

"Top 16 is great for your first league, Alex, remember that." Ruby assured. "Now C'mon, I wanna see Peter battling this Ian guy, K?"

Alex smiled slightly and the two stood up, walking back to the stadium.

***

**Me: And there goes the first one of our heroes! NOOO!**

HEY! YOU! There, gotcha attention now, right? ;) Pay attention to this: BTW, I will need basic OC stuff for the Grand Festival, I will turn on anonymous reviews so anyone can do it. I need appearance, age, strategy and Pokémon, that is all! They have to be a co-ordinator of course. I used a name randomiser for this Tournament, but that can only take me so far, this time I wanna involve whatever readers I have.

**R&R!**


	73. Chapter 73: The last one to fall falls

**Me: This is officially the last chapter of the league, and the battle will not be full as I just _can't_ do a six on six without getting really sloppy. **

**Chapter 73- The last to fall falls.**

**Where was I last chapter? HMMM?! Anyway, with one of our heroes now out of the running for league winner, Ruby and Peter are waiting to find out who their next opponent will be.**

"Has the page been updated yet, Pearl?" Ruby asked as she paced back and forth in the hotel room.

"No, Ruby." Pearl and Gemma said at the same time. A few seconds later:

"Is it now?" Ruby asked.

"No, Ruby." Leaf groaned, laying back on his bed. "Pearl would have said if it were."

"........ Is it now?"  
"GAHHHH!" Gemma yelled, Ruby gulped.

"Don't kill her, G." Alex giggled, she was sitting next to Francesco. A few seconds later...

"Now?"

"Ruby!" Everyone exclaimed. Ruby cowered.

"I think I know how to shut her up." Peter chuckled, kissing Ruby in front of everyone.

A couple of people choked on their drinks.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"It's up!" Pearl said after a moment of silence. Everyone crowded round her, making her elbow a few back so she could see the page on her Pokétch.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Ruby groaned, "Can someone slap me to make sure I'm not dreaming?" Ruby the winced as if she had been slapped. "Who was that?" Me.

"'Fraid not, Ru', you are going against Peter later this afternoon." Gemma said. Ruby groaned and fell back onto her bed, banging her head off the headboard again and again.

"Don't give yaself brain damage!" Torchix yelled. Ruby glared.

"That is not _funny_." She growled.

***

"Welcome to the third battle of the top eight! I'm sure you're all eager to see our trainers... so come on out guys!" the announcer called.

Peter walked on first, giving one wave to the crowd before clutching a Poké ball. Then came Ruby, a nervous look in her eyes as she waved and grinned at the crowd.

"I'm not going easy on you, Ru'!" Peter called.

"I wouldn't want you to!" Ruby replied. She gulped afterwards, earning a peck on the head from Torchix.

"In the red corner we have Ruby Ketchum!" Cheering erupted from the crowd and Ruby smiled slightly. "And in the blue corner we have Peter Stone!" More cheering.

"You guys both know the rules, no substitutions unless one side's Pokémon has been knocked out and no cheating, obviously. If any Pokémon is unnecessarily hurt I am permitted to stop the battle, understand?" The ref. told them. Both nodded. "Very well... go!"

"Go Luxray!" Peter called, throwing his Poké ball.

"Go Hariyama!" WUT?! "Two days and a morning's training." Oh, right. *nervous laugh* I need to write more of your training. **(I'm sorry I never show evolutions, but I will in a bit! Promise!)**

"Begin!" Ref. said.

"Use Spark, Luxray!" Peter ordered. Luxray started to spark, ready to use the attack.

"Use Force Palm!" Ruby said. Hariyama charged forward with his palm ready, it was then Luxray decided to release Spark, hitting the fighting type and knocking him back a few steps, but that was all it did. Luxray's and his trainer's eyes widened as Hariyama continued, slamming his palm against Luxray and causing damage.

"Luxray, use Discharge whilst he has contact!" Peter said quickly, Luxray fired off electricity in all directions, and Hariyama was hit hard, getting thrown back a few feet. He struggled back to his feet a second later. "Use Thunder Fang!"

But instead of attacking Luxray sparked, wincing.

"Yes, he's paralyzed! Use smelling salts!" Ruby cheered. I have no idea how the attack works... hehe, except for the fact that Luxray now received heavy damage due to the fact he was paralyzed. "Now use Earthquake!"

"Luxray use Charge and hold your ground." Peter instructed. Luxray nodded, digging his claws into the ground just as the Earthquake started. Sparks flew around the Gleam eyes Pokémon as he charged.

"Use Low Kick, Hariyama!" Ruby called. Hariyama ran at the anchored Luxray, dealing a low kick to him before Peter could react. The Earthquake stopped and Luxray fell, out cold.

"Luxray cannot continue, Hariyama is the winner!" Ref. Called.

"Good job, Luxray." Peter said as he returned his Pokémon.

"Ruby, do you wish to substitute?" the ref. asked. Ruby nodded, grabbing a Poké ball and returning Hariyama, then picking another one. "Very well, begin!"

"Go Quilava!"

"Go Croconaw!"

"Quillly!" Torchix squealed. "HI YA!" Ruby face palmed. You know, I'm wondering why Croconaw hasn't evolved yet... you train him and Slash (a move he knows) is a lvl33 move, he's supposed to evolve at lvl30. "HI QUILLY!" SHUT UP!

"Go!" Ref. called.

"Use Water gun!" Ruby called.

"Use Rollout!" Quilava lowered the flames on his tail and head and then rolled into a ball, rolling toward Croconaw. Even when the water attack hit he didn't stop his own attack, slamming into Croconaw's stomach.

Suddenly, out of nowhere but probably due to my comment, Croconaw started to glow, the form flickered between a larger one and his current one before the light burst off and a large Feraligator was revealed.

"YES! Thank you lord Arceus!" Ruby said. I'll pass that thanks along. "O.o... Alright, use Water Pulse!"

"Dodge!" Peter called, despite the fact he knew this fight was over.

**(And now is where I will start getting sloppy, so I'm gonna skip to the final battle, so far Hariyama-beats-Luxray, Feraligator-beats-Quilava, Feraligator-loses to-Electabuzz, All Ruby's other Pokémon, except Torchix, have now lost to Salamence)**

"Torchix, please stand up! C'mon buddy!" Ruby called. She saw a reluctance on Peter's features as he watched his Salamence charge up another attack. Ruby winced, the attack would fire soon. "Stop!" she exclaimed. The ref. looked at her. "Stop, please! Torchix can't take anymore."

"Are you forfeiting?" Ref. asked. Ruby hesitated but nodded. "Very well, Torchix is unable to continue, Salamence wins, which means Peter Stone is our winner!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Peter took a slight bow and returned his Pokémon. Ruby ran onto the field and picked up Torchix.

"Sorry Ruby." Torchix said quietly. I'd normally make a smart remark, but this moment is too sweet.

"It's OK, Torchix. You did your best." Ruby smiled, Torchix slowly walked up Ruby's arm and sat on her shoulder. Peter walked over to them, hand out.

"Well done. You did well taking down my starter, he isn't normally easily beat." He said. Ruby looked at the hand before just launching into his arms and hugging him tightly. 'Awwws' erupted from the crowd.

Peter smiled and held her close, letting her sob when she needed to. Torchix hopped to the ground, plopping onto her bum again due to her week legs. Quilava popped out and sat by her, nuzzling against her head. AWWWW! Totally Kawaii, guys.

Up in the stands they were all smiling, well... Gemma and Walter were being embarrassing being caught in a lip lock, Pearl had gripped Leaf's hand, Alex hugged Francesco and Yellow just stood there, seeing as Matthew wasn't there, sorry Yellow. You guys are Kawaii too, except the lip lock just looks to... um, passionate to be sweet... hehe.

***

"Dusclops is unable to battle, Salamence wins! This year's Kanto League trophy goes to Peter Stone of Pewter City!" The announcer called as the other, dark haired trainer's Dusclops fell to the ground.

Peter cheered, going up to his Salamence and hugging his neck before congratulating him. The other trainer returned his Pokémon and nodded once.

Later that day all the top sixteen trainers stood around a stage that had been set up in the middle of the basin like stadium, one by one their names were called.

Seeing as Alex was technically first to lose she went up and received her bronze medal first, followed by seven others before the top eight started to come up, two before Ruby went and received a silver medal. And then was the top four, two went up and received gold medals before up went second place, gaining a silver cup.

"And finally, our winner Peter Stone!" Mr. Goodshow called. Peter walked onto the stage where he was handed a large gold trophy and a cheque for.... O.O... O.O OMG PETER!

***

**Me: And that is the end of the league, since I don't seem to have received any OCs I will have to rely on a name randomiser and doll makers for the grand festival, and a new app I have that makes random Pokémon Teams, so yay! Well, R&R!**


	74. Chapter 74: Fight for the Right

**Me: Here comes the Grand Festival, WOO! (note sarcasm) I'm dreading all these appeals, all these battles and combos... You know? This is almost over! NOOOOO! Only the GF and the final chapter to go.**

**Chapter 74- Fight for the right.**

**The Grand Festival is only two days after the League, and is also at the Indigo Plateau! So our heroes don't have to go anywhere. I don't know what else to say...**

"So, how do you think the Grand Festival will go?" Ruby asked as she lay on her bed in the room.

"I'm sure it'll go fine, they're out training now." Gemma said.

"This will be Pearl's first time double battling." Yellow said, looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, she'll do great as long as Leaf gives he a good luck kiss, Hee-hee." Ruby giggled.

"Speak for yourself." Torchix grinned. Ruby blushed.

"Ruby and Peter, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage and then comes a baby in a baby's carriage!" Yellow sang, everyone laughed afterwards, apart from a blushing Ruby.

"Are you guys teasing my girl?" Peter called from the next room. They all laughed this time.

"Oh my god he heard you!" Ruby exclaimed.

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

Meanwhile outside Leaf and Francesco were helping Alex and Pearl train ready for the grand festival in two days time.

"Well done, Per'!" Leaf called. Pearl smiled.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Said a snide voice, turning the four saw a familiar green haired boy walking into the clearing, hands in his Pockets and eyes closed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Leaf snarled. Harry shrugged, opening his eyes.

"Just passing on my way to the Plateau. I heard the noise of the attacks and came to investigate, I just didn't expect to find you."

"Bog off, Harry." Alex said, folding her arms. "You're not welcome here."

"Very well, but this won't be the last you see of me, Ms. Cesarini, Ms. Oak." Harry said as he walked off calmly through the trees. Once he was out of earshot Leaf growled.

"That bastard!" Leaf growled. Pearl walked over and kissed his cheek, calming him down.

"How about we go back to the hotel?" Francesco suggested.

"I think that'd be a good idea, come on guys." Alex said, gripping Francesco's hand and walking off with him, the other couple following.

***

"You're back early." Ruby said as the two coordinators walked in.

"Complications." Pearl said. Gemma peered down from her top bunk.

"Harry? How does he count as a complication? I could break his skull any day." She said. Pearl sighed. "Oh right."

"Harry was there?" Yellow asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. He said he just heard the attacks and was curious, I think he was stalking us." Alessandra said. The room went silent.

They spent the majority of the day in their rooms, only going down to the foyer to meet for dinner. Pearl was first down, waiting for the others when Harry walked over.

"Hello again, Ms. Oak." He said. Pearl turned away. "Why so reluctant to speak, you were perfectly fine with it before."

"Well yeah, before you _kissed_ me, jerk." Pearl spat. Harry smirked.

"You enjoyed it, Pearl, you kissed back." He said snidely.

"Shut up." Pearl said, suddenly Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, pulling her close and forcefully pulling her into a kiss. HARRY YOU (insert cuss here)!!

Pearl tried to push him off, using all her strength to push against his chest but he just continued to pull her closer, when he tried to lick her lips Pearl screamed, only coming out as a muffled noise.

Just then Leaf and Walter came down, laughing and joking with each other when Leaf noticed what was happening. He saw Pearl struggling and gritted his teeth, fists clenched, he grabbed Harry by the shoulder and forcefully pulled, making him lose contact with Pearl and Pearl to stumble back, rubbing her lips quickly.

But Leaf didn't stop there, he launched his fist and it roughly connected with Harry's jaw, Harry sneered and punched Leaf back, kicking him at the same time.

They punched, kicked, slapped, once they even bit at each other. Harry threw Leaf to the floor and started to kick his side.

During the whole thing Pearl was yelling, telling them to stop. Walter tried to get in close to separate them, only to get a punch to his lip, which was now bleeding.

Ruby and the others soon came down, gasping or yelping in shock at the sight.

"Leaf!" Yellow exclaimed. Gemma and Ruby both ran down, helping Walter and Peter grab Harry and pull him away from the floored Leaf. Pearl ran to Leaf's side, Yellow and Alex soon following. Francesco just stared at the situation before going to help the girls look at Leaf.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ruby exclaimed. Letting the two ex-vampires hold Harry back as she walked to his front, Peter trying to keep her calm.

"He bloody started it." Harry snarled.

"So what? All you got out of it was a bruise or two! Look what you did to Leaf! Black eye, bruises all over!" Ruby yelled. "You're a selfish git!" She added, slapping him hard around the face. Then a staff member walked in, noticed the scene and came over.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Sir, we came down and our friend was getting kicked by this dude." Alex said, pointing at the green haired boy. "I don't know the full story..."

"Ugh... I do." Leaf groaned, sitting up, wincing. "I came down and he was forcing my girlfriend to kiss him, I pulled him away and... well I started the fight. I have a bit of a short temper." Pearl hugged him.

"I see... Mr. Blackthorne I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave and find new accommodation." The staff member said.

"What?! He started it!" Harry yelled.

"You forced a young girl to kiss you against her will, Mr. Blackthorne, get out." Harry grumbled some profanities, shrugging out of Gemma and Walter's loosening grip and giving Leaf and Pearl a look before walking out. "Sorry, we will report this incident to the police." The staff member said before walking off.

"Francesco, Peter, help me get him to the room?" Walter asked, the researcher and trainer nodded and the three supported Leaf as they walked back up the stairs.

"I think I've lost my appetite." Ruby said. "Let's go back to the room."

"Yeah..."

***

**Me: Just had to put this is, sorry guys. PLEASE PEOPLE! Review! Let me know I have readers, I have anonymous reviews on, so people who aren't members or logged in can review! PLEASE! R&R!**


	75. Chapter 75: Appeal to Appeal

**Me: Here we go, it's time for the GF! The end is getting closer every minute, damn. I apologise if this is crap, I am rusty on contests.**

**Chapter 75- Appeal to Appeal**

**The Grand Festival is underway! Our two heroes are ready to compete! How is this going to end? What do you mean don't say 'END'? Eep!**

Pearl was being like her mother and fussing over her hair, frustrated at a tiny bit that just wouldn't stay down. She was wearing a long pink dress that reached the floor, wearing white flats underneath.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, Alex walked in and laughed. Alex's hair is tied into a bun with a blue ribbon, she changed her outfit to a royal blue dress, which has some goatees to the end of the sleeves accompanied from a short jacket that's white, white socks and black boots

"Pearl." Alex said with a chuckle. "They don't care about your hair."  
"Yeah, yeah. I have this bit that refuses to stay flat though!" Pearl replied. Alex smiled and went over to her friend, grabbing the brush and making the piece go down in one stroke of said brush. "Oh."

"You're nervous, too nervous." Alex said as they walked toward the coordinators lobby.

"I guess, but it's my first grand festival and Harry is competing!"

"It's my first one too and I'm not this nervous." She gestured to Pearl's shaking. Pearl smiled weakly. The two sat down.

"I guess... I just can't help it. After yesterday..." Pearl said. Alex nodded.

**_"Hello and welcome to this year's Kanto Grand Festival! I'm your MC Lillian and I'm sure you all know our judges!"_**

"Oh god we're starting already?" Alex gasped. "I'm no. 001! Aw man."

"I'm no. 008, trust us to be near the beginning." Pearl said.

"I am at _the_ beginning." Alex said. "I'm first up!"

They sat listening to Lillian for a while, Alex jittering in her seat.

**_"First up we have Alessandra Cesarini!' _**Alex took her cue and ran out **_'This is her Grand Festival debut, so give her a big round of applause!"_**

Alex ran onto the stage, waving at the crowd before grabbing her Poké ball.

"Light, go!" She called. The Espeon burst out surrounded by pink hearts, landing on all four feet. "Psychic!"

A blue light surrounded the still flying hearts and they the tore into little pieces, falling around Light.

"Now use swift, Light!"

Light fired off many gold stars from her mouth, making them orbit around her. She then charged up Psy-beam, the multi-coloured beam hitting each and every star as she spun, the resulting sparkles falling all around her.

"Well done, that was a very good performance." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable." Oh c'mon man, you were doing so well!

"Very beautiful, a very well raised Pokémon." Joy said. Well duh!

"Oi you up there!" Lillian called. Yep? "Shut up or I'll fire you." You can't! I can fire _you_ though. "I'll shut up." Good girl.

Light jumped into Alex's arms and the two ran off.

"Wow, Alex! That was amazing!" Pearl said as her friend sat down again.

"Thanks, it was really short though." Alex replied.

"Blame Authoress," What? I'm no good at contests! Not my fault! "You do realise I only have three Pokémon, right?" Four, don't forget Eevee. "I only have three for battles! She can only appeal!"

**_"Next up we have a very well known co-ordinator, Harry Blackthorne!" _**Lillian announced. Pearl gulped.

"Great, now I have to try and live up to you and him." Pearl said. Alex smiled.

"You'll kick his ass, Pearl! If not I'll finish what Leaf started." She said. Pear giggled.

"Thanks."

_On Stage..._

"Roserade, come." Harry said, flicking his Poké ball out, The Bouquet Pokémon appeared surrounded by pink flowers, landing around him like a miniature garden. "Petal dance."

The petals flew around Roserade, gathering up the flowers on the floor and shredding them. They fell around the grass type.

"Now use Weather ball." Harry said. Roserade held its flower like hands out and a ball of fire started to form between them, due to the sunny weather. Roserade dropped the ball and all the petals burned to ashes around it.

"Another amazing performance, Harry."

"Amazing!" Well done!

"Beautiful, that Roserade astounds me."

Harry flicked his hair and walked off.

_In the coordinators lobby..._

"There is no way I can live up to that." Pearl said, biting her nails nervously. Alex sweatdropped.

"Oh c'mon you can't be that nervous!" She said. Pearl stopped biting her nails. "You'll do great!"

"I hope so."

The two sat and chatted idly for a few minutes, waiting for Pearl's name to be called. Once it was she ran on stage, swallowing as many nerves as she could.

"Go Eevee!" Pearl called. Pearl, a tip, there aren't many moves in her inventory, so try and show how fast she is and how cute she is. "Gotcha."

Eevee popped out surrounded by white lines that flew off, disappearing into the sunlight.

"Use quick attack!" Eevee ran at a super fast speed around the whole stage, "Fake tears and covet!"

Eevee stopped still in a second and then started to whimper, crying and looking very pleading. Awwws erupted from the crowd.

***

**Me: I am really sorry for the crapness of this, but I have major block on the appeals and battles.... I'm tempted to skip to the battles and get them over with. R&R!**


	76. Chapter 76: On with the festival!

**Me: I am skipping to the first battle round, OMG THERE IS ONLY LIKE TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS AND I HAVEN'T WRITTEN TOO FAR AHEAD IN THE SEQUEL! Damn...**

**Chapter 76- On with the festival!**

**The authoress really is lazy! Ow! Ow! Ow, stop! OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**

_What we missed:_

Pearl, Alex and Harry (Grrr) all competed in and passed the second round of appeals, and are currently celebrating, well the girls are anyway.

_Back to the present:_

"Yay, we did it we did it we did it!" Pearl and Alex cheered as they high fived.

"I can't believe we managed to get though the _Grand Festival_ appeals! I've had a few close calls with mine before!" Pearl said. When? "The two you missed." Oh.

"You did great, Per'! They'll be showing the match ups soon, sit down." Alex smiled. Pearl giggled and sat on the bench the two had been on before they saw the results.

**_"Sorry for the wait, folks, but the battle match ups have now been randomized! Here they are!"_** Lillian announced. Both girls eagerly looked at the screen, the cards (blanks) moved around the screen until the settled in pairs. They flipped over and revealed the pairings. Pearl's face formed an expression of horror.

"Nononononono!"

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"Nononononono!" Pearl gasped. "No! Nononononono!"

On the screen it showed Alex was against someone called Harriet whilst Pearl's picture was next to one all too familiar to us. I am so sorry Pearl!

"Oh dear god." Alex whispered to herself.

Up in the bleachers there was a much stronger reaction from a certain raven haired trainer.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. Yellow pulled her back into her seat, helped by the pixie. Uh.... RUN AWAY GEMMA IS GONNA KILL ME! _(Wait, did I just take the mik outta my own height?)_

"Calm down, Ru', she'll do fine." Yellow said. "Have faith."

"Yeah, dudette, have faith in Pearl, she's pissed enough at him to beat him." Leaf said, he still had a black eye. Ruby sighed and slumped in her seat, arms folded. Torchix was dancing around with Quilava on the floor.

Peter chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder, guiding her to sit up straight.

Down in the coordinators lobby Alex was trying to give the same support to her friend as they were trying to give to Ruby.

"You'll beat him, Pearl, don't worry!" Alex said. Pearl just nodded weakly. "I'm up before you, try not to get into a fight like Leaf did but more lethal, OK?"

Pearl giggled. "OK."

"Well, gotta run! Cya in five minutes!" Alex called as she ran toward the stage.

***

**(This is going to be my first attempt at a double battle (OK, Kinda, I have done tag battles), so bear with me guys)**

"Let's, get, BUSY!" Lillian called. The timer started with a bleep and Alex threw her Poké balls. Opposite her was a girl with short blue hair with two bun like things atop her head, wearing round glasses over her brown eyes and in a blue striped t-shirt and jeans with blue boots.

She threw two Poké balls and a Clefable and Mr. Mime appeared surrounded by smoke before Mr. Mime pushed it away with a protect sphere.

_Hmm, I'll have to keep that protect in mind..._ Alex thought. Light and Dark burst out from her Poké balls, pink hearts surrounded them before psychic tore them up like Light had done in her first appeal.

"Use Psy-beam and Psychic combo!" Alessandra called. Light was the one to use Psy beam whilst Dark's eyes glowed as well as the outside of the beam. The multi-coloured attack grew stronger as it headed for the Pokémon on the opposite side of the field.

"Mr. Mime use protect on Clefable and use brick break!" Harriet called. A green sphere appeared around the normal type as Mr. Mime ran toward the Eeveelutions, dodging the attack every time they tried to aim it at him.

"Dark, you get out of there, Light use Confusion!" Alex called. Dark leapt out of the way of the oncoming psychic type and Light looked at it with glowing eyes before Mr. Mime started to fly in the air, a blue light surrounding him. **(Does anyone here get the difference between confusion and psychic? They do almost exactly the same thing! Well, except the confusing.)**

Some of Harriet's points had already dropped due to the combination Alex's Umbreon and Espeon had pulled off, and some extra for their entrance (Alex lost a tiny bit for Harriet's entrance too), and now they dropped more as the Mr. Mime dropped very ungracefully onto his ass.

"Use Metronome Clefable!" Harriet yelled. You must be desperate, girl! "Eep! I'm hearing voices!"

"Authoress! You aren't supposed to talk to people who don't know you exist!" Alex called. Sorry. "Wait and see what it is, make the appropriate move afterwards."

Suddenly the normal type started to spin toward them, as she got closer she looked like she were about to kick.

Dark was first to recognise the move and knocked Light out of the way, taking the Rolling Kick himself.

Straight after Dark took the super effective attack for her Light jumped into action, using swift and psychic at the same time, making the swift even stronger. Clefable was thrown back into her battle partner, making the Mr. Mime flail his arms around instead of trying to get out of the way. -_-; DUMBO!

"Where?" Torchix said from the stands. SHUT UP! "Where is the flying Phanpy?" SHUT UP!

Harriet's points dropped sharply as her Pokémon stood back up. Gritting her teeth she ordered her next attack.

"Clefable use Drain Punch and Mr. Mime you use mimic!" Both Pokémon charged up the same attack at the exact same time, making Alex's points take a hit.

"OK, Light use Confusion and Dark use Psychic!" Alex called. Both Eeveelutions eyes glowed blue and both the charging Pokémon soon hit the wall of the bleachers.

Xs appeared on the judges screens, so Alex looked up at the timer. It had been three minutes.

"Alessandra is advancing on to the top 8!" Lillian called. YAY!

***

"Yes!" Francesco cheered. Gemma giggled at the boy.

"She did well." Ruby nodded. "Very well! I'm sure Pearl will do the same."

"Sure?" Leaf asked. Yellow punched him lightly.

"Have faith in ya girlfriend, bro." She said.

"Yes, if you don't she won't win." Walter added. Leaf groaned.

"Who asked you?"

***

Pearl high-fived Alex as she ran in.

"You did amazing out there!" She grinned. Alex gave her own grin in response.

"Thanks, I didn't expect to win after losing in the league in the same position." Alex replied. "You're not up for a while... what do we do?"

"Dis the authoress?"

"Let's do it." Oh lord...

***

The time was wasted by them throwing 'yo mama' comments at me, not a very enjoyable thirty minutes.

But then Pearl heard her name being called out, and her earlier nerves returned instantly.

"Oh god!" She gasped. Alex had to push her onto the stage, the whole way too!

Harry smirked at the bluenette, making her shudder before resting a hand on a pair of Poké balls. Harry had two in between his index and middle finger and his little finger and third finger.

"Begin!"

***

**Me: and that is where I leave you for the chapter! I am trying to take more days working on them for now as I also have to try and write a bit ahead in the sequel, despite the fact I will open it to OCs. I need to have some ready in case I get the dreaded WB (writer's block) on it. R&R!**


	77. Chapter 77: More Dreams Shattered

**Me: OMG THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 77- More dreams shattered**

**Last time:**

_"Nononononono!" Pearl gasped. "No! Nononononono!"  
On the screen it showed Alex was against someone called Harriet whilst Pearl's picture was next to one all too familiar to us._

_Harry smirked at the bluenette, making her shudder before resting a hand on a pair of Poké balls. Harry had two in between his index and middle finger and his little finger and third finger.  
"Begin!"_

**_Theme:_****_ We gotta run we gotta hide,_**

**_Before the darkness can control you inside,_**

**_You gotta be able to fight,_**

**_But if not that's alright,_**

**_POKÈMON!_**

**_Ruby Ketchum and her friends,_**

**_On a journey that never ends,_**

**_Other friends on their way, _**

**_All evil is gonna pay,_**

**_POKÈMON! The next generation!_**

"Begin!"

"Come, Roserade and Flygon." Harry said calmly, throwing the Poké balls he held between his fingers. The fully evolved Pokémon appeared surrounded by smoke, creating dark silhouettes of the Pokémon.

"Go Leaf and Empoleon!" Pearl called, launching her Poké balls into the air. The two came out surrounded by both bubbles and leaves, falling around them as the two landed.

"Use Magical Leaf and Dragon Claw."

"Ice-beam and Leech seed!"

Flygon flew toward the Bayleef quickly, claws glowing purple. Leaf threw her head back before throwing it forward, a seed appearing from seemingly nowhere. It flew at Flygon and hit its head, vines spreading from it and wrapping around Flygon, a red light flashing as the dragon-type felt to the floor. Yay! An attack I actually _know_ what it looks like!

Meanwhile Magical leaf was closing in on Empoleon, some of the leaves froze and dropped to the ground as Ice-Beam passed through them, heading for the Bouquet Pokémon on the other side of the grass type attack. Points dropped slightly on Harry's meter, making Pearl smile slightly.

"Leaf, help out Empoleon with Solar Beam!" Pearl called. The Bayleef charged the attack up quickly, due to the training help Gemma had given, and fired. It destroyed the rest of the leaves but left the Ice-Beam intact, hitting against Roserade, causing a lot of damage to both the Pokémon and the points.

"Roserade, use cut on the vines covering Flygon." Harry said. Pearl's eyes widened as the grass type leapt over to the dragon-type, cutting the vines before leaping back to its previous position. "Now, both of you use Hyper Beam!"

Pearl tried to react fast, but her Empoleon and Leaf were lost without her command. The hyper beam attacks were charged soon after, firing at the two Pokémon.

Both were thrown a good few feet back, Empoleon being the first to struggle to his feet, helping his team mate follow his lead.

"Use Magical Leaf and Ice Beam!" Pearl called.

"Hyper Beam again." It was now obvious that Harry wasn't going for destroying her points, only going in for the quick knock out.

The poor Pokémon didn't stand a chance, both were knocked out. Pearl gasped, and all sounds were blocked out. She returned them and then just stood there, watching as Harry just recalled his Pokémon without thanks, taking a bow and walking off. She went out of her own exit, mind frozen.

***

Alex, you now have your permission to kick Harry's ass!

"Thank you." Alex said. Very welcome.

Pearl sat in the bleachers, looking down at her feet sadly. Leaf was looking at her with worried eyes, an arm over her shoulder.

"You did well, Pearl! You got a couple of hits on him, which means that he probably won't be able to use at least one of them for a battle or two." Ruby assured. Pearl just nodded. Ruby frowned.

A little while later it was time to show the new match ups, everyone watched the screen, awaiting the results of the draw.

Frank-Bob

Neil-Heather

Harry-Alessandra

"Do I have permission to swear?" Ruby asked. No.

"Shit." Gemma said for her. You are not helping, me! "I know."

***

**(I know this chapter is pretty crap for a second to last one, but I just can't do another battle today without getting sloppy! I will add more after though, promise!)**

A long while later it was time. Another battle against Harry, and this time it was Alex. Kick his ass, Alex!

"Now we have Alessandra Cesarini against Harry Blackthorne! Are both sides ready?" Lillian said.

"I'm ready." Alex replied. Harry just flicked his hair with a nod.

"Then let's, get, busy!" Lillian shouted.

"Go Absol and Roserade." Harry said, the shiny Absol and his Roserade appeared surrounded by the same smoke as earlier.

"Come help me Blaze and Blade!"

_Five minutes later..._

This battle was a lot closer than the last, but nonetheless Alex lost. It was all down to about ten points difference, as I said, close.

But Alex wasn't done, no! After she had congratulated and returned her Pokémon she walked up to Harry and slapped him hard across the face. A loud, collective gasp was heard.

"Ms. Cesarini I don't think that that was necessary." Mr. Contesta said.

"On the contrary, Mr. Contesta, he deserved it." Alex replied. Harry growled.

"I don't see why, Ms. Cesarini, I don't believe I have done anything to you apart from beating you twice." He said innocently.

"Not to me, no. But... hmm... let me think. First, you act like a total jerk to us at the first contest, then you start treating us nicely, then you make Pearl kiss you and almost destroy her and Leaf, then you force her to kiss you again and then get into a fight with Leaf, you beating him violently. And now you act all innocent? What is with that snot coloured head of yours?!" Alex said. "I sure as hell hope you don't win this, because it will be a trophy wasted. Now bye, I hope never to see you again." She added before walking off, flinging a kick back to hit his... um... you know.

He got _told_!

***

It was soon revealed that Harry did in fact, not win! Good job, Alex! I think I owe you one.

"Thank you." Alex smiled. Francesco chuckled and put an arm around her.

"You both did very well for your first GF." Walter said. Pearl smiled at him.

"Thanks, I still only got top 16 though." She replied. Alex folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you saying top sixteen isn't good?" Alex pouted, referring to her own top sixteen loss. Pearl waved her hands around in front of her face.

"No! I wasn't saying that! It's more _who_ I lost to." Pearl said.

"I have to admit it sucks to lose to that ba-..." Ruby started. Ruby Ketchum! Your parents are already gonna shoot me for letting you swear so many times already, don't give them reason to chop me into pieces too! "I was gonna say... um... banana!" Sure you were.

"Alex got him back though, good one by the way." Leaf said. Alex smiled.

"Thank you, he deserved it." She smirked. He sure as hell did!

"So, are we heading home?" Yellow asked.

"Nah, we're goin' ta da north pole. OF COURSE WE ARE!" Torchix yelled. Damn, after a couple of silent chapters from you I was hoping it would continue. "NEVER!"

"Well, we have a long path ahead of us. We'll probably have to camp out." Gemma said, trying to peak at the map over Walter's shoulder, and failing.

_Later that night_...

True to form they did in fact have to camp out. Guys! I told your parents you'd be back tomorrow! Not the day after!

"So-rry! Go tell 'em now then." Ruby yelled. I'm scared of what will happen if I leave you unattended...

"No need to worry! We'll just entertain ourselves." Pearl smiled. Do not, I repeat _not_, say that phrase, Pearl Oak! You have just made me worry more!

"We'll keep them calm." Walter assured. Ok..... I'm off to tell 'em.

"Truth or dare?" Gemma smirked. Everyone cheered. "Alright, I'll go first... Alex, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alex said.

"OK... eat a spoonful of mashed up Poké chow!" Gemma beamed. Alex made a disgusted look. Everyone laughed as Leaf handed Gemma a Poké Chow box and the latter mashed it up, getting a spoonful and giving it to Alex.

Soon after the brown eyed girl was pulling an even more disgusted look as she swallowed, holding her nose.

"Yuck!" She spat. "I am so getting you back for that later... Meanwhile though... Pearl! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pearl replied. Alex put a finger to her chin in thought.

"OK, I'll make it easy for you, kiss Leaf." Alex smiled. Pearl blushed, but grabbed Leaf's shoulders and pressed her lips against his. Leaf was blushing just as hard, if not harder, than his girlfriend. Once she pulled back she started to twiddle her thumbs nervously.

"Um, Walter, truth or dare?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to be sane and say truth." Walter replied. Pearl seemed to think for a while.

"Um... OK, Do ya wanna give G babies?" She said after a moment, causing most of the group burst into laughter. Gemma blushed.

"Um... no comment. Gemma will already know my answer so I don't have to say so I don't offend her." Walter said.

"You have to or you get a forfeit!" Ruby grinned. It was now Walter's turn to blush. He slightly nodded his head and looked down. "Ooo!"

"Shut up." Walter hissed. "Torchix, truth or dare?"

"Da ya even need ta ask? DARE!"

"Moonwalk." The ex-vampire said simply.

"EASY!" Torchix yelled. She tried to do the 'easy' dare, only to fall over as soon as she tried the first step.

"Fail, pal." Ruby giggled. Torchix pouted and jumped up.

"YELLOW! Truth or DARE?" Torchix exclaimed.

"Truth." Yellow replied.

"Have ya snogged Matthew?" the Torchic asked "Huh? HUH!?!" Ruby face-palmed.

"Not yet." Yellow replied.

"Oooooo!" Alex laughed.

"You're plannin' to then?" Francesco added. Yellow blushed very lightly.

"Leaf, truth or dare?" Yellow asked.

"Dare." Leaf replied.

"Um... Um... Smell Ruby's sock!"

"What are you saying?" Ruby said with narrowed eyes. Yellow sweatdropped. Leaf groaned but did as instructed, passing out shortly after. Ruby pulled her shoe back on. "That bad?" Everyone nodded.

"Um... he thought of asking Ruby before he passed out." Gemma said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Ruby replied.

"How many times have you and Peter kissed?" Yellow asked. Ruby blushed.

"Three." She said in a quiet voice.

"I didn't hear you." Pearl grinned. Ruby's blush got deeper.

"Three." She said louder.

"We still can't hear you." Francesco said.

"THREE!" Ruby yelled.

Hi guys! I'm b-.... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!! I leave for ten minutes and come back to an unconscious boy, a red faced Ruby, and laughing! No... you didn't!?!

"Uh... Truth or dare?" Yellow said timidly.

GAH!

***

**Me: How Wazzat? Well, I have the last chapter ready, but I'll give it a day or two before I put it and the first chapter of the sequel up. R&R!**


	78. Chapter 78: End of the journey

**Me: ZOMG IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! NOOOOO!**

**Chapter WHAT? 78- End of the journey**

I vow, _never_ to leave them alone again! I VOW!

Ruby and co. stood at a cross road, one road lead to a port that would take Alessandra and Francesco back to Sinnoh and the other to Pallet Town. They all stared up at the signpost, before separating onto each side of the cross road.

"I guess this is it." Ruby said. Alex smiled.

"I don't think it is, we'll see each other soon, I just know it!" she said. She grabbed her friend in a hug. "We always do!"

"True." Gemma said from behind the two. Alex pulled back and also hugged the ex-vampire.

"It is going to be so boring without you and Ruby acting like total idiots." She laughed. Gemma smiled.

"It'll be boring without you too, though I think I'd be relieved to be rid of Torchix if I were going." She chuckled. Torchix pouted.

"HEY!" the fire type yelled.

"I agree with her on that." Leaf said, arms folded. Pearl hit his arm lightly.

"Torchix is funny!" she said. Alessandra hugged her and Yellow whilst Francesco shook hands with everyone, even shaking Torchix's wing.

"I suppose we all better go." Walter said, wrapping an arm around Gemma's waist.

"Cya wherever you guys go next, cos chances are we'll end up in the same place." The blonde boy laughed, waving as he and Alex walked down the curvy path to the docks just off Pallet.

"BYE!" Everyone yelled as they waved. As soon as they were out of sight, Walter threw Gemma over his shoulder, making her squeal, and ran off toward the small town.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yellow yelled, running after them, Leaf not far behind her.

Ruby paused and stared after her Sinnoh native friends for a moment before Pearl put a hand on her shoulder. Ruby smiled back at her BFF. Both had had their share of hard times during the journey, and both knew that friends' leaving was a big hit to their already delicate hearts, but they also knew they'd see them again.

"We better follow them before they get lost, none know the way around town." Ruby said, smiling widely, she grabbed Pearl's wrist and dragged her off after their friends.

"Ruby! Slow down!"

Ruby groaned as she walked into her house, she threw her bag to the floor and called: "Mom! Dad! Saph'! I'm back!" she turned into the living room, only to find it empty. She looked confused. "That's strange. They knew I was coming home today."

She looked everywhere in the house, no one was there. Getting more nervous by the second she picked up her belt of Poké balls again and walking outside, where she promptly bumped head first into a yellow eyed teen. Both stumbled slightly, rubbing their injuries. Ruby looked up.

"Gemma? Walter? What are you doing here?" she asked with her eyes wide. Torchix popped out of her ball.

"Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? HUH?" she said, getting louder each time. Ruby groaned and hit her on the top of the head.

"We have no idea where to go. Leaf and Yellow have headed off to Cerulean, as you know, so we don't actually know _where_ to go." Walter explained. "Gee, Gemma must have grown a bit to be able to head-but you."

"No, she head butted my chin." Ruby groaned. "Well, I was just heading to Uncle Gary's Lab, wanna come?"

"I guess." Gemma said, still rubbing her head. "Your chin is sharp!"

"It's a chin, how can it be sharp?" Torchix said like it was obvious.

"Shut up would you." Ruby sighed. "Come on, follow me guys."

She stepped past her friends and started to walk down her garden path, when she was yet again head butted by someone. Both fell back onto the floor, Ruby on her ass and the person she collided with on her back.

"Ruby!" The girl exclaimed.

"Pearl, what're you doing here?" Gemma asked. The bluenette stood up, pulling up her raven headed friend as she did so.

"Mom, Dad and Diamond aren't at home." She replied. Ruby sighed.

"Neither are my family. We were heading to your dad's lab." Ruby said. "They may be up there I guess."

"Good idea! Come on!" Pearl ran off ahead, making the three remaining sweatdrop.

"She rushes more than Ruby and Torchix put together." Walter sighed.

"And dat is a statement n a half!" Torchix nodded, Ruby grabbed the Pokémon and covered her mouth.

"Now we can follow!" she laughed, running off still covering the fire type's mouth. Gemma and Walter followed, not wanting to get lost.

Pearl collapsed at the top of the many stairs that led up to the ranch, tired out from all the climbing. Ruby jogged up behind her, completely unfazed by the climb. Gemma and Walter took a bit longer as Gemma's clumsy nature made her trip a few times.

"Those. Stairs. Are. Pure. Evil." Pearl panted. Gemma sighed.

"Even I'm not that bad." She said with arms folded.

"You have some extra stamina passed on from being a vampire, lady!"

"Whatever." The brunette sighed, walking up to the door and knocking. No reply. Ruby walked up and kicked it lightly, it opened.

"He always leaves it open for new trainers." She said.

"I didn't know that!" Pearl exclaimed.

"You don't listen to him enough though, do you?" Walter said. Pearl looked at him.

"How would you know?"

"Your phone conversations." He replied simply, meanwhile Ruby had stepped inside, Torchix hopping around on her head.

The others followed her around the empty lab, until they came to a closed door. Gemma was the one to turn the handle, only to walk into pitch blackness, Ruby almost tripping over her as the trio behind her followed.

"Get the light, G!" Pearl exclaimed, Gemma fumbled for the light switch, finding it when Walter's hand guided hers.

_Curse his great eyesight!_ The former thought. She switched the switch...

"Welcome home!" a large group yelled. Ruby and Pearl stood wide eyed, before the raven haired girl laughed, running forward and grabbing her mother and father in a hug.

"I shoulda known you'd carry on Grandma's tradition." She giggled, Ash grinned at his daughter, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, you should've." He laughed. Ruby felt someone latch onto her, looking down she saw the now seven year old Sapphire. Ruby knelt and hugged her.

"Sissy you're back!" the brunette giggled. Ruby nodded.

"I sure am!" she stood up, looking around at the group of people. Pearl was talking to her family, Gemma and Walter chatting to her Mother, the girl holding her little sister Jade on her hip.

Jasper and Emerald sat playing with some of the food that had fallen off the table, Ruby giggled and scooped up Jasper who immediately started to clap when he saw her.

"Sissy!" he said.

"You learned to talk! Wow, Jazz, you learn fast!" Ruby laughed, tickling his stomach. He burst into a fit of baby giggles.

The food, a feast as per tradition, was then served.

Ruby groaned and collapsed onto her bed, she had eaten way too much and was currently having a bad attack of indigestion. She struggled into her night clothes and climbed into her bed, snuggling into her familiar covers. Torchix was hopping on the bed, looking at all the Torchic faces. Ruby sighed after a while and grabbed her drawing pad, she flipped through when her door opened. Looking over she saw her mother walk in.

"Hey Ruby."

"Heya mom." Ruby grinned, wincing after. May laughed.

"Too much food?" she asked. Ruby nodded, Torchix hopped off the bed as May sat on the edge. "Ooo, has my little girl got a crush?" May giggled, gesturing to the page Ruby had left it on.

The girl looked at it, blushing when she realised it was the drawing of her and Peter and the baby. "N-no!"

"I think you do, judging by the picture. Isn't that Paul and Zoey's son?" May giggled again. Ruby blushed deeper. "Sorry, it is a mother's job. I won't tell Saph'."

"Thanks."

"So, how was your first journey?" May asked, sitting back further on the bed.

"It was amazing! It had lots and lots of problems, as you know, but I did get to compete in the league!" Ruby said with a grin. "I loved when I met Gemma for the first time."

"Ah yes, the ex-vampire." May said, Ruby jumped.

"W-where did you get that from?" May patted her shoulder.

"From the two themselves. Ash and I both know."

"And they tell _me_ off for blabbing? Sheesh..." Ruby sighed. May laughed.

"I guess I better be off so you can sleep... oh, but there's someone downstairs to see you." She walked out, Ruby following by sheer curiosity. When she did get down she blushed deeply, she was in her nightclothes and her half-boyfriend was standing in her living room, eyes wide and with a blush as red as her own.

"Uh, hi Ruby." He stuttered. Ruby gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my god! Moooom! Why didn't you say it was him?" Ruby called. She heard her mother and father laugh.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Ru'." Peter said. Ruby nodded, sitting on the sofa and patting the cushion next to her. He sat by her, smiling. "So, top eight on your first League?"

"Yeah, beaten by you of all people." She mumbled back. He laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist which made her blush due to her current attire.

"Well, I am stronger than you." He chuckled. "In more than one way."

"Wanna bet on it?" she challenged, he smirked, grabbing her waist with a strong arm and pulling her to his chest, so her face was forced to look up at his face. He then leant close. "You strong enough to stop me?"  
"I'm not sure I want to." She said quietly. He smiled, leaning in so his lips touched hers gently. She closed her sapphire eyes, not bothering (or wanting) to pull away.

Ash choose that moment to walk in, he coughed. Peter pulled away and quicky jumped back. Ash crossed his arm and glared at him, Ruby sat back blushing.

"S-sorry Mr. Ketchum... I didn't realise you were there." Peter said, he didn't like the look on the Pokémon master's face.

"What were you doing kissing my daughter anyway, Peter?" Ash asked. He looked to Ruby. "Well?"  
"Uh..." Ruby said. Suddenly the two heard laughter, looking up Ash was laughing.

"Don't worry about it, Peter. I saw this coming from when you two were young." He chuckled after a moment. "I'll leave you two alone, how about you stay in the spare room with the other two, Peter?"

"T-Thank you, Mr. Ketchum."

Ash walked out.

"That was so embarrassing!" Ruby said, hiding her face in her hands.

The next morning Ruby ran down the stairs, jumping down the last four. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a plateful of Pancakes, sitting down by Gemma.

"So, Ruby, do you know where we're headed next?" Gemma asked as she chewed a sugar coated piece of pancake.

"I was thinking of Hoenn." Ruby replied with a mouth full to the brim with them. Everyone at the table, even the babies, found it difficult not to laugh.

"Sounds good." Walter chuckled. "I'm guessing Pearl will be coming?"

"Naturally. And, Peter, if you want..." Ruby started once she swallowed.

"Of course, Ru'." Peter smiled. Ruby giggled.

Later Ruby, Pearl, Gemma, Walter and Peter were running to the port at full speed. After a while of running Walter grabbed Gemma and threw her onto his back, Peter followed suit with Ruby leaving Pearl to use Empoleon.

They were at the port within a few more minutes, getting tickets and heading off to the deck. Ruby held onto the rails, smiling as she felt the sea breeze.

"It's amazing!" Gemma gasped, Walter held her waist as she stood on the bars.

"I forgot you hadn't been on a long boat trip in a while." Ruby giggled. "It is amazing."

"I love the sea breeze." Pearl added. "I miss Leaf..."

"We all know you do, knowing us we'll bump into him." Walter said.

"True."

**So as our heroes start out on a new journey, leaving friends behind them, will Hoenn be as much of an adventure as Kanto had been?**

"Wow mommy! That was rweally cool!" said a little raven haired child. Her bouncy curls hung around her shoulders, some falling into the path of her scarlet eyes.

"It was, Scarlet, it was. I enjoyed every minute of that journey, not counting all those sad times." Said a familiar, yet older, woman. She sat on her daughter's bed, a large bump out in front of her.

All those years ago she had drawn her life in what she saw to be the possible future, and now that future was reality. She was happily married (With a double barrelled name!), with a beautiful daughter and a set of twins yet to come.

"I never knew dat Aunt Gemma was a vwampire! It sound so cwool!" Scarlet giggled. Ruby ruffled her hair.

"I wasn't cool being bitten, now, off to..." Ruby was cut off when she felt another hard kick, as she had been all day. "Ow..."  
"Mommy? You OK?" Scarlet asked. Ruby smiled at her daughter.

"I'm OK, Scarlet, don't w-... oh god, where is daddy?" Ruby said.

"He's in da garden."

"Go get him will you, sweetheart? Mommy is in a bit of trouble at the moment." Scarlet nodded and jumped out of her bed, running down the stairs to find her father in the garden.

Ruby struggled over to the chair she had been on only a minute before, sitting down and wincing. A few minutes later the door to the room opened and an older Peter and little Scarlet ran in.

"Ruby!" Peter exclaimed, running over. "Are you OK?"

"As OK as I can be when I am about to start giving birth." Ruby winced. Peter nodded and scooped her into his arms.

"Scarlet, go out to the car, K?" Peter said. Scarlet nodded.

**_About 12 hours later..._**

"And there is the last one! A beautiful baby boy." Said the doctor. Ruby lay back, panting. Peter took his son into his arms as the daughter was handed to Ruby.

"Good job, Ru', you alive after that?" Peter chuckled as he sat down again. Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, just about. They're beautiful..." she replied. The girl in her arms had a trace of straight, lilac hair on her head whilst her brother had Ruby's black hair.

"Yes, they are. What are we gonna name 'em?" Peter asked. Just then a certain four year old ran in, hopping around much like the familiar Torchic on her shoulder.

"HI YA!" both said at once. Ruby sighed.

"Have you been influencing her, Torchix?" she asked her Pokémon. Torchix shrugged.

"I dunno, she coulda copied meh I suppose." Torchix replied. Peter shook his head with a chuckle.

"Come over you two." He said. Torchix hopped over first, Scarlet copying again.

"What're deys called?" Scarlet asked.

"We don't actually know." Ruby admitted.

"I like da names Rori n Roi! Rori as da girl n Roi for da boy!" Ruby giggled.

"I like them too, Pete?" she asked. Peter nodded.

"Beautiful, Scarlet." Peter laughed. Scarlet grinned, looking at Rori. Just then she opened her eyes, showing that she had her mother's scarlet ones. Roi was next, showing that the one thing, other than the scars, they had in common was the blue irises.

"OMG IT'S A MALE RUBY!" Torchix yelled when she saw Roi. Everyone sweatdropped, except the newborns.

"Go back to Quilava." Peter said.

"M'kay." Torchix said as she hopped from the room.

"How about I go find Ash, May and Pearl and Leaf? They're all out there somewhere." Peter said.

"Find Saph', Gemma, Walter, Matthew, Yellow and my other siblings whilst ya at it, Peter." Ruby giggled. Peter handed her Roi and walked out. Scarlet peered at Roi now, giggling and tracing both her own and her baby brother's scars, much like her mother had done at that age.

A few minutes later and the room was cram packed with people.

Gemma and Walter stood with their twins. Gemma had aged well as she grew, along with Walter. Now in their late twenties they were living a good life with Nevee and Jaspa, their children, and were still hoping for more. Nevee is a playful little child with green eyes and brunette hair whilst her twin has yellow eyes and his century deceased grandfather's ginger hair.

Pearl and Leaf had also aged well and are currently in their early and late twenties respectively, living a good life in a large home. They have a daughter, Indigo with ginger hair and blue eyes, there is also Dax, but I will tell about him in the sequel.

Yellow and Matthew are also pretty much like the others, a good life and in their twenties. They have one son called Auberon, he has a birth defect called 'the elf defect' making him have light brown skin, elf ears and one blue and one green eye.

Sapphire is currently 18 and travelling around Pokoh, but she took a break to come and see her sister give birth to her new niece and nephew, she has fiancé called Fidelis and is almost ready to start her own family.

Emerald, Jasper and Jade are twelve and travelling around Johto. Emerald has lived up to her tomboyish behaviour as a baby and become a trainer, Jasper was still cute **(I think I'm in love again, lol!)** and has become a gifted co-ordinator and has also gained the artsy gene. Jade is also a co-ordinator, but she is more average.

Ash and May are now in their forties, and have aged _well_! They are still great at their professions and are still _way_ too loved up, it's a miracle May hasn't ended up too very lately pregnant again, lol.

**_But there was one thing that Ruby does not know about her last day on the roads of Kanto. _**

As Ruby and her friends ran to the port, a dark shadow sat up in a tree, watching them as they laughed and joked on the path.

"You can't get away from me, Ruby, you can run but you can't hide from me. I will get you, one day!"

**Me: How was it? YAY! It's over, NO! YAY! The sequel will be up any moment now! YAYA! **


End file.
